Se Découvrir
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Se passe après la Ligue Sinnoh, que je n'ai pas vu, donc je fais mon petit mix ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Team Rocket toujours présente !
1. Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Régis Chen, qui était âgé de dix-sept ans maintenant, se trouvait dans le laboratoire du Professeur Sorbier, avec qui il étudiait depuis plusieurs années dans la région de Sinnoh. Il apprenait énormément mais le manque d'aventure se faisait ressentir en lui, et le vieux professeur s'en rendait compte. Le soir venu, Régis était dans sa chambre où il nourrissait Noctali.**

« Ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas parti à l'aventure, n'est-ce pas Noctali ? » dit Régis à son Pokémon.

**Noctali releva la tête vers son dresseur et acquiesça. Il se jeta sur le lit de son maître et se blottit contre lui puis s'endormit. Régis ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir.**

**Le lendemain matin, Régis alla à la rencontre du Professeur Sorbier qui l'avait convoqué.**

« Vous vouliez me voir Professeur ? » demanda Régis.

« Oui mon garçon. Je sais que tu aimerais repartir à l'aventure et rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémon. Est-ce que j'ai tout juste ? » demanda à son tour le Professeur.

**Régis se contenta d'acquiescer.**

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Régis. » dit le Professeur. « Es-tu déjà allé dans l'Archipel Orange ? »

« Non ! » répondit Régis.

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'aller rencontrer le Professeur Terrier sur l'Île Pomelo ? » proposa le Professeur Sorbier.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'étonna Régis.

« Evidement. C'est un grand chercheur et éleveur Pokémon qui possède un immense ranch avec des Pokémon de toutes les régions, et je suis sûr que tu apprendrais énormément à ses côtés. Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda le Professeur.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir. Merci Professeur ! » accepta Régis.

« Bien. Prépare tes affaires, tu prends le bateau dès demain. Je vais te réserver une place. » conclu le Professeur.

**Régis partit dans sa chambre et retrouva Noctali. Avant de préparer ses affaires, il appela son grand-père. Lorsque le visage du Professeur Chen apparut sur l'écran, celui-ci s'écria :**

_« Régis, fiston, comme je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Je vais très bien merci grand-père. Dis, est-ce que tu connais le Professeur Terrier ? »

_« Oui évidement. C'est un excellent chercheur Pokémon mais c'est également un vieil ami à moi. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »_

« Et bien, le Professeur Sorbier m'a proposé d'aller le voir. Il dit que j'apprendrais beaucoup en le côtoyant. »

_« Il a raison. Je t'encourage à y aller et puis, tu n'as jamais visité l'Archipel Orange. Ça te fera du bien de changer un peu d'air. Quand pars-tu ? »_

« Demain. Je t'appelle dès que je serai à Pomelo. Au revoir grand-père. »

_« Au revoir Régis ! »_

**La communication s'arrêta et Régis prépara ses affaires, sous le regard interrogateur de Noctali. Ce dernier sauta sur la valise de son dresseur pour avoir une explication.**

« Nous allons partir pour l'Archipel Orange dès demain. » lui dit Régis.

**Il termina ses valises et vérifia que toutes ses Pokéball étaient intactes.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Régis était prêt à embarquer.**

« J'ai appelé le Professeur Terrier pour le prévenir de ton arrivée, et il est impatient de te rencontrer. Il semblerait que ton grand-père l'ait également contacté. » dit le Professeur Sorbier.

« Merci pour tout Professeur. J'ai énormément appris grâce à vous. » avoua Régis.

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Tu devrais monter à bord maintenant. » conseilla le Professeur.

**Régis acquiesça et monta dans le bateau avec Noctali à ses côtés. Le trajet jusqu'à Pomelo dura la journée entière et lorsque l'île fut en vue, le soleil se levait. Régis, qui était sur le pont, admira le levé du soleil avec Noctali.**

« Regarde Noctali ! C'est sur cette île que nous allons vivre durant quelques temps. Ça te plaît ? » demanda Régis à son ami.

**Noctali acquiesça et le bateau accosta. Régis se dirigea vers un centre Pokémon et lorsqu'il arriva, il appela son grand-père.**

_« Régis, d'où m'appelles-tu fiston ? »_

« D'un centre Pokémon. Je viens d'arriver à Pomelo et je voulais te prévenir avant de me mettre en route vers le ranch du Professeur Terrier. »

_« Formidable. Fais quand même attention à toi. Est-ce que tu as l'itinéraire du ranch ? »_

« Oui. Le Professeur Sorbier a introduit le plan dans mon pokenav' ! »

_« Excellent. Je vais prévenir le Professeur que tu es en route. »_

« Merci grand-père ! »

**Et ils raccrochèrent.**

« Est-ce que tu es prêt Noctali ? »

**Noctali acquiesça de la tête et ils sortirent du centre Pokémon. Régis sortit son pokenav' et suivit les instructions. **

**Pendant son périple en plein cœur de l'île, il ne se rendit pas compte que deux personnes le suivaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva près d'une chute d'eau, qu'un filet de capture attrapa son Noctali.**

« NOCTALI NON ! QUI EST LÁ ? » s'écria Régis en se retournant.

« Nous sommes de retour.  
_Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour._  
Afin de polluer le monde par la dévastation.  
_Afin d'harceler les peuples de toutes les nations._  
Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité.  
_Afin d'étendre notre colère jusqu'à la voie lactée._  
Cassidy !  
_Butch !_  
La Team Rocket nuit et jour autour de la Terre !  
_Rendez-vous tous de toute façon vous perdrez la guerre guerre guerre !_  
**Rattatac !** »

« RENDEZ-MOI NOCTALI ! » cria Régis.

« Tu rêves espèce de morveux. Ton Noctali sera parfait pour notre boss. » ricana Cassidy.

« Vous êtes aussi pathétique que les trois autres ! » dit Régis.

« De quels autres est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Butch.

« Des deux minables et de leur Miaouss. Maintenant rendez-moi mon Pokémon. » hurla Régis.

« Déjà, on est cent fois plus fort que Jessie et James, et ensuite, tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on te rende ton Pokémon. » s'énerva Butch.

« Malosse attaque Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Cassidy en lançant la Pokéball de Malosse.

**Malosse lança son attaque Lance-Flamme sur Régis mais ce dernier, en voulant l'éviter, tomba de la falaise.**

_« CHOC MENTAL ! »_

**La chute de Régis se stoppa et il fut ramené en haut de la falaise. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Akwakwak qui se trouvait près d'une jeune fille de son âge, vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur blanc et dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, un Pyroli à sa droite, faisant face à la Team Rocket. **

**Qui est-elle ?**


	2. Selenya

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

« Pyroli, attaque Météores pour libérer Noctali ! » ordonna la jeune fille.

**L'attaque Météores de Pyroli coupa le filet qui retenait Noctali, et Régis s'élança vers son Pokémon qui atterrit dans les bras de son dresseur.**

« Noctali, tu n'as rien ? » demanda Régis.

**Pour toute réponse, Noctali se blottit contre son maître.**

« Je suis soulagé ! » dit Régis.

« Qui es-tu espèce de sale gamine ? » demanda Cassidy, toute irritée.

« Vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Partez d'ici ou vous le regretterez ! » menaça la jeune fille.

« Si tu crois nous faire peur. Malosse, attaque Lance-Flamme ! » cria Cassidy.

« Akwakwak, Choc Mental ! » ordonna la fille.

**L'attaque de Malosse fut stoppée par le Choc Mental d'Akwakwak qui retourna les flammes contre son lanceur, qui se les reçu de plein fouet et tomba sur Cassidy.**

« Rattatac, attaque Morsure ! » cria Butch.

« Pyroli, esquive puis lance Météores et enchaine avec une attaque Charge ! »

**Pyroli esquiva agilement l'attaque de Rattatac et lança l'attaque Météores qui toucha Rattatac puis lança une attaque Charge. Le rongeur tomba sur Butch.**

« Il est temps d'en finir. Akwakwak, attaque Hydro-Canon. Pyroli, attaque Lance-Flamme ! »

**Les deux attaques se combinèrent et frappèrent la Team Rocket, ce qui provoqua une explosion. Les deux truands furent projetés au loin sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers Régis qui était resté assis avec son Noctali dans les bras.**

« Est-ce que ça va Régis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, merci ! Mais comment connais-tu mon nom ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Mon père t'attends et j'ai été chargé de t'accueillir. Je m'appelle Selenya ! » répondit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**Régis prit la main de Selenya pour se relever et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur :**

« Merci d'être intervenu. Tu m'as évité le pire et tu as sauvé mon Pokémon ! »

« Tout le mérite revient à Pyroli et Akwakwak ! » sourit Selenya.

« Dans ce cas, merci à tous les deux ! » dit Régis aux deux Pokémons, qui lui sourirent en retour.

« Suis-moi ! Je vais te conduire chez moi ! » dit Selenya en commençant à marcher vers une grille ouverte.

**Régis la suivit et lorsqu'ils passèrent la grille :**

« Akwakwak, referme la grille en utilisant Choc Mental s'il te plaît ! »

**Les portes se refermèrent sous l'attaque d'Akwakwak !**

« Tiens Noctali ! Manges, ça va te faire du bien ! » fit la voix de Selenya.

**Régis se retourna et vit Selenya donner une baie pêcha à Noctali, qui la mangea avec appétit. Elle en tendit une à Régis qui l'accepta.**

« Merci ! Je dois avouer que je meurs de faim. » dit Régis en croquant dans la baie.

« Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! Ma mère est au fourneau depuis plus d'une heure ! » informa Selenya.

**Ils repartirent en direction du ranch et en traversant le sentier qui y mené, Régis découvrit qu'ils traversaient un immense verger qui abritait toutes sortes de baies ainsi que différents fruits.**

« Qui entretient cet immense verger ? » demanda Régis.

« C'est ma mère avec l'aide de nos Pokémons. » répondit Selenya. « Et voilà, bienvenue chez moi Régis ! »

**Régis regarda devant lui et failli s'évanouir en découvrant la taille du ranch.**

« Ce n'est pas un ranch, c'est un palace ! » s'ahuri-t-il.

**Selenya ria devant l'air de Régis et le tira par le bras pour le faire avancer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Selenya dit à Régis :**

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses faire un brin de toilette ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle le dirigea au deuxième étage de la maison et lui désigna une chambre. Elle le fit entrer et il fut, subjugué par la taille de la pièce.**

« Elle est un peu trop grande pour moi je trouve ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Désolé, mais toutes les chambre sont identiques ! » s'excusa Selenya.

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Bien, tu as une salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Je te laisse te changer et je t'enverrai quelqu'un dans trente minutes ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Selenya sortit de la chambre et lorsqu'elle fut devant l'escalier pour redescendre, elle jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de la chambre de Régis. **

_« Son Noctali est très bien dressé ! » pensa-t-elle._

**_Son Noctali hein ? C'est cela ma chère Selenya ! Dis plutôt que t'as le béguin ! _Selenya ignora cette phrase et descendit prévenir ses parents que leur invité était là. **

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Régis, celui-ci fixait la porte depuis que Selenya était partit.**

_« Ses Pokémons sont très puissants ! » pensa-t-il._

**_Pfff ! T'as craqué sur elle alors n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! _Il ignora sa fichue conscience et partit se doucher. Une fois dans des vêtements propres, il s'assura que ses Pokéball étaient en place autour de sa taille et il sortit de la chambre, suivit de Noctali. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit le Pyroli de Selenya. Celui-ci partit en direction des escaliers en incitant Régis à le suivre. Régis et Noctali se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du ranch et ils se figèrent. Régis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était immense. D'une côté la montagne, la forêt, et d'un autre côté l'océan. Des Pokémons gambadaient partout et d'autres mangeaient. **

_« C'est encore plus grand que chez grand-père ! » se dit-il._

**Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de Régis.**

« Bonjour Régis et sois le bienvenue. Je m'appelle Sylvia. » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté Madame, et merci de m'accueillir ! » dit Régis en lui serrant la main.

« Ce n'est rien et appelles-moi Sylvia ! » sourit-elle.

« Ah, Régis, tu as fais la connaissance de ma mère ! » fit remarquer Selenya en arrivant près d'eux, un Mimigal sur l'épaule.

**Au même instant, les estomacs de Noctali et de Régis gargouillèrent, les faisant rougir.**

« Allez venez, on attendait plus que vous pour passer à table ! » avoua Selenya.

**Régis et son Noctali arrivèrent dans une superbe terrasse où une table était dressée. **

« Régis, je te présente mon père, William. Ma grande sœur Thalia, son mari Damon et leur petite fille Kayla. Voici mon autre grande sœur Mélina, mon petit frère Zach et ma petite sœur Célia. Tout le monde, voici Régis Chen. » présenta Selenya.

« Bienvenue mon garçon. Installes-toi je te prie ! » l'invita William.

**Régis obtempéra et il remarqua qu'il était assit à côté de Selenya.**

« Voici pour toi Noctali ! » dit la maman de Selenya en lui déposant une gamelle de nourriture Pokémon.

**Noctali attaqua son plat avec appétit sous le regard de son dresseur.**

« Tiens Régis ! » fit la voix de Selenya.

**Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la jeune fille lui avait déposé une assiette de ragoût devant lui.**

« Merci beaucoup ! » lui dit-il.

**Cela la fit rougir instantanément, provocant un début de fou rire chez sa sœur Mélina. Selenya lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, la faisant taire sur le champ.**

« Tu me paieras ça ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Alors Régis, comment s'est passé ton séjour chez le Professeur Sorbier ? » demanda le père de Selenya.

« Très bien. J'ai appris beaucoup à ses côtés. » répondit Régis en commençant à manger.

« Je n'en doute pas. Le Professeur Sorbier est un grand chercheur, tout comme ton grand-père ! » dit William.

« Régis, tu as déjà participé à des compétitions ? » demanda Zach.

« Oui. J'ai participé au Plateau Indigo et à la Conférence Argentée, mais ça remonte à longtemps ! » expliqua Régis.

« Tu ne les as pas gagné ? » demanda de nouveau Zach.

« Non, mais ce fut une expérience enrichissante pour moi. » avoua Régis.

« Tu sais, mon grand frère est le champion de Pomelo ! » dit Célia.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Régis.

« Oui, il n'est pas avec nous parce qu'il vit à l'arène et passe son temps à s'entraîner au cas où des dresseurs décident de l'affronter. Un seul dresseur est arrivé à la battre. Je crois qu'il vient du Bourg-Palette ! » expliqua Thalia.

« Ce doit être Sacha ! » dit Régis.

« C'était bien la première fois qu'un dresseur ait été en mesure de vaincre le Dracolosse de Didier ! » dit Mélina.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, c'est un excellent dresseur qui a confiance en ses Pokémons. » rétorqua Régis.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ! » s'étonna Damon.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Nous sommes amis mais nous avons grandis en étant rivaux, et nous le sommes toujours d'ailleurs ! » répondit Régis.

« Quel a été ton premier Pokémon ? » demanda le père de famille.

« Un Carapuce, qui est désormais un Tortank ! » répondit Régis.

« Selenya aussi a un Tortank ! » avoua Méline en lançant un sourire taquin à sa sœur.

**Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir qui fit rire son aînée. **

« Les filles, cela suffit ! » ordonna leur mère.

« Pardon ! » s'excusèrent-elles.

**Selenya croisa le regard de Régis et ce dernier souriait. Elle détourna la tête en rougissant, provocant un nouveau fou rire chez sa sœur. Le Noctali de Régis s'agita un peu.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Noctali ? » demanda Régis.

**Un léger bruit se fit entendre et la seconde d'après apparut un Aquali, un Voltali, un Givrali et un Mentali.**

« Wow ! » souffla Régis.

**Le Pyroli de Selenya se joignit à eux et ils firent connaissance.**

« Vous avez autant de forme évoluée d'Evoli, c'est incroyable ! » remarqua Régis.

« Nous te feront visiter le ranch après le déjeuné ! » proposa William.

« Avec joie. » accepta Régis.

« Je suis sûre que Selenya se fera un délice de te servir de guide. » charria Mélina.

**Selenya rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Mélina éclata de rire. Agacée, Selenya se leva et poursuivit sa sœur qui avait décampée en vitesse.**

« Elles sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Régis.

« La plupart du temps oui. Entre sœurs on aime bien se taquiner, mais ces deux-là sont pire ! » répondit Thalia.

**Après le repas, Selenya proposa à Régis de lui faire visiter le ranch. Il accepta et il suivit sa ravissante guide, accompagné de Noctali.**

_**Le soir venu.**_

**Selenya venait de raccompagner Régis jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir fait rentrer tous les Pokémons dans leur Pokéball.**

« Bon, et bien, je te dis bonne nuit et, on se voit demain ! » dit Selenya.

« Merci encore de m'avoir raccompagné. » remercia Régis.

« Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit Régis ! » souhaita Selenya en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Régis. « Bonne nuit Noctali ! »

**Et elle s'éloigna. **

« Bonne nuit, Selenya ! » murmura-t-il.

**Il entra dans sa chambre avec Noctali et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?**


	3. Détour à Azuria

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Le tournoi de la Ligue Sinnoh venait de s'achever sur une victoire de Sacha, où il a livré un formidable combat contre Paul. Nos quatre amis, Sacha, Pikachu, Pierre et Aurore faisaient route pour raccompagner Aurore à Bonaugure.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai remporté la Ligue Sinnoh ! » s'extasia Sacha.

« Tu as été génial Sacha. Pas une seule seconde tu n'as baissé les bras, et Pikachu ne s'est pas ménagé non plus. » dit Pierre.

« On a bien travaillé. Pas vrai Pikachu ? » demanda Sacha.

**Pikachu approuva gaiement et Sacha continua de repenser à tous ses derniers matches. Ses efforts ont finis par payer car il a enfin remporté un tournoi, après celui de la Ligue Orange. **

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Aurore ? » demanda Pierre.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison et passer quelques temps avec ma mère. Ensuite, j'irai probablement participer aux concours des autres régions. » répondit Aurore.

« Il me semble que le Grand Festival de Johto approche. Tu sais si Flora a ses cinq rubans ? » demanda Pierre à Sacha.

« Oui. J'ai reçu un message de sa part sur mon Pokédex et elle a les cinq rubans qui lui permettront de participer au Grand Festival. Drew, Harley et Solidad aussi ont tous leurs rubans. » informa Sacha.

« J'espère que Flora ira en finale. » dit Pierre.

« Moi aussi ! » approuva Sacha.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » demanda Aurore.

« Je vais rentrer à Argenta pour voir ma famille. » répondit Pierre.

« Quant à moi, je vais passer à Azuria pour voir Ondine, et après je rentrerai au Bourg-Palette. » dit Sacha.

« Ondine hein ? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux Sacha ? » le taquina Aurore.

« Non, c'est juste ma meilleure amie. » rétorqua Sacha en rougissant légèrement.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » le chambra Pierre.

**Sacha abaissa sa casquette pour cacher ses rougeurs pendant que Pierre et Aurore riaient. Après ce léger incident, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de Littorella et nos amis durent se séparer.**

« Bon, et bien, faites bonne route. Et soyez prudent ! » dit Aurore.

« Toi aussi. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. » sourit Sacha.

« Oui, moi aussi. A bientôt les amis ! » salua Aurore avant de partir en direction de chez elle.

« Allons vite au port, sinon nous devrons attendre le prochain bateau qui nous déposera à Carmin-Sur-Mer. » dit Pierre.

« Oui tu as raison. Allons-y ! » approuva Sacha.

**Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'au port le plus proche et arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre le ferry. **

_**Quelques heures plus tard à Carmin-Sur-Mer.**_

**Sacha et Pierre descendirent du ferry qui venait d'accoster à Carmin-Sur-Mer.**

« Enfin on est arrivé ! » s'écria Sacha.

« J'ai hâte d'être à la maison. » dit Pierre.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » répondit Sacha.

**Ils se dirigèrent hors de Carmin-Sur-Mer et le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent à un croisement qui menait à Azuria, Argenta et au Bourg-Palette. **

« Tu salueras Ondine de ma part ? » demanda Pierre.

« Avec plaisir. A bientôt Pierre ! » dit Sacha en lui serrant la main.

« Surveilles le bien Pikachu ! » dit Pierre.

**Pikachu acquiesça et Pierre prit le chemin qui le conduisit à Argenta, sa ville natale. **

« Tu es prêt à rendre visite à Ondine mon Pikachu ? »

**Il approuva et ils prirent le chemin d'Azuria. **

_**Devant l'arène.**_

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Sacha.

**Il entra dans l'arène et il se figea en voyant tout le monde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs étaient présents.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Sacha.

_« Ils sont venus affronter Ondine pour gagner le Badge Cascade. Elle n'arrête pas depuis ce matin. » _

**Sacha se retourna et vit Daisy, l'une des sœurs d'Ondine s'avancer vers lui.**

« Salut Daisy ! » dit Sacha.

« Bonjour Sacha ! Tu trouveras Ondine à la piscine où elle dispute un match. » informa Daisy.

« Merci ! »

**Sacha se dirigea en plein cœur de l'arène et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il vit Ondine devant une jeune dresseuse âgée de douze ans environs.**

« Je te félicite. Tu as livré un très beau match et tu as très bien dressé tes Pokémons. C'est avec plaisir que je te remets le Badge Cascade. » dit Ondine.

« Merci Mademoiselle ! » sourit la jeune fille en prenant le badge et en sortant de l'arène.

**Ondine aperçut son ami et alla à sa rencontre.**

« Sacha, comme je suis contente de te voir. Toi aussi Pikachu ! » dit-elle.

« Salut Ondine ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. » remarqua Sacha.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les matchs ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je vois. Tu viens de te faire battre par une jeune dresseuse on dirait ! » la taquina Sacha.

« Elle l'a mérité. Elle a livré un super match, et j'ai adoré me mesurer à elle. » dit-elle. « Oh faites, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à Azuria ! »

« Je suis venu faire un petit détour avant de rentrer au Bourg-Palette. Tu as suivis le tournoi de la Ligue Sinnoh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et je te félicite. Tu as été prodigieux. » répondit-elle.

**La conversation allait poursuivre mais Violette, une autre des sœurs d'Ondine entra.**

« Tu as un autre adversaire petite sœur ! » informa-t-elle.

« Fais-le entrer ! » dit Ondine.

« Ça t'ennui si je te regarde disputer le match ? » demanda Sacha.

« Pas du tout ! » sourit Ondine.

**Sacha alla s'asseoir dans les gradins avec son Pikachu pendant que le concurrent d'Ondine entra dans l'arène. Ils se placèrent chacun à un bout de la piscine et l'une des élèves d'Ondine, Saphira, fit l'arbitre.**

« Ce match va voir s'affronter Ondine, la championne d'Azuria et Thomas de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Chacun des dresseurs utilisera deux Pokémons et celui qui remporte les deux manches aura gagné. S'il y a match nul, une troisième manche sera jouée. Il y a à la clé un Badge Cascade. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps. Dresseurs vous êtes prêts ? » fit Saphira.

**Ils acquiescèrent. **

« Commencez ! »

« Lamantine, Go ! » cria Ondine en lançant sa Pokéball.

« Roucoops à toi ! » cria le jeune dresseur.

**Le match commença.**

« Roucoops, attaque Tornade. »

**Roucoops lança son attaque tornade qui était assez puissante.**

« Lamantine, plonge sous l'eau ! »

**Lamantine plongea sous l'eau puis Ondine cria :**

« Lamantine, attaque Onde Boréale. »

**L'attaque frappa Roucoops de plein fouet et celui-ci tomba.**

« Roucoops, redresses-toi. »

**Il se redressa tant bien que mal mais Ondine répliqua.**

« Lamantine, attaque Laser Glace ! »

**Roucoops ne pu rien faire et l'attaque Laser Glace le toucha et il tomba à l'eau.**

« Lamantine, enchaîne avec une attaque Charge. »

**Lamantine chargea sur Roucoops et le mit K.O.**

« Roucoops ne peut plus se battre. Lamantine remporte ce match. » déclara Saphira.

« Roucoops, revient ! » dit Thomas en rappelant son Pokémon. « Carapuce à toi de jouer ! »

**Carapuce entra sur le terrain.**

« Carapuce, attaque Pistolet à O ! »

« Lamantine, attaque Laser Glace ! »

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais l'attaque de Lamantine était plus forte.**

« Carapuce, esquive et attaque Coud'Krâne ! »

**L'attaque Coud'Krâne frappa Lamantine de plein fouet et le mit K.O.**

« Lamantine ne peut plus se battre. Carapuce remporte cette manche. » déclara Saphira.

« Lamantine revient ! » dit Ondine en rappelant son Pokémon. « Voyons ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire contre ça ! Leviator à toi de jouer ! »

**Un énorme Leviator apparut dans le bassin mais le dresseur resta stoïque.**

« Carapuce, Pistolet à O ! »

« Leviator, Hydro Canon ! »

**Les deux attaques se frappèrent mais l'Hydro Canon de Leviator fut plus puissante et atteignit Carapuce.**

« Carapuce, Repli ! »

**Carapuce se réfugia dans sa carapace et fut projeté dans l'eau sous l'attaque de Leviator.**

« Carapuce, attaque Charge. »

« Leviator, attaque Ultra Laser ! »

**A peine fut-il sortit de l'eau, que Carapuce se reçu l'attaque Ultra Laser de Leviator. Il fut K.O sur le coup.**

« Carapuce ne peut plus se battre. Leviator remporte la manche. La victoire revient à Ondine, championne d'Azuria. » déclara Saphira.

**Thomas rappela son Pokémon tout comme Ondine. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune dresseur et lui dit :**

« Tu as livré un très beau match. Tu peux toujours demander une revanche mais avant je te conseille d'entraîner davantage tes Pokémons et d'en capturer d'autres. Et quand tu seras prêt, reviens pour la revanche. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il avant de partir.

**Durant tout le match, Sacha n'avait pas quitté Ondine des yeux. Elle était très forte et méritait amplement son titre de championne.**

« Alors Sacha, comment étais-je ? » lui demanda Ondine.

« Tu as été parfaite. Ton Leviator est très fort. » répondit-il.

« Ondine, tu as encore des concurrents ! » l'informa Violette.

« Je n'ai pas une seule minute de répit, je vais craquer ! » soupira Ondine.

« Courage ! » dit Sacha.

**Sacha savait qu'il devait repartir.**

« Tu restes encore un peu ? » demanda Ondine.

« J'aimerai bien, mais je dois rentrer à la maison. Maman attend mon retour avec impatience, tout comme mes Pokémons ! » contra-t-il.

« C'est vraiment dommage ! » dit-elle, déçue.

« Je reviendrais te voir, je te le promets ! » promit-il.

« C'est d'accord ! Rentre bien Sacha ! » dit-elle.

**Il acquiesça et sortit de l'arène. Ondine avait le cœur en miette après le départ de Sacha. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne trouvait pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, de peur qu'il ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments.**

**De son côté, Sacha ressentait la même chose que son amie. Après toutes ces années, il avait développé de fort sentiment envers la championne d'Azuria mais ne trouvait pas la force de le lui dire. Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui ? Il fut détourné de ses pensées par Pikachu qui lui toucha la joue.**

« Ce n'est rien Pikachu, tout va bien. Est-ce que tu es prêt à rentrer ? »

**Pikachu acquiesça avec enthousiasme.**

« Alors en route ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Et ils firent route jusqu'au Bourg-Palette ! **


	4. Un vieil ami

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Sacha et Pikachu arrivèrent à la forêt de Jade.**

« Ça y est Pikachu, nous sommes presque arrivé ! » s'exclama Sacha.

**Sacha s'avança mais après deux pas, il tomba dans un énorme trou.**

« Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! » grogna-t-il.

« Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?

_Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin ! _

Flottant dans le vent !

_Volant dans l'océan ! _

**C'est délirant ! **

Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos !

_Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau ! _

Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants !

_Mais comme les roses, nous avons des piquants ! _

Jessie !

_James ! _

**Et Miaouss c'est un trio ! **

Quant à ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire face,

_La Team Rocket _

LES TERRASSE !

Qulbutokéééé !

Mime, Miiime... »

« Encore ces imbéciles ! » râla Sacha.

« En attendant les imbéciles ils vont prendre ton Pikachu si tu le permets ! » dit Miaouss.

**Il lança un filet et attrapa Pikachu.**

« PIKACHU ! » cria Sacha en tentant de sortir du trou.

**La Team Rocket s'esclaffa et monta dans leur montgolfière. **

« RENDEZ-MOI PIKACHU ! » hurla Sacha.

« Tu peux toujours courir morveux ! » contra Jessie.

**Non loin de là, un Roucarnage reconnu la voix de son dresseur qui l'avait libéré il y a quelques années. Il s'élança dans les airs et lorsqu'il vit la montgolfière de la Team Rocket et qu'il aperçut un filet retenant Pikachu, il vola jusqu'au ballon, coupa le filet et attrapa Pikachu sur son dos. Il déchira ensuite le ballon qui s'écrasa au sol. Lorsque Roucarnage aperçut Sacha sortir du trou, il se posa à ses côtés en battant des ailes.**

« Un Roucarnage ! » souffla Sacha.

**Il regarda le Pokémon d'un peu plus près et celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer.**

« Roucarnage, mon ami c'est bien toi ? » demanda Sacha.

**Le Pokémon acquiesça et Sacha se jeta dans ses bras.**

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon ami. »

« Comme c'est charmant mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre alors donnes-nous Pikachu. » ordonna Jessie.

« Tu rêves tout éveillée espèce de vieille folle ! » rétorqua Sacha.

« JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE ! SEVIPER A L'ATTAQUE ! » cria Jessie.

« Vortente à toi de jouer ! » dit James.

**Les deux Pokémons sortirent de leur Pokéball.**

« Vortente attaque Ball'Graine ! » ordonna James.

« Roucarnage attaque Tornade ! » dit Sacha.

**L'attaque Tornade de Roucarnage fut si puissante que l'attaque de Vortente se retourna contre lui.**

« Seviper attaque Queue Poison ! » s'énerva Jessie.

« Pikachu, Queue de Fer ! » dit Sacha.

**L'attaque Queue de Fer de Pikachu fut plus forte que celle de Seviper et il atterrit sur Jessie.**

« Il est temps de conclure Pikachu. Attaque Fatal Foudre ! »

**L'attaque de Pikachu provoqua une énorme explosion qui envoya valser la Team Rocket dans les airs.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça ? » se lamenta Jessie.

« On devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps ! » se désola James.

« En parlant d'habitude ! » dit Miaouss.

« UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX ! »

« QULBUTOKEEEE ! »

« BONJOUR CHEZ VOUS ! » s'amusa Sacha.

**Pikachu souri, puis Sacha se retourna vers son Roucarnage.**

« Merci pour tout Roucarnage ! Tu as sauvé Pikachu. Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner jusqu'au laboratoire du Professeur Chen ? » proposa-t-il.

**Roucarnage acquiesça et il fit signe à Sacha et Pikachu de monter sur son dos. Une fois en place, Roucarnage s'envola et se dirigea vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Il atterrit directement dans le jardin où il trouva le professeur et Jacky.**

« Sacha, tu es déjà là ? » s'étonna Jacky.

« A qui est ce Pokémon ? » demanda le Professeur Chen.

« C'est mon Roucarnage. Il m'a aidé à me débarrasser de la Team Rocket ! » répondit Sacha.

« Il est magnifique. » dit Jacky.

**Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et Sacha aperçut tous ses Pokémons se diriger vers lui, à l'exception des Tauros qui galopaient tranquillement. **

« Je suis content de vous revoir ! » s'exclama Sacha.

**Bulbizarre se dirigea vers Roucarnage et ils se dirent bonjour.**

« Sacha mon chéri ! »

**Il se retourna et vit sa mère.**

« Maman, tu es là ! » dit-il.

**Il sortit le trophée de la Ligue Sinnoh de son sac et la brandit.**

« J'ai remporté le tournoi de Sinnoh ! » dit-il.

« Je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! » répondit sa mère.

« Merci maman ! »

**Il lui donna la coupe et au bon moment car son Grotadmorv se jeta sur lui. **

« Grotadmorv, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais tu m'écrases ! » se plaignit Sacha.

**Pour toute réponse, le Grotadmorv se jeta sur le Professeur Chen.**

« Il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! » constata Sacha.

« Il ne changera jamais ! » dit Jacky.

« Au faites Sacha, tu ne devais pas rentrer avec Pierre ? » demanda sa mère.

« Il est rentré à Argenta voir sa famille. Je suis passé voir Ondine à Azuria, et me voilà ! » répondit Sacha.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Jacky.

« Elle est en pleine forme, mais également très demandée. Elle enchaîne les matchs. » expliqua Sacha.

**Sacha se retrouva de nouveau par terre, sous son Grotadmorv.**

« Grotadmorv ça suffit ! » s'étrangla Sacha. « Bulbizarre, utilise ta Poudre Dodo ! »

**Bulbizarre lança sa Poudre Dodo mais malheureusement pour Sacha, Grotadmorv ne fut pas le seul à s'endormir. **

« Professeur, on devrait peut-être faire rentrer Grotadmorv dans sa Pokéball ! » suggéra Jacky.

« Excellente idée ! » approuva le Professeur Chen.

**Il fit rentrer Grotadmorv dans sa Pokéball et Sacha dormait toujours. **

« Pikachu, réveilles-le veux-tu ? » demanda le Professeur Chen.

**Pikachu acquiesça et lança une décharge électrique à Sacha, qui se réveilla en criant.**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**Pikachu cessa son attaque.**

« Merci Pikachu, je me sens mieux ! » dit Sacha, tout carbonisé.

**Ses Pokémons se mirent à rire devant ce spectacle.**

_**Dans le salon du Professeur Chen.**_

« Vous dites que Régis n'est plus à Sinnoh ? » questionna Sacha.

« Non, il est sur l'Île Pomelo et va travailler quelques temps avec le Professeur Terrier ! » répondit le Professeur Chen.

« Le Professeur Terrier ? Je ne le connais pas ! » dit Sacha.

« C'est un des plus grands éleveur qui existe. Son ranch Pokémon est plus grand que celui du Professeur Chen. » expliqua Jacky.

« C'est exact. Tu devrais lui rendre visite un de ces jours Sacha ! » suggéra le Professeur Chen.

« Je vais rester quelques temps au Bourg-Palette et me reposer. Je vais aussi en profiter pour être avec mes Pokémons. Et puis, il y a bientôt le Grand Festival de Johto que j'aimerai bien voir pour regarder le parcours de Flora. » dit Sacha.

« Tu restes à la maison alors ? » demanda Délia.

« Oui, je ne compte pas repartir de suite ! » acquiesça Sacha.

**Délia fut heureuse que son fils décide de rester encore. Sacha alla dans le jardin et relâcha les Pokémons qu'il avait sur lui. Simiabraz, Etouraptor, Mustébouée, Griknot et Torterra sortirent de leur Pokéball et rencontrèrent tous les Pokémon de Sacha. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir contre son Roucarnage, Pikachu avec lui et bientôt, il fut entouré de tous ses Pokémons.**

« Est-ce que ça vous dit que je vous raconte mon voyage à Sinnoh ? » demanda-t-il à ses Pokémons.

**Ils acquiescèrent et Sacha commença son histoire, sous le regard du Professeur Chen, de Jacky et de Délia. Le Professeur relâcha Grotadmorv et lorsque celui-ci vit tous les Pokémons autour de son dresseur, il s'avança vers le groupe et écouta attentivement Sacha parler. La vie allait redevenir comme avant au Bourg-Palette et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de Délia.**


	5. La revanche de Flora

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Dans les vestiaires du Grand Festival de Johto, Drew et Solidad regardaient Flora disputer la première manche des demi-finales contre Harley.**

« Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée ! » dit Solidad.

« Oui, elle m'épate de plus en plus ! » approuva Drew.

**Solidad sourit en entendant le jeune garçon parler de sa rivale comme ça.**

**Sur le terrain, le Givrali de Flora venait de mettre K.O le Cacturne d'Harley et il ne lui restait plus que Branette alors qu'à Flora, il lui restait ses deux Pokémons : Givrali et Charmillon.**

_« Flora n'est plus qu'à quelques points de la victoire. Ses deux Pokémons sont encore debout alors que le Cacturne d'Harley vient d'être éliminer après une somptueuse attaque Queue de Fer de Givrali ! » commenta Vivianne._

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça face à cette petite peste ! Branette, attaque Fatal Foudre ! » s'emporta Harley.

« Givrali, attaque Voile Miroir ! » cria Flora.

**Givrali contra l'attaque Fatale Foudre de Branette mais l'attaque fut si puissante que Givrali fut touché et Flora perdit quelques centièmes de point.**

_« Quel suspens, chers spectateurs ! Qui de Flora ou Harley va remporter ce match et participer à la finale ? »_

**Dans les vestiaires, Drew regardait la jeune fille combattre, et lorsqu'il la vit sourire à l'écran, il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en réserve.**

« Il est temps de conclure ce match. Givrali attaque Laser Glace, Charmillon attaque Psycho. » ordonna Flora.

**Les deux attaques se combinèrent et frappèrent le Branette d'Harley de plein fouet, ce qui fit perdre le reste de ses points à Harley.**

« Branette non ! » dit Harley.

_« C'est terminé ! Flora remporte la première demi-finale grâce à cette formidable combinaison de Givrali et Charmillon. Elle va donc en finale ! »_

**Le public applaudit la finaliste et Flora serra son Givrali contre elle tandis que Charmillon se posa sur son épaule.**

« Merci les amis ! Vous êtes les meilleurs. » sourit-elle.

**De son côté, Harley était tout chamboulé.**

« Grrr, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette sale petite peste m'ait encore battu ! Ah ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je me vengerai ! » s'énerva-t-il.

**Dans les vestiaires, Drew était heureux de la victoire de Flora.**

« C'est à nous Drew ! » dit Solidad.

« Je sais, et je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau. » répondit-il.

« Je ne t'en ferai pas non plus. Que le meilleur gagne ! » dit-elle.

**Drew acquiesça et au même moment, Harley entra dans les vestiaires, tout énervé. Lorsque Flora entra à son tour, il s'approcha d'elle et lui hurla presque dessus.**

« Comment t'as fais pour remporter ce match ? C'est moi qui aurais dû gagner ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite tricheuse, je te déteste ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes pleurnicheries Harley. Tu es tout simplement un mauvais perdant. Et tu devrais avoir l'habitude de perdre contre moi ! » contra-t-elle en riant.

« AAAAAHHHHH ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! » hurla-t-il.

**Flora ne fit pas attention à lui et était sur le point de sortir du vestiaire pour préparer la finale quand elle tomba sur Drew.**

« Bravo Flora ! Tu mérites amplement cette victoire. » lui dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Je dois y aller ! C'est mon tour avec Solidad ! » dit-il avant de rejoindre le terrain.

**Elle le regarda s'éloigner et eu un rougissement lorsqu'il fit valser sa mèche sur le côté. Elle fixa l'écran et regarda le match de Drew et Solidad.**

_« Bien. Voici enfin la deuxième demi-finale qui oppose Drew à Solidad. »_

« Roucarnage, Flagadoss, à vous de jouer ! » cria Solidad en lançant ses Pokéball en l'air.

« Absol, Roserade, je compte sur vous ! » cria Drew à son tour.

**Les Pokémons firent leur entrée et le match commença.**

_**Quatre minutes plus tard.**_

**Il ne restait plus que quelques centièmes de points à Solidad, et Absol avait été mit hors combat. Drew avait réussi à éliminer Flagadoss et le match se termina avec Roucarnage et Roserade.**

« Roserade, Lance-soleil vite ! » hurla Drew.

« Roucarnage, Aeropiqué ! » ordonna Solidad.

**Roserade ne fut pas assez rapide pour lancer son attaque Lance-soleil, et Roucarnage frappa le dernier Pokémon de Drew, le mettant K.O.**

« ROSERADE NON ! »

_« Roserade a été mit hors combat ! Solidad est vainqueur. Elle affrontera donc Flora pour la finale de notre Grand Festival ! »_

**Drew se dirigea vers son Pokémon qui était triste d'avoir faire perdre son dresseur.**

« Ce n'est rien Roserade. Tu as été formidable, je suis fier de toi ! » le rassura-t-il.

**Il la fit rentrer dans sa Pokéball puis il repartit dans les vestiaires où il retrouva Flora.**

« Drew, je suis vraiment désolé. Comment vont Roserade et Absol ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils vont bien ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont juste besoin de repos ! » répondit-il.

**Flora fit quelque chose qui surprit Drew. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas :**

« Je vais remporter la finale, pour toi ! »

**Drew resserra son emprise autour de Flora et il lui murmura :**

« J'ai confiance en toi Flora. Tu es capable de la battre. Choisis tes bons Pokémons. »

**Ils se séparèrent et Drew déposa un baiser sur la joue de Flora, la faisant fondre. **

« Il…il faut…que j'y…aille ! » bégaya-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Flora se remit de ses émotions et rejoignit Solidad dans l'arène.**

_« La finale du Grand Festival de Johto va enfin commencer ! »_

**Devant leur écran de télévision, Sacha regarda la finale entouré de ses Pokémons avec le Professeur Chen, Jacky et Délia. A Clémentiville, les parents de Flora et Max attendirent le début de la rencontre. A Bonaugure, Argenta et Azuria, Pierre, Ondine et Aurore regardèrent également le Grand Festival, tout comme Régis sur l'Île Pomelo, avec toute la famille Terrier. Dans les différentes régions, les amateurs de concours Pokémon, ainsi que tous les champions d'arènes s'étaient également installés devant leurs écrans de télévision.**

_« Que le match, commence ! »_

**Solidad fut la première à choisir ses Pokémons.**

« Lokhlass, Papilusion, à vous de jouer ! »

_« Je me doutais qu'elle allait choisir ces deux-là ! » se dit Drew depuis les vestiaires._

« A mon tour. Brasegali, Florizarre, c'est à vous d'entrer en scène ! » lança Flora.

_« Excellent choix ma Flora ! » pensa Drew._

**Les quatre Pokémons se firent face et le match commença.**

« Lokhlass, attaque Laser Glace. »

« Brasegali, attaque Danse-Flamme ! »

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et furent d'une telle puissance que cela provoqua une explosion.**

_« Whoa ! Les deux attaques sont si puissantes qu'un brouillard se forme sur l'arène ! »_

_« Ce match s'annonce très palpitant ! » dit Monsieur Contesta._

_« Oui, c'est tout à fait remarquable ! » dit Monsieur Sukizu, le président du fan-club Pokémon. _

_« Ce sont des Pokémons très bien dressés et très puissant. J'ai hâte de voir la suite ! » conclu l'infirmière Joëlle._

**Les deux attaques furent d'une puissance égale et les deux concurrentes perdirent le même nombre de points.**

« Florizarre attaque Tranch'Herbe ! » ordonna Flora.

« Papilusion Protection ! » cria Solidad.

**Un dôme protecteur se forma autour de Papilusion et Lokhlass, faisant perdre quelques points à Flora.**

_« Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je vais la battre cette fois, je me suis bien préparée. » pensa Flora. _

« Papilusion attaque Tornade, Lokhlass Pistolet à O ! » cria Solidad.

« Brasegali Danse-Flamme, Florizarre Fouet-Liane. » cria Flora à son tour.

**Les attaques de Lokhlass et Brasegali s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois mais l'attaque Tornade de Papilusion échoua car le Fouet-Liane de Florizarre s'empara du petit Pokémon et l'envoya se cogner contre Lokhlass, faisant perdre des points à Solidad.**

_« Elle est très forte. Plus forte que lors du dernier concours ! La suite de ce match risque d'être intéressante. » pensa Solidad._

**Depuis les vestiaires, Drew ne quittait pas Flora des yeux.**

_« Elle reste concentrée et maîtrise ses émotions. Elle gagnera cette finale, j'en suis sûr ! » pensa-t-il._

« Florizarre tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » dit Flora.

« Papilusion, attaque Rafale Psy sur Brasegali ! » ordonna Solidad.

« Brasegali esquive ! » cria Flora.

**Il esquiva facilement. **

« Et maintenant, attaque Pied Brûleur ! »

**L'attaque de Brasegali frappa Papilusion de plein fouet et le mit K.O, ne laissant plus que Lokhlass pour Solidad. Cette dernière perdit plusieurs points, tandis que Flora gardait l'avantage. Solidad rappela Papilusion puis ordonna à Lokhlass :**

« Lokhlass, attaque Onde Boréale ! »

« Brasegali, protège Florizarre ! » dit Flora.

**Brasegali se plaça devant Florizarre et se reçu l'attaque de Lokhlass de plein fouet, faisant perdre des points à Flora. Elle et Solidad avaient le même nombre de points. Une dernière attaque puissante mettra fin au match.**

_« Cette finale est tout simplement exceptionnelle chers spectateurs. Le match est très serré ! »_

_« Comment faire pour me débarrasser de ses deux Pokémons sans perdre de points ? » se demanda Solidad._

**Dans les vestiaires, Drew remarqua que Solidad était déstabilisée.**

« Il est temps d'en finir. Je vais remporter cette finale. » déclara Flora.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. Le match n'est pas fini. » contra Solidad.

« Regarde mon Florizarre ! » dit Flora.

**Solidad regarda Florizarre.**

« Oh non ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Se trouvant en pleine air, l'arène était bien placée pour Florizarre, donnant l'avantage à Flora. Florizarre était en train de recharger ses batteries pour lancer une attaque Lance-soleil.**

« Florizarre, attaque Lance-soleil, Brasegali, attaque Surchauffe ! En avant ! » s'écria Flora.

« Lokhlass, Onde Boréale, vite ! » ordonna Solidad.

**Les trois attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais seul face à deux attaques super puissantes, Lokhlass ne pouvait rien faire. Surchauffe et Lance-soleil frappèrent le Pokémon de Solidad de plein fouet, le mettant K.O. Le match était terminé. Flora venait de remporter le Grand Festival de Johto.**

_« C'est terminé Mesdames et Messieurs ! Flora vient de remporter le Grand Festival grâce aux attaques combinées de Brasegali et de Florizarre. Applaudissez-la bien fort ! »_

**Le public se fit bruyant pour féliciter la nouvelle gagnante.**

_« Je le savais. Beau travail Flora. » pensa Drew._

_**Bourg-Palette.**_

« OUAIS ! FLORA A GAGNÉE ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE FLORA ! » s'écria Sacha, suivit de Pikachu.

_**Clémentiville.**_

« FÉLICITATIONS GRANDE SŒUR ! T'ES GÉNIAL ! » cria Max.

« C'est formidable. Notre fille a gagnée Norman ! » dit Caroline, émue.

_« Je suis très fier de toi Flora ! » pensa Norman._

**A Pomelo, Azuria, Bonaugure et Argenta, tout le monde était heureux de la victoire de Flora.**

**A Johto, Flora venait de recevoir la Coupe du Ruban des mains de Monsieur Contesta.**

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente la gagnante du Grand Festival de Johto : Flora de Clémentiville ! »_

**Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis que Flora souleva la coupe et salua le public, sous le regard amoureux de Drew.**

« Elle l'a bien mérité ! » lui dit Solidad.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva-t-il.

« Alors, quand comptes-tu le lui dire ? » demanda Solidad.

« Pendant la cérémonie de clôture. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. » avoua-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça, et Drew reporta son attention sur Flora qui rayonnait de bonheur.**

_« Flora, après tout ce temps, tu vas enfin connaître la vérité ! » pensa-t-il._

**La cérémonie de clôture approcha et tous les participants au Grand Festival se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où la fête battait son plein. Ils félicitèrent Flora mais celle-ci cherchait Drew du regard.**

_« Drew, où es-tu ? Il faut que je te parle ! » se dit-elle._

**Elle vit Solidad approcher et cette dernière lui tendit une enveloppe et une rose rouge éclatante. Elle savait que ça venait de Drew. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit.**


	6. C'était pour toi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

« Solidad, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Flora en prenant l'enveloppe et la rose.

« Lis, et tu verras. » sourit Solidad.

**Flora ouvrit l'enveloppe et y vit un mot.**

_**« Retrouve-moi près du lac. »**_

**Pas de signature. Mais la rose ne pouvait provenir que de Drew.**

_« Que dois-je faire ? » se demanda Flora._

« Ne le fais pas attendre Flora. Il a quelque chose de très important à te dire ! » dit Solidad.

**Flora sortit donc du bâtiment et se mit en route vers le lac où elle et Drew s'étaient souvent retrouvés après chaque fin de qualifications du Grand Festival. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité, elle fut entourée par des fleurs roses.**

_« C'est l'attaque Danse-fleur de Roserade ! » pensa Flora._

**Les fleurs se dirigeaient vers le lac et Flora les suivit. Quand elle fut près du lac, elle aperçut Roserade flotter dans les airs et utiliser son attaque Danse-fleur. Elle alla à la rencontre du Pokémon mais lorsqu'elle fut près du Pokémon, celui-ci disparu dans une lumière rouge. Roserade disparu, faisant place à Drew qui venait de rappeler son fidèle ami dans sa Pokéball. **

« Drew ? » s'étonna Flora.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que c'était moi qui te donnais rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en faisant valser sa mèche.

« Si, je m'en doutais ! » murmura-t-elle en regardant la rose qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Les félicitations s'imposent. Tu as été fabuleuse. Tu es une grande coordinatrice Flora. » dit Drew.

**Flora se mit à rougir furieusement.**

« Je suppose que cette rose est pour Charmillon ou n'importe quel autre de mes Pokémons ! » dit Flora.

« Non ! » contra Drew.

« Tu veux dire, qu'elle est pour moi ? » demanda Flora en regardant Drew dans les yeux.

« Exactement ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu m'offres une rose ? Tu fais des progrès ! » rétorqua Flora en s'accoudant au ponton, fixant le lac et le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

**Drew restait pantois. Il ne pensait pas que Flora réagirait comme ça pour une rose. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il lui avouerait ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? Il s'avança vers Flora et se mit dans la même position qu'elle.**

« Ça a toujours été pour toi ! » dit Drew.

« De quoi tu parles ? » soupira Flora.

« Toutes les roses que je t'ai donné, c'était pour toi, et non pour tes Pokémons comme je le prétendais. » avoua Drew.

**Flora fut choquée par cette soudaine révélation mais ne pouvait se résigner à le croire. Ils sont rivaux depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre sur cette fameuse plage lorsqu'elle entraînait Charmillon. Bien qu'elle ait développé plus qu'une amitié envers le jeune coordinateur, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes choses pour elle. Il était bien trop vaniteux et fier. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues malgré elle.**

« Flora ? Non Flora, ne pleure pas ! » dit Drew en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que tu me détestes ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Te détester ? Flora je ne te déteste pas. » renchérit-il.

« Si, tu me déteste depuis notre première rencontre. Tu m'as toujours dis que je n'étais pas une bonne coordinatrice et que chaque fois que je gagnais un ruban, c'était parce que j'avais de la chance. » poursuivit-elle.

« Flora, si j'agissais comme ça c'est parce que j'avais peur. » expliqua Drew.

« Peur de quoi ? » demanda Flora, toujours en larmes.

« J'avais peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, et que j'éprouve toujours. Flora, ne pleure plus je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

**Elle s'y réfugia malgré que sa raison lui dise qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du Drew qu'elle connaissait, mais son cœur l'encourageait. **

« D-Dr-Drew, je…je… » sanglota Flora.

**Elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. **

« Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime Flora ! » avoua Drew.

**Flora se figea en entendant les mots qu'elle espérait tant entendre un jour. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Drew et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à scanner les émotions du jeune homme mais en cet instant, elle n'y décela aucun mensonge. Il disait donc la vérité. Flora sécha ses larmes et baissa les yeux sur la rose qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains. Une main se posa sur son menton et lui releva la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Drew et ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et ils partagèrent leur premier baiser. Flora passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Drew et lui, entoura la taille de Flora. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils s'écartèrent.**

« Wow ! » souffla Flora.

« Content que ça t'ai plu ! » sourit Drew.

**Flora lui rendit son sourire et lui avoua à son tour :**

« Je t'aime aussi Drew ! »

**Pour toute réponse, Drew l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et la souleva dans ses bras, puis la fit tournoyer. Ils éclatèrent de rire puis lorsqu'il la reposa, Flora décida de le taquiner un peu. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et détourna la tête en le repoussant légèrement.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'étonna Drew.

« C'est bien beau de m'avoir dis que tu m'aimais, mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié toutes ces choses que tu as pu me dire soit disant parce que tu avais peur. Je ne vais pas te pardonner si facilement Monsieur Je-sais-tout ! » dit-elle en lui faisant face.

« Flora, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par le passé. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-il.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » répondit-elle en allant s'accouder au ponton.

**Drew n'en revenait pas ! Flora lui en voulait toujours pour ça. Aïe, il était mal ! Il s'approcha d'elle avec prudence mais il remarqua que la rose qu'il lui avait donné par l'intermédiaire de Solidad venait de tomber par terre.**

« Hein ? » souffla-t-il.

**Il reporta son attention sur Flora et vit que les épaules de la jeune fille sursautaient, comme si elle se retenait de rire.**

« Flora, tu me fais marcher n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle davantage.

**En guise de réponse, Flora éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras de Drew. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle regarda Drew et lui dit :**

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. »

**Drew se contenta de faire un sourire en coin. Sans la prévenir, il plaça ses mains sur la taille de Flora et commença à la chatouiller, la faisant gigoter dans tous les sens.**

« D-Dr-Drew…arr…êtes…ah aah ah…Drew… » rit-elle.

« Pas question. Tu t'es payé ma tête ma belle. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Par…pardon…arr…êtes…s'il…te…plaît ! » supplia-t-elle.

**Drew stoppa sa torture et relâcha Flora qui tomba au sol, reprenant son soufflant. Drew afficha un sourire satisfait et il aida Flora à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'attira dans ses bras et celle-ci s'y blottit.**

« Je t'aime Flora ! » dit-il tout bas à son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi Drew ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la fête. Tes fans doivent t'attendre ! » la charria-t-il.

« Arrête ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Allez, viens ma belle ! » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils repartirent main dans la main vers la fête qui clôturait le Grand Festival.**

« Drew, je peux te poser une question ? » dit Flora.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Pourquoi me l'avouer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi. C'est Solidad qui m'a poussé à te dire que je t'aimais, et je suis bien content qu'elle l'ait fait. » répondit-il.

« Il faut donc que je la remercie ! » sourit Flora.

**Drew se contenta de sourire et ils atteignirent finalement la salle où la fête battait son plein.**

« Tiens, ça m'étonne qu'Harley soit toujours là ! » remarqua Drew.

« Tant qu'il ne vient pas m'embêter ni même m'adresser la parole, ça ira ! » soupira Flora.

« Je ferai barrage ne t'en fais pas ! » dit Drew en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de sa petite amie.

**Il sourit à cette pensée.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? » demanda Flora.

**Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :**

« Toi ! »

« Drew, ne me regarde pas comme ça. » rougit-elle.

« Je vois que je te mets mal à l'aise. Pauvre petite Flora ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais retrouver Solidad ! » dit-elle en se détachant de Drew.

**Elle retrouva Solidad près des boissons et elle se dirigea vers elle.**

« Ah, Flora ! Où est Drew ? » demanda Solidad.

« Je l'ai laissé à l'entrée étant donné que ça l'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise. » répondit Flora.

**Solidad ria devant la réponse de Flora.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que le Grand Festival est terminé ? » demanda Solidad.

« Je vais rentrer à Clémentiville pour déposer la coupe à la maison. Ensuite, j'irais sûrement rendre visite à Sacha au Bourg-Palette. » avoua Flora.

« On pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Solidad.

« Avec plaisir. Tu pourrais rencontrer mes parents et revoir mon petit frère. » dit Flora.

« C'est entendu dans ce cas. Je comptais partir demain. » dit Solidad.

« C'est parfait ! » approuva Flora.

**Un bras entoura la taille de Flora et elle reconnut le toucher de Drew.**

« Je peux venir moi aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je vais me coucher, à demain ! » dit Flora avant d'aller jusqu'au centre Pokémon où elle résidait le temps du Grand Festival.

« Elle vient bien de te laisser en plan ? » s'amusa Solidad.

« C'est la troisième fois en une soirée ! » dit Drew.

« Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer avec elle ! » rit Solidad.

**Drew était frustré dû au comportement de Flora mais se promit d'y remédier. Il alla au centre Pokémon à son tour et en allant dans sa chambre, il passa par celle de Flora, d'où la lumière était encore allumée. Il hésita à frapper mais décida de la laisser tranquille et partit dans sa chambre.**

_« Drew ? »_

**Il se retourna et il vit que Flora venait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle portait un pyjama vert et avait enlevé son bandeau.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flora ? » demanda Drew.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure ! » répondit Flora.

**Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui murmura :**

« Je te pardonne si tu me laisses t'accompagner à Clémentiville ! »

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Je serai ravie de voyager avec toi ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, tu es pardonné. » dit-il puis il l'embrassa.

**Flora dû se tenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber car le baiser de Drew lui faisait trembler les jambes. Il la rattrapa juste à temps parce qu'elle commençait à fléchir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et approfondit le baiser, se moquant du manque d'air. Drew mit fin au baiser, ce qui fit grogner Flora.**

« Pas la peine de te fâcher. Tu en auras d'autres dès demain matin. Bonne nuit Flora ! » lui dit-il.

« Bonne nuit Drew ! Je t'aime ! »

« Moi encore plus ! » contra-t-il.

**Il lui donna un dernier baiser puis retourna dans sa chambre. Flora se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire béat sur le visage. De son côté, Drew était dans le même état que Flora.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Flora s'était levé de bonne heure et attendait l'infirmière Joëlle qui examinait ses Pokémons. Elle attendait devant le comptoir, la Coupe du Ruban devant elle et elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et des lèvres sur sa nuque.**

_« Bonjour rayon de soleil ! » fit la voix de Drew._

« Salut ! Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu n'étais pas avec moi ! » avoua-t-il un sourire en coin.

**Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou et il resserra l'emprise autour d'elle.**

_« Salut vous deux ! » fit la voix de Solidad._

**Ils la regardèrent, tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et saluèrent Solidad.**

« Vous êtes prêts à prendre la route une fois qu'on aura récupéré nos Pokémons ? » demanda Solidad.

« Oui ! » répondirent nos deux amoureux en chœurs.

**L'infirmière Joëlle fit son apparition avec les Pokéball de nos trois amis.**

« Et voilà, vos Pokémons ont bien récupérés. Ils sont en pleines formes. » informa l'infirmière.

« Merci infirmière Joëlle ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Ils rangèrent leurs Pokéball et sortirent du centre Pokémons.**

« En route pour Clémentiville ! » s'écria Flora.

**Flora reprit donc la route de sa ville natale accompagnée de Drew et Solidad, la Coupe du Ruban dans une main, et la main de Drew dans l'autre !**


	7. Se connaître

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Sur l'Île Pomelo, Régis Chen dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, Noctali à ses côtés. Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre et se posèrent sur Noctali, qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le matin, il se mit sur ses pattes, s'étira et réveilla son dresseur. Il se rapprocha de Régis, lui donna un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule à plusieurs reprises pour le réveiller et lorsque Régis ouvrit les yeux :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Noctali ? » demanda Régis d'une voix endormit.

**Noctali le poussa légèrement et lui montra la fenêtre d'un signe de tête.**

« Tu veux que je me lève c'est ça ? »

**Noctali acquiesça. **

« D'accord ! »

**Il se leva du lit, s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, douché et habillé, il descendit dans le jardin et constata que toute la famille était debout. Même la petite Kayla.**

« Bonjour Régis ! » dit Sylvia.

« Bonjour ! Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Régis.

« Neuf heures passées ! » répondit Thalia.

« Vous auriez dû me réveiller ! » dit Régis.

« Nous avons préféré te laisser récupérer de ton voyage. » expliqua Sylvia.

« Oh ! Je vous remercie ! » dit Régis, gêné de toute cette attention soudaine.

« Assieds-toi et prends un bon petit déjeuner ! » lui somma la mère de famille.

**Régis obtempéra et déjeuna. Sur la table, il y avait toutes sortes de baies et de fruits, et Régis proposa une baie pêcha à Noctali, qui la mangea.**

« Il ne manquerait pas deux des filles par hasard ? » demanda Régis.

« Selenya s'occupe des Pokémons Aquatique tandis que Mélina s'occupe de ses Pokémons Vol. » répondit le Professeur Terrier.

« J'espère que Leviator va mieux. Il n'était pas en très grande forme hier. » s'inquiéta Zach.

_« Ton Leviator va très bien Zach ! »_

**Selenya venait d'arriver sur la terrasse. Régis s'étouffa alors qu'il venait de croquer dans une pomme en voyant Selenya. Elle était vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un haut de maillot de bain. **

« Est-ce que ça va Régis ? » demanda la petite Célia en lui tapotant le dos.

« Oui…ça va… » acquiesça Régis en toussotant.

**Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Selenya, il détourna les yeux aussitôt. Un cri provint du ciel et Mélina arriva au dos d'un Airmure. Elle en descendit habilement.**

« Comment va Airmure ce matin ? » demanda le père de famille.

« Il va très bien. Nous avons fait une petite balade aérienne et il s'est amusé comme un petit fou. Pas vrai Airmure ? » dit Mélina à son Pokémon.

**Airmure souleva ses ailes pour approuver les dires de sa dresseuse.**

« Il est magnifique ! » dit Régis.

« Je te remercie. Je prends soin de lui depuis longtemps. » sourit Mélina.

**Selenya se rapprocha du Noctali de Régis et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle le caressa puis le gratta derrière les oreilles, le faisant ronronner.**

« C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas Noctali ? » demanda Selenya en poursuivant ses caresses.

**Noctali se blottit un peu plus contre Selenya puis lui sauta carrément dans les bras.**

« C'est la première fois que je le vois agir comme ça avec une personne qu'il connaît à peine ! » s'ahuri Régis.

« Selenya a un don particulier avec les Pokémons. Elle comprend ce qu'ils disent rien qu'en les regardant ou en les touchant ! » expliqua Thalia.

**Régis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et Noctali. **

« On dirait qu'ils sont en pleine conversation. » dit Régis.

« C'est le cas ! » affirma Damon.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que raconte mon Noctali ! » dit Régis.

« Non ! C'est un secret ! » rétorqua Selenya.

**Noctali sauta des bras de Selenya pour atterrir sur les genoux de son dresseur et s'y installa confortablement. Régis lui caressa la tête.**

« Je serai dans la nurserie si vous avez besoin de moi ! » informa Thalia.

« La nurserie ? » demanda Régis.

« Oui, c'est là que nous gardons les œufs Pokémons qu'on nous confie. » répondit Thalia. « Tu viens avec maman Kayla ? »

« Oui ! » répondit la petite.

« Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de mes Pokémons Feu. » dit Damon. « Dracaufeu, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

**Il lança sa Pokéball en l'air et un imposant Dracaufeu en sortit.**

« Il est énorme ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Régis.

« C'est parce que je m'occupe de lui depuis longtemps et puis, nous allons deux fois par mois à la vallée Dracaurifique gardée par ma petite sœur ! » expliqua Damon. « Allons-y Dracaufeu ! »

**Damon monta sur son Dracaufeu et avant de s'envoler, il attrapa une grosse boîte en fer dans ses pattes et s'envola vers les montagnes.**

« Le secteur des Pokémons Feu se trouve juste derrière celui des Pokémons Roche. » répondit Selenya à la question silencieuse que se posait Régis.

« D'accord ! » dit Régis.

« Comme c'est mignon. Ma petite sœur sait ce qu'il pense. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu es am…. » commença Mélina mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Selenya lui fourrait une baie oran dans la bouche.

« Je te préviens Mélina, si tu finis cette phrase ton Roucarnage risque de ne plus avoir de plumes ! » menaça Selenya.

**Mélina acquiesça mais elle faisait de gros effort pour maintenir le fou rire qui la guettait alors elle remonta sur son Airmure et s'envola vers le secteur de ses Pokémons Vol. Lorsque Selenya reporta son attention sur les autres et qu'elle tomba sur Régis, elle rougit furieusement, embarrassée jusqu'aux oreilles.**

« Désolé ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien ! » assura Régis.

**Zach et Célia partirent s'occuper de leurs Pokémons tandis que le Professeur Terrier aida son épouse à ranger. Selenya se tourna vers Régis et lui demanda timidement :**

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir m'aider avec les Pokémons Eaux ? J'ai presque finit mais ce serait bien que tu puisses t'occuper d'eux aussi. Enfin c'est comme tu veux ! »

**Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, et l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Régis lui faisait perdre ses moyens.**

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il.

**Lui et Noctali suivirent Selenya jusqu'à la mer où se trouvaient les Pokémons Aquatique appartenant à la famille. **

« Il y en a beaucoup ! » fit remarquer Régis.

« En effet. Ça prend du temps pour prendre soin de tous ces Pokémons mais, avec de la volonté et de la patience nous y arrivons. » expliqua Selenya en s'agenouillant près d'un bébé Otaria qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

**Elle se releva et se mit près de Régis.**

« Ce bébé Otaria est sortit de son œuf il y a deux semaines, et il requiert une attention particulière. Chaque Pokémon doit être aimé et respecté comme tout être vivant. » poursuivit-elle en plaçant Otaria dans les bras de Régis.

« Tu dois leur donner autant de soin qu'ils peuvent en espérer ! » dit Régis.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-elle en mettant les pieds dans l'eau.

**Des bruits de pas arrivèrent et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Akwakwak courir jusqu'à la rive avec une mallette.**

« Tu as enfin ce qu'il nous faut Akwakwak ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

**Le Pokémon acquiesça et avant d'aller sous l'eau, Selenya demanda à Régis :**

« Je dois administrer un médicament à un Poissirène rapidement. Tu veux venir ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle lui donna un appareil qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau et le laissa se déshabiller donc elle plongea dans l'eau avec Akwakwak et la boîte de médicament. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en caleçon, il mit l'appareil à la bouche et plongea sous l'eau. Il retrouva Selenya et la rejoignit. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle pour lui dire :**

_« Tu dois faire très attention où tu vas ! Les Pokémons ne te connaissent pas encore alors reste près de moi. »_

_« D'accord ! » répondit-il._

**Ils nagèrent jusqu'à un rocher où était un Poissirène malade.**

_« Il n'a pas l'air en très grande forme ! » dit Régis._

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Dès que je lui aurais donné le médicament approprié, il ira beaucoup mieux. » expliqua Selenya._

**Akwakwak ouvrit la mallette et Selenya prit un tube remplit d'un liquide bleu qu'elle donna au Poissirène. Lorsque le Pokémon eut avalé toute la substance, il se mit à nager joyeusement autour du couple. Poissirène se blottit contre Selenya pour la remercier et alla rejoindre un Poissoroy. Au moment où Selenya et Régis allaient remonter sur la rive, c'est un Laggron furieux qui fonça droit sur Selenya. Régis attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'attira de justesse de l'assaut de Laggron. **

_« Merci Régis ! » dit-elle._

_« De rien ! » répondit-il, sans pour autant la lâcher._

**Elle ne s'en plaignit pas au contraire. Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Laggron revint à la charge. Régis serra Selenya un peu plus contre lui et ils évitèrent Laggron de justesse.**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! » se désola Selenya, tout en restant dans les bras de Régis._

_« Il faut intervenir avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ! » dit Régis. « Je ferai bien appelles à Tortank pour le stopper mais j'ai laissé mes Pokéball sur la rive avec Noctali. »_

_« J'ai la solution ne t'en fais pas ! » assura-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le Flagadoss de sa grande sœur arriver. « Flagadoss, Akwakwak, utilisez Entrave pour ramener Laggron hors de l'eau. »_

**Les deux Pokémons obéirent et utilisèrent leur attaque Entrave qui immobilisa Laggron.**

_« LEVIATOR ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! » appela Selenya._

**Le Leviator de Zach arriva et transporta nos deux amis jusqu'à la surface. Une fois sur la rive, Régis remit son pantalon, tandis que Flagadoss et Akwakwak sortirent de l'eau avec Laggron, immobilisé par les deux attaques. Ils le déposèrent doucement sur le sable et Selenya s'approcha de lui mais Régis lui retint le bras.**

« Attention, il risque de te blesser ! » lui dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je viens avec toi alors ! » affirma-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça et elle se dirigea vers Laggron, suivit de près par Régis. Le Pokémon se débattit furieusement contre les attaques Entrave de Flagadoss et Akwakwak, ce qui ne rassurait pas Régis, qui avait peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Selenya.**

« Laggron calmes-toi veux-tu ? Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

**Laggron se contenta de grogner sur Selenya mais ça n'arrêta pas la jeune fille qui continuait à avancer. Elle plaça ses mains dans le dos et regardait le Pokémon dans les yeux.**

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Laggron. Je veux simplement t'aider ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et Laggron s'avança vers elle mais il grimaça de douleur. Selenya remarqua qu'une de ses pattes arrière était écorchée.**

« Tu as mal c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

**Il acquiesça. **

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi grincheux. Je vais te soigner la patte si tu me laisses faire. »

**Laggron la fixa durant de longues secondes, comme s'il essayait de la scanner pour connaître ses véritables intentions. Au bout d'une minute, il fit « oui » de la tête et Selenya s'adressa à Akwakwak.**

« Akwakwak, va me chercher ce qu'il faut à la maison s'il te plaît ! »

**Il courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison et en revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des bandages et du spray soigneur. Lorsque Selenya s'approcha de la patte avec le spray :**

« Ça risque de piquer un peu, mais ça ne sera pas très long ! » le prévint-elle.

**Effectivement, lorsqu'elle aspergea la blessure de la potion, Laggron grimaça mais cela passa et Selenya put m'être un bandage sur la patte blessée.**

« Et voilà, dans quelques heures tu n'auras plus mal mon ami ! » lui dit-elle.

**Laggron se blottit contre elle en souriant, reconnaissant envers la jeune fille pour l'avoir soigné. **

« Evite d'aller dans l'eau le temps que ta blessure guérisse, d'accord ? »

**Il acquiesça et alla s'allonger dans un coin d'ombre pour dormir. Selenya se releva et lorsqu'elle fit face à Régis, celui-ci lui dit :**

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? Euh...je…et bien…oui ! » bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

**Devant sa réponse, Selenya se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Aucun garçon jusqu'à présent ne s'était préoccupé de sa sécurité, à l'exception de ses frères, de son père et de son beau-frère.**

« Je ne le ferai plus c'est juré. Et je dois aussi te remercier pour m'avoir épargné le pire lorsque Laggron nous fonçait dessus sous l'eau, alors, merci ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » affirma-t-il.

**Selenya s'approcha de Régis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

« Merci ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Régis sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et lorsque Selenya s'éloigna pour retourner patauger dans l'eau, il se laissa tomber par terre et souffla un bon coup pour tenter d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qu'il ressentait. Noctali vint vers lui et se cala contre son dresseur.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » se demanda Régis. « Pourquoi chaque fois que je la vois, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge ? »_

**Il releva les yeux et il vit que Selenya jouait avec les Pokémons Aquatique qui s'amusaient comme des fous.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Régis était à présent avec la petite Célia à l'écurie qui abritait huit Ponyta et trois Galopa.**

« C'est toi qui t'occupe de tous ces Pokémons ? » lui demanda Régis.

« Oui. Les Ponyta sont mes Pokémons préférés et j'adore monter sur leur dos pour faire des balades. C'est encore mieux quand ils évoluent en Galopa, la sensation est décuplée. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle mit une nouvelle botte de foin pour les Ponyta.

_**Dix minutes plus tard.**_

« Et voilà, ils ont de quoi manger et boire jusqu'à ce qu'on les rentre dans leur Pokéball. » dit Célia.

« Tu fais de l'excellent travail Célia ! » la complimenta Régis.

« Merci, t'es gentil ! » sourit-elle.

**A ce moment là, Zach arriva dans l'écurie, tout essoufflé.**

« Vite, un des œufs va éclore ! » informa-t-il.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Célia.

**Elle regarda Régis et lui demanda : **

« Tu as déjà assisté à l'éclosion d'un œuf Pokémon ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit-t-il.

« Allons-y vite ! » le pressa-t-elle en le tirant par le bras hors de l'écurie.

**Noctali les suivit et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la nurserie Pokémon du ranch. En y entrant, Régis constata qu'un œuf s'illuminait, signe qu'il allait éclore. Il se plaça aux côtés de Selenya qui était en train d'examiner l'œuf.**

« Ça ne devrait plus être long ! » dit-elle.

« Quel Pokémon est-ce ? » demanda Régis.

« On ne sait pas. C'est toujours une surprise à chaque éclosion, et selon le type de Pokémon qui en sort, l'un d'entre nous sera son éleveur et dresseur. » répondit Thalia.

**Une lumière éclatante illumina la pièce et l'œuf éclos enfin et apparut…**


	8. Définir ses sentiments

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

« Un Héricendre ! » s'exclama Zach.

**Le bébé Héricendre posa les yeux sur Régis, et se jeta dans ses bras.**

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? » demanda Régis en l'attrapant.

« Ce bébé Héricendre t'a choisis Régis. Ça arrive que certains Pokémons qui sortent des œufs choisissent la personne qu'ils voient en premier, et dans ce cas-ci, c'est toi ! » expliqua Selenya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Régis ? » demanda Sylvia.

« Je ne sais pas je, je n'ai jamais élevé de bébé Pokémon ! » hésita-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué et puis, tout s'apprend. Damon pourra t'aider car il s'occupe spécialement des Pokémons Feu. » suggéra Mélina.

**Régis hésita un instant puis posa ses yeux sur Héricendre. Celui-ci sourit à Régis et finalement, Régis accepta :**

« C'est d'accord. Je m'occuperai de ce Pokémon ! »

**Héricendre fut si content que sans le vouloir, il lança une attaque charge sur Régis qui se retrouva par terre.**

« Régis est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Selenya en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Ouais, en tout cas, il apprend vite ! » dit Régis.

**Toute la salle éclate de rire et Selenya tendit sa main à Régis. Il la prit et se remit sur ses deux pieds. L'élevage d'Héricendre commença sur le champ avec l'aide de Damon.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Régis s'était levé tôt pour s'occuper d'Héricendre et lorsqu'il rejoignit Damon pour aller au secteur des Pokémons Feu, il demanda :**

« Je n'ai pas vu Selenya ce matin. Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Elle est à l'arène pour s'entraîner avec son frère. Ils font ça une fois par semaine et en même temps, elle en profite pour examiner les Pokémons de Didier. » répondit Damon.

« Ne lui suffit-il pas de confier les Pokémons à l'infirmière Joëlle ? » demanda Régis.

« En temps normal oui, mais tu auras constaté que Selenya a de nombreux talent et peut comprendre les Pokémons. Ça facilite les choses ! » expliqua Damon.

**Régis ne dit rien et ils arrivèrent au secteur de Pokémons feu. Damon descendit de son Dracaufeu et Régis descendit du Drattak de Damon.**

« Tu es passionné par les Pokémons Dragon on dirait ! » remarqua Régis.

« Après les Pokémons de type Feu, ce sont mes préférés. Avec Dracaufeu et Drattak je suis servi ! » dit Damon. « Il est temps de faire sortir Héricendre de sa Pokéball ! »

« Oui ! Allez Héricendre, viens nous rejoindre ! » dit Régis en lançant la Pokéball d'Héricendre.

**Le bébé Héricendre en sortit et se jeta automatiquement sur Régis.**

_**A l'arène de Pomelo.**_

**Selenya et son grand frère Didier, le champion de l'arène, entraînaient leur Dracolosse depuis l'aube.**

« Dracolosse, attaque Tonnerre ! » cria Selenya.

« Toi aussi Dracolosse, attaque Tonnerre ! » cria Didier à son tour.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et provoqua une explosion. Lorsque la fumée, provoquée par les deux attaques disparue, les deux Dracolosse se faisaient face, tout essoufflés.**

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes assez battu ! » déclara Selenya.

**Les deux Pokémons Dragon se laissèrent tomber par terre et leurs dresseurs les rejoignirent. Selenya se plaça près de son Dracolosse et lui donna quelques baies pêcha qu'il mangea avec appétit. Elle alla en donner également au Dracolosse de son frère et pendant que les deux Pokémons se nourrissaient, Didier et Selenya allèrent s'asseoir sur des marches.**

« Ton Dracolosse est toujours en pleine forme petite sœur ! » remarqua Didier.

« Le tien aussi ! » retourna Selenya.

**Selenya gardait ses yeux sur le sol, l'esprit ailleurs.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas Selenya ? » demanda Didier.

« Je vais très bien ! » mentit-elle.

« Tu as de nombreux talents mais le mensonge n'en fait pas partie. Tu as toujours eu horreur des mensonges. » rétorqua-t-il. « Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! »

« Je t'assure, c'est trois fois rien et puis, ça m'étonnerait que t'aie envie de tenir ce genre de conversation avec ta petite sœur ! » dit-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Régis Chen ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Mélina s'est fait un plaisir de venir m'en parler hier ! » pouffa Didier.

« Elle est incapable de tenir sa langue cette pipelette ! » grogna Selenya.

**Didier éclata de rire devant l'attitude de sa sœur.**

« Arrête ! C'est déjà suffisant avec Mélina qui se moque de moi chaque fois que Régis et moi sommes dans la même pièce, mais si tu t'y mets toi aussi ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Désolé ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce garçon te plaît ! » dit-t-il.

« Il est différent de tous les garçons que j'ai pu croiser. Tu sais, hier il était avec moi lorsque je me suis occupé des Pokémons Aquatique et, après avoir soigné Poissirène, Laggron nous a foncé dessus mais Régis m'a évité le pire. On était encore sous l'eau et par deux reprises il m'a sauvé. Après avoir soigné Laggron, Régis a avoué qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi lorsque je me suis rapproché de Laggron qui était en colère dû à sa blessure. Aucun garçon en dehors de la famille ne s'était inquiété pour moi ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ma petite sœur est amoureuse ! » sourit Didier.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! » contra-t-elle.

**Son frère la regarda en arquant un sourcil, signe qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.**

« T'as fini de me regarder comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il continua de la regarder de la même manière insistante jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.**

« T'as gagné, je suis amoureuse de lui. T'es content ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu donnes l'impression que c'est mal ! » dit son frère.

« Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Les coups de foudre ça existent ! » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » soupira Selenya.

« Ecoute, apprenez à faire connaissance. Passez un peu plus de temps ensemble le soir, et tu verras ! » lui conseilla Didier.

« T'as peut-être raison ! » dit-elle.

« J'ai toujours raison. » affirma-t-il.

**Elle lui donna un coup de poing fraternel sur l'épaule puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son grand frère. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Selenya de rentrer s'occuper des Pokémons du ranch.**

« Je vais y aller ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord ! Penses à ce que je t'ai dis. » rappela son frère.

**Elle grogna en guise de réponse et se leva. Lorsqu'il vit sa dresseuse se lever, Dracolosse s'approcha d'elle et se baissa pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Quand ce fut le cas, Dracolosse prit son envol et ils rentrèrent au ranch. Arrivée chez elle, elle rappela Dracolosse dans sa Pokéball et la plaça sur son collier, comme le faisait son frère.**

« Selenya, comment va Didier ? » demanda sa mère qui était dans l'immense jardin.

« Il va très bien. Il vous embrasse et il passera nous voir ce week-end. » répondit Selenya.

« Comme toutes les semaines. » râla Sylvia.

« Maman, tu sais très bien qu'il est très occupé à l'arène. » dit Selenya.

« Je le sais bien mais, j'ai tous mes enfants réunis à la maison à l'exception de Didier ! » soupira Sylvia.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même ? » s'amusa Selenya.

« Tu as du travail jeune fille ! » dit Sylvia.

« J'y vais ! » ricana Selenya.

**Elle se dirigea vers le secteur des Pokémons Insecte, suivit d'Akwakwak qui portait une petite mallette de médicament et Selenya portait le reste dans un sac à dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le secteur des Pokémons Insecte, elle remarqua qu'un Dardargnan était au sol, blessé. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il eu un mouvement de recul en sentant une main le toucher. Lorsqu'il reconnut la sœur de son dresseur, il se calma.**

« N'aie pas peur Dardargnan ce n'est que moi. Je vais soigner ta blessure d'accord ? » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle soigna la blessure du Pokémon et au même instant, une silhouette pénétra dans la forêt abritant les Pokémons. Ils commencèrent à se mettre en position d'attaque car ils ne reconnaissaient pas cet intrus, mais Selenya le reconnut.**

« Arrêtez, c'est un ami je le connais alors ne lui faites rien. » leur dit-elle et tout de suite, ils baissèrent leur garde, et Régis fit son apparition.

**Héricendre trottinait à ses côtés mais avait un peu peur de l'endroit où il était.**

« Bonjour Régis ! » salua-t-elle.

« Salut ! » répondit-il en se rapprochant.

« Et voilà Dardargnan ! Tu peux retourner dans ton arbre ! » dit Selenya au Pokémon.

**Le Dardargnan s'envola et retourna dans son arbre tranquillement. Selenya se releva pour faire face à Régis qui la regardait.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, à part que tu es vraiment étonnante avec les Pokémons. Tu les élèves, les soignes, et tu les comprends. Tu dois être redoutable au combat ! » répondit-il.

« Tu trouves ? » rougit-elle.

**Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes à se regarder tout aussi intensément l'un que l'autre, puis, Selenya décida de briser la glace.**

« Tu n'es pas censé être avec Damon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'y suis depuis ce matin mais j'avais envie de me balader avec Héricendre. » répondit-il. « Hum ? »

**Il remarqua qu'Héricendre avait sommeil.**

« Allez Héricendre, il est temps d'aller te reposer dans ta Pokéball durant quelques heures. » lui dit Régis en le faisant rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

**Il rangea la Pokéball et proposa son aide à Selenya.**

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Durant le reste de la journée, ils s'occupèrent du secteur des Pokémons insectes puis des Pokémons Plante, entretenu par Zach en temps normal, mais il prenait soin des Pokémons Roche en cet instant. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous les Pokémons furent rentrés dans leurs Pokéball et rangés dans le laboratoire. **

_**Après le dîner.**_

**Régis était assit sur son lit pendant que Noctali dormait quand on frappa à la porte.**

« Entrez ! » dit-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Selenya.**

« Est-ce que on peut discuter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il.

**Elle referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, sans aucune gêne.**

« Voilà, on n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter depuis que tu es là, et chaque fois qu'on essayait, on était interrompu, le plus souvent par mon enquiquinante sœur. » plaisanta-t-elle, faisant rire Régis. « Donc j'ai pensé, qu'on pourrait profiter le soir pour parler un peu ! »

« J'adorerai ça ! » avoua-t-il.

« Génial ! » sourit-elle.

**Noctali se réveilla et lorsqu'il vit Selenya assise sur le lit avec son dresseur, il alla réclamer une caresse auprès de la jeune fille.**

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé Noctali ! » s'excusa Selenya en le caressant.

**Noctali se blottit un peu plus contre elle et se laissa caresser.**

« Tu as fais un travail remarquable avec Noctali. Il est très bien dressé et son pelage est très luisant. » le complimenta Selenya.

« Je te remercie. Je te retourne le compliment. Ton Pyroli a une fourrure très soyeuse. » dit Régis.

« Je fais de mon mieux ! » sourit-elle. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté les compétitions au profit de devenir chercheur Pokémon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais, après avoir perdu en huitième de finale contre Sacha lors de la Conférence Argentée, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai repensé à toutes les évolutions de Pokémons auxquelles j'avais assisté, notamment celle de mon Noctali. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que je voulais tout savoir sur les Pokémons et l'évolution. Il reste encore tellement de chose à découvrir que c'est ce qui m'a décidé à choisir une autre voie. Bien sûr, si un jour on me propose un défi je le relèverai. » répondit-il. « Et toi, comment fais-tu pour être à la fois éleveuse, dresseuse et infirmière Pokémon ? »

« Ça demande beaucoup de travail ! » ria-t-elle.

« Je veux bien te croire ! » approuva Régis en souriant.

**Après quelques caresses de plus, Noctali retourna près de Régis, satisfait de s'être fait cajoler. Soudain, Selenya se souvint d'une chose.**

« Oh mince, j'ai laissé Akwakwak et Pyroli dans ma chambre depuis trop longtemps et ils m'attendent. Je dois y aller. » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Relax ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien. » s'amusa Régis.

« Je n'en doute pas mais, je ne leur ai pas dis où j'allais. » dit-elle.

**Régis partit dans un fou rire qui fit rougir Selenya et elle lui envoya un coussin dessus pour le faire taire.**

« Je te laisse ! A demain Régis. » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Régis et se dirigea vers la porte. Régis s'était figé lorsque les lèvres de Selenya s'étaient posées sur ses joues. Il sentit un petit coup de tête de Noctali et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se leva et rejoignit Selenya qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la retourna vers lui. Selenya se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, Régis devant elle.**

« Régis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée par la proximité de leurs corps.

« Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais, ça fait trois jours que ça me trotte dans la tête, alors il faut que je le fasse. » répondit-il.

**Sans plus attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Selenya. Cette dernière faillit s'évanouir sous cette soudaine demande. Elle se laissa aller au baiser de Régis et le lui rendit avec plus de ferveur. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Régis et lui, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Selenya. Ils partagèrent ainsi leur premier baiser mais lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front, la respiration haletante.**

« Wow ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Selenya enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Régis et tentait de reprendre son souffle.**

« Je sais que c'est rapide mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » dit Régis.

« Ce n'est rien ! » soupira-t-elle. « Je devrais y aller sinon je risque de ne plus repartir. »

« D'accord ! On se voit demain ? » demanda Régis.

« Oui mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait garder notre histoire secrète quelques temps ? C'est juste pour éviter que ma sœur se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Je veux d'abord lui parler ! S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« Si tu veux ! Je resterai avec Damon toute la journée et on se verra demain soir ici. Qu'en dis-tu ? » suggéra-t-il.

**Elle l'embrassa en guise de réponse et elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, Akwakwak et Pyroli avec elle. De son côté, Régis se mit aussi au lit, Noctali à ses côtés. Notre petit couple s'endormit avec des rêves pleins la tête, et surtout, du bonheur !**


	9. Visite surprise

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri!

* * *

**Sacha dormait paisiblement, profitant du repos qu'il comptait bien prolonger tant que son estomac ne le réveillait pas. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait avoir un réveil des plus amicales.**

**Au croisement d'Azuria et Argenta, deux amis prirent la route du Bourg-Palette et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.**

« Pierre ! » s'exclama Ondine.

« Ondine, je suis content de te revoir. Que fais-tu loin d'Azuria ? » demanda Pierre.

« Je commence à être épuisé par tous les matchs que j'ai disputé et mes Pokémons aussi, alors j'ai confié l'arène à Saphira, ma meilleure élève. Elle a ordre de surveiller que mes sœurs ne donnent pas des badges n'importe comment. » répondit Ondine.

« Je vois. Tu vas voir Sacha toi aussi ? » redemanda Pierre.

« Oui. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours mais il est resté si peu de temps que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter. » dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, faisons route ensemble ! » proposa Pierre.

« Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ! » accepta Ondine.

**Ils firent route ensemble jusqu'au Bourg-Palette et lorsqu'ils franchirent la forêt de Jade, ils aperçurent la maison de Sacha.**

« Nous y sommes ! » dit Pierre.

« Allons-y ! » poursuivit Ondine.

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sacha, Ondine frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Mime. La mère de Sacha arriva à son tour.**

« Ondine, Pierre. Comme je suis contente de vous voir. Entrez je vous en prie ! » les invita-t-elle.

**Une fois à l'intérieur, Ondine demanda :**

« Sacha n'est pas là ? »

« Il dort ! » répondit Délia.

« Quoi ? Mais il est presque l'heure du goûter ! » s'ahuri Pierre.

« Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller. Le pauvre, il a passé les trois derniers jours à s'entraîner avec ses Pokémons. » expliqua Délia.

« Je vais aller le réveiller moi vous allez voir ! » s'énerva Ondine.

**Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sacha et le vit qu'il ronflait, Pikachu avec lui. Voyant qu'il dormait toujours, elle décida d'utiliser la manière forte.**

« SACHA RÉVEILLE-TOI C'EST L'HEURE DU GOÛTER ! » cria-t-elle.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il en se réveillant.

**Pikachu et lui s'étaient levés en sursaut et regardaient autour d'eux, complètement déboussolés. Le jeune dresseur posa son regard sur Ondine et déglutit en voyant son air contrarié.**

« Ondine, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis venue pour te voir étant donné qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter l'autre jour. Et quand j'arrive, ta mère me dit que tu dors alors que c'est déjà l'heure de goûter. » s'emporta-t-elle.

« C'était pas une raison pour me crier dessus ! » se plaignit-il.

**Pikachu se plaignit aussi en soupirant.**

« Pierre et moi on est venu exprès pour te voir alors fais nous l'honneur de ta présence Monsieur le Champion de Sinnoh ! » railla-t-elle.

**Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Sacha totalement perdu par le comportement d'Ondine. **

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? » se demanda Sacha.

**Pikachu et lui se regardèrent, confus, puis haussèrent les épaules. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour éviter les foudres de la rouquine une fois de plus puis alla rejoindre tout le monde en compagnie de Pikachu. Il entra dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait à manger avec Pierre.**

« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as faim ? » lui demanda sa mère.

**Au même moment, son estomac et celui de Pikachu gargouillèrent.**

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il en se tenant le ventre.

« Et Pikachu aussi on dirait ! » s'amusa Pierre.

« Il ne se soucie même pas de l'estomac de son Pokémon ! » marmonna Ondine qui était à table aussi.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » contra Sacha.

« Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ? » tenta de les calmer Pierre.

« Elle aurait pu me réveiller plus doucement au lieu de crier comme elle a fait ! » grogna Sacha en mordant dans un morceau de viande que sa mère venait de lui donner.

**Ondine fit un gros effort pour ne pas l'étriper. Comment faisait-elle pour être amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ? Elle se le demandait tous les jours quand il avait ce genre de comportement.**

« Ondine, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » demanda Délia.

« Non merci je n'ai pas très faim. » refusa-t-elle poliment. « Je ne suis pas une gloutonne comme certain. »

**Elle avait regardé Sacha en disant cela. Il l'ignora et dévora tout ce que sa mère lui avait préparé. Pikachu mangea avec délice la nourriture préparée par Pierre. Une fois l'estomac plein, Sacha se prépara.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Pierre.

« Chez le Professeur Chen où j'entraîne mes Pokémons. Venez avec moi pour que je vous présente un vieil ami ! » répondit Sacha.

**Ils se mirent tous les trois en route pour le laboratoire du Professeur Chen et lorsque ce dernier leur ouvrit, il fut soudain assaillit par Grotadmorv. **

« Grotadmorv ça suffit ! Arrête de sauter sur les gens comme ça ! » le réprimanda Sacha.

**Pour toute réponse, Grotadmorv se jeta sur Sacha, libérant ainsi le Professeur Chen.**

« Grotadmorv il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! » s'étrangla Sacha. « Tu veux bien te lever que je puisse retrouver les autres s'il te plaît ? »

**Grotadmorv obéit et laissa partir Sacha. Ce dernier prit une bonne bouffée d'air et tenta de se relever de cet assaut douloureux de son Pokémon un peu trop amical. **

« Tes Pokémons t'attendent tous dans le jardin, et Roucarnage vient d'arriver ! » informa le Professeur Chen.

« Roucarnage ? » s'écrièrent Ondine et Pierre.

« Et oui ! Lorsque je suis rentré à la maison l'autre jour, il a sauvé Pikachu de la Team Rocket et maintenant, il vient me voir tous les jours pour s'entraîner et me montrer les nouvelles attaques qu'il a apprises durant tout ce temps ! » expliqua Sacha.

« Allons voir ça ! » suggéra Pierre.

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, Sacha repéra ses Pokémons dans un coin espacé des autres Pokémons pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner. Sacha et Ondine remarquèrent qu'il y avait les Pokémons que Sacha avait attrapés à Sinnoh. Lorsque les Pokémons virent leur dresseur, ils manifestèrent leur joie et Sacha les rejoignit, suivit de Pierre et Ondine. Il s'approcha de Roucarnage et lui dit :**

« Roucarnage, tu te souviens de Pierre et Ondine ? »

**Roucarnage acquiesça et les salua chaleureusement.**

« Et si tu nous montrais les attaques que tu as apprise durant ces années ? » proposa Pierre.

**Roucarnage s'envola et Hélédelle, avec qui il semble s'être lié d'amitié, le suivit. Sacha plaça une cible sur une branche et ordonna à Roucarnage :**

« Roucarnage, Aeropiqué ! »

**Roucarnage effectua une superbe attaque Aeropiqué, émerveillant Ondine et Pierre. Il atteignit la cible avec succès. Il se reposa près de Sacha, qui le caressa affectueusement.**

« Au faites Sacha, comment se fait-il que Roucarnage ne reste pas avec les autres Roucoops au cas où le Rapasdepic qui nous a attaqué revienne ? » demanda Ondine.

« Le Professeur Chen m'a avoué que les Rapasdepic avaient désertés le forêt il y a quelques mois suites à l'évolution de presque tous les Roucoops en Roucarnage. Ils sont plus nombreux que les Rapasdepic à présent. » répondit Sacha.

« Je comprends ! » dit Pierre.

**Sacha s'adressa à son Roucarnage.**

« Tu sais Roucarnage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois à mes côtés durant tous ces combats que j'ai livré. Tu m'aurais été d'un grand secours avec toute ta puissance, et j'espère qu'on pourra de nouveau faire équipe un de ces jours ! » avoua Sacha.

**Roucarnage se blottit contre Sacha pour lui démontrer qu'il était plus que d'accord. Sacha ria puis dit :**

« C'est décidé ! A mon prochain voyage, je t'emmène avec moi. T'es d'accord ? »

**Roucarnage battit des ailes et acquiesça bruyamment. Sacha éclata de joie et s'exclama :**

« Génial, on va de nouveau faire équipe ! »

**Pikachu manifesta sa joie tout comme les autres Pokémons.**

« Et si on reprenait l'entraînement ? » demanda Sacha à ses Pokémons.

**Ils acceptèrent bruyamment et ils reprirent leur entraînement, sous l'œil attentif de Pierre et Ondine.**

**Après trois heures d'entraînement intensif, Sacha et ses Pokémons se laissèrent tomber par terre et reprirent leur souffle. Pierre, Ondine et Jacky arrivèrent avec de quoi nourrir les Pokémons.**

« Tenez, voilà de quoi vous remettre d'aplomb ! » dit Pierre en déposant des gamelles aux Pokémons que certains partagèrent.

« Mangez autant que vous voulez, il y en aura encore. » sourit Ondine.

**Ronflex préféra manger les pommes du jardin du Professeur Chen et lorsqu'il fut rassasier, il s'endormit.**

« Sacré Ronflex ! » s'amusa Sacha.

« Il ne changera jamais. » dit Ondine.

« Non, mais il est très fort. Encore plus fort de jour en jour. » dit Sacha.

« Ils sont vraiment content que tu aies décidé de rester plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de repartir. » avoua Jacky.

« Moi aussi je suis content. » affirma Sacha en caressant la tête de Bulbizarre, qui était venu se poser sur les genoux de son dresseur.

« Je crois que ça lui manque de disputer des matches ! » dit Pierre en parlant de Bulbizarre.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Sacha.

**Il regarda son Bulbizarre et vit dans ses yeux que Pierre disait vrai.**

« Je te promets qu'au prochain tournoi que je disputerai, je ferai appel à toi ! » promit-il à son Pokémon.

**Bulbizarre fut tout content. Les quatre amis parlèrent durant des heures et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le Professeur Chen arriva et dit :**

« Il est temps que les Pokémons rejoignent leur Pokéball. »

« On va vous aider ! » dit Sacha.

« Avec joie ! » accepta le Professeur.

**Sacha entreprit de faire rentrer ses Pokémons dans leur Pokéball, et quand il ne restait plus que Roucarnage :**

« Tu peux retourner voir tes amis. J'ai laissé ta Pokéball chez moi. On se verra demain. T'es d'accord ? »

**Roucarnage se blottit contre Sacha pour approuver, puis il s'envola vers la forêt de Jade. **

_**Le soir venu, chez Sacha.**_

**Sacha était dans sa chambre avec Pierre et Ondine. Ils discutaient depuis un moment quand Sacha commença à bailler.**

« T'as encore sommeil ? » s'étonna Pierre.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit d'avoir dormi jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi ? » demanda Ondine.

« J'ai trop mangé et il faut que je dorme ! » avoua Sacha en posant une main sur son ventre.

« D'accord ! On va te laisser et aller tenir compagnie à ta mère avant de se coucher. » dit Ondine.

« D'accord ! Bonne nuit ! » souhaita Sacha en s'allongeant avec Pikachu.

« Bonne nuit ! » répondirent Pierre et Ondine ensemble.

**Ondine éteignit la lumière de la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle resta un moment devant la porte et pensait à Sacha. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?**

« Ondine ! » fit la voix de Pierre.

« Oui ? » dit Ondine en relevant la tête vers son ami.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouver le moyen de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! De toute façon, il ne pense qu'aux Pokémons et aux matches qu'il doit livrer. Il n'a pas le temps pour autre chose, et encore moins pour une histoire ! » répondit Ondine en baissant les yeux.

« Lui aussi ressent les mêmes choses que toi. Il est trop tête en l'air pour s'en apercevoir c'est tout. Et toi, tu as bien trop peur de sa réaction pour le lui dire ! » expliqua Pierre.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Ils rejoignirent Délia, la maman de Sacha et discutèrent un moment avant d'aller tous se mettre au lit. De son côté, Pikachu dormait déjà tandis que Sacha réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait pour Ondine. Jusqu'à présent, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais depuis qu'il était allé la voir à Azuria il y a quelques jours, il n'en n'était plus sûr. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Si ? C'est sur cette question trop compliquée pour lui qu'il s'endormit !**


	10. Projet de voyage

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Sacha se leva de bonne heure et mangea un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de sortir avec Pikachu. Au moment où ils passèrent la porte, Roucarnage se posa à ses côtés.**

« Je vois que tu es d'humeur matinale toi aussi ! » remarqua Sacha.

**Il ne perdit pas un seul instant et s'installa sur le dos de Roucarnage avec Pikachu. Roucarnage s'envola et fit route chez le Professeur Chen et atterrit dans le jardin.**

« Sacha, tu es bien matinal ! » dit le Professeur Chen.

« Et oui ! J'ai très bien dormi et je me suis dis que je pourrais passer la journée avec mes Pokémons pour que nous puissions nous amuser. » expliqua Sacha.

« Très bonne idée. » approuva le Professeur.

**Sacha fit sortir tous ses Pokémons de leurs Pokéball et il fut aussitôt assaillit par Grotadmorv. **

« Grotadmorv arrête ça tout de suite ou tu retournes immédiatement dans ta Pokéball ! » le menaça Sacha.

**Grotadmorv laissa son dresseur respirer et celui-ci prit une grande bouffée d'air. Le Professeur Chen arriva et dit à Sacha :**

« Sacha, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone qui voudrait te parler ! »

« Très bien, j'arrive ! » dit Sacha.

**Lorsqu'il arriva devant le téléphone, il vit Régis sur l'écran.**

« Salut Régis ! »

« _Salut petit Sacha ! Toutes mes félicitations pour la Ligue Sinnoh ! »_

« Je te remercie ! Alors, ton grand-père m'a dit que tu étais sur l'Île Pomelo ? »

_« C'est exact ! Je me sens très bien ici et j'en apprends énormément sur l'élevage des Pokémon ! »_

**Au même moment, Sacha vit un Héricendre sauter sur Régis et le faire tomber de sa chaise.**

« Régis est-ce que ça va ? »

_« Héricendre, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas utiliser ton attaque Charge sur moi ? »_

**Régis se réinstalla devant l'écran et il prit Héricendre dans ses bras.**

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Héricendre ! »

_« Je l'ai eu ici. J'ai assisté à son éclosion et il m'a choisi comme dresseur. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé ! »_

« C'est génial ! »

_« Dis Sacha, il me semble que tu as un Héricendre toi aussi non ? »_

« Oui mais il a évolué en Feurisson durant un combat contre la Team Rocket ! »

_« Ne me dis pas que ces trois imbéciles sont encore après toi ? »_

« Ils m'ont encore tendu un piège lorsque je suis rentré au Bourg-Palette ! Mais grâce à eux, j'ai retrouvé mon Roucarnage ! »

_« Je ne savais pas que ton Roucoops avait évolué ! »_

« C'était il y a très longtemps, il s'était battu contre un Rapasdepic ! »

_« Je vois ! Au faites Sacha, tu ne devineras jamais. La famille dans laquelle je suis, et bien c'est la famille du champion de Pomelo ! »_

« Didier ? Mais c'est celui que j'ai battu il y a longtemps durant le tournoi de la Ligue Orange ! »

_« Je le sais. J'ai une idée, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas à Pomelo pour quelques jours ? »_

« Est-ce que je peux venir accompagner ? »

_« T'as besoin de baby-sitter ? »_

« T'as fini de te moquer de moi ? »

_« Je plaisante Sacha. Je vais demander à Selenya mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Donnes-moi deux minutes ! »_

**Régis partit et il revint deux minutes après.**

_« Ni Selenya ni ses parents ne sont contre le fait que tu viennes avec des amis. »_

« Je vais prévenir Pierre et Ondine et je me mets en route rapidement. Salut Régis !

_« A plus petit Sacha ! »_

**Ils raccrochèrent et Sacha retourna voir ses Pokémons qui étaient en train de s'amuser.**

« Quels Pokémons vais-je pouvoir emmener avec moi pendant mon voyage ? » se demanda Sacha à voix haute.

**Il savait qu'il prendrait Pikachu comme toujours, puis Roucarnage car il voulait refaire équipe avec lui depuis longtemps. **

_« Sacha ? »_

**Il se retourna et vit Pierre et Ondine.**

« Bonjour vous deux ! » salua-t-il.

« Tu t'es levé de bonne heure ! » remarqua Ondine.

« Oui, je voulais être avec mes Pokémon. » dit Sacha.

« Tu m'as l'air en plein dilemme ! » dit Pierre.

« Je vais rendre visite à Régis sur l'Île Pomelo et je me demandais quels Pokémon emmener avec moi ! » expliqua Sacha.

« Et est-ce qu'on peut venir ? » demanda Pierre.

« Bien sûr. Ondine, tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous ou tu vas retourner à Azuria ? » demanda Sacha.

« Je vais venir avec vous. Mon arène est entre de bonnes mains avec Saphira. Elle veillera à ce que mes sœurs livrent des combats pour les badges ! » répondit Ondine.

« Très bien, alors qui vais-je prendre avec moi ? » dit Sacha.

**Il cogita durant plusieurs minutes puis se laissa tomber par terre.**

« Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me décider ! » se désola-t-il.

« Tu vas déjà emmener Pikachu, ça te fait un choix en moins ! » dit Pierre.

« A part Pikachu et Roucarnage, je ne sais pas qui prendre ! » avoua Sacha.

« Et si tu en prenais un de chaque type ou presque, qui te viendrais à l'esprit ? » demanda Ondine.

**Il regarda ses Pokémons et réfléchit. Il avait déjà choisit un Pokémon Vol et un Pokémon Electrique. Il lui en faudrait un type Feu, un type Plante, un type Eau et un type Sol.**

« ÇA Y EST JE SAIS ! » s'écria-t-il en se remettant sur ses jambes.

« Alors, quel choix as-tu fais ? » demanda Ondine.

« Je vais emmener Pikachu, Roucarnage, Feurisson, Mustébouée, Jungko et Donphan ! » répondit-il.

_« Excellent choix ! » fit la voix du Professeur Chen._

**Ils se retournèrent vers le Professeur.**

« Vous étiez là Professeur ! » dit Sacha.

« Voici les Pokéball de Feurisson, Mustébouée, Jungko et Donphan ! » dit le Professeur Chen en tendant les quatre Pokéball.

« Quand partez-vous ? » demanda Jacky.

« On pourrait se rendre à Carmin-Sur-Mer dès maintenant pour prendre le bateau ! » proposa Pierre.

**Tout le monde acquiesça et Sacha fit rentrer les quatre Pokémon qu'il avait choisit dans leur Pokéball. Il s'adressa à ses autres Pokémons.**

« Je veux que vous restiez bien sage avec le Professeur Chen d'accord ? »

**Ses Pokémon acquiescèrent.**

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec eux Jacky ? » demanda le Professeur Chen au jeune observateur.

« Mais, Professeur, vous serez débordé tout seul ! » répondit Jacky.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Jacky ! Ma petite fille Nina revient de son voyage à Johto et elle m'aidera ! » avoua le Professeur Chen.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien partir avec Sacha et les autres ! » accepta Jacky.

« ALORS EN ROUTE ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Jacky prépara ses affaires et ils firent une halte chez Sacha pour prendre la Pokéball de Roucarnage, et du rechange.**

« Fais bien attention à toi mon chéri, et n'oublie pas de changer tu sais quoi tous les jours ! » dit la maman de Sacha.

« Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas ! » acquiesça Sacha.

**Après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère, Sacha et ses amis se mirent en route jusqu'à Carmin-Sur-Mer !**

« Dites, est-ce qu'on peut faire un détour à Azuria pour que je puisse mettre mes sœurs au courant de mon absence ? » demanda Ondine.

« Bien sûr Ondine ! » répondit Sacha en souriant à son amie.

**Ondine se mit à rougir, ce qui fit sourire Jacky et Pierre.**

_« Quand Sacha va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Ondine ? » se demanda Jacky._

_« Aucun d'eux n'est prêt à faire le premier pas. On est mal barré ! » pensa Pierre._

_**Deux jours plus tard.**_

**Nos quatre amis arrivèrent à l'arène d'Azuria. Une fois à l'intérieur, une jeune fille de quinze ans, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant accourut vers Ondine.**

« Bonjour Ondine ! » salua la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Saphira ! Les garçons, je vous présente ma meilleure élève, Saphira ! » dit Ondine.

« Bonjour ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien ici Saphira ? » demanda Ondine.

« Très bien même ! Votre sœur Violette livre les combats durant votre absence et je veille à ce que tout se passe dans les règles ainsi que sur la santé des Pokémons ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Je suis très fière de toi Saphira. Je suis venue pour prendre mes Pokémons car je vais partir en voyage avec mes amis dans les Îles Oranges. Je te confie l'arène durant tout ce temps. » informa Ondine.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour la garder en état ! » dit Saphira.

**Ondine retrouva ses sœurs au bassin avec tous les Pokémons.**

« Ondine, enfin tu es revenue ! » s'exclama Daisy.

« On se calme. Je suis seulement venue prendre mes Pokémons car je pars dans les Îles Oranges avec Sacha, Pierre et Jacky. Saphira sera toujours en charge de l'arène ! » expliqua Ondine.

**Ondine fit son choix et prit Leviator, Tarpaud, Poissirène, Stari et Azurill. Elle rangea ses Pokéball quand Psykokwak vint la voir.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Psykokwak ? » demanda Ondine.

**Il la regarda et marcha vers elle.**

« Tu veux venir avec moi c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

**Il acquiesça et Ondine soupira. **

« Très bien. Rentre dans ta Pokéball dans ce cas ! »

**Elle le fit entrer dans sa Pokéball et elle repartit avec les garçons mais Sacha s'arrêta.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sacha ? » demanda Jacky.

« Je vais appeler Aurore pour lui proposer de venir. Ça lui plaira peut-être de visiter les Îles Oranges ! » répondit Sacha.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Pierre.

**Ondine les conduisit à un téléphone et Sacha appela la jeune coordinatrice. L'image s'afficha sur l'écran et Aurore apparut.**

_« Sacha, Pierre et Pikachu comme je suis contente de vous voir ! » _

« Salut Aurore ! Voilà, avec Jacky, Pierre et Ondine nous allons sur l'Île Pomelo dans l'Archipel Orange pour voir un ami, et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

_« Mais oui Sacha. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! » _

« Dans ce cas on se retrouve directement là-bas ! »

_« Entendu, je pars tout de suite ! »_

**La communication se coupa et nos amis reprirent finalement la route vers Carmin-Sur-Mer. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'un bras métallique vint s'emparer de Pikachu.**

« PIKACHU ! » cria Sacha.

« Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?

_Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin ! _

Flottant dans le vent !

_Volant dans l'océan ! _

**C'est délirant ! **

Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos !

_Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau ! _

Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants !

_Mais comme les roses, nous avons des piquants ! _

Jessie !

_James ! _

**Et Miaouss c'est un trio ! **

Quant à ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire face,

_La Team Rocket _

LES TERRASSE !

Qulbutokéééé !

Mime, Miiime... »

« ENCORE VOUS ? » s'écria Ondine.

« ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS AVEC VOS BÊTISES JE SUIS ATTENDU ! ROUCARNAGE ATTAQUE AEROPIQUÉ ! » hurla Sacha en libérant Roucarnage de sa Pokéball.

**Roucarnage s'envola dans les airs et effectua son attaque Aeropiqué sur le ballon qu'il transperça et s'écrasa au sol, libérant Pikachu par la même occasion. Pikachu se hâta vers Sacha et Roucarnage resta dans les airs au dessus de son dresseur.**

« Si tu crois qu'on va laisser tomber tu te goures ! SEVIPER, YANMEGA A L'ATTAQUE ! » hurla Jessie en libérant ses Pokémon.

« Vortente à toi ! » fit James.

« JUNGKO JE TE CHOISIS ! » cria Sacha.

**Jungko se plaça devant les trois Pokémons de la Team Rocket, prêt au combat.**

« Seviper, attaque Buée Noire ! » ordonna Jessie.

**L'attaque de Seviper fit disparaître la Team Rocket et fit suffoquer Sacha et ses amis.**

« ROUCARNAGE, DISSIPE LA FUMÉE AVEC TORNADE ! » cria Sacha.

**Roucarnage dissipa la fumée rapidement.**

« Yanméga attaque Vent Argenté ! » ordonna Jessie.

« Vortente attaque Ball'Graine ! » ordonna James.

« Roucarnage, Jungko esquivez ! » contra Sacha.

**Les deux Pokémon esquivèrent les attaques facilement.**

« Jungko attaque Lame Feuille sur Yanméga ! Roucarnage attaque Charge sur Vortente ! » ordonna Sacha.

**Les deux attaques fonctionnèrent parfaitement et mirent Vortente et Yanméga K.O !**

« SEVIPER ATTAQUE MORSURE ! » cria Jessie.

« Jungko, esquive puis enchaîne avec Ecrase-Face ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Jungko esquiva l'attaque de Seviper et utilisa Ecrase-Face avec habileté, le mettant hors combat.**

« Il est temps d'en finir avec ces trois rigolo. Pikachu attaque Electacle ! » dit Sacha.

**L'attaque Electacle de Pikachu fut rapide et la Team Rocket fut projeté vers d'autres cieux.**

« Quelle misère. Ils viennent d'abîmer ma manucure ! » dit Jessie.

« On devrait peut-être arrêté de courir après Pikachu ! » dit James.

« Et après qui tu veux courir alors ? » demanda Miaouss.

« UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX ! »

« QULBUTOKEEEE ! »

**De retour vers nos amis, Sacha félicita ses Pokémons puis fit rentrer Roucarnage et Jungko dans leur Pokéball.**

« Il est temps de se remettre en route ! » dit Pierre.

« Allons-y ! » acquiesça Sacha.

**Et c'est ainsi que nos amis reprirent la route pour Carmin-Sur-Mer ! **


	11. Jalousie

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Flora, Drew et Solidad faisaient route depuis quelques jours vers Clémentiville. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils marchaient et Flora sentait que ses pieds allaient la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre alors elle s'arrêta.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Flora ? » demanda Drew en lui tenant la main.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter un peu ? Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds ! » répondit-elle.

**Au même instant, le ventre de Flora se mit à gargouiller, la faisant rougir.**

« Et j'ai faim ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Drew éclata de rire.**

« On va trouver un endroit où se reposer et manger quelque chose ! » dit Solidad.

« Génial ! » soupira Flora.

**Drew l'attira un peu plus vers elle et ils trouvèrent une rivière.**

« On va pouvoir s'arrêter ici et prendre un peu de bon temps ! » s'extasia Flora.

« Regardez-moi toutes ces baies ! » dit Drew en désignant les arbres.

« ALLEZ, SORTEZ TOUS C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! » dit Flora en lançant ses Pokéball en l'air.

**Brasegali, Charmillon, Florizarre, Carabaffe, Givrali et Goinfrex firent leur apparition. Lorsque Flora regarda Solidad et Drew, ces derniers la regardaient étrangement.**

« Pourquoi as-tu fais sortir tes Pokémons ? » demanda Solidad.

« Lorsque je voyageais avec Pierre, Sacha et Max, nous avions l'habitude de faire sortir nos Pokémons afin qu'ils prennent l'air et s'amusent. » répondit Flora.

**Lorsque Solidad vit le Carabaffe de Flora plonger dans l'eau et s'amuser, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.**

« Allez, venez vous aussi ! » dit Solidad en libérant Flagadoss, Papilusion Roucarnage et Lokhlass.

« Pourquoi pas ! Absol, Libégon, Roserade, Papilusion et Maskadra, venez nous rejoindre ! » dit Drew en libérant ses propres Pokémons.

« Il y a assez d'espace pour eux ici ! » dit Solidad.

« Que diriez-vous de nous aider à cueillir des baies pour le déjeuner ? » proposa Flora à ses Pokémons.

**Ils approuvèrent mais Flora arrêta Goinfrex. Il se stoppa net et regarda sa dresseuse.**

« Goinfrex, toi tu vas venir avec moi pour chercher du bois pour faire du feu, sinon il risque de ne plus y avoir une seule baie pour tout le monde ! » ordonna Flora.

**Drew et Solidad éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Goinfrex. Il partit avec sa dresseuse prendre du bois et lorsqu'ils revinrent vers les autres, tout le monde préparait le repas. **

« Heureusement que nous avons pensé à faire quelques courses ! » sourit Solidad en sortant du pain de son sac à dos.

« Avec Flora, impossible de faire autrement tellement elle aime manger ! » taquina Drew.

« Toi si tu continues de me chercher je te jure que je te laisse en plan et que je rentre à Clémentiville sans toi ! » menaça Flora.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » sourit Drew.

« Tu veux parier ? » grinça-t-elle.

« On se calme tous les deux ! » s'amusa Solidad.

**Flora alla voir ses Pokémons et leur donna de la nourriture pour Pokémon ainsi que des baies oran et pêcha. Elle resta avec ses Pokémons, faisant la tête à Drew.**

« Je crois que tu aurais dû éviter de te moquer d'elle Drew ! » lui dit Solidad.

« Je l'ai juste un peu taquiné comme d'habitude. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal ! » s'étonna Drew.

« Mais cette fois c'est différent. Vous êtes ensemble et ça la blesse ce genre de remarque venant de ta part ! » expliqua Solidad.

**Drew soupira et était sur le point de s'excuser auprès de Flora, quand Absol et Givrali s'agitèrent. Ils scrutaient la forêt, alertant leur dresseur.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Givrali ? » demanda Flora.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose Absol ? » demanda Drew.

**Scrutant la forêt, ils se préparaient à l'attaque quand un Miaouss avec un chapeau, une écharpe autour du cou et des bottes se montra en compagnie de deux garçons.**

« Pardon, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger mais on cherchait un point d'eau. » avoua le jeune homme blond.

« Ça ne fait rien ! » les rassura Solidad.

« Tyson ? » s'exclama Flora.

« Flora ? » dit Tyson.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'écria Flora en se précipitant vers son ami.

« Et moi dont. Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois ! » dit Tyson en prenant Flora dans ses bras.

**Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Drew qui voyait rouge. Il manifesta sa présence en toussant. Flora s'écarta de Tyson et fit les présentations.**

« Tyson, je te présente Solidad et Drew. Les amis, voici Tyson que j'ai rencontré lors du tournoi de la Ligue Hoenn lorsque je voyageais avec Sacha ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a remporté ! »

« Tu as bien dis Sacha ? » demanda l'autre garçon.

« Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ? » s'étonna Flora.

« Est-ce que c'est le Sacha du Bourg-Palette ? » demanda le garçon.

**Flora acquiesça. **

- « Je m'appelle Harrison et j'ai rencontré Sacha lorsqu'il participait à la Conférence Argentée. Nous nous sommes affrontés en quart de finale. »

« Que direz-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Nous faisions une pause déjeunée. » proposa Solidad.

« Avec plaisir ! » acceptèrent-ils.

**Ils prirent place avec les autres et Flora s'assit à côté de Tyson, faisant bouillir Drew de l'intérieur.**

_« A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ? » pensa-t-il._

« A qui est ce Brasegali ? » demanda Harrison en apercevant le Brasegali de Flora.

« C'est le mien ! » répondit Flora.

**Harrison prit une de ses Pokéball et libéra son propre Brasegali.**

« Waouh ! Toi aussi tu as un Brasegali ! » s'extasia Flora.

« Oui ! Il a été mon tout premier Pokémon en tant que Poussifeu ! » dit Harrison.

« Moi aussi mais, tu viens de Hoenn ? C'est génial moi aussi ! » informa Flora.

« Mais attends, c'est bien toi qui vient de remporter le Grand Festival de Johto ! » dit Harrison.

« C'est bien moi ! » affirma Flora en arborant la Coupe du Ruban.

« Félicitations Flora ! » sourit Tyson.

« Merci ! » rougit-elle.

« Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je suis de trop alors je vais vous laisser discuter ! » dit Drew en se levant et en partant.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? » s'étonna Flora. « DREW ! »

« Flora, je trouve sa réaction tout à fait normal ! » dit Solidad.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Flora.

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais, Drew se sent à l'écart depuis que Tyson est là. Quand tu lui as sauté dans les bras et que tu t'es assise à côté de lui, ça a rendu Drew jaloux. » répondit Solidad.

« Mais pourquoi est-il jaloux de Tyson ? Il n'est qu'un ami voyons ! » se désola Flora.

« Peut-être qu'il a mal interprété notre relation Flora. » dit Tyson.

« Si tu ne veux pas le perdre, je te conseille de le rattraper sans plus tarder ! » dit Solidad.

**Flora se leva et courut dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Drew. Elle le trouva adossé à un ponton, fixant devant lui.**

« Drew ! » appela-t-elle toute essoufflée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Flora ? » demanda Drew sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

**Flora se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drew.**

« Tu es jaloux de Tyson n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Flora.

**Drew ne répondit pas mais il baissa la tête.**

« Drew, je suis désolé de mon comportement mais ne sois pas jaloux de Tyson s'il te plaît. Ce n'est qu'un ami et c'est toi que j'aime. Pas lui, _toi _! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je sais que c'est complètement idiot de réagir comme je l'ai fais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'aime Flora, et te voir dans les bras d'un autre garçon que moi me rend fou de jalousie. » avoua-t-il.

« Drew, je t'aime moi aussi et je dois t'avouer que si une fille te sautait dessus sans aucune raison, ça me rendrait jalouse à moi aussi ! » dit Flora.

« Viens là ! » lui dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

**Elle se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.**

**Pendant ce temps du côté de Solidad, Harrison et Tyson, une jeune fille fit son apparition.**

« Oh désolé ! Je ne savais pas que le coin était prit ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Joins-toi à nous ! » lui proposa Harrison.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Mais non voyons. Viens t'asseoir, et manges quelques baies ! » sourit Solidad.

« Vous…vous êtes…Solidad ! » bégaya la jeune fille.

« C'est bien moi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Solidad.

« Je m'appelle Brianna et je suis aussi une coordinatrice enfin, je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous ou Monsieur Drew ! » répondit Brianna.

« Monsieur Drew ? » arqua Tyson.

« Elle parle bien du Drew que Flora est parti retrouver ? » demanda Harrison.

« Parce qu'ils sont là eux aussi ? » s'étonna Brianna.

« Oui, et Flora est parti le rejoindre à cause d'un malentendu ! » expliqua Tyson.

**Brianna se sentit rougir en pensant que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse allait arriver avec son amie Flora. Mais comment réagira-t-elle en s'apercevant que celui qu'elle aimait en aime une autre ? Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, et Flora et Drew firent leur apparition main dans la main. Le cœur de Brianna se serra en regardant les doigts entrelacés de Drew et Flora. Givrali et Charmillon se précipitèrent sur leur dresseuse, heureux de la voir saine et sauve. Charmillon se posa sur la tête de Flora et Givrali lui sauta dans les bras. **

« Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas ! » les rassura Flora.

**Elle aperçut Brianna.**

« Brianna ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Flora en se relevant.

**Drew lui reprit aussitôt la main.**

« J'étais là par hasard et je cherchais un endroit pour me rafraîchir quand je suis tombé sur Solidad et ces deux garçons mais, je vais vous laisser ! » répondit Brianna en se levant pour partir.

« Brianna attends ! » l'arrêta Flora.

**Elle s'arrêta. **

- « Restes avec nous ! »

« Je vous dérange ! » dit Brianna d'une voix sèche en jetant un regard froid à Flora.

**Flora déglutit devant ce regard.**

« Brianna, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça envers Flora ? » lui demanda Drew qui tenait toujours Flora par la main.

« Elle le sait pourquoi ! » répondit Brianna en regardant les mains de Drew et Flora entrelacées.

« Moi je ne sais pas ! » dit Drew.

« Flora, lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés durant ce concours et que je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureuse de Drew, tu m'as répondu que ce n'était que ton rival. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour lui alors ne t'étonnes pas que je sois froide envers toi ! » expliqua Brianna.

**Flora regarda ses chaussures mais Drew n'appréciait pas le comportement de Brianna envers sa petite amie. **

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne réglez pas ça avec un match ? » demanda Tyson.

« Excellente idée. J'ai justement un Pokémon que je rêve de te montrer Flora. Et ce sera l'occasion de prendre ma revanche ! » répondit Brianna.

« Brianna, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre une amie tout ça pour régler un problème de garçon ! » répliqua Flora.

« Flora, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur toi et je la veux tout de suite ! » persista Brianna d'une voix mauvaise.

**Flora ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle. **

_« Tout ça parce que je suis amoureuse de Drew et qu'il m'aime aussi ! » pensa Flora._

**N'aimant pas le comportement de Brianna envers sa dresseuse, Brasegali se plaça devant Flora et ses poings s'enflammèrent.**

« Brasegali qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Flora.

**Il se retourna vers elle et fit un signe de tête.**

« Tu veux relever le défi de Brianna ? » demanda de nouveau Flora.

**Brasegali fit _« oui » _de la tête en regardant sa dresseuse d'un air déterminé. Flora regarda son Pokémon et acquiesça à son tour.**

« On relève le défi ! » accepta Flora.

« J'arbitrerai ce match ! » dit Harrison.

**Brianna se plaça assez loin et fit face à Brasegali et Flora. Charmillon s'enleva de la tête de sa dresseuse pour aller se poser sur celle de Drew, et Givrali alla près de Solidad. Tous les Pokémon arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et regardèrent le match.**

« Le match opposant Flora et Brianna va commencer. Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser qu'un Pokémon. Flora a choisit Brasegali. Brianna, à toi de choisir un Pokémon ! » dit Harrison.

« Laggron, à toi de jouer ! » dit Brianna en lançant une Pokéball.

**Laggron fit face à Brasegali dont les poings s'enflammèrent.**

« Bien, ce match n'aura aucune limite de temps et se terminera lorsqu'un des deux Pokémons sera mit hors combat. Le match peut commencer ! » annonça Harrison.

« A toi l'honneur Brianna ! » dit Flora.

« Laggron attaque Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Brianna.

**Laggron lança son attaque qui fonça tout droit sur Brasegali.**

« Brasegali esquive en sautant ! » cria Flora.

**Brasegali esquiva facilement en sautant dans les airs.**

« Attaque Pied Brûleur ! » ordonna Flora.

**Brasegali lança son attaque Pied Brûleur qui toucha Laggron de plein fouet en l'envoyant au sol mais il se releva. Brasegali se posa sur ses pieds et ses poings restèrent enflammés.**

« Laggron, Mitra Poing ! » ordonna Brianna.

« Brasegali, contre attaque avec Stratopercut ! » cria Flora.

**Les deux attaques se touchèrent de pleins fouets, projetant les deux Pokémons en arrière. Flora sentit le regard de Drew sur elle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur le match. Brianna sentit la colère monter en elle.**

« Laggron Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Brianna.

**Laggron lança de nouveau son attaque.**

« Brasegali saute ! » dit Flora.

**Il sauta. **

- « Et maintenant, attaque Lance-Flamme ! »

**L'attaque Lance-Flamme de Brasegali fut une réussite et toucha Laggron en l'envoyant au sol. Il se releva difficilement.**

« Laggron, attaque Queue de Fer ! » s'énerva Brianna.

« Brasegali, Vive Attaque ! » ordonna Flora.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais donna un avantage à Brasegali. Laggron était très faible.**

« Brianna, je vais mettre fin à ce match ! Brasegali, attaque Surchauffe ! » cria Flora.

**L'attaque Surchauffe fut si puissante qu'elle provoqua une explosion lorsqu'elle toucha Laggron. Un immense brouillard s'était formé, empêchant de voir qui était debout. La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes et Laggron était à terre, tandis que Brasegali était debout.**

« Laggron ne peut plus se battre. Brasegali remporte ce match. Le vainqueur est Flora ! » annonça Harrison.

« Laggron, reviens ! » dit Brianna en faisant revenir son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

« Brasegali t'es le meilleur ! » le félicita Flora en se plaçant à côté de lui.

**Les Pokémons de Flora vinrent se placer autour d'elle et félicitèrent Brasegali.**

« Brianna, tu aurais pu livrer un meilleur combat si tu n'avais pas été aveuglée par ta colère envers Flora ! » dit Drew.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Brianna.

« Il a raison. Tu t'es laissé envahir par la colère et tu n'as pas su prendre les bonnes décisions. Tu as foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir ! Flora est resté concentrée tout au long de ce match et c'est pour ça qu'elle a gagné ! » expliqua Solidad.

« Brianna, je suis désolé si cela te fais de la peine de me voir avec Drew, mais je n'y peux rien. Je sais que tu es triste mais je ne veux pas que ça affecte notre amitié. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé si en avouant tes sentiments à Drew plus tôt, ça aurait été différent ? » demanda Flora.

**Brianna réfléchit aux paroles de Flora mais Drew décida d'intervenir.**

« Brianna, je ne veux pas te faire plus de peine mais, j'aime Flora depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, et même si tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, ça n'aurait rien changé. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu ne dois pas laisser ton chagrin prendre le dessus sur toi. Tu te dois d'être forte et d'aller de l'avant. » conseilla Solidad.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Flora. » s'excusa Brianna.

« C'est oublié ! » sourit Flora.

« Je vais vous laisser et emmener Laggron au centre Pokémon le plus proche ! » dit Brianna.

**Elle s'en alla et Flora se laissa tomber par terre en soufflant.**

« C'était le pire match de ma vie ! » soupira Flora.

« Allez, tu as gagné et elle t'a pardonné. » dit Drew en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

« Tout ça à cause de toi ! » grogna Flora.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

« Dites les garçons, ça vous dit de nous accompagner jusqu'à Clémentiville ? » demanda Solidad à Tyson et Harrison.

« C'est justement là-bas qu'on se rendait ! » répondit Tyson.

« Alors c'est réglé. On fait le voyage ensemble ! » dit Flora.

**Tout le monde rentrait les Pokémon dans les Pokéball et reprirent la route pour Clémentiville avec deux nouveaux compagnons de route !**


	12. Halte chez Flora

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Flora, Drew, Solidad, Harrison et Tyson venaient d'arriver à Clémentiville.**

« Ah, ça fait du bien d'être de retour ! » s'enthousiasma Flora.

« L'arène ne se trouve plus très loin ! » dit Tyson.

« Allons-y ! » les pressa Flora en tirant sur la main de Drew.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Flora. La jeune coordinatrice entra chez elle et cria :**

« C'EST MOI ! »

_« Flora ? » fit la voix de Norman._

**Le père de Flora arriva et accueillit sa fille.**

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » sourit-il.

« Bonjour papa ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

_« Flora, tu es rentrée ! »_

**Caroline, la mère de Flora arriva à son tour.**

« Maman ! » s'écria Flora en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

« Flora, qui sont ces personne ? » demanda Norman.

**Flora se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et retourna près de Drew.**

« Je te présente des amis avec qui je voyage. Voici Solidad, Harrison, Tyson et voici… »

_« Drew ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »_

**Max était arrivé et avait coupé la parole à sa sœur.**

« T'aurais pu attendre que j'ai terminé de les présenter à papa et maman au lieu de m'interrompre ! » s'énerva Flora.

« Tu vas répondre à ma question ? Qu'est-ce que Monsieur-Je-Suis-Meilleur-Que-Tout-Le-Monde fait ici ? » demanda Max.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Max ? » demanda Norman.

« Ben quoi c'est la vérité. Il a toujours rabaissé Flora ! » répondit Max.

« MAX ! » hurla Flora.

« Euh, je crois qu'on va vous laisser ! » dit Harrison, mal à l'aise.

« Oh mais non ! Vous devez avoir faim. Restez avec nous pour manger ! » les invita Caroline.

« Merci Madame ! » accepta Solidad.

« Donne-moi ton trophée Flora. Je vais lui trouver une place. » dit Norman en prenant la Coupe du Ruban des mains de Flora.

**Le téléphone sonna.**

« Je vais répondre ! » dit Flora en se précipitant vers le téléphone.

**Elle décrocha et le visage de Sacha apparut sur l'écran.**

_« Salut Flora ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré ! »_

« Je viens juste d'arriver. Et toi, d'où appelles-tu ? »

_« De Carmin-Sur-Mer. Je suis avec Ondine, Pierre et Jacky dans un centre Pokémon. Demain on prend le bateau pour se rendre sur l'Île Pomelo ! »_

« L'Île Pomelo ? Où est-ce que c'est ? »

_« Elle se trouve dans l'Archipel Orange. Je vais rendre visite à Régis et je l'ai appelé pour savoir si je pouvais inviter des amis de plus, et la famille dans laquelle il se trouve est d'accord ! La famille possède un ranch et ils sont tous éleveur Pokémon ! »_

« Et bien, je ne dis pas non mais je ne suis pas seule. Drew et Solidad sont avec moi, et j'ai rencontré Tyson et un de tes amis en chemin ! »

_« Ah bon ? »_

« Il s'appelle Harrison ! »

_« C'est génial ! Demande-leur s'ils sont d'accord pour venir. Je te rappellerai plus tard. »_

« Entendu. Au revoir Sacha ! »

**Elle raccrocha et lorsqu'elle se retourna, une petite boule de poil rose lui sauta dans les bras.**

« Skitty, je suis contente de te revoir ! » sourit Flora en serrant son Pokémon dans ses bras.

**Skitty se blottit un petit peu plus contre sa dresseuse.**

_« Flora, tu viens manger ma chérie ? » fit la voix de sa mère._

« J'arrive ! » répondit Flora.

**Elle partit dans la salle à manger et s'assit entre Drew et Solidad. Skitty alla manger sa nourriture Pokémon préparée par Norman.**

« Qui était au téléphone ? » demanda Norman.

« C'était Sacha. Il voulait savoir si on était d'accord pour le rejoindre sur l'Île Pomelo ! » répondit Flora.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette île ! » dit Max.

« Elle se trouve dans l'Archipel Orange. C'est sur cette île que se trouve le meilleur dresseur de l'Archipel. Lors du tournoi de la Ligue Orange, il faut obtenir quatre badges des quatre champions de l'Archipel pour pouvoir affronter le champion de Pomelo ! » informa Drew.

« Evidement tu sais tout sur tout toi ! » ironisa Max.

« Tu vas te taire Max ? » demanda Flora. « Laisse le tranquille ! »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu le défends ? » s'étonna Max.

« On ne t'a jamais apprit à t'occuper de tes affaires ? » claqua Flora.

« Max, laisse ta sœur et ce jeune garçon tranquille ! » lui somma Caroline.

**Max se tut et reporta son attention sur son plat de pâtes.**

« Que va faire Sacha exactement à Pomelo ? » demanda Harrison.

« Il va retrouver un de ses amis qui se trouve dans une famille qui possède un ranch. Ce sont tous des éleveurs Pokémon il m'a dit ! » répondit Flora.

« Comment s'appelle cette famille ? » demanda Norman.

« Euh et bien, il ne me l'a pas dit mais il me rappellera ce soir pour avoir ma réponse. Il aimerait savoir si j'étais d'accord pour y aller et vous êtes invité ! » dit Flora à Drew, Harrison, Tyson et Solidad.

« Ce n'est pas de refus. Je n'ai jamais visité l'Archipel Orange ! » accepta Harrison.

« Je suis partant moi aussi ! » acquiesça Tyson.

« Ça pourrait être amusant ! » sourit Solidad.

« Je viens aussi ! » dit Drew.

« Chouette ! On part dès demain ! » déclara Flora.

« Est-ce que je peux venir moi aussi ? » demanda Max.

« A condition que tu te tiennes à carreau sinon je te jette du bateau ! » menaça Flora.

« C'est promit je serai sage ! » murmura Max.

**Toute la table éclata de rire et le repas se poursuivit. A la fin du repas, Flora et Solidad aidèrent Caroline à ranger la cuisine tandis que Norman fit visiter les lieux aux garçons.**

« Flora ? » appela Caroline.

« Oui maman ? »

« Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Drew n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Caroline.

« Euh, je, et bien, c'est-à-dire que… » bégaya Flora.

« Ne sois pas gênée Flora. Ta mère te pose une simple question c'est tout. » la rassura Solidad.

« Et bien, oui. Je sors avec Drew ! » dit Flora d'une petite voix.

« Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il prenne soin de toi ! » dit Caroline.

« Maman ! » sanglota Flora en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

_**Dans l'arène.**_

« Votre arène est génial ! » fit remarquer Harrison.

« Je te remercie mon garçon. Vous êtes tous des dresseurs ? » demanda Norman.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondirent Tyson et Harrison.

« Et toi Drew ? Tu es bien le coordinateur que j'ai vu lors du Grand Festival de Johto ? » questionna Norman.

« C'est bien moi ! » acquiesça Drew.

« Max m'a souvent parlé de toi pendant que sa sœur voyageait à travers la région de Johto. Il m'a dit que tu critiquais toujours Flora sur ses techniques ! » dit Norman.

« Et bien, en faites, si j'agissais comme ça c'était pour ne pas faire face aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Flora. J'aime la taquiner mais je ne pourrais jamais la faire souffrir. » avoua Drew.

« Et toutes ces roses qui étaient pour son Charmillon ? » poursuivit Norman.

« C'était seulement une excuse. Elles étaient toutes pour Flora ! » dit Drew.

_« Tu disais qu'elle avait de la chance quand elle gagnait un ruban ! » se fit entendre la voix de Max._

**Il entra dans l'arène et regarda Drew.**

« Tu parles trop Max ! » rétorqua Drew.

« Ben voyons ! Tu n'as jamais hésité à la critiquer et à dire qu'elle n'était pas une très bonne coordinatrice ! » poursuivit Max.

« MAX ! » cria Flora qui entra comme une folle dans l'arène, Skitty dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi elle s'énerve ? » s'étonna Max.

« Euh, Max, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta sœur et Drew sortent ensemble ! » informa Harrison.

« Ils quoi ? » s'étrangla Max.

« Ecoute Max, ce qu'a pu me dire Drew, c'est du passé et il s'est excusé. » dit Flora.

« Ta sœur est une grande coordinatrice. Tu en as eu la preuve lors du Grand Festival de Johto où elle a été fabuleuse, et je le lui ai dis ! » avoua Drew.

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! » ricana Max.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse le cerveau ? » s'énerva Flora.

**Max éclata de rire mais pas Flora. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Skitty et celui-ci utilisa son attaque blizzard sur Max qui se retrouva couvert de neige.**

« Tu disais ? » demanda Flora en souriant.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit Max.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et Max se renfrogna.**

_**Le soir même.**_

**Le téléphone sonna et Flora se rua dessus pour décrocher. Le visage de Sacha se présenta.**

« Salut Sacha ! »

_« Salut Flora ! Alors, vous avez prit votre décision ? »_

« On prend le bateau dès demain matin à Bourg-En-Vol ! Max vient avec nous ! »

_« C'est génial ! »_

**Harrison et Tyson vinrent voir Flora.**

« Hey Sacha, ça fait un bail ! » dit Harrison.

_« Salut Harrison ! Je suis content que vous acceptiez de venir à Pomelo. On va bien s'amuser ! »_

« Tu pourras nous raconter ton aventure à Sinnoh ! » proposa Tyson.

_« Bien sûr, et vous me raconterez ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps ! »_

« On se voit bientôt alors ! » dit Harrison.

« Embrasse les autres pour moi Sacha ! » dit Flora.

_« Entendu ! »_

**La communication se coupa et Flora retourna voir Drew dans le salon où Skitty mettait l'animation en utilisant son attaque torgnole pour jongler avec des balles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tout le monde applaudit et Skitty se jeta dans les bras de sa dresseuse.**

« Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi demain pour mon prochain voyage ? » lui demanda Flora.

**Skitty acquiesça, tout content de repartir à l'aventure.**

« Tu vas devoir laisser un de tes Pokémons Flora. Tu en as déjà six sur toi ! » dit Norman.

« Je sais. J'irai dans un centre Pokémon avant de prendre le bateau et je laisserai Goinfrex au Professeur Chen ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'amusera très bien avec le Ronflex de Sacha ! » sourit Flora.

« Tu aurais pu profiter de ton voyage à Johto pour capturer d'autres Pokémon ! » marmonna Max.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des tonnes de Pokémon comme Sacha. Je suis coordinatrice, pas dresseuse ! » rétorqua Flora.

« Regarde-moi Max, je n'ai que quatre Pokémon avec moi, et je suis très bien avec eux. Si je sens que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau Pokémon, je décide de le capturer mais je n'en n'ai pas l'utilité pour l'instant ! » dit Solidad en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas le nombre de Pokémon que tu as en ta possession qui est important Max. Même si tu n'en possèdes que quatre, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne les aime pas ! » poursuivit Norman.

**Max acquiesça et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Il était très tôt et nos amis étaient déjà prêts à partir pour l'Archipel Orange.**

« Appelez-nous dès que vous êtes arrivés à destination les enfants ! » dit Caroline à Flora et Max.

« Promis ! » dit Flora.

« Drew, je te confie ma fille. Fais bien attention à elle ! » exigea Norman.

« Je veillerai sur elle Monsieur ! » accepta Drew en prenant la main de Flora.

« Merci de nous avoir accueillit chez vous ! » remercia Harrison.

« Ce n'est rien ! Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! » dit Norman.

« Max, sois très gentil avec ta sœur ! » quémanda Caroline.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Max.

**Ils se mirent en route, Skitty qui était placé sur l'épaule de Flora.**

_**Bourg-En-Vol !**_

**Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Bourg-En-Vol et s'arrêtèrent dans un centre Pokémon. Flora appela le Professeur Chen.**

_« Flora, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! »_

« Bonjour Professeur ! J'aimerai vous envoyer mon Goinfrex. Je vais rejoindre Sacha à Pomelo et j'emmène Skitty avec moi. Comme ça me fait six Pokémon, je voulais savoir si ça ne vous ennuie pas de prendre soin de Goinfrex. »

_« Pas du tout Flora. Je serai ravi de m'en occuper ! »_

« Merci Professeur ! »

**Flora plaça la Pokéball de Goinfrex dans l'appareil et elle disparu.**

_« Voilà, je l'ai reçu. »_

**Flora vit le Professeur Chen libérer Goinfrex, et celui-ci regarda autour de lui.**

« Goinfrex ! »

**Il entendit la voix de sa dresseuse et la vit sur l'écran.**

« Je te confie au Professeur Chen. Tu vas pouvoir rester avec le Ronflex de Sacha. Je veux que tu sois bien sage. D'accord ? »

**Goinfrex acquiesça.**

_« Je vais prendre soin de lui Flora, ne t'en fais pas. »_

« Merci encore Professeur ! Je dois vous laisser, le bateau va bientôt partir. »

_« Fais bon voyage Flora ! »_

« Au revoir ! »

**La communication se coupa et Flora fit rentrer Skitty dans sa Pokéball. **

« Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! » dit Harrison.

« En route ! » acquiesça Flora.

**Ils partirent tous vers le port où ils prirent le bateau. Ils restèrent sur le ponton avant, tandis que Flora et Drew regardaient l'horizon l'un contre l'autre.**

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ? » demanda Drew doucement.

« Non ! » dit Flora.

« Je t'aime ! » susurra-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » sourit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire. Solidad, Harrison et Tyson souriaient mais Max était sur le point de vomir.**

« Vous ne voulez pas éviter de faire ça devant moi s'il vous plaît ? J'ai envie de vomir ! » se plaignit Max.

« On ne t'a pas demandé de regarder ! Alors tais-toi ! » dit Flora avant de reporter son attention sur Drew.

**Max se concentra sur son pokenav', essayant de ne pas regarder sa sœur embrasser Drew, pendant que les trois autres discutaient.**

**Pendant ce temps à Littorella, Aurore embarquait dans un bateau pour rejoindre elle aussi Sacha. Accompagnée de Tiplouf, elle était impatiente de retrouver ses amis.**


	13. Réunion à Pomelo

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Sacha, Pierre, Ondine, Jacky et Pikachu venaient d'accoster sur l'Île Pomelo. **

« Nous y sommes ! » dit Sacha.

« On devrait aller au centre Pokémon pour prévenir Régis de notre arrivée et attendre les autres ! » suggéra Pierre.

« On pourrait tout aussi bien rester ici et attendre le bateau de Flora et celui d'Aurore. Elles sont parties en même temps que nous donc elles ne devraient plus tarder. » proposa Sacha.

_« HEY SACHA ! »_

**Sacha se retourna et vit un bateau s'approcher du port. A son bord, Harrison, Flora, Tyson, Drew, Solidad et Max firent des signes de la main à Sacha et les autres.**

« HEY, ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS ! » cria Sacha.

**Le bateau accosta et tout le monde se salua.**

« Sacha, je suis content de te revoir ! » dit Harrison en serrant la main de Sacha.

« Et moi dont Harrison ! » sourit Sacha.

« Félicitations pour le Grand Festival Flora ! » lui dit Ondine.

« C'est gentil ! » rougit Flora.

« Arrête de rougir et puis, tu l'as bien méritée cette Coupe ! » assura Drew en lui entourant la taille.

**Lorsqu'il vit le bras de Drew autour de la taille de Flora, Sacha ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« J'ai raté un épisode ? »

**Il montra Drew et Flora, et Flora rougit encore plus tandis que Drew fit valser sa mèche sur le côté.**

« Ils se sont enfin mis ensemble ? » demanda Ondine.

« Et oui ! Depuis la fin du Grand Festival ! » répondit Solidad.

« C'est génial. Je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! » s'écria Ondine en prenant Flora dans ses bras.

« Moi j'ai plutôt envie de me crever les yeux ! » marmonna Max.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

_« SACHA ! PIERRE ! PIKACHU ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent et virent un autre bateau approcher.**

« AURORE ! » cria Sacha.

**Aurore rejoignit les autres en compagnie de Tiplouf. Lui et Pikachu se saluèrent pendant qu'Aurore retrouvait Pierre, Sacha et Flora.**

« Flora, toutes mes félicitations pour le Grand Festival. Je savais que tu gagnerais ! » dit Aurore à Flora.

« Je te remercie ! Laisse-moi te présenter mon petit frère Max, et mes amis, Harrison, Tyson, Solidad et Drew ! » présenta Flora.

« Et voici Ondine, la championne d'Azuria ! » dit Sacha en montrant Ondine.

« Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance. » dit Aurore.

**Un estomac se mit à gargouiller et immédiatement, les têtes se tournèrent vers Sacha.**

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton estomac ! » supplia Ondine.

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit Sacha.

**Ondine et Jacky tombèrent à la renverse tandis que les autres riaient. **

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! » s'amusa Aurore.

« Allons dans un endroit calme pour que je puisse vous préparer un bon repas ! » dit Pierre.

**Ils se mirent donc en route pour trouver un endroit où ils seront entre eux et où ils pourront déjeuner entre amis.**

**Pendant ce temps sur une plage isolée de l'île, Didier le champion de l'île, se reposait. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche avec ses Pokémon et ils avaient bien mérités de prendre du repos. Un bruit se fit entendre et il se releva. Il aperçut la meilleure amie de Lisa, la sœur de Damon.**

« Salut Sandra ! » dit Didier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je te laisse ! » s'excusa Sandra.

« Attends ! Reste ! » dit-il.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » assura-t-il.

**Sandra s'approcha de Didier et s'installa à côté de lui. **

« Comment ça se passe à Ebenelle ? » demanda Didier.

« Oh, je croulais sous les matchs alors j'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Etant donné que la prochaine Conférence Argentée ne commencera que l'année prochaine, je peux me reposer ! » répondit Sandra.

_« Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ! » se fit entendre une voix._

**Didier et Sandra se retournèrent pour voir une fille et un garçon se tenir la main. Sandra les reconnut comme étant les champions d'Oliville et Rosalia.**

« On ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda la fille.

« Pas du tout ! » sourit Didier.

**Les deux champions s'approchèrent des deux autres et se présentèrent.**

« Je m'appelle Mortimer, et voici Jasmine ! » dit Mortimer.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Sandra. Ça remonte à loin la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! » dit Jasmine en serrant la championne d'Ebenelle dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Je vous présente Didier, c'est le champion de Pomelo ! » dit Sandra.

_« C'est aussi le meilleur dresseur de l'Archipel ! » fit une voix._

**Tout le monde se retourna et Didier aperçut deux des champions de l'Archipel Orange.**

« Cissy, Rudy ! Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez mon invitation ! » dit Didier.

« Et refuser de faire partie du jury du tournoi que tu as organisé ? Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! » répondit Cissy, la championne de l'Île de la Dame Blanche.

« C'est pareil pour moi ! » approuva Rudy, le champion de l'île Tartouffeau.

**Didier fit les présentations et ils commencèrent à discuter quand des voix se firent entendre.**

_« On va le trouver cet endroit pour qu'on puisse manger ? » **(Sacha)**_

« Je reconnais cette voix ! » dit Mortimer.

_« Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? C'est fatiguant à force. » **(Ondine)**_

_« Mais je meurs de faim ! » **(Sacha)**_

_« ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE SINON JE T'ATTACHE A UN ARBRE ! » **(Ondine)**_

**Les champions d'arènes se regardèrent étrangement.**

« On dirait qu'on ne va pas être seul très longtemps ! » dit Rudy.

**Notre groupe d'amis arriva sur la magnifique plage mais ils remarquèrent qu'elle était occupée. Sacha reconnut les champions qu'il avait affrontés ces dernières années.**

« Hey mais, c'est Mortimer, avec Jasmine et Sandra. Et il y a aussi Cissy, Rudy et Didier ! » dit Sacha.

« Salut Sacha ! » salua Mortimer en se levant.

**Sacha se dirigea vers les champions suivit de Pikachu.**

« Salut Mortimer, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Sacha.

**Les autres arrivèrent derrière Sacha.**

« Ondine, je suis heureux de te revoir ! » dit Rudy en prenant la main de la championne d'Azuria.

« Bonjour Rudy ! » rougit Ondine.

« Pardon si on vous dérange mais on cherchait un endroit pour déjeuner tranquillement ! » s'excusa Jacky.

« Vous pouvez rester ! » assura Didier.

**Pierre aperçut Cissy et fut sous le charme, une fois de plus.**

« Bonjour ravissante demoiselle. Je m'appelle Pierre et vous venez de toucher mon cœur. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour… » mais il fut coupé par l'attaque Direct Toxic de Cradopaud.

**Pierre tomba à la renverse et Cradopaud le traîna loin de Cissy.**

« J'ai compris, je vais préparer le repas ! » s'étrangla Pierre.

**Sacha et les autres éclatèrent de rire.**

« Lui non plus ne changera jamais ! » s'esclaffa Solidad.

« Au faites Sacha, que fais-tu sur Pomelo ? » demanda Sandra.

« Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami qui se trouve dans la famille de Didier ! » répondit Sacha.

« Tu es un ami de Régis Chen ? » demanda Didier.

« C'est exact ! Tes parents ont dit que je pouvais inviter des amis alors, nous voilà ! » dit Sacha.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! Ils ont toujours aimés recevoir des dresseurs dans notre ranch ! » avoua Didier.

**Chacun fit la connaissance des autres puis ils aidèrent Pierre à préparer le repas.**

**Non loin de là, trois malfrats, Jessie, James et Miaouss espionnèrent le groupe d'ami.**

« Pikachu en vue ! » annonça Miaouss.

« Et en plus, il y a toute cette bande de morveux avec tous leurs Pokémon, c'est génial ! » s'extasia Jessie.

« Une minute ! Ce ne serait pas le champion qui possède un Dracolosse ? » demanda James en apercevant Didier.

« Si, c'est bien lui. Ah, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Mettons nous au travail et préparons notre piège ! » dit Jessie.

« C'est parti ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

**Ils s'éclipsèrent et préparèrent leur plan.**

**Au ranch du Professeur Terrier, toute la famille ainsi que Régis s'attelait à préparer le repas du midi. **

« Quand arriverons tes amis Régis ? » demanda William.

« Dans la journée ! » répondit Régis.

« J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance du dresseur qui a battu Didier et Dracolosse ! » dit Zach.

« Moi, j'ai envie de savoir s'il a des Pokémon Vol ! » avoua Mélina.

« Je sais qu'il a un Roucarnage ! » informa Régis.

« D'autant plus génial ! » s'extasia Mélina, faisant rire sa famille.

**Tout le monde se mit à table et discutèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Sur la plage, Pierre venait encore une fois de se surpasser.**

« C'est toujours aussi bon ! » dit Aurore.

« C'est gentil ! » sourit Pierre.

« Tu es un fin cuisinier Pierre ! Ma mère aussi fait des merveilles en cuisine et je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien tous les deux ! » expliqua Didier.

« Que de compliment ! Je n'en demandais pas tant ! » dit Pierre en se grattant la tête.

« Au faites Sacha, félicitations pour la Ligue Sinnoh ! » le félicita Mortimer.

« Et toi Flora, tu as été remarquable au Grand Festival ! » dit Jasmine.

**Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir, faisant rire les autres. Après le repas, toute la vaisselle fut rangée et tout le monde profita du soleil. Sacha et Pikachu s'étaient endormis depuis dix bonnes minutes mais Ondine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.**

« Tu devrais les laisser dormir Ondine ! » conseilla Sandra.

« Hors de question parce que quand Monsieur le Champion de Sinnoh dort, impossible de le réveiller ! » dit Ondine.

« Si j'étais vous, je me boucherais les oreilles ! » suggéra Pierre en bouchant ses oreilles.

**Les autres suivirent les conseils de Pierre et au bon moment car Ondine se mit à crier :**

« SACHA TU TE RÉVEILLES TU DORMIRAS CE SOIR ! »

**Sacha et Pikachu se réveillèrent en hurlant.**

« Pourquoi t'es toujours obligés de me réveiller en criant ? » s'énerva Sacha.

« T'as oublié pourquoi on est venu sur cette île ou je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ? » répliqua Ondine.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour me hurler dessus comme tu la fais ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS T'ENDORMIR ! » cria Ondine.

**Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer, un bras métallique vint s'emparer de Pikachu, et un autre de Tiplouf.**

« PIKACHU ! » cria Sacha.

« TIPLOUF ! » fit Aurore.

« Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?

_Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin ! _

Flottant dans le vent !

_Volant dans l'océan ! _

**C'est délirant ! **

Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos !

_Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau ! _

Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants !

_Mais comme les roses, nous avons des piquants ! _

Jessie !

_James ! _

**Et Miaouss c'est un trio ! **

Quant à ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire face,

_La Team Rocket _

LES TERRASSE !

Qulbutokéééé !

Mime, Miiime... »

« QUOI ENCORE ? » s'écria Sacha.

« RELÂCHEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT CES POKEMONS ! » ordonna Didier.

« Mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur ! » ricana Jessie.

« Miaouss, à toi de jouer ! » dit James.

« Tout de go ! » acquiesça Miaouss.

**Il appuya sur une télécommande et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de nos amis, les empêchant de bouger. Didier avait eu le réflexe d'attraper la Pokéball de son Dracolosse mais la corde qui s'enroula autour de lui fut très serrée. Il eut tout juste le temps de lancer sa Pokéball et Dracolosse fit son apparition. Lorsqu'il vit son dresseur attaché, il devint furieux et se préparait à attaquer.**

« Dracolosse attends ! » cria Didier.

**Dracolosse se stoppa.**

« Va vite chercher de l'aide auprès de mes sœurs. DÉPÊCHES-TOI ! »

**Dracolosse s'éleva dans les airs et fila à toute vitesse au ranch. **

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda Mortimer.

« On s'en fiche. On va l'attendre et dès qu'il reviendra, on l'attrapera ! » dit Jessie.

« En attendant, on va prendre tous vos Pokémon ! » prévint Miaouss.

**Il sortit une sorte d'aspirateur et le mit en route. Toutes les Pokéball de nos amis s'envolèrent dans les airs et atterrirent dans un sac près de la Team Rocket.**

**Pendant ce temps, Dracolosse arriva dans le jardin de la famille de son dresseur. Lorsque Selenya le vit, elle retint son souffle et elle se rapprocha de lui.**

« Dracolosse qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Didier ? » demanda-t-elle.


	14. Toute une famille

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

« Dracolosse, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ? » demanda Selenya au Pokémon Dragon.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Raconte-moi tout ! »

**Selenya écouta Dracolosse et grâce au don qu'elle possédait, elle comprit tout dans les moindres détails. Lorsque Dracolosse eut finit, Selenya tourna la tête vers sa famille qui attendait de savoir la suite.**

**Pendant ce temps sur la plage où étaient prisonniers Didier et les autres, la Team Rocket préparait un piège pour capturer Dracolosse. Sacha s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se libérer, tout comme le faisait Harrison.**

« Arrêtez les garçons. Sacha, dis à Pikachu d'arrêter d'utiliser son attaque Tonnerre. Il s'épuise inutilement ! » dit Didier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Didier ? » demanda Rudy.

« Faites-moi confiance. Dracolosse préviendra mes sœurs et tout ira bien. » répondit Didier.

« Tu veux dire qu'une de tes sœurs parle Pokémon ? » questionna Jasmine.

« Oui, on peut dire ça, alors faites-moi confiance ! Sacha, dis à Pikachu d'arrêter tout de suite ! » ordonna Didier.

« PIKACHU ! ARRÊTE D'UTILISER TON ATTAQUE TONNERRE ! TU ES A BOUT DE FORCE ! » cria Sacha.

**Dans sa prison de verre insensible aux attaques électriques, Pikachu cessa ses attaques Tonnerre et se laissa tomber sur ses pattes, épuisé.**

« Il a enfin comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Il est intelligent ce petit ! » railla Jessie.

« Vous par contre, vous n'êtes que des imbéciles et vous allez le regretter ! » prévint Didier.

« Si tu crois nous faire peur tu te trompes. On va enlever ton Dracolosse et tu pourras lui dire adieux ! » ricana Miaouss.

« Parce que vous le croyez assez bête pour revenir ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que Sacha vous bat à chaque fois ! » dit Didier, un sourire en coin.

« ON NE T'A RIEN DEMANDÉ ALORS TAIS-TOI ! » cria Jessie.

« Ah, mes oreilles ! Cette vieille mégère à failli me crever un tympan ! » grimaça Cissy.

« JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE ! » hurla Jessie.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Jessie qui passa ses nerfs sur Qulbutoké qui était sortit de sa Pokéball. **

« QUI T'A PERMIS DE SORTIR DE TA POKEBALL ? » hurla-t-elle à son Pokémon, qui alla se planquer derrière James, par peur.

**Les autres ne cessaient de rire, mais Didier stoppa lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la forêt.**

« Arrêtez ! » leur somma-t-il.

**Les rires se stoppèrent et Didier écouta plus attentivement. Un bruit de sabot se fit entendre et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Didier.**

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda James qui tendit l'oreille.

« On dirait un bruit de sabot ! » dit Miaouss.

« Vous êtes dans de beaux draps ! » sourit Didier.

« Miaouss, prépare le canon à filet ! » ordonna Jessie.

« A vos ordres ! » acquiesça Miaouss et se prépara à recevoir.

_« MACRONIUM, DÉLIVRES MON FRÈRE ET SES AMIS AVEC TON TRANCH'HERBE ! »_

**Un Macronium fit son apparition et lança Tranch'Herbe qui découpa les liens de Didier et les autres, qui soufflèrent de soulagement.**

« MIAOUSS ATTRAPE CE POKEMON ! » cria Jessie.

« MACRONIUM, ATTAQUE FOUET LIANE ! »

**Macronium s'empara du canon à filet grâce à son Fouet Liane et le balança derrière lui, et au même instant, un Galopa fit son apparition. Il piétina l'appareil et se plaça près du champion de Pomelo.**

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » crièrent la Team Rocket.

**Une jeune fille de dix ans aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant était installée sur le dos de Galopa et regardait la Team Rocket.**

« Encore une morveuse ! » s'énerva Jessie.

« On devrait ficher le camp ! » suggéra James.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Miaouss en attrapant la cage de Pikachu et celle de Tiplouf, pendant que James prit le sac rempli de Pokéball et coururent dans la direction opposée.

_« PAS SI VITE ! »_

**Une moto arriva et une femme enleva son casque et sauta de la moto.**

« MIGALOS, A VOUS DE JOUER ! ARRÊTEZ-LES AVEC VOTRE ATTAQUE TOILE ! » cria-t-elle en lançant trois Pokéball.

**Trois Migalos sortirent de leur Pokéball et stoppèrent la Team Rocket en les bloquant avec une toile gigantesque.**

« AAAHHH DES MIGALOS ! » prit peur Ondine en sautant inconsciemment dans les bras de Rudy, qui l'attrapa juste à temps.

**Sacha fulminait intérieurement en voyant Ondine dans les bras de Rudy, ce qui amusait Pierre.**

« Migalos, récupérez ce sac et ces cages avec Sécrétion ! » ordonna la femme.

**Les cages et le sac furent enlevés des mains de Miaouss et James et atterrirent dans les bras des deux filles. La plus jeune délivra Tiplouf et Pikachu, qui partirent vers leur dresseur.**

« Merci, qui que tu sois ! » sourit Aurore en serrant Tiplouf dans ses bras.

« Je m'appelle Célia, et voici ma grande sœur Thalia. » se présenta Célia.

« PLAN B ! » cria Miaouss.

**Il appuya sur une télécommande et un robot géant à l'effigie de Miaouss fit son apparition et la Team Rocket pénétra à l'intérieur. Ils ricanèrent.**

« Avec cet appareil vous ferez moins les malins ! » ricana Jessie.

« Miaouss, attrapa ce Galopa ! » ordonna James.

« Tout de suite ! » abdiqua-t-il.

**Le bras droit du robot s'étira pour attraper Galopa mais Célia eut juste le temps de descendre du Pokémon et de le pousser pour lui éviter d'être capturer. Lorsque le bras retourna à sa place, Célia en était prisonnière.**

« On s'est trompé de prise ! » fit remarquer Jessie.

« RELACHEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT MA PETITE SŒUR ! » hurla Didier, fou de rage.

« C'est ta sœur contre les Pokémon, tu choisis ! » répliqua Jessie.

« Sinon on en fait de la bouillie ! » dit Miaouss en serrant plus fort Célia avec le bras métallique.

« CELIA NON ! » cria Didier.

« Didier attends ! Regarde ! » lui dit Thalia.

**Didier regarda sa petite sœur et vit qu'elle tenait une Pokéball dans sa main.**

« Tiplouf, va l'aider ! » dit Aurore.

« Non, laisse ! Elle va y arriver toute seule. Crois-moi ! » la stoppa Didier.

**Célia lança la Pokéball en l'air et un Givrali apparut. Il se posa sur la tête du robot et aperçut sa dresseuse, prisonnière du bras métallique.**

« Waouh ! Il est magnifique ! » s'émerveilla Flora.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Flora ! » lui dit Drew en lui prenant la main.

« Givrali, fragilise cette main géante avec ton Laser Glace ! » ordonna Célia.

**Givrali glaça la main grâce à son attaque Laser Glace mais fit très attention à ne pas congeler sa dresseuse.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? » demanda Jessie.

« Et maintenant, Queue de Fer ! » dit Célia.

**L'attaque Queue de Fer fut si puissante que la main métallique libéra Célia, mais la jeune fille fut projetée au loin en criant.**

_« ROUCARNAGE RATTRAPE-LA ! »_

**Un magnifique Roucarnage fit son apparition et stoppa la chute de Célia, qui se retrouva sur le dos du Pokémon. Roucarnage se posa au sol et Célia descendit de son dos.**

« Merci beaucoup Roucarnage ! » dit Célia.

**Il s'envola et rejoignit sa dresseuse dans les airs. Elle était sur un Airmure.**

« Vous avez osé vous en prendre à ma petite sœur. Vous allez me le payer ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Mélina, Airmure et Roucarnage ne peuvent rien contre cette machine ! » lui dit Didier.

« Je sais, mais regarde bien derrière toi ! » sourit Mélina.

« Il n'y a rien à part l'océan ! » s'étonna Ondine, toujours dans les bras de Rudy.

« Regardez de plus près ! » s'enquit Mélina.

**Même la Team Rocket se pencha pour voir de plus près et au même moment, un énorme Leviator fit son apparition.**

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! « hurla la Team Rocket.

**Un garçon âgé de treize ans sauta de Leviator et atterrit à terre. **

« C'est Zach ! » sourit Didier.

« LEVIATOR, ATTAQUE LANCE FLAMME ! » ordonna-t-il.

**Leviator lança son attaque Lance-Flamme sur le robot, faisant griller la Team Rocket.**

« AH ÇA BRÛLE ! » se plaignit Jessie.

« EST-CE QU VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS ÉTEINDRE LE FEU ? » demanda Miaouss.

**Au même instant, un Tortank sortit de l'eau et Selenya se plaça près de son frère Zach.**

« TORTANK, ATTAQUE HYDRO CANON ! » ordonna Selenya.

**L'attaque Hydro Canon de Tortank éteignit le feu de la machine, mais fragilisa le métal par la même occasion.**

« Merci pour cette petite douche ! » chantonna Miaouss.

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! » dit Selenya, un sourire en coin.

« Airmure, attaque Aile d'Acier ! » ordonna Mélina en allant sur le dos de Roucarnage.

**Airmure fonça sur le robot et utilisa Aile d'Acier. Le robot tomba à la renverse et fut détruit mais la Team Rocket en sortit à temps.**

« Vous allez me le payer. Seviper, Yanméga à l'attaque ! » fit Jessie en libérant ses Pokémon.

« Vortente à toi de jouer ! » dit James en libérant son Pokémon mais Vortente se rua sur James et le mordit, comme à son habitude. « Aïe, Vortente c'est eux qu'il faut attaquer, pas moi ! »

**Selenya et Zach penchèrent la tête sur le côté en voyant ce spectacle, et Mélina se retenait de rire.**

« Très bien, à nous de vous montrer ce qu'on sait faire ! » grogna Sacha, prêt au combat mais Selenya le stoppa.

« Attends, laisse-nous faire. Ils s'en sont prit à notre frère alors ils vont le payer. On ne touche pas à notre famille sans le regretter sévèrement ! » dit-elle en sortant une Pokéball.

**Thalia, Célia, Mélina et Zach firent pareil.**

« Ouh, ça va faire mal ! » souffla Didier.

« Allez Mentali, j'ai besoin de toi ! » dit Thalia.

« Grahyena, à toi ! » appela Célia.

« Hélédelle à toi de jouer ! » fit Mélina.

« Roserade, viens te joindre à nous ! » dit Zach.

« A toi Raichu ! » dit Selenya.

**Les cinq Pokémon firent leur entrée et se placèrent devant la Team Rocket, prêts à l'attaque.**

« Yanméga attaque Vent Argentée ! » ordonna Jessie.

« Vortente attaque Ball'Graine ! » ordonna James.

« Mentali, Abri, vite ! » répliqua Thalia.

**Mentali lança son attaque Abri et un dôme protecteur se forma autour des Pokémon, contrant par la même occasion les attaques de Yanméga et Vortente.**

« Et maintenant Mentali, attaque Rafale Psy sur Yanméga ! » dit Thalia.

« Grahyena, attaque Ball'Ombre ! » dit Célia.

**Les deux attaques touchèrent Yanméga et le mirent K.O.**

« Vortente, attaque Fouet Liane ! » ordonna James.

« Hélédelle, attaque Aeropiqué ! » contra Mélina.

**Hélédelle contra facilement l'attaque Fouet Liane de Vortente et le frappa de plein fouet avec Aeropiqué.**

« J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ ! SEVIPER ATTAQUE QUEUE POISON VITE ! » s'emporta Jessie.

« Roserade, attaque Feuillemagik ! » cria Zach.

**L'attaque Feuillemagik stoppa Seviper et l'envoya sur Jessie.**

« Il est temps d'en finir. Que diriez-vous de combiner nos attaques ? » proposa Selenya.

« Avec joie ! Mentali, attaque Elécanon ! » dit Thalia.

« Grahyena, Ball'Ombre ! » ordonna Célia.

« Roserade, attaque Ball'Météo ! » dit Zach.

« Et Raichu, Fatal Foudre puissance maximale ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Les quatre attaques se combinèrent et fonça sur la Team Rocket. Une explosion fut provoquée et la Team Rocket s'envola dans les airs :**

« UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX »

**Sur la plage, tout le monde regarda les personnes qui les avaient aidés.**

« Merci pour tout ! » dit Sacha.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! » sourit Selenya en faisant rentrer Raichu dans sa Pokéball.

« Encore une fois, il a fallu que tes sœurs viennent sauver ta carcasse de champion ! » chambra Mélina à Didier alors qu'elle fit rentrer Hélédelle dans sa Pokéball.

« Je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires sœurette ! » contra Didier.

« Est-ce que ça va Ondine ? » demanda Rudy.

« N-nn-noon ! EST -CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT RAPPELER CES MIGALOS ? cria Ondine.

« Ondine à la phobie des Pokémon insectes ! » ricana Sacha.

« ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Calmes-toi Ondine ! » lui dit Rudy.

**Thalia rappela ses Migalos ainsi que son Mentali, tandis que Célia rappela Givrali, Grahyena et Macronium dans leur Pokéball, et Zach rappela Roserade.**

« Didier, Dracolosse est à la maison avec les parents. Si tu veux le récupérer, il va falloir venir chez nous ! » sourit Selenya.

« Maman ne va plus me lâcher. » se désola Didier.

« Ah ça, faut t'y attendre. Surtout quand elle verra Sandra ! » dit Mélina, en se retenant de rire.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison avant que je m'énerve ! » gronda Didier.

« J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ? » s'esclaffa Mélina.

« Mélina, tu veux qu'il arrive malheur à Roucarnage ? » grogna Didier.

« Non, sans façon ça ira. Je vais prévenir maman qu'on a, des invités supplémentaires. » dit Mélina en montant sur le dos d'Airmure. « Allons-y Airmure ! Viens Roucarnage ! »

**Les deux Pokémon Vol s'envolèrent, emportant Mélina avec elle.**

« On se retrouve à la maison. Je vous envoie Akwakwak ! » dit Selenya en montant sur le dos de Tortank.

**Zach monta sur Leviator et il suivit Tortank dans l'eau. Célia, mal à l'aise devant trois personnes en particulier qu'elle admire, remonta sur Galopa et fila rapidement dans la forêt, sous le regard ébahis des autres.**

« Didier, tu connais le chemin ? Je dois rentrer immédiatement car j'ai laissé Kayla à la maison et Damon est dans le secteur des Pokémon Feu ! » informa Thalia.

« Entendu ! A tout à l'heure et, essaie de calmer maman ! » supplia Didier.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux ! » ria-t-elle en montant sur sa moto.

**Elle mit le moteur en route et partit.**

« On n'a aucun moyen de retrouver nos Pokéball ! » râla Sacha.

« Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route pour le ranch où vous prendrez le temps de les retrouver ! » suggéra Didier.

**Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en route pour le ranch de la famille de Didier.**


	15. Le ranch des Terrier

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Notre groupe d'amis venait d'arriver devant le portail qui menait au ranch de la famille de Didier.**

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ? » demanda Flora.

« Le portail ne peut s'ouvrir qu'avec une attaque Choc Mental ! » répondit Didier.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé d'utiliser mon Flagadoss mais, va le retrouver dans cet immense sac ! » dit Solidad en pointant le sac contenant les Pokéball dans les mains de Didier.

**Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrirent, stupéfiants nos amis, à l'exception de Didier et Sandra. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent entièrement, ils aperçurent un Akwakwak qui utilisait Choc Mental.**

« Les dames d'abord ! » sourit Didier.

**Sandra passa la première en lui rendant son sourire, puis tout le monde suivit. Une fois que tout le monde eut passé la porte, Didier se retourna vers Akwakwak et lui dit :**

« Tu peux refermer Akwakwak ! »

**Les portes se fermèrent aussitôt et Akwakwak repartit en courant vers le ranch.**

« Il est pressé ? » demanda Drew.

« C'est le Pokémon de Selenya. Il a du mal à rester trop longtemps loin d'elle. » répondit Didier. « Suivez-moi ! »

**Et ils se mirent en route.**

« Ces vergers sont magnifiques ! » fit remarquer Pierre.

« C'est ma mère qui s'en occupe avec l'aide de nos Pokémon ! » expliqua Didier.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as d'autres Pokémon à toi en dehors de ceux que j'ai affronté ? » lui demanda Sacha.

« C'est exact, et je les laisse ici entre les mains de ma sœur ! » acquiesça Didier.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria Ondine.

**Cette fois, elle se retrouva sur les épaules de Pierre.**

« Ondine…tu m'écrases ! » s'étouffa Pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Cissy.

« J'ai…j'ai vu…un…un…ins…un insecte ! » bégaya-t-elle.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te débarrasses de cette phobie ! » grommela Sacha.

**Didier se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Ondine, et trouva un bébé Mimigal.**

« Toi, tu t'es éloigné de l'endroit où tu dois être normalement. Montes sur mon épaule ! » lui dit Didier.

**Le Mimigal sauta sur l'épaule de Didier et s'y accrocha.**

« Tu vois Ondine, ce n'est qu'un Mimigal ! » dit Sacha.

« Qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi ! » grimaça-t-elle en reculant un peu.

« Il n'est encore qu'un bébé. Il a dû sortir de son œuf il y a quelques jours. Je vais le ramener à Thalia étant donné qu'elle est éleveuse de Migalos et qu'elle s'occupe de la nurserie ! » expliqua Didier.

« On devrait reprendre notre route avant d'arriver en retard. Tel que je connais ta mère Didier, elle doit être en train de préparer un festin ! » dit Sandra.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y ! » approuva-t-il.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un très beau jardin entretenu par des Pokémon.**

« Regardez tous ces Pokémon Aquatique ! » s'émerveilla Ondine.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda Flora qui se blottit un peu plus contre Drew.

« Regardez ! » répondit simplement Didier.

**Un Gobou, un Carabaffe, un Kaiminus, un Marill et un Psykokwak utilisèrent leur Pistolet à O pour arroser un immense parquet de baie Sitrus, de baie Oran et de baie Ceriz.**

« C'est incroyable la façon dont ils utilisent leurs attaques. » dit Tyson.

_« Ils font en sorte que la terre ne soit pas inonder, ce qui donne de meilleures baies ! » fit la voix de Thalia._

**Ils se retournèrent et virent l'aînée de la famille s'approcher avec une petite fille de quatre ans à ses côtés.**

« Tu as retrouvé Mimigal ! » s'extasia Thalia en venant prendre le bébé Pokémon qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le verger ! » répondit Didier.

« Il a dû s'échapper pendant que je venais sauver ta carcasse ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » soupira-t-il.

« Non, je faisais seulement une constatation. Pour ce qui est de se moquer de toi, Mélina est très forte à ce petit jeu ! » ricana Thalia.

« En parlant de Mélina, elle est où cette furie ? » demanda Didier.

« Sûrement dans le secteur des Pokémon Vol ! » répondit Thalia. « Je retourne à la nurserie ! »

**Elle prit la main de sa fille et repartit en direction d'un bâtiment qui servait de nurserie pour les œufs Pokémon, Mimigal sur son épaule.**

« Ondine, il est partit ce Mimigal alors calmes-toi ! » soupira Sacha.

« Je demanderai à Selenya d'éviter de te montrer le secteur des Pokémon Insecte ! » dit Didier.

« Oui ce serait bien ! » approuva Ondine.

**Didier les fit entrer dans sa maison et à peine avaient-ils mit les pieds dans le jardin, que Didier fut assaillit par un Pokémon à l'apparence d'un renard. C'était un Goupix qui sauta dans les bras de son dresseur.**

« Goupix, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mon ami ! » s'exclama Didier envers son Pokémon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Goupix ! » dit Sacha.

« Je l'ai depuis quelques mois mais il y a trois semaines il est tombé malade, alors je l'ai laissé au soin de ma sœur ! » expliqua Didier.

« Il est vraiment magnifique ! » s'extasia Aurore.

« Oui, c'es un Pokémon que j'aimerai bien avoir pour les concours ! » dit Flora.

« Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé lors d'un combat mais je compte le faire dès que je reprendrais son entraînement. T'es d'accord Goupix ? » demanda Didier à son Pokémon.

**Goupix acquiesça et se blottit contre son dresseur.**

_« Alors Sacha, il a encore fallu qu'on vienne te secourir de la Team Rocket ? » fit une voix que Sacha connaissait très bien._

**Tout le monde se retourna et aperçut Régis, Noctali à ses côtés.**

« Salut Régis ! » dit Sacha.

« Soyez les bienvenue ! Evidement il faut que ça n'arrive qu'à toi et que tu te fasses attaquer par ces trois clowns en permanence ! » soupira Régis.

« Je sais ! » se désola Sacha.

**Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Régis se retrouva par terre, victime d'une attaque Charge.**

« Est-ce que ça va Régis ? » demanda Ondine.

« Ouais, ne vous en faites pas j'ai l'habitude ! » s'étrangla Régis.

**Régis se releva difficilement et prit le bébé Héricendre qui sautillait à côté de Noctali dans ses bras.**

« Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré gaillard celui-là ! » dit Harrison.

« En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il a une sacré attaque Charge ! » avoua Régis en souriant.

« Il fait ça tout le temps ? » demanda Cissy.

« Chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de m'éloigner plus de deux minutes ! » répondit Régis.

_« DIDIER ! » cria une voix de femme._

« Au secours ! » s'étrangla le champion de Pomelo en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

« Bonne chance mon vieux ! » pouffa Rudy.

**Didier se retourna et quand il vit le regard que lui lançait sa mère, il déglutit. Il n'avait pas lâché Goupix, qui s'était endormit dans les bras de son dresseur.**

« Maman ! » dit-il.

« Il faut que tu te fasses attaquer par des bandits pour que tu te décides à venir voir ta famille ? » gronda Sylvia.

« J'avais prévu de venir à la maison demain, et tu sais très bien que je suis très occupé à l'arène, surtout avec le tournoi que j'organise ! » se défendit-il.

_« Sylvia, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas être trop dur avec Didier ? Il a des obligations et tu le sais très bien ! » fit la voix du Professeur Terrier._

**Il se plaça près de son épouse et cette dernière se calma. Elle rentra dans la maison sans un mot, au grand soulagement de Didier.**

« Merci papa ! » souffla Didier.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! » sourit le Professeur.

**Un bruit venu du ciel se fit entendre et le Dracolosse de Didier se posa près de lui.**

« Je vais bien Dracolosse, ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura Didier.

« T'aurais dû le laisser flanquer une raclée à ces trois minus au lieu de l'envoyer chercher tes sœurs pour sauver ta peau ! » railla Mélina qui venait d'arriver sur le dos de son Airmure.

« Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils je te ferai signe ! » répliqua Didier.

**Le bruit d'un estomac affamé se fit entendre.**

« Sacha, ne me dis pas que t'as encore faim ? » demanda Pierre.

« Il faut que je mange quelque chose ! » répondit-il en se tenant l'estomac.

**Tout le monde tomba à la renverse, sous les rires de Mélina et de son père.**

« Mais on a mangé il y a moins de deux heures ! » s'écria Jasmine.

« Tout le monde s'assoit à table, j'ai préparé des sandwiches ! » informa Sylvia.

**Didier les conduit à la grande table qu'il y avait dans le jardin et un festin attendait nos amis.**

« Maman, t'as passé combien de temps à cuisiner ? » demanda Didier.

« Mr Mime m'a aidé. Maintenant, assis ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Tout le monde s'installa sans discuter, et ceux qui avaient faim, mangeaient.**

« Tu ne manges rien Ondine ? » s'étonna Sacha avant de croquer dans un sandwiche.

« Je ne suis pas une gloutonne comme certain. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir toutes les deux heures ! » répliqua-t-elle en regardant Sacha.

« Flora, tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda Pierre.

« Non ! » répondit-elle simplement.

« C'est nouveau ! » murmura Drew.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » grogna Flora.

« Rien du tout ! » mentit Drew.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Zach arriva et sauta sur son frère.**

« Alors cow-boy, comment tu vas ? » demanda Didier, Goupix sur ses genoux.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit Zach.

**Didier aperçut une Pokéball accrochait au collier en cuir de Zach.**

« Leviator se repose ! » constata Didier.

« Il l'a bien mérité » acquiesça Zach.

« Il me semble avoir vu que trois de tes sœurs avaient également une Pokéball autour du cou ! » dit Mortimer.

« C'est un peu notre marque de fabrique si je puis dire. On en a tous un, à l'exception de Célia ! » expliqua Didier.

« Zach, Leviator est ton premier Pokémon ? » demanda Tyson.

« Je l'ai eu sous forme de Magicarpe quand j'avais six ans, mais ce n'est pas mon premier Pokémon. ! » répondit Zach.

« Quel a été ton premier Pokémon ? » demanda Solidad.

« Je vais vous montrer ! » dit Zach.

**Au lieu de sortir une Pokéball, il se retourna et siffla très fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, un Voltali magnifique fit son apparition et se plaça près de son maître. Zach prit une baie oran sur la table et la donna à son Voltali, qui mangea avec appétit.**

« Il est splendide ! » dit Aurore.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien t'en occuper Zach ! » remarqua Pierre.

« Je l'ai eu lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie le jour où son œuf a éclos sous sa forme d'Evoli. » avoua Zach en caressant les oreilles de son Voltali.

« Sa fourrure n'est pas censé piquer ? » demanda Sacha.

« Seulement s'il se sent en danger ! » répondit Zach.

« Même ça tu l'ignores Sacha ! » railla Régis qui passait par là.

« Où est Héricendre ? » demanda Pierre.

« Dans sa Pokéball ! » souffla Régis.

« Au faites Zach, j'ai vu que pendant le combat tu as utilisé un Roserade ! » dit Drew.

« Oui, il fait partie de mon équipe. Je sais que tu en as un toi aussi pour t'avoir vu l'utiliser lors du Grand Festival de Johto ! » répliqua Zach.

« Sauf que le mien ne connaît pas encore l'attaque Ball'météo ! » avoua Drew.

« Dans ce cas, on aura qu'à entraîner nos Roserade ensemble un peu plus tard ! » proposa Zach.

« Avec joie ! » acquiesça Drew.

« Tu ne te joins pas à nous Régis ? » demanda Didier.

« J'attends Selenya parce qu'on doit s'occuper des Pokémon Aquatique ! » répondit Régis.

« Hum humm ! » fit Mélina, un sourire en coin.

**Régis leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Mélina se retenait de rire, car elle savait que Régis sortait avec sa sœur mais elle aimait les taquiner. Selenya arriva en courant, à bout de souffle avec Akwakwak et Pyroli à ses talons.**

« L'un de vous a vu Célia ? » demanda-t-elle toute essoufflée.

« Elle n'est pas rentrée ? » s'étonna Didier.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai cherché partout mais aucun signe d'elle. J'ai fais un tour dans la grange et les Ponyta et Galopa qu'elle élève sont tous dans leur Pokéball, j'ai vérifié dans le labo. » répondit Selenya.

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit Mélina.

**Elle lança trois Pokéball en disant :**

« Hélédelle, Altaria, Roucarnage j'ai besoin de vous ! »

**Les trois Pokémon Oiseaux fixèrent leur dresseuse, attendant les ordres.**

« Séparez-vous et survolez le ranch à la recherche de Célia. Revenez dès que vous aurez terminé ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Les Pokémon s'éloignèrent et exécutèrent les ordres de Mélina.**

« Ils l'a retrouveront ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'elle se cache dû à la présence de ces trois-là ! » expliqua Didier en pointant Solidad, Drew et Flora.

« Elle se cache à cause de nous ? » s'ahuri Drew.

« C'est assez compliqué mais, je pense que Didier a raison ! » approuva Selenya.

**Deux cris provinrent du ciel et Roucarnage et Altaria revinrent en secouant négativement la tête. Hélédelle arriva juste après et se posa sur le bras de sa dresseuse.**

« Tu l'as trouvé Hélédelle ? » demanda Mélina.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Où est-elle ? »

**Hélédelle battit des ailes et s'exprima, tout en regardant Selenya.**

« Elle va bien, mais Hélédelle pense qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Elle n'est pas seule. Il y a Galopa et Macronium avec elle. » expliqua Selenya.

**Hélédelle approuva les dires de Selenya et Didier souffla de soulagement.**

« Euh, je suis contente qu'elle aille bien mais, qu'est-ce que son isolement à avoir avec nous ? » demanda Flora.

**Selenya, Didier et Mélina se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent d'avouer l'envie secrète de Célia !**


	16. Un retour tant attendu

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Tout le monde regarda le champion de Pomelo et ses sœurs afin d'avoir une explication.**

« Depuis toute petite, Célia rêve de devenir une coordinatrice. Elle n'a jamais raté un concours à la télévision et, quand elle n'est pas en train de s'occuper des Pokémon du ranch, elle entraîne les siens sur des attaques et des combinaisons ! » expliqua Didier.

« Pourquoi ne voyage-t-elle pas pour participer à des concours ? » demanda Aurore.

« Elle avait un Lokhlass, mais il est tombé très malade il y a deux ans alors je l'ai emmené au centre Pokémon de l'île mais, l'infirmière Joëlle nous a dit que Lokhlass avait besoin d'un très long repos, et elle nous a conseillé de le confier au Professeur Flora. Depuis tout ce temps, Lokhlass est avec le Professeur et Célia désespère de le revoir un jour. Sans lui, elle refuse de participer à des concours ! » répondit Selenya.

« Quel rapport avec nous ? » s'étonna Drew.

« Elle vous admire en tant que coordinateur. Le fait de vous voir concourir à la télévision ne la dérange pas mais, vous voir en vrai la déstabilise un peu et lui rappelle Lokhlass ! » avoua Mélina.

« Mais, elle a d'autres Pokémon pour les concours ? » demanda Flora.

« Elle a même une équipe du tonnerre, mais elle ne veut pas le faire sans Lokhlass ! » répondit Selenya.

« C'est son premier Pokémon ? » demanda Pierre.

« Oui ! Il n'était qu'un bébé quand elle l'a eut ! » expliqua Mélina.

« Je la comprends ! » dit Sacha.

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sacha.**

« Pikachu est mon premier Pokémon et je ne pourrai jamais disputer un match sans lui. C'est vrai que je ne l'utilise pas dans tous les matchs mais, il m'est indispensable de l'avoir près de moi ! » expliqua le jeune dresseur en caressant la tête de son Pokémon.

**De l'autre côté du ranch, la Team Rocket survolait la propriété à bord de leur ballon gonflable.**

« Regardez moi tous ces Pokémon ! » s'exclama Jessie.

« C'est le jackpot ! » ria Miaouss.

« Pikachu en vue ! » dit James.

**Miaouss et Jessie regardèrent dans la même direction que James et ils virent Pikachu.**

« Encore ces morveux ! » rouspéta Jessie.

« Ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre cette fois ! » fit Miaouss en souriant.

**Leurs estomacs se mirent à grogner.**

« On ne pourrait pas manger quelque chose avant ? » demanda James en se tenant le ventre.

« Regardez par-là ! » dit Miaouss.

« Des baies ! » sourit Jessie.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Ils doivent avoir un garde-manger et comme ils sont tous occupés dans la terrasse de ce palace, autant en profiter ! » proposa Miaouss.

« C'est une idée de génie Miaouss ! » approuva James.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Jessie.

**Ils firent descendre leur dirigeable prudemment sur le toit de la maison et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du ranch. Ils cherchaient la bonne porte quand ils tombèrent sur une montagne de nourriture.**

« JACKPOT ! » s'écrièrent-ils en se ruant sur la nourriture.

« Faisons des provisions ! » suggéra Jessie en croquant dans une pomme.

**Ils remplirent des sacs mais pendant ce temps, ils ne virent pas que le Pyroli de Selenya passait par là. Le Pokémon se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa maîtresse dans le jardin. Selenya était sur le point de partir avec Régis s'occuper des Pokémons Aquatique, quand Pyroli se jeta sur sa dresseuse.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pyroli ? » demanda Selenya.

**Pyroli se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.**

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Selenya.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Mélina, demande à Hélédelle de survoler la maison et de trouver quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire là. Pyroli a trouvé des inconnus dans la pièce où nous stockons la nourriture ! »

« Vas-y Hélédelle ! » ordonna Mélina, et le Pokémon oiseau s'envola.

« Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ! » dit Régis.

**Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du ranch, ils tombèrent sur la Team Rocket qui était face à face avec un Machopeur !**

« Machopeur, attaque Poing Karaté ! » ordonna Régis.

**Machopeur obéit et lança son attaque sur la Team Rocket qui réussit à esquiver l'attaque de justesse. **

« Filons d'ici ! » cria Jessie.

**Ils sortirent par la fenêtre et grâce à une télécommande que sortit Miaouss, il appela le dirigeable et ils montèrent dedans avec toute la nourriture. Dans le couloir :**

« Viens Machopeur ! » dit Selenya.

**Ils retournèrent dans le jardin que la Team Rocket survola.**

« ENCORE EUX ! » s'énerva Sacha.

« Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?

_Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin ! _

Flottant dans le vent !

_Volant dans l'océan ! _

**C'est délirant ! **

Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos !

_Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau ! _

Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants !

_Mais comme les roses, nous avons des piquants ! _

Jessie !

_James ! _

**Et Miaouss c'est un trio ! **

Quant à ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire face,

_La Team Rocket _

LES TERRASSE !

Qulbutokéééé !

Mime, Miiime... »

« VOUS N'APPRENDREZ JAMAIS VOTRE LEÇON ! » s'emporta Rudy.

« On est des méchants, et les méchants reviennent toujours ! » nargua Jessie.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! » s'écria Cissy.

« RENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE NOURRITURE ! » cria Flora.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Lâcher tes Pokémons sur nous ? Ce serait une perte de temps puisqu'aucun de vous ne les a récupérés ! » s'esclaffa James.

« Allez Yanméga à l'attaque ! » ordonna Jessie en lançant sa Pokéball. « Vent Argentée ! »

**L'attaque Vent Argentée propulsa nos amis loin de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais cela faisait un énorme tapage. Un tapage qu'entendit Thalia depuis la nurserie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que sa famille était en danger. **

« Maman j'ai peur ! » dit la petite Kayla en s'agrippant à la jambe de sa mère.

« Ça va aller ma chérie. Maman va aller aider les autres. Je veux que tu restes bien sagement ici avec Mentali et que vous surveilliez les bébés Pokémons. Tu peux faire ça pour maman ? Tu peux rester forte ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

« Oui, et tiens ! Utilise Papilusion ! » dit Kayla en lançant sa petite Pokéball.

**Un magnifique Papilusion en sortit et alla se blottir contre la petite Kayla.**

« Papilusion, tu dois aider maman ! » expliqua Kayla.

« Ecoute Papilusion, je veux que tu ailles à la cascade qui se trouve derrière le secteur des Pokémons Insecte, et que tu préviennes Célia que notre famille est en danger et qu'on a besoin d'elle. Tu peux faire ça ? » lui demanda Thalia.

**Le Pokémon acquiesça et sortit par la fenêtre que venait de lui ouvrir Kayla.**

« Mentali, reste ici pour protéger Kayla ! » ordonna Thalia à son Pokémon.

**L'aînée de la famille embrassa sa fille et sortit au plus vite de la nurserie, en prenant bien soin de tout fermer derrière elle, et couru rejoindre les autres. Une fois dans le jardin, elle vit que la Team Rocket avait capturée Voltali, Akwakwak, Noctali, Pikachu, Tiplouf, Altaria, Roucarnage et Pyroli. Machopeur était cloué au sol avec de la colle, tout comme les autres.**

« Thalia, fais quelque chose ! » supplia Didier.

« ALLEZ MIGALOS ! A VOUS DE JOUER ! » cria Thalia en lançant deux Pokéball. « ATTAQUE TOILE ! »

**L'attaque Toile fut malheureusement contrée par un appareil de Miaouss.**

« Et retour à l'envoyeur ! » s'amusa Miaouss.

**La toile des Migalos fut projetée sur Thalia et ses Pokémons araignées. Ils furent prisonniers de la toile, et ils ne purent rien faire pour empêcher la Team Rocket de s'emparer des Pokémons du ranch.**

**Pendant ce temps, Célia était près de la cascade où elle aimait se retirer pour entraîner ses propres Pokémons. Elle pensait à son Lokhlass qui lui manquait tant. Macronium et Galopa vinrent se blottirent contre elle pour la réconforter, quand ils entendirent le cri d'un Papilusion. Célia leva la tête et reconnue le Papilusion de sa petite nièce. Le Pokémon vint devant la jeune fille et se mit à parler mais Célia n'avait pas le don de sa grande sœur Selenya. Quand elle vit l'air horrifié de ses Pokémons, elle comprit.**

« Ils sont attaqués, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle au papillon.

**Il acquiesça. **

« Dans ce cas allons les aider ! »

**Elle monta sur dos de Galopa et fit rentrer Macronium dans sa Pokéball et Papilusion se blottit contre Célia. Galopa se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à la famille de sa dresseuse. Arrivée à destination, Célia retint un cri d'effroi en voyant tous les Pokémons Aquatiques dans une cage, hors de l'eau.**

« Remettez ces Pokémons dans l'eau, sinon ils risquent d'arriver le pire ! » les supplia Selenya.

« Ils n'auront qu'à s'arroser entre eux ! » ricana Miaouss.

**Célia donna un petit coup de talon à Galopa et se dernier s'élança devant tout le monde.**

« Célia ? » s'étonna Didier.

« Vas-y Galopa, détruit ces câbles avec ton Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Célia tout en restant sur Galopa.

**Galopa lança son attaque et détruisit les câbles, libérant les sacs de nourriture et les cages des Pokémons. Les Pokémons Aquatique par contre étaient toujours au même endroit, le câble étant trop solide.**

« Comment faire pour se débarrasser de cette colle ? » s'énerva Harrison.

« C'est nous qui avons l'antidote ! Nananère ! » chantonna Miaouss en montrant un flacon dans ses mains.

« Vas-y Akwakwak ! Choc Mental ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Le flacon s'éleva des mains de Miaouss et atterrit dans les pattes d'Hélédelle qui passait par là, et il en profita pour percer le ballon, s'écrasant au sol. Il le rapporta à Mélina qui se dépêcha de se détacher de la colle, et délivra les autres.**

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! » s'écria Jessie en se remettant de la chute.

« Oh la mémé tu vas la boucler ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête sale sorcière ! » répliqua Cissy.

« TU VAS TE TAIRE ! » cria Jessie.

**Un cri provenant de la mer se fit entendre. Célia le reconnu.**

« C'est impossible ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers la mer, et une attaque Laser Glace vint geler le câble qui retenait les Pokémons Aquatique prisonniers.**

« VAS-Y PIKACHU ! ELECTACLE SUR LE CÂBLE POUR LIBERER LES POKEMONS ! » ordonna Sacha.

**Pikachu s'élança et coupa le câble, et les Pokémons Aquatique furent libérés. Ils retournèrent dans l'eau le plus rapidement possible.**

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » s'écria la Team Rocket.

« Notre gagne pain s'est échappé ! » se désolé Miaouss.

« SEVIPER A L'ATTAQUE ! » cria Jessie.

« VORTENTE A TOI ! » cria James mais Vortente le mordit comme à son habitude. « Vortente arrête ça s'il te plaît, Aïe ! »

**Le Pokémon qui était intervenu sortit de la brume et il s'agissait d'un Lokhlass. Il sauta de l'eau pour atterrir près de sa maîtresse.**

« Lokhlass, tu es revenu ! » murmura Célia.

_« Oui je suis revenu, et je ne te quitterai plus jamais ! » dit Lokhlass en se servant de son don télépathique qu'il avait apprit._

**Célia sauta sur son amie, et comme s'ils ressentaient la joie de leur dresseuse, tous ses Pokémons sortirent de leur Pokéball. Macronium, Grahyena, Givrali et un Charmillon firent leur apparition aux côtés de Galopa.**

« Pour avoir une sacrée équipe c'en est une ! » fit remarquer Flora qui aida Drew à se relever.

« Ne nous oubliez pas ! Seviper Queue Poison ! » ordonna Jessie.

« Vortente attaque Morsure ! » fit James.

**Plus rapide que l'éclair, Célia riposta :**

« Givrali attaque Queue de Fer, Grahyena attaque Charge ! »

**Les attaques de Givrali et Grahyena furent plus puissantes, et contrèrent Seviper et Vortente, les envoyant sur leur maître. **

« Pikachu allons l'aider ! » proposa Sacha.

« Attends ! » le stoppa Didier. « Laisse-la faire. Elle reprend confiance en elle maintenant que Lokhlass est revenu ! »

« Yanméga attaque Vent Argentée ! » ordonna Jessie.

« Givrali, Voile Miroir ! » dit Célia.

**L'attaque de Yanméga fut contrée facilement.**

« Charmillon, montre leur ce qu'est une vraie attaque Vent Argentée ! » suggéra Célia, confiante.

**L'attaque de Charmillon fut d'une puissance inouïe et déstabilisa Yanméga.**

« Aeropiqué ! » dit Célia.

**Charmillon s'élança pour son attaque et toucha Yanméga de plein fouet, le faisant tomber sur Jessie.**

« Il est temps d'en finir Célia ! » dit Zach.

« Avec joie. Vous allez combiner vos attaques. Charmillon attaque Lance-soleil, Macronium attaque Tranch'Herbe, Grahyena Ball'Ombre, Galopa Lance-Flamme, Givrali Laser Glace, et enfin Lokhlass Vibraqua ! » ordonna Célia.

**Les six attaques se mélangèrent et frappèrent la Team Rocket, provoquant une explosion.**

« Je suis médusé ! » se désola Jessie.

« Et moi je suis tout mouillé ! » se plaignit James.

« MIAOUSS A LA QUEUE QUI BRÛLE ! » s'écria Miaouss.

« UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX ! »

**Avant que quiconque ne puisse remercier Célia, Macronium fut enveloppé d'une lumière brillante.**

« Il est en train d'évoluer ! » sourit Tyson.

**Macronium se transforma en Meganium. Célia se jeta au cou de son Pokémon en riant.**

« Je dois vous laisser car Kayla est toute seule dans la nurserie ! » informa Thalia. « Tu viens Papilusion ? »

**Papilusion suivit la mère de sa dresseuse et ils retournèrent vers la nurserie, suivit des deux Migalos.**

« Lokhlass, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! » dit Selenya en s'approchant du Pokémon.

_« Je suis contente d'être de retour parmi vous moi aussi ! » avoua Lokhlass par télépathie._

« C'est génial, ils peuvent communiquer par télépathie lui et Célia ! » s'enjoua Sacha.

« C'est une femelle Sacha ! » s'amusa Régis.

« Célia ! » appela Solidad.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

« Je voudrais te faire une proposition. Dans quelques mois, les concours de la région de Kanto vont reprendre, et j'aimerai te coacher durant tout ce temps. J'ai remporté le dernier Grand Festival de cette région et je souhaiterais t'aider à réaliser ton rêve de devenir une coordinatrice ! » dit Solidad.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » s'étonna Célia.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Solidad.

« Tu devrais accepter Célia. Solidad te sera d'un grand secours et puis, tu as une équipe du tonnerre ! » dit Flora.

« L'attaque Vent Argentée de ton Charmillon m'a éblouie, et je ne parle même pas de son attaque Lance-soleil ! » s'exclama Drew.

**Célia se retourna vers ses Pokémon et Charmillon vint se poser sur la tête de sa dresseuse, tandis que Givrali et Grahyena vinrent se frotter contre ses jambes, et que Meganium et Galopa se contentèrent d'approuver de la tête.**

_« Tu dois accepter Célia. Maintenant que je suis revenue, nous allons réaliser ton rêve le plus cher et participer à des concours Pokémon ! » lui dit Lokhlass par la pensée._

« D'accord j'accepte ! » accepta Célia.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour les Pokémons que tu élèves ici. Nous en prendrons soin ! » lui assura Mélina.

« Euh, on devrait peut-être rapporter toute la nourriture à sa place. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » suggéra Zach.

« C'est parti ! » dit Mélina. « Machopeur, aides-nous à porter les sacs s'il te plaît ! »

_« Laissez-moi faire ! » fit la voix de la mère de famille._

**Tous se retournèrent et virent que Sylvia était avec un Alakazam et un Abra.**

« Abra, Alakazam, Téléportation ! » ordonna gentiment Sylvia.

**Les deux Pokémons Psy se téléportèrent près des sacs de nourriture et disparurent avec pour réapparaître juste après aux côtés de leur dresseuse.**

« Tout est au bon endroit ? » demanda Sylvia à ses Pokémons.

**Ils acquiescèrent.**

« C'est parfait. Maintenant allons nous occuper des vergers ! »

**Et elle partit avec Alakazam et Abra.**

« Maman a des idées de génie des fois ! » pouffa Mélina.

« Au faites Didier, je t'ai entendu parler d'un tournoi tout à l'heure. Tu peux nous en dire plus, ça m'intéresse ! » dit Sacha.

« Et voilà, quand on parle tournoi Pokémon, il faut toujours qu'il soit le premier à demander ! » soupira Ondine.

**Tout le monde retourna à leur place, sauf Selenya et Régis qui partirent s'occuper des Pokémons Aquatique, Mélina qui monta sur Roucarnage pour aller s'occuper des Pokémons Vol, Zach des Pokémons Roche, et Célia fit rentrer tous ses Pokémons dans leur Pokéball, ainsi que Lokhlass dont la Pokéball se trouvait au collier qu'elle avait autour de son cou, et partit au laboratoire pour relâcher ses Ponyta et Galopa.**


	17. Visite guidée

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Sacha commençait à s'impatienter pour que Didier leur explique le tournoi qu'il avait organisé.**

« Avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'on devrait récupérer nos Pokéball, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda Didier.

« C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir mes Pokéball avec moi ! » dit Tyson.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit Didier.

**Il conduisit tout le monde dans une pièce où était installée une machine pour savoir quel Pokémon se trouvait dans les Pokéball. En entrant, ils virent que le père de Didier était en train de préparer la machine. **

« Les enfants, vous voilà enfin ! Je me doutais bien que vous alliez venir ! » sourit William.

« On va faire vite parce que j'en connais un qui est pressé d'en savoir un peu plus sur le tournoi que j'organise ! » expliqua Didier en désignant Sacha.

« Girafarig, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ! » appela le professeur.

**Le Girafarig du professeur arriva à ses côtés.**

« Il est magnifique ! » s'extasia Flora.

« Je te remercie ! » dit le professeur, touché par les paroles de Flora. « Girafarig, utilise Choc Mental pour placer les Pokéball du sac dans cette machine s'il te plaît. »

**Le tri des Pokéball dura dix bonnes minutes, et quand tout fut terminé, tout le monde ressortit dehors, leur Pokéball de nouveau attachés à leur ceinture. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils virent Célia avec un bébé Medhyèna, ainsi que le Grahyena de la jeune fille. **

« Très bien Medhyèna, il est temps que tu apprennes l'attaque Morsure ! » lui dit Célia.

« Célia ? » appela Didier.

**Elle se retourna.**

« Tu entraînes Medhyèna à ce que je vois ! »

« Oui, il est grand temps qu'il apprenne quelques attaques et qu'il rattrape le retard qu'il a sur les quatre autres Medhyèna. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu n'élèves pas des Ponyta ? » s'étonna Drew.

« Si, mais je m'occupe aussi des Medhyèna qui sortent de leurs œufs ! » répondit Célia en caressant la tête de Medhyèna.

**Il ronronna et sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. **

« Je vous laisse. On se verra pour le dîner ! » annonça-t-elle en se relevant. « Viens Grahyena ! »

**Et elle partit en compagnie de ses deux Pokémons.**

« Et si je vous faisais visiter le ranch ? Je vous expliquerai mon tournoi en même temps ! » proposa Didier.

« Avec plaisir ! » acceptèrent-ils.

**Didier les emmena tout d'abord sur leur immense plage où il y avait les Pokémons Aquatique. Sur place, Ondine n'en revenait pas et avait les yeux qui brillaient.**

« WHOAW ! Regardez un peu tous ces Pokémons Aquatique ! J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

_« C'est l'heure de la visite guidée à ce que je vois ! » se fit entendre la voix de Régis._

**Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Régis avec un bébé Otaria dans les bras.**

« Où est ma sœur ? » demanda Didier.

**Régis se contenta de lui montrer l'océan, et au même instant, Selenya fit surface sur le dos de son Tortank. Elle enleva l'appareil qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau quand elle vit son frère et les autres sur la rive.**

« Salut ! Si vous avez des Pokémons Eaux, faites les sortir pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Mes amis seront ravis de jouer avec eux. Pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle aux Pokémons Aquatique.

**Tous les Pokémons acquiescèrent avec le sourire, quand Akwakwak fit irruption de l'eau et arrosa sa dresseuse avec son attaque Pistolet à O. Selenya le regarda et il sourit.**

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Pierre.

« Il veut simplement jouer ! » répondit Régis.

« Allez Mustébouée, viens prendre l'air ! » dit Sacha en libérant son Pokémon.

**Mustébouée fit son apparition, les bras croisés comme à son habitude.**

« Mustébouée, que dirais-tu d'aller te dégourdir et t'amuser dans l'eau ? » proposa Sacha.

**Mustébouée accepta et alla dans l'eau, puis il fut rejoint par le Carabaffe de Flora, le Tiplouf d'Aurore, le Marill de Jacky, l'Hypocéan de Cissy ainsi que l'Hyporoi de Sandra, et Ondine libéra ses Pokémons Aquatiques à l'exception de Leviator, dû à son caractère. Psykokwak sortit de sa Pokéball sans même avoir était appelé et il se tenait la tête comme à son habitude.**

« Psykokwak, on a dit les Pokémons Eaux. Tu ne sais même pas nager alors retourne dans ta Pokéball espèce de bon à rien ! » s'énerva Ondine en essayant de rappeler Psykokwak mais il bascula sur le côté.

**Selenya qui avait vu toute la scène décida d'intervenir.**

« Tortank, ramène-moi sur la rive s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-elle à son fidèle ami.

**Une fois sur la rive, elle descendit du dos de Tortank aidé de Régis et s'agenouilla près du Psykokwak d'Ondine, et Akwakwak arriva près de sa dresseuse au même instant.**

« Bonjour toi ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un problème ! » remarqua Selenya.

« Il en a même plusieurs ! » s'exaspéra Ondine.

**Psykokwak baissa la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sable.**

« Tu l'as vexé Ondine. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça ! » expliqua Selenya. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore évolué ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourtant il aurait dû ! » dit Ondine.

« L'un de vous a un Pokédex sur lui ? » demanda Selenya.

« Tiens, prends le mien ! » proposa Sacha.

**Selenya dirigea le Pokédex sur Psykokwak et vit qu'il connaissait les attaques Mini-queue, Choc mental, Psyko, Griffe et Pistolet à O.**

« A-t-il déjà utilisé l'une de ces attaques ? » redemanda Selenya.

« Seulement l'attaque Choc Mental, mais pour cela il doit avoir mal à la tête, sinon il n'y arrive pas. Il ne sait pas nager non plus ! » répondit Pierre en s'agenouillant près de Psykokwak lui aussi.

**Selenya eut comme un bond en arrière de sept ans, lorsqu'elle a rencontré Akwakwak, qui n'était qu'un Psykokwak sans défense et maltraité par son ancien dresseur.**

_« Selenya ? »_

« Hum ? » dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

« Je dois leur montrer le reste du ranch ! » expliqua Didier.

« D'accord. Ondine, je vais m'occuper de Psykokwak ! » dit Selenya.

« Si tu veux, mais c'est peine perdu ! » soupira Ondine.

**Selenya ne fit pas attention de la remarque de la championne d'Azuria et retourna dans l'eau avec Akwakwak pour finir son travail, laissant Psykokwak au soin de Régis. Didier conduisit nos amis dans le secteur des Pokémons Plante, des Pokémons Sol, et ils arrivèrent dans le secteur des Pokémons Insecte.**

« Je crois que je vais vous attendre là ! » dit Ondine qui tremblait à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce secteur.

« Ils ne sont pas méchants ! » tenta de la rassurer Didier.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Ondine ! » lui assura Sandra.

« Tu es souvent venu ici ? » demanda Sacha.

« Bien sûr. Lisa est la petite sœur du mari de Thalia, et Didier est venu quelque fois à Ebenelle avec son Dracolosse ! » répondit Sandra.

« C'est le seul moyen pour accéder au secteur des Pokémons Vol ! » avoua Didier.

« Si tu le dis ! » tressaillit Ondine.

« Didier j'ai une question. Combien de temps va durer ton tournoi ? » demanda Sacha.

« Ça dépendra du nombre de participant. N'importe quel dresseur peut y participer, et de toutes les régions. Les inscriptions seront ouvertes dès la semaine prochaine et le tournoi commencera dans un mois. Il y aura des épreuves éliminatoires jusqu'à ce nous ayons les seize vainqueurs pour commencer les vrais matchs. Vous me suivez jusque là ? » questionna Didier.

« Tu devrais répéter pour voir si Sacha a bien compris ! » se moqua Ondine.

« J'ai très bien compris Ondine. Je ne suis pas bête contrairement à ce que pensent certains ! » contra Sacha.

« A combien de Pokémon se dérouleront les épreuves éliminatoires ? » demanda Pierre.

« A un Pokémon, mais vous pouvez changer de Pokémon chaque fois que vous gagnez un match. Par exemple, lors de son premier match, Sacha va utiliser Pikachu, et s'il le remporte, il pourra changer de Pokémon au tour suivant ! » répondit Cissy.

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les règles ? » s'étonna Jacky.

« Didier nous a demandé à Rudy et moi de faire partie du jury ! » expliqua Cissy.

« Un peu comme dans un concours Pokémon ! » dit Flora.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça Rudy.

« A partir des seizième de finale jusqu'au quart de finale, chaque concurrent n'aura droit qu'à trois Pokémons chacun, mais lors des demi et de la finale, les matchs seront à six contre six ! » poursuivit Didier.

« Et quel est l'enjeu ? » demanda Max qui s'était fait tout petit jusque là.

« Le vainqueur de la finale devra me battre lors d'un match à six contre six, sans possibilité d'échanger ses Pokémons des deux côtés. » répondit Didier.

« Ce qui rendra le match encore plus palpitant ! » s'enthousiasma Sacha.

« Je savais que Sacha y participerait ! » sourit Mortimer.

« Je vais m'inscrire aussi. Ça pourrait être amusant de tomber sur toi Sacha ! » dit Harrison.

« Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnerait ! » assura Sacha.

« Et toi Tyson ? Tu vas participer ? » demanda Flora.

« Bien sûr ! » affirma le jeune garçon.

« Ondine, tu vas t'inscrire ? » demanda Sacha.

« Ah non pas question ! » rétorqua la jeune rousse.

« Bah, pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Rudy.

« Si j'ai fais ce voyage, c'était pour me reposer de tous les matchs que j'ai disputé dans mon arène. Mes Pokémons méritent de se reposer eux aussi, alors je me contenterais de faire la supportrice ! » expliqua Ondine.

« C'est vrai que tu as enchaîné beaucoup de matchs. Tu as bien raison de prendre du repos Ondine ! » approuva Jacky.

« Hey, Pierre, ce serait sympa si tu t'inscrivais. Après tout, tu es le champion d'Argenta, et tu as des Pokémons très puissant ! » dit Sacha.

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai que Cradopaud, Simularbre et Leveinard avec moi. Mes autres Pokémons sont à l'arène d'Argenta ! » expliqua Pierre.

« Tu pourrais appeler le Professeur Chen pour qu'il aille te chercher les Pokémons que tu veux à Argenta, et te les envoyer ici ! » suggéra Jacky.

« C'est une bonne idée Jacky ! » dit Pierre.

« Et nous voici dans le secteur des Pokémons Vol ! » annonça Didier.

**Le groupe s'arrêta pour s'émerveiller devant tout un panel de Pokémons Vol.**

_« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! » fit la voix de Mélina._

**Ils regardèrent en l'air et virent la jeune fille assise sur le rebord d'une falaise où étaient nichés un Tylton et un Altaria. **

« J'ai le vertige rien qu'en la voyant faire ! » déglutit Aurore en apercevant Mélina se mettre debout.

« C'est une question d'habitude Aurore. Crois-moi, elle fait bien pire ! » répliqua Didier.

« Comme ? » demanda Solidad.

**Un cri provint du ciel et il s'agissait d'un Rapasdepic.**

« Je déteste les Rapasdepic ! » prit peur Ondine.

« Je croyais que tu détestais les insectes ? » la charria Sacha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'ahuri Tyson.

**Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent que Mélina, avec de l'élan, sauta de la falaise et atterrit sur le dos de Rapasdepic.**

« Elle est cinglée ! » fit remarquer Ondine.

« Complètement ! » s'amusa Didier.

**Le Rapasdepic vint se poser sur le sol et Mélina en descendit, et caressa le Pokémon qui se mit à sourire.**

« C'est le tien ? » demanda Tyson.

« Oui ! » répondit Mélina. « Alors, la visite vous plaît ? »

« Ça pourrait aller si on avait évité les insectes ! » grinça Ondine.

« C'est le seul moyen pour accéder à cette partie du ranch. A moins bien sûr de voler ! » dit Mélina.

« Est-ce qu'au retour quelqu'un pourrait m'éviter le passage des insectes ? » demanda Ondine.

« Je demanderai à Roucarnage de te ramener ! » dit Mélina avant de remonter sur Rapasdepic, qui s'envola aussitôt.

**Le cri d'un Pokémon attira l'attention de Solidad qui reconnu le cri d'un Lokhlass.**

« D'où est-ce que ça provenait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais vous montrer ! » dit Didier.

**Ils arrivèrent à la cascade où se trouvait Célia qui avait libéré ses Pokémons, et il y avait en plus des siens, cinq Medhyèna, et quatre Grahyena en dehors du sien.**

« Ça en fait des Medhyèna et leurs évolutions ! » remarqua Pierre.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » dit Célia en apercevant son frère et les autres.

« Nous avons entendu ton Lokhlass ! » avoua Solidad.

« Oui je teste quelques combinaisons mais bon, rien de concret pour le moment ! » soupira Célia.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Avec le temps, tu y arriveras et puis, on travaillera ensemble ! » la rassura Solidad en lui entourant les épaules.

« On devrait poursuivre la visite. Il ne reste plus que le secteur des Pokémons Roche et des Pokémons Feu ! » expliqua Didier.

**Après avoir vu les Pokémons Roche, qui étaient sous la surveillance de Zach et où Pierre s'était émerveillé devant un Steelix parfaitement entretenu et en excellente santé, ils atterrirent dans le secteur des Pokémons Feu.**

« DAMON ! » cria Didier.

**Damon, qui était sur le dos de son Dracaufeu, aperçut son beau-frère.**

« Pose-toi à terre Dracaufeu ! » ordonna Damon.

**Dracaufeu se posa à terre et Damon descendit de son dos.**

« Salut Didier ! Je suis content de te voir ! » salua Damon en lui serrant la main.

« Et moi dont ! » lui retourna Didier.

**Le champion de l'île fit les présentations mais Sacha regardait le Dracaufeu de Damon, lui rappelant le sien.**

« Sacha, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Pierre.

« Oui, je repensais juste à mon Dracaufeu ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon dernier match extrême contre Brandon ! » répondit Sacha.

« Sacha ? Du Bourg-Palette ? » questionna Damon.

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« C'est donc toi le dresseur du Dracaufeu contre lequel le mien s'entraîne souvent ! » sourit Damon.

« Tu connais mon Dracaufeu ? » s'étonna Sacha.

« Je suis le frère de Lisa. Et toutes les semaines, Dracaufeu et moi allons à la Vallée Dracaurifique pour nous y entraîner. C'est là-bas que j'ai fais la connaissance du tien ! » expliqua Damon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flora ? » demanda Drew.

« Rien, à part que je suis en train de cramer tellement il fait chaud ! » se plaignit Flora.

« Quand on n'a pas l'habitude, c'est vrai qu'on ressent rapidement la chaleur qui règne ici ! » dit Damon. « D'ailleurs il commence à se faire tard et j'étais sur le point de rappeler les Pokémons dans leur Pokéball. On se voit plus tard pour le dîner ! »

« Oui, nous allons rentrer ! » approuva Didier.

**Quand le groupe repassa au secteur des Pokémons Roche, Zach était en train de rappeler les Pokémons dans leur Pokéball, et ils virent Célia faire pareil avec les Medhyèna. **

_« ONDINE ! »_

**La concernée leva la tête et vit Mélina sur son Airmure. Roucarnage se posa près d'Ondine.**

« ALLEZ, MONTE SUR ROUCARNAGE ! ON VA TE RAMENER A LA MAISON ! » cria Mélina.

**Ondine monta prudemment sur Roucarnage et ce dernier s'envola lorsqu'il fut sûr que la jeune fille était bien installée sur son dos.**

**Arrivée dans le jardin, ils virent Psykokwak s'amuser avec le Héricendre de Régis, ainsi que le Carabaffe de Flora.**

« On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! » sourit Sacha.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'arrive à faire Psykokwak ! » dit Régis.

« Une petite minute ! » s'écria Ondine qui venait d'arriver. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se tient plus la tête comme il le faisait avant ? »

« C'est grâce à Selenya ! » répondit Régis.

**Psykokwak regarda Régis et celui-ci se contenta de faire _oui _de la tête. Psykokwak arrosa Ondine avec son Pistolet à O, ce qui stupéfia Sacha, Pierre et Jacky, ainsi qu'Ondine.**

« Je rêve ou il vient d'utiliser l'attaque Pistolet à O ? » s'étrangla Sacha.

« Tu n'as pas rêvé petit Sacha ! » ria Régis.

« Psykokwak ! » souffla Ondine en s'agenouillant près de son Pokémon. « Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ? »

**Il fit _non_ de la tête.**

« Je suis désolé Psykokwak. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur comme dresseuse. Tu devrais rester ici lorsque je repartirais pour Azuria. Tu seras bien mieux ici plutôt qu'avec moi ! » expliqua Ondine, essuyant ses larmes.

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi Ondine ! » _

**Selenya s'approcha, Akwakwak et Pyroli à ses talons.**

« Psykokwak a réussi de lui-même à utiliser ses attaques, je l'ai seulement aidé à comprendre comment les utiliser. Tu es son dresseur Ondine, et malgré le handicap qu'il avait, tu l'as gardé avec toi, ce qui fait de toi une dresseuse exceptionnelle, et c'est ce qui fait que Psykokwak soit attaché à toi ! » expliqua Selenya.

**Psykokwak se blottit contre Ondine, attendant que sa maîtresse fasse quelque chose. Ondine prit Psykokwak dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. **

« Regardez sa queue ! » s'exclama Harrison.

**La queue de Psykokwak était devenue rose.**

« Il est prêt maintenant ! » annonça Selenya.

« Prêt à quoi ? » demanda Aurore.

**Psykokwak fut baigner d'une lumière blanche et il commença à se transformer. Au même instant, un cri provint du ciel et pas un, mais trois Dracaufeu firent leur apparition. Le Dracaufeu de Damon, un Dracaufeu avec un nœud rose sur la tête, et un troisième que Sacha reconnu tout de suite comme étant le sien.**


	18. Préparation au tournoi

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

* * *

**Alors que Psykokwak venait de se transformer en Akwakwak, le Dracaufeu de Damon se posa à terre, et le Dracaufeu avec le nœud rose sur la tête se posa à côté de lui, révélant Lisa qui descendit du dos de son Pokémon. Sacha fit de grands signes à son ami.**

« DRACAUFEU, JE SUIS SI CONTENT DE TE VOIR ! » s'écria-t-il.

**Les paroles de Sacha furent accueillit par l'attaque Lance-Flamme de Dracaufeu qui crama son dresseur. Dracaufeu se jeta sur Sacha et lui lécha la joue, tout content.**

« Il n'a pas changé ! » s'amusa Pierre.

« Salut Lisa ! » dit Sandra en tapant dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais à Pomelo pour te reposer ! » la taquina Lisa.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » contra Sandra en rougissant.

**Lisa esquissa un sourire.**

« Comment tu te sens Akwakwak ? » demanda Selenya au Pokémon fraîchement évolué d'Ondine.

**Akwakwak sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre sa dresseuse.**

« Tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser lorsque tu reprendras les matchs à Azuria ! » dit Pierre.

« Oui, mais il faudra que je l'entraîne dur avant de faire appel à lui ! » dit Ondine.

« Salut Lisa ! » salua Sacha.

« Bonjour Sacha ! Je vois que Dracaufeu est heureux de te revoir, et toutes mes félicitations pour Sinnoh ! » sourit-elle.

« Je te remercie ! » dit Sacha.

_« TANTE LISA ! » _

**Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent la petite Kayla arriver, Papilusion sur son l'épaule. La petite se jeta dans les bras de sa tante qui lui fit un gros câlin.**

« Le repas est prêt ! Tout le monde à table ! » annonça Sylvia. « Bonsoir Lisa ! »

**Tout le monde fut réunis autour de la table, tandis que les Pokémons encore en liberté, c'est-à-dire Charla et le Dracaufeu de Sacha, Pikachu, Tiplouf, Carabaffe, les deux Akwakwak, Noctali, Pyroli, Papilusion et Héricendre mangeaient leur nourriture un peu plus loin.**

« Comment se passe l'organisation du tournoi Didier ? » demanda Lisa.

« Ça se passe bien. Il débutera dans un mois et les inscriptions seront ouvertes dès la semaine prochaine ! » répondit Didier.

« Je pari que Sacha va s'inscrire ! » dit Lisa.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça ce dernier.

« Est-ce qu'un des membres de ta famille va y participer aussi ? » demanda de nouveau Lisa.

« Je ne pense pas, même si j'aimerai bien que Selenya y participe ! » avoua Didier.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étonna la concernée.

« S'il te plaît ! » tenta d'amadouer Didier.

« Non ! » rétorqua Selenya.

**Didier soupira et ne tenta rien de plus. Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Il était neuf heures du matin quand les garçons émergèrent de leurs chambres, complètement endormit. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drew ? » demanda Sacha en voyant l'air inquiet du coordinateur.

« Flora n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé ! » répondit Drew.

_« Elles sont debout depuis huit heures ce matin bande de flemmard ! » se fit entendre la voix de Régis._

« T'es déjà levé toi ? » s'étonna Harrison.

« Depuis l'aube ! » informa-t-il. « Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans vingt minutes, alors allez vous changer ! »

**C'est en grognant que les garçons se répartirent dans les quatre salles de bains du ranch.**

**Dans le jardin, Aurore et Flora s'entraînaient sous le regard attentif des autres filles, et spécialement Célia qui avait ses Pokémons à ses côtés, à l'exception de Lokhlass qui était à la mer avec les autres Pokémons Aquatique.**

« Brasegali, saute et attaque Danse-Flamme ! » ordonna Flora.

**Brasegali sauta et lança son attaque.**

« Vas-y Tiplouf, attaque Bulles d'O ! » ordonna Aurore.

**Tiplouf obéit et les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent. Les garçons arrivèrent à ce moment là, et Harrison ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Aurore, ce que remarqua son ami Tyson qui se mit à sourire.**

« Plus de puissance Brasegali ! » dit Flora.

**L'attaque Danse-Flamme de Brasegali se fit plus forte et Tiplouf eut du mal à maintenir l'attaque.**

« Esquive Tiplouf ! » ordonna Aurore.

**Il esquiva l'attaque et se reprit.**

« Hydro Canon et vrille ! »

**Tiplouf lança Hydro Canon en tournant sur lui-même.**

« Brasegali, il est temps d'utiliser Surchauffe ! » s'écria Flora.

**Il chargea ses batteries et lança Surchauffe. Les deux attaques se frappèrent et de la fumée envahit les deux Pokémons. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Brasegali et Tiplouf étaient toujours debout mais ils étaient essoufflés.**

« Je pense que ça suffit pour le moment ! » dit Flora en se rapprochant de Brasegali.

« Je suis d'accord ! » acquiesça Aurore. « Je suis fière de toi Tiplouf ! »

**Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son Pokémon et celui-ci sauta dans ses bras. Selenya apporta de la nourriture Pokémon pour Brasegali et Tiplouf, qui mangèrent avec appétit. Flora alla près de Drew et quand Aurore se leva pour aller à table, elle croisa le regard d'Harrison et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Solidad tout en évitant de regarder Harrison. Elle entendit quelqu'un étouffer un rire et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que c'était Flora. Aurore lui lança un regard noir et elle se calma. **

« Bonjour les garçons ! » dit Sylvia.

« Bonjour ! » lui retournèrent les garçons.

« Je suppose que les participants au tournoi vont commencer l'entraînement ? » demanda la mère de famille.

« Oui Madame ! » acquiescèrent Sacha, Harrison, Tyson et Pierre.

« Pikachu ! » appela Selenya.

**Pikachu descendit des épaules de Sacha et sauta dans les bras de Selenya qui lui caressa les joues doucement. Elle déposa Pikachu par terre et lui proposa une assiette de nourriture Pokémon.**

« Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez levé de bonne heure ? » demanda Mortimer en s'asseyant près de Jasmine, sa petite amie.

« Euh, parce que tu ronfles ? » plaisanta Jasmine, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Très drôle ! » grogna le champion de Rosalia.

« C'est seulement parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors plutôt que de passer une heure à te regarder dormir, j'ai préféré me lever ! » expliqua Jasmine en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Mortimer.

**Les garçons commencèrent à manger leur petit déjeuner, quand le Dracaufeu de Sacha arriva avec Sandra sur son dos.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua-t-elle en descendant du dos de Dracaufeu.

« Où tu vas Sacha ? » demanda Ondine en le voyant se lever.

« Je reviens ! » dit-il.

**Il entra dans la maison et quand il vit le Professeur Terrier, il lui demanda :**

« Excusez-moi Professeur, j'aimerai savoir si je pouvais faire venir certains de mes Pokémons ici pour m'entraîner avant le tournoi, tout en gardant ceux que j'ai sur moi ? »

« Bien entendu Sacha, mais certains de tes Pokémons devront rester hors de leur Pokéball le soir ! » répondit le Professeur.

« Ça ne posera pas de problème ? » demanda Sacha.

« Aucun mon garçon. Je te conseille de relâcher dans le jardin les Pokémons que tu as sur toi avant d'appeler le Professeur Chen ! Je t'attends ici ! » lui dit le Professeur.

« Merci Monsieur ! » sourit Sacha.

**Il retourna dans le jardin et lança ses cinq Pokéball en l'air, libérant Mustébouée, Jungko, Donphan, Feurisson et Roucarnage.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais sortir tous tes Pokémons ? » demanda Rudy.

« Je vais faire venir quelques-uns de mes Pokémons qui se trouve au laboratoire du Professeur Chen pour m'entraîner avant le début du tournoi. Le Professeur Terrier est d'accord ! » expliqua Sacha.

« Je vais venir avec toi pour parler à mes parents afin d'avoir certains de mes Pokémons ! » dit Pierre.

« Restez tranquillement ici, je reviens ! » dit Sacha à ses Pokémons.

**Sacha retourna à l'intérieur suivit de Pierre. Il téléphona au Professeur Chen.**

_« Sacha, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Je vais bien Professeur. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'envoyer quelques-uns de mes Pokémons ? Il va y avoir un tournoi sur l'île, et le Professeur Terrier a dit que je pouvais faire venir les Pokémons que je souhaite tout en gardant ceux que j'ai pris lors de mon départ ! »

_« Bien entendu Sacha. Alors, qui veux-tu que je t'envoi ? »_

« Je voudrais Kaiminus, Hélédelle et Chartor s'il vous plaît ! »

**Le Professeur Chen n'eut pas le temps de parler que le Bulbizarre de Sacha se fit voir sur l'écran.**

« Bulbizarre, je suis content de te voir mon ami ! »

**Bulbizarre était triste.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Sacha.

« Je crois qu'il veut te rejoindre ! » dit Pierre.

« Vous pensez que je peux le prendre Professeur ? »

_« Si tu le désires Sacha, je te l'envoi sur le champ. Les autres Pokémons sont plus calmes qu'avant et le départ de Bulbizarre n'affectera en rien leur comportement ! »_

« Dans ce cas, envoyez le moi ! »

_« Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps d'aller chercher Kaiminus et les deux autres ! »_

**Deux minutes plus tard, Sacha reçut les quatre Pokéball.**

« Je te laisse discuter avec le Professeur Chen, Pierre ! » dit Sacha à son ami.

« Entendu, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes ! » acquiesça le champion d'Argenta.

**Lorsque Sacha arriva dans le jardin, il vit ses Pokémons en train de se nourrir.**

« Qui as-tu fais venir ? » demanda Flora.

« Je vais vous montrer ! » dit Sacha en lançant ses Pokéball.

**Kaiminus sortit le premier, sautillant comme un puce, Hélédelle fut gracieux à sa sortie et rejoignit Roucarnage, Chartor se mit à pleurer, ému de revoir son dresseur, et Bulbizarre sauta sur Sacha.**

« Bulbizarre, on va faire équipe comme avant toi et moi ! » dit Sacha.

**Bulbizarre se blottit contre son dresseur, et Pierre arriva au même instant suivit de Leveinard, Cradopaud et Simularbre. **

« Tu as appelé tes parents Pierre ? » demanda Ondine.

« Oui ! J'aurais mes Pokémons demain ! » répondit-il.

_« DREW ! »_

**Zach arriva en courant, suivit de Voltali, un Herbizarre et Roserade.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Zach ? » demanda Drew.

« Tu es prêt pour apprendre à ton Roserade l'attaque Ball'Météo ? » questionna Zach.

« Allons-y ! » dit Drew.

**Il fit sortir son Roserade de sa Pokéball.**

« Suis-moi ! » lui dit Zach.

**Drew embrassa Flora et suivit Zach avec Roserade.**

« Y aurait-il un endroit où on pourrait s'entraîner sans vous gêner dans votre travail ? » demanda Harrison.

« Derrière le secteur des Pokémons Vol, il y a un énorme terrain vague. On va préparer de quoi requinquer vos Pokémons après leurs matchs, et je vous y conduis ! » expliqua Didier.

**Selenya arriva en trombe dans le jardin, vêtue d'un short et d'un haut de maillot de bain rouge, visiblement irritée, suivit de Pyroli et Akwakwak.**

« Tu peux remercier Régis, je vais participer au tournoi ! » informa-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

« Selenya attends ! » s'écria Didier.

_« Laisse-la ! » fit la voix de Régis. _

**Didier se retourna vers lui.**

« Ce n'est pas après toi ou moi qu'elle en a, c'est plutôt Mélina qui lui a assuré qu'elle gagnerait le tournoi mais, tu sais comme elle est, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main ! » expliqua Régis.

« Pourquoi elle accepte dans ce cas ? » demanda Didier.

« Parce que je le lui ai demandé ! » répondit Régis en rentrant à son tour dans la maison.

« Je ne comprends plus rien moi ! » souffla Aurore en se levant.

« Et si on allait s'entraîner ? » suggéra Tyson.

« Très bien ! Hélédelle et Roucarnage, prenez Kaiminus et Feurisson sur votre dos, les autres revenez dans votre Pokéball le temps d'aller au sentier ! » dit Sacha.

**Bulbizarre refusa de rentrer dans sa Pokéball, préférant rester avec Sacha. Lorsque les provisions et l'eau pour les Pokémons furent prêtes, Didier conduit les participants au tournoi à l'endroit indiqué. Ondine préféra rester au ranch pour entraîner Akwakwak. En passant devant le secteur des Pokémons Plante, Flora décida d'y rester pour encourager Drew durant son entraînement. Solidad l'accompagna. Dracaufeu, Roucarnage et Hélédelle suivaient leur dresseur par la voie des airs. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, et découvrirent un terrain immense longé par la mer. **

« On va pouvoir s'entraîner tranquillement ici ! » s'exclama Pierre.

« Sortez tous ! » ria Sacha en faisant ressortir ses Pokémons.

**Roucarnage, Dracaufeu et Hélédelle se posèrent à terre, avec sur leur dos Kaiminus et Feurisson. Pierre fit ressortir Cradopaud, Leveinard et Simularbre, tandis que Tyson fit sortir Miaouss, Jungko, Métalosse, Donphan, Hariyama et un Reptincel. **

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Reptincel ! » s'étonna Sacha.

« Je l'ai eu il n'y a pas très longtemps sous forme d'œuf. Il a évolué il y a deux semaines seulement ! » informa Tyson.

« Il ne manque plus que tes Pokémons, Harrison ! » renchérit Rudy.

**Harrison fit sortir Brasegali, Démolosse, Steelix, Farfuret et ses deux nouveaux Pokémons acquis dans la région de Kanto : Rhinocorne et Evoli.**

« Toi aussi tu as deux nouveaux Pokémons ! » s'enthousiasma Sacha.

« Oui, mais Evoli est tout récent. Je l'ai capturé juste avant de rencontrer Tyson ! » expliqua Harrison.

« Il est adorable ! » dit Aurore en s'agenouillant près du Pokémon.

**Elle lui caressa la tête et Evoli vint se blottir contre elle.**

« Je te remercie Aurore ! » dit Harrison.

« Tu vas le faire évoluer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas encore ! Seulement deux de ses évolutions n'ont pas besoin de Pierre d'Evolution, alors j'hésite ! » répondit-il.

**Aurore caressa une dernière fois Evoli, puis alla s'asseoir sur un rocher pour regarder l'entraînement.**

« Au travail les garçons ! » dit Jasmine.

**L'entraînement commença. Sacha se retrouva contre Pierre, et Harrison contre Tyson.**

« Je vais commencer avec Bulbizarre ! » dit Sacha.

« Et moi avec Simularbre ! » dit Pierre.

« Attaque Fouet Lianes ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Simularbre, Copie ! » ordonna Pierre à son tour.

**Simularbre copia l'attaque de Bulbizarre et les deux attaques Fouet Lianes se percutèrent.**

« Evoli, je vais commencer avec toi ! » dit Harrison.

« Vas-y Reptincel, à toi de jouer ! » appela Tyson.

« Attaque Ball'Ombre Evoli ! » s'écria Harrison.

« Reptincel, Lance-Flamme ! » dit Tyson.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et Harrison profita de la mobilité de Reptincel durant l'attaque Lance-Flamme.**

« Attaque Tunnel Evoli ! » ordonna Harrison.

**Evoli creusa un tunnel et Reptincel stoppa son attaque, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour contrer Evoli qui sortit d'un trou et chargea, faisant reculer le Pokémon Feu.**

« Pas mal du tout Harrison ! » félicita Tyson.

« Merci ! » sourit Harrison. _« Allez mon vieux, c'est peut-être un entraînement, mais Aurore te regarde ! »_

**Du côté de Sacha et Pierre :**

« Bulbizarre attaque Bélier ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Simularbre, attaque Damoclès ! » contra Pierre.

**Et l'entraînement continua, sous le regard appréciateur d'Aurore et des champions d'Arène.**

**Pendant ce temps au ranch, Selenya était sur le toit du ranch, en compagnie de Pyroli et Akwakwak.**

_« Est-ce que je suis prête pour ça ? » se demanda-t-elle._

**Comme s'ils ressentaient l'appréhension de leur maîtresse, Pyroli et Akwakwak vinrent se blottir contre elle.**

« Vous pensez que je peux arriver à participer à la compétition ? » demanda Selenya à ses amis.

**Ils acquiescèrent, et elle soupira. Les Pokéball qui étaient accrochés à son cou et autour de son poignet se mirent à bouger et libéra leurs pensionnaires. Elle regarda ses deux Pokémons Dragons, et ceux-là firent _« oui » _de la tête.**

« D'accord, je vais participer, et je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même ! » dit-elle.

**Elle renvoya ses Pokémons Dragon dans leur Pokéball et redescendit. En chemin, elle croisa Régis. Ils retournèrent au secteur des Pokémons Aquatique où ils trouvèrent Ondine en train d'entraîner Akwakwak avec l'aide de Tarpaud et Azurill. **

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Selenya.

« Très bien. Akwakwak maîtrise Mitra poing ! » sourit Ondine.

« C'est génial ! » dit Régis.

**Régis se retrouva aussitôt au sol, dû à l'attaque Charge d'Héricendre, sous les rires des filles et faisant sourire les Pokémon autour d'eux.**

**Au secteur des Pokémons Plante, Flora et Solidad observaient attentivement Drew et Roserade. Ce dernier fit comme le Roserade de Zach et commençait à apprendre l'attaque Ball'Météo, mais se fut dur.**

**Le jour du tournoi était arrivée plus vite que ne le pensait Sacha et les autres. Les inscriptions étaient terminées, et les éliminatoires allaient bientôt commencer.**

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic jusqu'à présent ?**


	19. Etapes éliminatoires, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes données hier, et je vais donc reprendre un rythme de publication normale !**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS pour suivre l'actualité de mes écrits !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ça y est ! Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Le tournoi organisé par le champion de Pomelo allait commencer. **

**Pendant que Didier et les deux autres membres du jury, Rudy et Cissy, deux des champions de la Ligue Orange, étaient derrière leur banc de juré, les concurrents attendaient dans les vestiaires de l'arène. Nos amis étaient regroupés entre eux, quand Aurore arriva avec sa tenue habituelle de pom-pom girl rose, tout comme Tiplouf, Laporeille, Pachirisu et son Héricendre, qui tenaient deux petits pompons dans leurs petites mains. **

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » s'étrangla Mélina.

« C'est pour les encourager ! » répondit Aurore.

**Comme pour approuver les dires de leur dresseuse, les Pokémons agitèrent leurs petits pompons roses.**

« On va aller dans les tribunes. Bonne chance pour ce premier tour ! » leur souhaita Solidad.

« On va faire un malheur ! » dit Sacha.

_« HEY, SACHA ! » fit une voix familière._

**Un Pikachu avec une frange en avant arriva vers le Pikachu de Sacha.**

« Hey mais c'est Sparky ! » dit Sacha en reconnaissant le petit animal.

« Richie est là ! » s'exclama Ondine.

« Je suis content de vous voir ! » sourit le jeune garçon en venant vers ses amis.

« Et moi dont Richie ! T'imagine si on se retrouvait face à face lors d'un match ? » dit Sacha.

« Ce serait super ! » approuva Richie.

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs à l'arène de Pomelo, pour un tournoi organisé par notre champion, Didier. Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder aux épreuves éliminatoires qui auront lieu tout au long de la journée sous l'œil attentif de notre jury qui est composé de notre champion, mais également de deux des champions de la Ligue Orange. Cissy de l'Île de la Dame Blanche, et Rudy de l'Île Tartouffeau. Veuillez les applaudir très fort ! » se fit entendre la voix du commentateur._

**Des applaudissements se firent entendre.**

« Bonne chance ! » souhaita Jacky.

**Lui, Max, Drew, Solidad, Flora, Aurore et ses Pokémons, la famille de Selenya, Régis, Lisa, Sandra, Mortimer, Jasmine et Ondine partirent prendre place dans les tribunes. Soudain, la voix de Didier se fit entendre.**

_« Bienvenue à tous dans mon arène pour ce tournoi qui réunit tous les dresseurs de toutes les régions. Je suis heureux de voir que tant de personne ait répondu présent, et je suis impatient de voir ce que les concurrents ont dans le ventre. Que le tournoi commence ! » déclara-t-il._

**Le public fut en délire et le tournoi commença enfin. Le tableau d'affichage des matchs afficha les tours préliminaires, et les ordres de passages. C'était à Selenya de commencer !**

« Bien sûr c'est à moi de commencer ! » soupira la concernée.

« Qui vas-tu choisir ? » demanda Pierre.

« Je vais commencer avec Akwakwak ! » répondit-elle. « Vous voulez bien veiller sur Pyroli en attendant ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Tyson.

« Mademoiselle Selenya, si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est à vous de commencer ! » dit une femme qui s'occupait de conduire les participants là où ils doivent aller.

**Selenya s'agenouilla près de Pyroli et lui caressa la tête en lui disant :**

« Ce ne sera pas long. Je reviens vite ! »

**Elle embrassa son museau et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse, suivit d'Akwakwak. Une fois devant l'embrassure du côté où Selenya doit entrer, l'hôtesse lui dit :**

« Votre Pokémon doit rejoindre sa Pokéball Mademoiselle ! »

« Il ne supporte pas d'être dans sa Pokéball ! » informa Selenya.

_« Ça ira Chloé ! » se fit entendre la voix de Didier._

**L'hôtesse s'en alla et Didier s'approcha de sa sœur.**

« Tu ne dois pas être ici mais derrière ton banc de jury ! » s'amusa Selenya.

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance et te dire que je suis content que tu aies décidé de participer ! » lui dit-il.

« N'en parlons plus ! File avant que je n'entre sur le terrain ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et repartit vite à sa place de juré.**

_« Le premier match du premier tour préliminaire va commencer. Si les concurrents veulent bien entrer sur le terrain ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

**Selenya souffla un bon coup et entra dans l'arène, flanquée d'Akwakwak. Une fois à sa place, un jeune garçon de quinze ans prit place en face.**

_« Ce match va opposer Tyler de la région Hoenn, plus précisément de Lavandia, à Selenya qui est originaire de Pomelo. Je tiens à vous préciser que Selenya n'est autre que la sœur de notre champion ! »_

**A l'entente de cette information, ceux qui n'étaient pas de Pomelo applaudirent et avaient l'air réjouit. Serait-elle à la hauteur de la réputation de son frère ? Selenya soupira de frustration et d'agacement.**

« Choisissez votre Pokémon ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Vas-y Akwakwak ! » dit Selenya à son fidèle ami.

**Akwakwak sauta en l'air et atterrit sur le terrain, prêt au combat.**

_« Selenya à donc choisit Akwakwak, un Pokémon Eau ! »_

« Elecsprint, à toi ! » cria le jeune garçon en lançant sa Pokéball.

_« Ce sera donc Elecsprint, un Pokémon Electrique contre un Pokémon Eau ! »_

« Ce match se déroule à un Pokémon contre un. Le vainqueur de cette manche sera qualifié pour les autres tours qualificatifs. Dresseurs, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda l'arbitre.

**Ils acquiescèrent.**

« Commencez ! »

« Elecsprint, Fatal Foudre ! » ordonna Tyler.

**Elecsprint lança son attaque qui fila droit vers Akwakwak, qui restait stoïque.**

« Esquive ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Akwakwak esquiva en sautant très haut dans les airs et l'attaque d'Elecsprint échoua.**

« Pistolet à O ! » cria Selenya.

**Tout en restant dans les airs, Akwakwak lança son Pistolet à O qui toucha son adversaire de plein fouet, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le mettre K.O ! Il remit pied à terre et attendit les ordres de sa maîtresse.**

« Elecsprint attaque Charge ! » ordonna Tyler.

« Vive-Attaque ! » contra Selenya.

**Les deux Pokémons se foncèrent dessus et le choc fut brutal.**

« Attaque Morsure ! » ordonna Tyler.

« Combo-Griffe ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Akwakwak prit vite le dessus, ce qui neutralisa les gestes d'Elecsprint.**

« Attaque Hydro-Canon ! » poursuivit Selenya.

**L'attaque Hydro-Canon fut si puissante qu'Elecsprint recula malgré tous ses efforts pour rester sur place.**

« On termine avec Mitra-Poing ! » termina-t-elle.

**L'attaque Mitra-Poing fut rapide et mit Elecsprint K.O !**

« Elecsprint a été mit hors combat. Akwakwak remporte le match. La victoire revient à Selenya ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Des applaudissements retentirent pour féliciter la gagnante. Le jeune Tyler rappela son Pokémon, visiblement déçu mais Selenya fit le tour du terrain pour aller lui parler, suivit d'Akwakwak.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu t'es très bien battu ! » lui dit-elle.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Absolument ! » affirma-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

**Il lui serra la main et tout deux rejoignirent les vestiaires. Quand elle mit un pied dans la pièce, son Pyroli lui sauta dessus. Elle le rattrapa et le garda au creux de ses bras.**

« T'as été géniale ! » félicita Sacha.

« Je te remercie ! » lui dit-elle.

« Harrison, c'est ton tour ! » annonça Tyson.

**Harrison entra sur le terrain, prêt à se battre. **

_« La deuxième manche opposera Harrison du Bourg-En-Vol dans la région Hoenn, à Tamara qui vient de la ville de Jadielle dans la région de Kanto ! »_

« Persian à toi ! » s'écria Tamara en lançant sa Pokéball.

« Evoli, à toi de jouer ! » s'écria à son tour Harrison.

**Les deux Pokémons se firent face et attendirent. Le pelage d'Evoli luisait au soleil, le rendant magnifique. La queue du Persian était déroulée, preuve qu'il avait gagné plusieurs matchs.**

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Persian, Ball'Ombre ! » ordonna Tamara.

« Toi aussi Evoli, Ball'Ombre ! » répliqua Harrison.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant une petite explosion.**

« Echappe-toi Evoli ! Tunnel ! » s'écria Harrison.

**Evoli s'échappa sous terre et le Persian de Tamara fut sur ses gardes.**

« MAINTENANT EVOLI ! » cria Harrison.

**Evoli sortit de terre et chargea sur Persian, qui fut projeté en arrière mais pas assez fort.**

_« Quel match ! Qui va sortir vainqueur ? »_

**Harrison ne put ordonner une attaque à son Pokémon, que ce dernier fut baigner d'une lumière éclatante.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'étonna-t-il.

_« Evoli est recouvert d'une lumière brillante chers spectateurs. Est-il en train d'évoluer ? Il me semble que oui ! »_

**La silhouette d'Evoli s'agrandi et s'élargit, et lorsque la lumière disparut, Evoli était devenu un Mentali.**

« C'est génial ! » ria Harrison en sortant son Pokédex pour connaître les attaques que connaissait Mentali.

« Persian, attaque Tranche ! » répliqua Tamara.

« Mentali, Choc Mental ! » contra Harrison.

**Mentali bloqua Persian grâce à l'attaque Choc Mental, ce qui immobilisa son adversaire.**

« Attaque Météores ! » ordonna Harrison.

**L'attaque Météores causa des dégâts à Persian qui ne pouvait pas réagir.**

« PERSIAN, REPRENDS-TOI ! » s'emporta Tamara.

« Finissons-en Mentali ! Rafale Psy et enchaîne avec Vive-Attaque ! » contre-attaqua Harrison.

**Les deux attaques furent combinées et mirent K.O Persian ! Mentali retomba sur ses pattes près de son dresseur.**

« Persian a été mit hors combat. Mentali remporte le match. La victoire revient à Harrison ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria Harrison.

**Mentali sauta sur son dresseur qui l'accueillit. De retour dans les vestiaires, toujours avec Mentali dans les bras, Harrison fut accueillit par ses amis.**

« Bravo Harrison, et Evoli a évolué au bon moment ! » dit Sacha.

« Ouais, je suis content qu'il ait évolué ! » sourit Harrison en caressant la tête de son Pokémon, qui se blottit contre lui.

_**Cinq minutes plus tard.**_

**Sacha et Pierre n'en revenaient pas ! Paul était là et il venait d'écraser son adversaire grâce à Corboss.**

« Il a fait vite ! » s'étonna Tyson.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait là ! » grinça Sacha.

« Ce n'est pas contre lui que tu as gagné la Ligue Sinnoh ? » demanda Tyson.

« Oui, mais à ce que je vois, il est toujours pareil ! » répondit Sacha.

**Le tour de Sacha arriva et quand il fut en place, son adversaire, Cory, appela un Goinfrex.**

« Pikachu, c'est à toi de jouer. Tu es prêt ? » demanda Sacha à son ami.

**Pikachu acquiesça et fila sur le terrain. L'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi du match.**

« Goinfrex, Giga Impact ! » ordonna Cory.

« Pikachu, attaque Electacle ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Pikachu s'élança et Goinfrex n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque que Pikachu lui fonça dessus avec Electacle et le mit K.O !**

« Goinfrex a été mit hors combat ! Pikachu remporte le match et Sacha gagne cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde n'en revenait pas, tout comme dans les tribunes.**

« Ça n'a pas traîné ! » s'amusa Zach.

« Une seule attaque ! » dit Drew.

« En même temps, l'attaque Electacle est très puissante et rapide ! Goinfrex n'a pas eu le temps de lancer son attaque ! » expliqua Régis.

**Sacha arriva dans les vestiaires.**

« Tu ne perds pas de temps Sacha ! » dit Tyson.

« C'est à toi je crois ! » dit Sacha.

**Tyson entra à son tour sur le terrain et son premier adversaire, Johnny, envoya un Mangriff.**

« Allez Miaouss, je compte sur toi ! » murmura Tyson avant de lancer sa Pokéball.

**Son Miaouss apparut sur le terrain, vêtu de son chapeau et de ses bottes. Dans les tribunes, déguisées en vendeurs de boissons, la Team Rocket assistait au match.**

« Encore ce macho en bottes ! » râla Miaouss.

« Tu es cent fois meilleur que ce moins que rien ! » dit James.

« Taisez-vous et faites votre boulot. Si vous voulez qu'on puisse avoir de quoi se payer une machine pour voler Pikachu, arrêtez de piailler et au travail ! » ordonna Jessie.

**Ils se remirent au travail alors que le match battait son plein et que Tyson gagnait facilement son duel.**

« Miaouss attaque Reflet ! » ordonna Tyson.

**Miaouss se dématérialisa en rond autour de son adversaire, le déstabilisant.**

« Combo-griffe ! » cria Tyson.

**Miaouss frappa.**

« On termine avec Queue de Fer ! »

**L'attaque queue de fer envoya Mangriff au sol et le mit K.O !**

« Mangriff ne peut plus se battre. Miaouss remporte ce match. La victoire revient à Tyson ! » déclara de nouveau l'arbitre.

**Le public applaudit et le match suivant commença avec Pierre, qui fit appel à Simularbre, tandis que son adversaire, la jeune Tess, fit appel à un Sabelette.**

« Sabelette attaque Météores ! » ordonna Tess.

« Simularbre, esquive et Copie ! » contra Pierre.

**Simularbre esquiva facilement et copia l'attaque Météores qui toucha Sabelette. **

« Attaque Damoclès ! » poursuivit Pierre.

**Simularbre s'élança et l'impact fut si puissant que Sabelette fut K.O ! Pierre remporta son premier match à son tour. Richie remporta facilement son premier combat grâce à Sparky.**

**Les seconds matchs des éliminatoires furent tout aussi faciles pour nos amis. Pierre gagna grâce à Flobio, Sacha grâce à Roucarnage, Harrison avec Rhinocorne, Tyson avec Hariyama, Selenya avec Pyroli, et Richie avec Papilusion. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes manches des éliminatoires ne se dérouleraient pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Les qualifiés avaient champ libre pour soigner leur Pokémon s'ils étaient blessés, ou bien se restaurer.**

« Vous avez été géniaux ! » s'écria Aurore en arrivant avec ses Pokémons, toujours vêtus de leurs habits de pom-pom girls.

« Attends que les autres matchs aient lieux ! » dit Tyson.

« Vous allez vous qualifier haut la main. J'en suis sûre ! » confia-t-elle.

« Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? » proposa Sacha.

« Toujours le mort de faim qui demande ! » ricana Régis en arrivant près de Selenya.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison prendre deux autres Pokéball. Je ne peux pas réutiliser Akwakwak et Pyroli ! » dit Selenya.

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire qui tu veux et j'irai te les chercher ! » suggéra sa sœur Mélina.

**Selenya prit sa sœur à part et lui chuchota à l'oreille le nom des Pokémons qu'elle veut. Mélina sortit de l'arène et fit appel à son Roucarnage.**

« Allons au centre Pokémon ! » dit Solidad.

« Bonne idée. Je dois passer un coup de fil ! » dit Harrison.

**Arrivée au centre Pokémon, Pierre commença à draguer l'infirmière Joëlle comme à son habitude.**

« Belle infirmière Joëlle, si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, et si j'emménageais ici pour que nous puissions travailler côte à côte ? » délira-t-il mais Ondine lui tira l'oreille.

« Tu ne vois pas que tu l'ennui ? En plus tu racontes que des sottises. Allez, viens avec moi pour ton check-up du cerveau ! » gronda-t-elle en l'entraînant loin de l'infirmière.

« Pas l'oreille. Ondine, pas l'oreille ! » grimaça-t-il.

**Cradopaud était sortit de sa Pokéball et suivit son dresseur.**

« Je vous rejoints à la cafétéria ! » dit Harrison.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Sacha.

**Pendant que tout le monde alla se restaurer, Harrison passa un coup de fil. Mais qui ça peut-être ?**


	20. Etapes éliminatoires, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Au réfectoire du centre Pokémon, nos amis étaient en train de manger avant la reprise du tournoi, sauf Sacha, qui dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.**

« Sacha, tu ne devrais pas manger autant. Tu n'arriveras plus à te déplacer après ! » dit Solidad.

« Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que nous ! » soupira Ondine.

**Harrison arriva, un sourire sur le visage et Mentali à ses côtés. Pierre déposa une gamelle de nourriture Pokémon pour Mentali qui mangea avec appétit. Harrison s'assit à la seule place qui restait, c'est-à-dire à côté d'Aurore, qui rougit instantanément.**

« Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire niais sur ton visage mon cher ? » questionna Pierre.

« Vous le saurez, pendant la seconde phase des éliminatoires ! » répondit-il en se servant de la viande et des pommes de terre.

« Sacha, qui as-tu choisis pour les prochains matchs ? » demanda Régis.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé ! J'hésite entre Kaiminus et Mustébouée pour le troisième match ! » avoua Sacha en avalant son morceau de viande.

« Tu devras quand même te décider ! » lui dit Régis.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça Sacha.

« Surtout que la troisième manche se déroulera sur un terrain aquatique ! » informa Selenya.

« Merci de me réconforter dans mon choix ! » soupira Sacha.

« Harrison, tu n'as pas de Pokémon Aquatique ! Comment tu vas faire ? » demanda Pierre.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai ce qu'il faut ! » répondit-il.

**Mélina arriva, suivit d'un Sablaireau. **

« Il est à toi ? » demanda Tyson.

« Oui ! » répondit Mélina.

**Elle sortit deux Pokéball d'une sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et les tendit à sa sœur qui les prit. Lorsque Selenya prit les Pokéball dans ses mains, elle sentit l'énergie de ses Pokémon la parcourir, signe qu'ils étaient prêts à combattre.**

« On peut savoir qui tu as choisis pour les deux autres manches ? » demanda Sacha, curieux.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Euh, non ! » ria Selenya.

**Sacha se renfrogna et fourgua une tranche de viande dans sa bouche, faisant rire les autres. **

_**Reprise.**_

**Dans les vestiaires, pendant que les autres étaient installés dans les tribunes, nos amis se concentraient sur la troisième manche qui allait suivre. Les matchs apparurent sur l'écran des vestiaires et c'était à Harrison de commencer. **

« Bonne chance ! » lui souhaita Tyson.

**Harrison entra dans l'arène, et au milieu de terrain, un énorme bassin d'eau avec des plots larges pour faciliter les déplacements des Pokémons. En face de lui, un dresseur de l'âge de Solidad entra à son tour sur le terrain aquatique. **

_« Nous voici donc de nouveau à l'arène de Pomelo pour la suite des épreuves éliminatoires de ce tournoi. Vous remarquerez que le terrain a changé et que les dresseurs devront disputer la troisième manche sur un terrain aquatique, et la quatrième sur un terrain roche ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

« Dresseurs, choisissez vos Pokémons ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Kaimorse, à toi de jouer ! » appela l'autre dresseur.

**Un Kaimorse prêt au combat se plaça sur un des plots du côté de son dresseur. Dans les tribunes, tout le monde se demandait quel Pokémon allait choisir Harrison. Ce dernier avait un sourire sur le visage, un sourire que virent Tyson, Sacha, Pierre, Richie et Selenya depuis les vestiaires sur l'écran qui permettait aux dresseurs de suivre les matchs.**

« Il a l'air confiant ! » dit Sacha.

« Attendons de voir le Pokémon qu'il a choisit ! » dit Pierre.

**Sur le terrain, Harrison avait sa Pokéball dans la main et la porta à ses lèvres.**

« Je compte sur toi, mon ami ! » murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à crier : « LEVIATOR, A TOI ! »

**Un énorme Leviator fit son apparition dans le bassin d'eau, l'air féroce. Le Kaimorse du dresseur adverse restait concentré malgré la masse géante qui se dressait devant lui et qu'il devait combattre.**

_« Ce premier match opposera donc Leviator contre Kaimorse ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un Leviator ! » s'étonna Aurore depuis les tribunes.

« En tout cas, il a l'air redoutable ! » constata Ondine.

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Vas-y Kaimorse, attaque Blizzard ! » ordonna l'adversaire d'Harrison.

« Leviator, plonge sous l'eau pour esquiver l'attaque et attends mon signal ! » contra Harrison.

**Leviator plongea juste après que Kaimorse eut lancé son attaque Blizzard.**

« Kaimorse, attaque Glaciation ! »

**Kaimorse fut recouvert d'une lumière brillante et la seconde d'après, le bassin d'eau fut recouvert de glace.**

_« C'est incroyable chers spectateurs. L'attaque Glaciation de Kaimorse a gelée le bassin et emprisonné le Leviator d'Harrison. Comment va-t-il se débrouiller pour faire sortir son Pokémon de là ? »_

**Harrison arborait un sourire.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? » demanda son adversaire.

« Mon Leviator est entraîné à parer ce genre d'attaque ! » répondit Harrison. « ALLEZ LEVIATOR, ATTAQUE ULTRA LASER ! »

**Une lumière orangée apparut sous la glace et elle se brisa en mille morceaux sous l'attaque Ultra Laser, causant des dégâts à Kaimorse. Leviator sortit du bassin et se replaça devant son dresseur. Le bassin vide fut de nouveau immergé automatiquement par de l'eau.**

_« Leviator a réussit à s'extraire de la glace ! »_

**Dans le banc des jurés, Didier, Rudy et Cissy étaient épatés par le retournement de situation du match. Dans les tribunes, Aurore faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour cacher son admiration envers Harrison mais Flora l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son amie avait le béguin pour le jeune dresseur. Elle se rapprocha d'Aurore et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Tu lui as promis une récompense si jamais il gagnait le match ? »

**Aurore se figea et devint aussi rouge qu'un Magicarpe, ce qui fit rire Flora. Sur le terrain, l'adversaire d'Harrison n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Leviator avait pu sortir si facilement de sa prison de glace.**

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Kaimorse attaque Rugissement ! »

**L'attaque Rugissement frappa Leviator et ce dernier ferma les yeux et encaissa le choc avec difficulté.**

« Leviator, je veux qu tu retournes sous l'eau ! » ordonna Harrison.

**Leviator plongea de nouveau sous l'eau et l'attaque Rugissement n'eut plus aucun effet sur lui. Harrison fut soulagé et lança la prochaine attaque contre son adversaire.**

« Leviator, attaque Charge ! »

**Leviator sortit de l'eau et percuta de plein fouet Kaimorse, qui fut projeté dans les airs sous l'impact de l'attaque Charge.**

« Ressaisis-toi Kaimorse et lance Onde Boréale ! »

« Leviator, contre attaque avec Hydro Canon ! » répliqua Harrison.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, renvoyant les Pokémon contre les parois du bassin.**

« Kaimorse attaque Blizzard ! »

« Leviator attaque Lance-Flamme ! » contre-attaqua Harrison.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla son adversaire.

**L'attaque lance-flamme balaya l'attaque Blizzard facilement et Kaimorse fut frappé de plein fouet par les flammes du Pokémon d'Harrison. Kaimorse fut K.O !**

« Kaimorse a été mit hors combat. Leviator remporte le match. La victoire revient à Harrison ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria Harrison. « Merci Leviator. Viens te reposer, tu l'as mérité ! »

**Il rappela Leviator dans sa Pokéball sous les acclamations du public. Il fit le tour du terrain et serra la main de son adversaire, qui accepta avec plaisir.**

« Bravo, tu as fais un travail formidable avec ton Pokémon ! » le félicita son adversaire.

« Je te remercie ! » répondit Harrison.

**Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires et Harrison retrouva ses amis.**

« Ton Leviator est impressionnant ! » le complimenta Pierre.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as passé ce coup de fil ! » comprit Tyson.

« Oui. Ma grande sœur est éleveuse Pokémon et elle s'occupe de mes autres Pokémon jusqu'à ce que j'en aie besoin ! » expliqua Harrison.

_« Le moment est venu de voir se disputer le prochain match ! »_

« Bonne chance Pierre ! » lui souhaita Sacha.

**Pierre rejoignit le terrain et fit face à son adversaire. C'était une adolescente de l'âge de Flora, brune, les cheveux bouclés, vêtue d'un pantacourt noir et d'un haut rose, ainsi qu'une paire de converse.**

« A toi Staross ! » appela la jeune dresseuse.

**A la vue du Staross, Ondine fut toute émerveillée.**

« Il est magnifique ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Dans quel camp tu es Ondine ? » demanda Jacky qui faisait des croquis des matchs.

« Dans celui de Pierre bien sûr, mais en tant que dresseuse de Pokémon Eaux, c'est normal que j'admire les Pokémon des autres ! » se défendit-elle.

**Sur le terrain, Pierre appela son Pokémon.**

« Attention Flobio, ça va être à toi ! »

**Flobio apparut et se plaça sur un des plots, prêt au combat.**

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Staross, attaque Pistolet à O ! »

« Toi aussi Flobio, Pistolet à O ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais ne fit aucun dégâts sur les Pokémon.**

« Staross, je veux que tu plonges ! »

**Staross alla sous l'eau et nagea jusqu'à Flobio.**

« Concentre-toi Flobio pour savoir où il va sortir et prépare-toi à esquiver ! » lui dit Pierre.

**Flobio se concentra et l'aileron qu'il avait sur la tête se mit à bouger. **

« Staross attaque Charge ! »

**Staross chargea mais Flobio fut très rapide et esquiva l'attaque.**

« Flobio, attaque Tir de Boue ! » ordonna Pierre.

**L'attaque de Flobio toucha Staross et le repoussa dans l'eau. Flobio se reposa sur le plot.**

« Staross attaque Météores ! »

« Abri ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Un dôme protecteur se forma autour de Flobio et l'attaque Météores s'écrasa dessus.**

« Pistolet à O ! » cria Pierre.

**L'attaque Pistolet à O toucha Staross qui recula, même si ça n'eut pas trop d'effet.**

« Enchaîne avec Tir de Boue ! »

**Cette nouvelle attaque fut plus efficace et causa des dégâts sur Staross qui s'affaiblissait.**

« Staross, Tour Rapide ! »

**Staross lança son attaque mais Flobio l'esquiva.**

« Flobio, lance ton attaque Charge ! » dit Pierre.

**Flobio ne rata pas sa cible et lorsqu'il se heurta à Staross, ils atterrirent tous deux dans l'eau. Flobio en ressortit sans dommage et Staross flotta à la surface, K.O !**

« Staross a été mit hors combat. Flobio remporte le match. La victoire revient à Pierre ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Content de lui, Pierre rappela son Pokémon pour un repos bien mérité dans sa Pokéball. Pierre quitta le terrain, tout en félicitant son adversaire.**

« C'est à ton tour Sacha ! » dit Tyson.

« Tu m'attends ici Pikachu. Ça va être rapide ! » renchérit Sacha.

**Pikachu alla sur l'épaule de Selenya et Sacha alla sur le terrain. Son adversaire était un garçon qui avait son âge.**

« Rapasdepic, en avant ! » appela le dresseur en lançant sa Pokéball.

**Son Rapasdepic fit son apparition et flottait dans les airs.**

« Un Pokémon Vol, ce sera du gâteau pour toi Mustébouée ! » dit Sacha en appelant son ami.

**Mustébouée apparut sur le terrain, les bras croisés. Il se plaça sur un plot et était prêt à se battre.**

« Tu es prêt à remporter ce match, Mustébouée ? » demanda Sacha à son Pokémon.

**Mustébouée se retourna vers son dresseur et acquiesça. Il fit face à son adversaire et lui intima de venir se battre.**

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Rapasdepic, attaque Picpic ! »

« Mustébouée, esquive et lance SonicBoom ! » ordonna Sacha.

**Mustébouée esquiva facilement l'attaque de Rapasdepic et lança SonicBoom qui envoya son adversaire sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit du bassin, il était trempé et affaibli.**

_« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un grand niveau ce Pokémon ! » pensa Sacha._

« Rapasdepic, attaque Hâte ! »

« Lance Aqua-Jet ! » contre attaqua Sacha.

**Les deux Pokémon se heurtèrent mais les dégâts furent désastreux sur Rapasdepic.**

« On termine avec Vibraqua ! » conclu Sacha.

**Mustébouée lança l'attaque Vibraqua et ce fut si puissant que Rapasdepic fut K.O immédiatement !**

« Rapasdepic a été mit hors combat. Mustébouée remporte le match. La victoire revient à Sacha ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Le public applaudit la performance de Sacha et ce dernier rappela son Pokémon avant de retourner dans les vestiaires. Pikachu lui sauta dans les bras.**

« Bravo Sacha ! » dit Selenya.

« Merci, et j'ai hâte de voir quel Pokémon tu comptes utiliser ! » répondit Sacha.

« C'est une surprise ! » sourit-elle.

**Paul arriva au même instant et s'adressa à Selenya.**

« En tout cas, tu as un niveau plus élevé que celui de Sacha ! » dit-il.

« On ne t'a jamais apprit à te mêler de tes affaires ? » soupira Sacha.

« Je faisais une simple constatation ! » se défendit Paul.

_« Le prochain match va opposer Katia, une jeune dresseuse de l'Île Mandarine, contre Selenya, la jeune sœur de notre champion ! »_

« Bonne chance Selenya ! » dit Tyson.

« S'il pouvait arrêter de dire que je suis la sœur de Didier ça m'arrangerait ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Akwakwak et Pyroli et leur dit :**

« A tout à l'heure ! »

**Et elle partit sur le terrain, sous les regards attentifs de Sacha, Pierre, Tyson, Richie, Harrison et Paul.**

« Poissoroy, à toi ! » appela Katia, l'adversaire de Selenya.

**Poissoroy fit son entrée dans le bassin d'eau.**

_« Je me demande qui vas-tu choisir petite sœur ? » se demanda Didier depuis son poste de juré._

**Dans les tribunes, Mélina arborait un sourire complice de celui qu'arborait Selenya.**

« C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire comme ça ! » s'étonna Harrison depuis les vestiaires.

« Elle a l'air sûre d'elle ! » constata Pierre.

**Paul ne disait rien et se contenta d'observer. Cette jeune dresseuse l'intriguait et il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle valait réellement mais surtout, il voulait voir si elle était à la hauteur de son frère, le champion de Pomelo.**

« Je compte sur toi, Milobellus ! » murmura Selenya avant de lancer sa Pokéball.

**Milobellus apparut avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait, éblouissant les spectateurs.**

_« Ce match s'annonce palpitant. Milobellus contre Poissoroy ! »_

« _Palpitant_ tu parles. Ça va être vite réglé ! » s'amusa Régis depuis les tribunes.

« Commencez ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Poissoroy, attaque Koud'korne ! »

**Poissoroy s'élança et Selenya resta stoïque, tout comme Milobellus.**

« Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? » s'exclama Richie.

**Selenya attendit encore un peu avant d'ordonner à son Milobellus :**

« Attaque Ouragan ! »

**L'attaque Ouragan de Milobellus fit échouer celle de Poissoroy et le renvoya dans l'eau.**

« Poissoroy, Pistolet à O ! »

« Attaque Hydro Canon ! » dit Selenya.

**L'attaque Hydro Canon fut plus puissante et balaya celle de Poissoroy.**

« Vibraqua ! » poursuivit Selenya.

**Cette nouvelle attaque toucha Poissoroy qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et il fut K.O !**

« Poissoroy ne peut plus se battre. Milobellus est vainqueur. La victoire revient à Selenya ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Tout le stade acclama Selenya.**

« Reviens Milobellus ! » dit-elle en rappelant son Pokémon.

_« Je suis fier de toi petite sœur. Tu fais des merveilles avec tes Pokémons ! » pensa Didier._

**Une fois dans les vestiaires, Selenya fut assaillit par Akwakwak et Pyroli qui la firent tomber sur les fesses, sous les rires de Sacha et les autres. Ils lui léchèrent le visage pour la féliciter.**

« Arrêtez, ça chatouille ! » rit-elle.

**Ils s'arrêtèrent et Selenya pu enfin se relever.**

_**Dix minutes plus tard !**_

**Paul, Richie et Tyson avaient remportés leur match facilement et la dernière manche des éliminatoires allait commencer. En attendant que le tirage au sort soit effectué ainsi que le changement de terrain, nos amis réfléchissaient à quel Pokémon ils feraient appel. Selenya l'avait déjà fait tandis que les autres essayaient de faire le bon choix.**


	21. Repos bien mérité

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !**

* * *

**Le quatrième tour des phases éliminatoires venait de s'achever. Sacha s'était brillamment qualifié grâce à Donphan, Harrison grâce à Démolosse, Pierre avec Cradopaud, Tyson avec Métalosse, Richie avec Dracaufeu, et Selenya avec Feunard. Paul aussi s'était qualifié en envoyant son Torterra au combat.**

_**Fin des tours éliminatoires !**_

**A l'entrée des vestiaires de l'arène, Selenya, Harrison, Sacha, Pierre et Tyson attendaient leurs amis avant de repartir pour le ranch des Terrier, en compagnie de Richie !**

« J'ai hâte que la compétition commence vraiment ! » dit Harrison.

« Et moi dont ! Ces épreuves étaient vraiment trop simples ! » dit Sacha.

« Attends de te retrouver face à un adversaire redoutable et tu feras moins le malin ! » le prévint Régis qui venait d'arriver avec tous les autres.

**Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Selenya, qui se laissa aller contre son petit ami.**

« Ça ne nous fait pas peur. Pas vrai Pikachu ? » demanda Sacha à son fidèle ami.

**Pikachu leva sa petite patte pour approuver les dire de son dresseur.**

« Où sont les parents et Thalia ? » demanda Selenya à sa sœur Mélina.

« Ils sont rentrés à la maison. Maman pour préparer le repas, papa pour appeler le professeur Flora, et Thalia pour s'occuper de la nurserie ! » répondit Mélina.

**Le Mentali d'Harrison, qui était resté avec Aurore durant les deux matchs de l'après-midi, sauta dans les bras de son dresseur.**

« Merci de t'en être occupé, Aurore ! » remercia Harrison à l'attention de la jeune coordinatrice.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

**Un estomac se mit à gargouiller, laissant un blanc parmi le groupe.**

« Sacha, ne me dis pas que c'est ton ventre ? » supplia Ondine.

« Je meurs de faim ! » avoua-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

« T'es un vrai glouton ! » s'exaspéra Régis.

**C'est sous les rires de nos héros que tous sortirent du stade. Richie prit une direction opposée et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, il partit vers le Centre Pokémon. Mentali et Tiplouf marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, quand un bruit d'aspirateur se fit entendre. Tiplouf, Mentali, Pikachu, Akwakwak, Pyroli, Noctali, le Sablaireau de Mélina et le Miaouss de Tyson furent aspirés loin de leurs dresseurs et entrèrent dans un énorme tube en caoutchouc, débouchant dans une cage en verre. **

« Ce n'est pas vrai, encore ces nazes ! » s'écria Tyson.

« Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?  
- _Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin ! _  
- Flottant dans le vent !  
_- Volant dans l'océan ! _  
**- C'est délirant ! **  
- Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos !  
_- Comme dans ma chambre ou… ! »_

« C'est bon, on la connaît par cœur votre réplique débile ! » les interrompit Drew.

« NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ESPECE DE SALE MORVEUX ? » hurla Jessie.

« OSER NOUS INTERROMPRE EN PLEIN MILIEU DE NOTRE DEVISE ! » s'époumona James.

**Miaouss appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande qu'il avait dans les mains, et du côté gauche de la cage qui retenait les Pokémons prisonnier, un bras métallique apparut et alla s'abattre sur Aurore, mais Harrison réagit au quart de tour et plongea sur elle, l'écartant de tout danger. Le bras métallique frappa le sol d'un bruit sourd avant de revenir au point de départ.**

« Est-ce qu ça va Aurore ? » demanda Harrison en la tenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, merci ! » répondit-elle.

« Il est temps de récupérer nos Pokémons. Mustébouée… » commença Sacha mais Flora l'arrêta.

« Attends ! » lui dit-elle en montrant une Pokéball.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Flora ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vos Pokémons sont épuisés alors, laissez-nous faire ! » suggéra Solidad en sortant elle aussi une Pokéball.

« A PLUS LES MORVEUX ! » ricana Miaouss.

« Pas question de nous fausser compagnie si vite ! Flagadoss, attaque Psyko ! » ordonna Solidad en lançant sa Pokéball.

**Son Flagadoss apparut et il utilisa Psyko sur le ballon de la Team Rocket, qui s'arrêta en plein vol.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'étonna Jessie.

_« ATTAQUE TRANCH'HERBE ! »_

**L'attaque fut puissante et atteignit le ballon de la Team Rocket, le perça et ils s'écrasèrent au sol. La cage en verre qui retenait les Pokémons se brisa. Pendant que chacun retrouvait son compagnon, Solidad se retourna pour voir que Célia avait fait appel à son Meganium.**

« Je te remercie Célia, mais on va s'en charger ! » lui sourit Solidad.

**Célia rappela son Meganium en retournant le sourire à son nouveau coach.**

« Espèce de sale morveux. Vous allez me le payer ! » grogna Jessie. « SEVIPER A L'ATTAQUE ! »

« VORTENTE A TOI ! » appela James mais bien sûr, Vortente le mordit.

« Ils sont désespérant ! » soupira Drew.

« Brasegali, je te choisis ! » dit Flora en lançant sa Pokéball.

« A mon tour ! » dit Drew. « Absol en piste ! »

« Excellent choix ! A toi Laporeille ! » appela Aurore.

**Laporeille, Brasegali et Absol apparurent près de Flagadoss, prêts au combat.**

« Seviper attaque Queue Poison ! » s'emporta Jessie.

« Vortente attaque Ball'Graine ! » ordonna James.

**Les deux attaques foncèrent sur les quatre Pokémons des coordinateurs, qui restaient stoïque.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? » s'étonna Harrison.

**Soudain, Drew, Solidad, Flora et Aurore s'écrièrent ensemble :**

« ESQUIVE ! »

**Les quatre Pokémons esquivèrent habilement les attaques de Vortente et Seviper.**

« Allez Flagadoss, Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Solidad.

**L'attaque de Flagadoss toucha Seviper et Vortente de plein fouet, les renvoyant sur leur dresseur.**

« AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria la Team Rocket en tombant à terre après l'impact.

« Brasegali, attaque Danse-Flamme ! » répliqua Flora.

**L'attaque Danse-Flamme de Brasegali frappa le Trio de nase et leurs Pokémons.**

« ÇA BRÛLE ! » se plaignit Miaouss.

« Je peux arranger ça ! » dit Aurore. « Vas-y Laporeille, Laser Glace pleine puissance ! »

**L'attaque fut d'une telle puissance que le ballon aussi fut congelé.**

« J'arrive…plus…à bouger ! » grinça Jessie.

« Drew, à toi l'honneur d'en finir ! » lui dit Solidad.

« Absol, attaque Queue de Fer ! » ordonna Drew.

**Absol s'élança et son attaque envoya la Team Rocket vers d'autres cieux.**

« BON VENT ! » leur cria Sacha.

**Ils rappelèrent leur Pokémon dans leur Pokéball, et quand Aurore se retourna, Tiplouf sauta dans les bras de sa dresseuse.**

« Tiplouf, tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il fit_ non _de la tête.**

« Je suis soulagée ! »

« Rentrons ! » leur dit Selenya.

**Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant le portail du ranch.**

« Akwakwak ! » dit Selenya.

**Ce dernier utilisa son Choc Mental et le portail s'ouvrit aussitôt, et le groupe pénétra dans l'enceinte du ranch et Akwakwak referma le portail derrière eux. Il rejoignit rapidement sa dresseuse qui ouvrait la marche, et se plaça aux côtés de Pyroli. L'estomac de Sacha se manifesta de nouveau.**

« Sacha, arrête ! » soupira Régis.

« Mais je n'y peux rien si je meurs de faim ! » se défendit-il.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, et les Pokémons également. Mélina, qui était partit à dos de son Roucarnage, plana au dessus de leurs têtes, Airmure à ses côtés et siffla très fort. Ils levèrent tous la tête en l'air. Le Pokémon Acier vint se placer devant Selenya.**

« SELENYA, MONTE VITE SUR AIRMURE. LE DRACAUFEU DE SACHA NE SE SENT PAS TRÈS BIEN ! » cria Mélina.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ? » demanda Sacha, inquiet pour son ami.

« Vous deux, vous restez avec Régis ! » dit Selenya à Akwakwak et Pyroli, qui acquiescèrent.

**Selenya monta sur Airmure, et, suivit de Roucarnage, vola jusqu'au ranch. Sacha était sur le point de partir en courant vers la demeure des Terrier, mais Régis le stoppa en lui prenant le bras.**

« Sacha, attends ! » lui dit son ami.

« Mon Pokémon va mal et tu veux que je reste là sans rien faire ? » s'emporta Sacha.

« Ne t'énerve pas Sacha. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que te précipiter auprès de Dracaufeu ne te servira à rien, et tu empêcheras Selenya de faire son travail. Fais-lui confiance, elle remettra Dracaufeu sur pied ! » le rassura Régis.

« J'espère que tu as raison ! » souffla Sacha.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au ranch et chacun monta dans sa chambre faire un brin de toilette, sous les ordres de Sylvia. Régis retrouva Selenya dans le jardin rapidement, et la vit s'occuper de Dracaufeu. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre.**

« Il a l'air épuisé ! » constata Régis en s'agenouillant au niveau de la tête du Pokémon Dragon.

« Il s'est trop entraîné ces derniers temps, et avec le tournoi qui vient de commencer, il a trop abusé de ses forces ! » expliqua Selenya.

« Il veut aider Sacha ? » demanda Régis.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi qu'il pourra faire quoi que ce soit pour son dresseur ! » répondit Selenya.

« Il est aussi têtu que son maître ! » sourit Régis en grattant la tête de Dracaufeu.

**Akwakwak arriva avec Lisa, portant de la nourriture Pokémon et des baies Oran. Dracaufeu détourna le regard des bols de nourriture.**

« Il faut que tu manges ! » lui dit Lisa.

**Selenya sonda les émotions de Dracaufeu, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

_« Dracaufeu ! » fit la voix de Sacha._

**Pikachu se plaça aux côtés de Dracaufeu et lui parla. Selenya céda la place à Sacha et celui-ci s'agenouilla près de son ami et toucha son flanc gauche.**

« Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et mange. Si tu veux m'aider pour les prochains matchs, tu dois reprendre des forces ! » lui dit Sacha.

**Dracaufeu plongea son regard dans celui de son dresseur, puis ouvrit doucement la bouche. Sacha en fut heureux et passa l'heure qui suivit à s'occuper de Dracaufeu, pendant que les autres étaient tous réunis autour de la table dans le jardin pour le repas.**

« Il n'est pas prêt de quitter le chevet de Dracaufeu ! » fit remarquer Jacky.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il passe la nuit à ses côtés ! » affirma Ondine.

**Soudain, Sacha fut entouré par Kaiminus, Roucarnage, Mustébouée et tous les Pokémons qu'il avait fait venir depuis le Bourg-Palette. Selenya se leva de table et rentra dans la maison pour en sortir dix minutes plus tard accompagnée de Machopeur, Akwakwak et Mr Mime, portant de grand plat rempli de nourriture Pokémon qu'ils apportèrent à Sacha et ses amis, sous l'œil de sa famille. **

**Arrivés à la hauteur de Sacha, Selenya déposa un plateau devant Pikachu, imitée par Machopeur et les deux autres. Elle se retourna vers Sacha et lui dit :**

« Je vais te faire porter quelques sandwiches ! »

« Je te remercie, Selenya ! » lui dit-il avec reconnaissance.

**Elle fit demi-tour, suivit de ses amis tandis que les Pokémon de Sacha s'attelaient à manger à leur faim la nourriture apportée par la jeune fille.**

« Ondine, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? » demanda Selenya.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

**Une fois dans la grande cuisine, Selenya commençait à préparer des sandwiches, aidée d'Ondine et quand ce fut finit, Selenya dit à la jeune rouquine :**

« Tu devrais les lui apporter ! »

« Tu…tu cr...crois ? » bégaya Ondine.

« J'en suis sûre ! » répondit Selenya en souriant.

**Ondine rougit furieusement, faisant rire Selenya mais se reprit et partit voir Sacha. Selenya retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Régis, poursuivant son repas.**

**Ondine arriva près de Sacha.**

« Ondine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis venue t'apporter de quoi manger ! » répondit-elle en déposant le plateau de sandwiche près de lui.

« C'est gentil ! » dit-il.

**Ondine contourna les Pokémon et se plaça de l'autre côté de Dracaufeu.**

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant le Pokémon.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il a mangé ! » dit Sacha.

**Ondine resta une partie de la soirée avec Sacha, discutant de chose et d'autre. **

**De leur côté, une fois la table débarrassée, Selenya partit sur la plage qui bordait le ranch, suivit d'Akwakwak et Pyroli, et libéra Milobellus et Feunard afin qu'ils puissent profiter un peu de la fraicheur du soir. Régis arriva au même instant avec Noctali. Il s'installa sur le sable, près de Selenya, et lui dit :**

« T'as été formidable aujourd'hui ! »

« Merci ! » répondit-elle, sachant qu'il parlait du tournoi.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu peux réserver pour la suite ! » dit-il, curieux.

« Tu ne sauras rien du tout ! » rit-elle.

« Ah non ? » fit-il mine de s'étonner.

« Non ! » maintenu-t-elle.

**Elle le regarda et la façon dont il souriait n'était pas bon signe.**

« Non Régis, pas ce sourire ! » le prévint-elle.

**Sans faire attention à sa _« menace »_, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se délivrer et après une petite lutte acharnée, elle se retrouva sur lui, le souffle court. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant de se calmer.**

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher ! » dit Régis. « Et puis, t'es un peu lourde ! »

**Il se mit à rire mais Selenya lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes, mais pas trop fort non plus.**

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! » s'étouffa-t-il.

**Selenya se remit sur ses jambes et aida Régis à se relever. Elle rappela Feunard et Milobellus dans leur Pokéball, et flanquée d'Akwakwak et Pyroli, elle reparti vers le ranch, main dans la main avec Régis. Sacha n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et il s'était même endormi sur Dracaufeu, Pikachu et tous ses Pokémon à ses côtés.**


	22. L'honneur de Pierre

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Les matchs reprennent dans ce nouveau chappitre, et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**La compétition battait son plein. Sacha et les autres s'étaient brillamment qualifiés pour les quarts de finales.**

**Sacha avait remporté son match des seizième de finale en utilisant Hélédelle et Ecrapince seulement, et le match suivant avait été un peu plus difficile mais grâce à Bulbizarre et à sa puissante attaque Lance-soleil, il s'était qualifié pour la suite du tournoi.**

**Selenya avait été fabuleuse. Elle a remporté son premier match avec seulement un Pokémon : Raichu. Son match suivant, elle a fait appel à Akwakwak et à Altaria.**

**Tyson avait remporté ses deux matchs avec brio grâce à Miaouss, Jungko et Métalosse.**

**Pierre et Cradopaud avaient été parfaits. Cradopaud avait écrasé ses trois premiers adversaires sans mal, et lors du match des huitièmes de finale, il avait tenu un match mais Pierre l'avait rappelé pour qu'il se repose, et Simularbre avait qualifié le champion d'Argenta.**

**Harrison, sous les yeux d'Aurore, avait gagné aisément avec Brasegali, Farfuret et Mentali.**

**Richie et Paul s'étaient également qualifiés pour les quarts de finales.**

**Le dernier match des huitièmes de finale venait de se terminer sur une victoire de Rebecca, une dresseuse âgée de vingt ans, et qui était originaire de Sinnoh.**

« On va enfin connaître nos adversaires pour le prochain tour ! » dit Sacha, tout excité.

**Tandis que les résultats des tirages au sort arrivaient, Selenya avait fermée les yeux.**

« Alors, contre qui je suis ? » fit Sacha en regardant l'écran.

**Sacha allait devoir affronter : Richie.**

_« Parfait, l'heure de la revanche à sonner ! » pensa Sacha._

**Harrison et Tyson devaient s'affronter également. Ils se regardèrent et Harrison dit :**

« Que le meilleur gagne ! »

**Tyson acquiesça et serra la main de son ami. Selenya ouvrit un œil pour découvrir qui était son adversaire : Paul ! Ce dernier était près du groupe d'ami quand il s'aperçu qu'il devait affronter la jeune fille. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, et il flottait dans l'air comme un air de défi. Pyroli et Akwakwak restaient positionnés près de leur dresseuse, se préparant à la défendre s'il le fallait.**

_« Je ne dois pas la sous-estimer après les combats qu'elle a livrée ! » se dit Paul._

_« J'ai intérêt à bien choisir mon équipe ! » pensa Selenya._

_« C'est toi mon adversaire ? » fit une voix féminine._

**Selenya et Paul sortirent de leur affrontement visuel. Rebecca pointait Pierre du doigt.**

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » affirma Pierre.

« Hum, prépare-toi à être éliminer de ce tournoi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! » dit Pierre, en restant calme.

« Mes Pokémons ne vont faire qu'une bouchée des tiens. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur contre moi ! » renchérit-elle.

« Non mais tu sais à qui tu parles ? » s'emporta Sacha.

« A quelqu'un qui va perdre ! » sourit la fille.

« Tu parles au champion d'Argenta, et c'est lui qui va t'éliminer ! » tempêta Sacha.

« J'en doute fort. Il m'a l'air moyen pour un champion d'arène ! » rétorqua Rebecca. « A demain, Pierre ! »

**Et elle quitta les vestiaires. Sacha, en colère contre celle qui a osé insulter son meilleur ami, se retourna vers Pierre et lui dit :**

« T'as intérêt à la battre à cette prétentieuse ! »

« Calmes-toi Sacha ! » lui dit Pierre.

« Que je me calme ? Elle t'a traité de champion d'arène moyen et tu veux que je me calme ? » hurla Sacha.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Le match aura lieu demain, et je compte lui prouver que je suis plus fort qu'elle ne le pense ! » lui assura Pierre.

« En attendant Sacha, prépare-toi pour ton match contre moi ! » lui dit Richie.

« C'est moi qui vais gagner ! » répliqua Sacha.

« C'est ce que nous verrons ! » dit Richie avant de sortir des vestiaires avec Sparky.

**Paul partit lui aussi, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Selenya, qui le lui avait bien rendu. Régis arriva à ce moment même dans les vestiaires, et Paul s'en alla. **

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Régis à Selenya.

**Elle se contenta de faire_ oui_ de la tête.**

_**Au ranch.**_

**Il était plus de vingt heures, et Pierre s'était isolé sur la plage du ranch et s'occupait de ses Pokémons. Selenya arriva, flanquée de ses deux compagnons.**

« Tu devrais monter te coucher ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« J'ai presque fini ! » dit-il en terminant de s'occuper de Racaillou.

« Tu es un très bon éleveur ! » le complimenta-t-elle.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment ! » répondit Pierre.

« As-tu choisis ton équipe pour affronter Rebecca ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai fais mon choix. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle.

« Un petit conseil, ne prends pas Paul à la légère. Fais très attention car il est redoutable ! » lui dit Pierre.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je saurai me débrouiller ! » lui affirma-t-elle.

« Et voilà, Racaillou, tu peux revenir dans ta Pokéball ! » dit Pierre en rappelant Racaillou.

**Il rappela ses autres Pokémons avant de suivre Selenya jusqu'au ranch. Au premier étage de la maison, ils se séparèrent et Pierre rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sacha, et Selenya rejoignit Régis dans la sienne.**

_**Le lendemain matin à l'arène.**_

**L'arène était bondée de spectateurs venus assister aux épreuves des quarts de finale. Plus que huit dresseurs en lisse pour les demies finales. Pierre allait disputer le premier match contre Rebecca.**

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs pour les quarts de finale de ce tournoi. Le premier match va se voir opposer Pierre à Rebecca ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

**Pierre entra sur le terrain, et Rebecca apparut en face. Dans les tribunes, Ondine et les autres avaient hâte que ça commence.**

_« Je tiens à vous rappeler que Pierre est le champion de l'arène d'Argenta dans la région de Kanto, tandis que Rebecca est arrivée finaliste de la dernière Conférence Argenté ! Ce match risque d'être très passionnant ! »_

« Bien, ce match se déroulera comme les précédents. Vous avez droit à trois Pokémon chacun. Vous pouvez faire des substitutions si vous le souhaitez. Le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémon d'un dresseur seront mis hors combat. Choisissez votre premier Pokémon ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Grolem, à toi de jouer ! » appela Rebecca.

**Son Grolem apparut sur le terrain, prêt au combat.**

« Prépare-toi à perdre, Pierre ! » lui dit Rebecca.

« A ta place, je ne serai pas aussi sûr de toi ! » la prévint Pierre. « Ludicolo, go ! »

**Ludicolo apparut, et il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Pierre l'avait utilisé.**

« Commencez ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Grolem, attaque Charge ! » ordonna Rebecca.

**Grolem fonça droit sur Ludicolo.**

« Ludicolo esquive ! » cria Pierre.

**Avec rapidité, Ludicolo esquiva l'attaque.**

« Attaque Pistolet à O ! » poursuivit Pierre.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Rebecca.

**L'attaque Pistolet à O toucha de plein fouet Grolem, l'obligeant à se stopper.**

« Enchaîne avec Tranch'herbe ! » dit Pierre.

« Grolem esquive ! » contra Rebecca.

**Mais Grolem n'esquiva pas assez vite et se prit l'attaque Tranch'herbe de plein fouet. Il était légèrement affaiblit après ces deux attaques simultanées.**

« Grolem, attaque Séisme ! » dit Rebecca.

**L'attaque déstabilisa Ludicolo, qui tomba à terre.**

« Ludicolo attaque Ball'Graine et enchaîne avec Tranch'herbe ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Ludicolo se ressaisit et lança une attaque après l'autre, ne laissant pas à Grolem le temps de se défendre. Un nuage de poussière se forma autour de Grolem, laissant un suspens insoutenable. Lorsque le nuage se dispersa, Grolem était K.O !**

« Grolem a été mit hors combat. Ludicolo remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« Rebecca vient de perdre son premier Pokémon. Qui va-t-elle choisir à présent ? »_

**La jeune dresseuse rappela son Grolem et appela son prochain Pokémon.**

« Migalos, à toi de jouer ! »

**Le Pokémon Araignée fit son apparition.**

« Attaque Ténèbres ! » ordonna Rebecca.

« Ludicolo, attaque Tranch'herbe ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais l'attaque Ténèbres de Migalos était plus puissante et toucha Ludicolo, le mettant K.O !**

« Ludicolo a été mit hors combat. Migalos remporte cette manche ! » déclara une nouvelle fois l'arbitre.

_« Quel retournement de situation ! »_

« Reviens Ludicolo ! » dit Pierre en tendant sa Pokéball.

« Je t'avais dis que j'allais te battre ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! » se vanta Rebecca.

« Le match n'est pas encore fini ! » la contredit Pierre. « Attention Flobio, ça va être à toi ! »

**Flobio fut prêt à l'attaque.**

« Allez Migalos, attaque Dard-Venin ! »

« Flobio, Abri ! » dit Pierre.

**Un dôme protecteur se forma autour de Flobio, le protégeant de l'attaque Dard-Venin, qui échoua.**

« Pistolet à O ! » poursuivit Pierre.

« Attaque Sécrétion ! » contre-attaqua Rebecca.

**Une fois de plus, les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent mais cette fois, c'est Flobio qui prit l'avantage et Migalos fut projeté à l'autre bout du terrain.**

« Tir de Boue ! » dit Pierre.

**L'attaque toucha de nouveau Migalos, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.**

« Migalos, reprends-toi et utilise ton attaque Combo-Griffe ! » cria Rebecca.

« Flobio attaque Charge ! » fit Pierre.

**Migalos n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque, que l'attaque Charge de Flobio le toucha de plein fouet. Migalos n'était plus en état de combattre.**

« Migalos a été mit hors combat. Flobio remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Migalos, reviens ! » dit Rebecca.

**Elle se saisit d'une autre Pokéball, un éclair de rage dans les yeux. Elle lança sa Pokéball en criant :**

« Chimpenfeu, sors de là ! »

_« Un match feu contre eau. Ça va être très passionnant, Mesdames et Messieurs ! »_

_« Vas-y Pierre. T'es bien plus fort que cette furie ! » pensa Sacha depuis les vestiaires._

**Les deux Pokémons se firent face et attendirent les instructions de leurs dresseurs.**

« Chimpenfeu, attaque Roue de Feu ! » ordonna Rebecca.

« Attaque Pistolet à O ! »

**L'attaque de Chimpenfeu fut plus rapide et Flobio fut touché mais se reprit.**

« Chimpenfeu, Tunnel ! »

**Chimpenfeu creusa la terre et se réfugia sous les galeries qu'il creusait.**

« Flobio, concentre-toi ! » lui dit Pierre.

**L'aileron de Flobio, qui se trouvait sur sa tête, se mit à bouger, à la recherche de l'emplacement exact du Pokémon Singe.**

« Attaque Combo-Griffe ! » ordonna Rebecca.

**Chimpenfeu sortit de derrière Flobio mais ce dernier l'esquiva habilement.**

« Chimpenfeu, attaque Danse-Flamme ! »

**Cette fois, Flobio ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il eut du mal à se relever, affaibli.**

« Flobio, reprends-toi. Je sais que tu en es capable ! » l'encouragea Pierre.

**A ces mots, Flobio fut baigné d'une lumière blanche.**

_« C'est extraordinaire chers spectateurs, Flobio est en train d'évoluer ! »_

**Flobio venait de faire place à Laggron.**

« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Pierre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ton Pokémon a évolué que tu vas gagner ! » assura Rebecca. « Chimpenfeu attaque Flammèche ! »

« Abri ! »

**L'attaque Flammèche s'écrasa sur le dôme protecteur de Laggron.**

« Enchaîne avec Pistolet à O ! » dit Pierre.

« Roue de Feu ! » contra Rebecca.

**Cette fois, l'attaque de Laggron fut plus rapide et plus puissante que celle de Chimpenfeu et toucha sa cible en lui causant des dégâts.**

« Mach Punch ! » s'emporta Rebecca.

**Pierre attendit que Chimpenfeu se rapproche un peu plus avant d'ordonner à Laggron :**

« Esquive et attaque Charge ! »

**Laggron esquiva et son attaque Charge toucha Chimpenfeu avec force. Le choc fit apparaître un gros nuage de poussière, ne permettant à aucun des dresseurs de voir si les deux Pokémons étaient toujours debout. Enfin, après une bonne minute d'attente, le nuage se dispersa et Laggron était debout, tandis que Chimpenfeu était K.O !**

« Chimpenfeu a été mit hors combat. Laggron remporte cette manche. Le vainqueur est Pierre ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Le stade applaudit le champion d'Argenta, qui s'était agenouillé alors que Laggron était venu vers lui.**

« Je suis fier de toi Laggron. Tu as fais du bon travail ! » le félicita Pierre en lui caressant la tête.

_« Nous avons notre premier demi-finaliste : Pierre ! »_

**Il rappela Laggron dans sa Pokéball avant de regarder Rebecca, qui n'avait toujours pas rappelé Chimpenfeu, toujours à terre. Pierre alla vers le Pokémon Singe et le prit dans ses bras, sous les regards ébahis de Rebecca et du public, mais pas de ses amis, qui connaissaient la grandeur d'âme de Pierre.**

« Tu t'es très bien battu ! » lui dit Pierre.

**Il alla voir son adversaire et lui dit :**

« Tu es très forte, mais il faudrait que tu perdes cette assurance qu'il y a en toi. Etre trop sûr de soi peu se retourner contre toi, et c'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! » lui expliqua Pierre.

**Elle ne disait rien.**

« Tes Pokémons ont besoin de soin, alors tu devrais les emmener au Centre Pokémon sans plus attendre ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Oui, tu as raison ! » murmura Rebecca avant de prendre Chimpenfeu dans ses bras.

**Pierre rejoignit les vestiaires où l'attendait ses amis.**

« Bravo Pierre, tu as été parfait ! » lui dit Sacha.

« J'ai fais de mon mieux et je suis content de moi, d'autant plus que Flobio a évolué ! » dit Pierre en toute modestie.

_« Le prochain match verra s'affronter Tyson et Harrison ! »_

**Les deux amis se regardèrent, déterminés.**

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Tyson.

« Oui, et faisons de notre mieux sans avoir de regret, peu importe lequel d'entre nous gagnera ! » répondit Harrison.

**Ils firent leur entrée sur le terrain, un de chaque côté. Qui va remporter ce match ?**


	23. Duel entre amis

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Harrison et Tyson venaient de prendre place à chaque bout du terrain, prêt à se battre.**

« Je vous rappelle les règles. Vous avez droit à trois Pokémon chacun, et les substitutions sont autorisées. Le match se terminera lorsque les trois Pokémon d'un des dresseurs ne pourront plus se battre. Dresseurs, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda l'arbitre. « Commencez ! »

« Démolosse, à toi ! » appela Harrison en lançant sa Pokéball.

« Miaouss, je compte sur toi ! » fit Tyson.

**Les deux Pokémon firent leur apparition sur le terrain.**

« Miaouss attaque Tranche ! » ordonna Tyson.

« Démolosse, réplique avec Morsure ! » contra Harrison.

**L'attaque Tranche de Miaouss toucha Démolosse, mais il répliqua avec Morsure.**

_« Ce match commence très fort chers spectateurs. Les deux Pokémon semblent être de forces égales ! »_

« Miaouss attaque Tonnerre ! » dit Tyson.

**L'attaque Tonnerre de Miaouss fonça droit sur Démolosse.**

« Riposte ! » cria Harrison.

**L'attaque de Miaouss ricocha sur Démolosse, qui lui renvoya l'attaque Tonnerre dessus deux fois plus forte. Le Pokémon de Tyson réussit à rester sur ses pattes malgré la puissance de l'attaque.**

« Est-ce que ça va Miaouss ? » lui demanda Tyson.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Démolosse, Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Harrison.

« Esquive ! » dit Tyson.

**Miaouss esquiva l'attaque de Démolosse de justesse.**

« Attaque Combo-Griffe ! » répliqua Tyson.

**Malheureusement pour Démolosse, il ne fut pas assez rapide et subit le courroux de Miaouss. **

« Démolosse, reprends-toi et lance Coup d'Boule ! » dit Harrison.

« Miaouss attaque Queue de Fer ! » contra Tyson.

**Les deux attaques se percutèrent, mais Démolosse fut plus touché que Miaouss.**

« Attaque Tonnerre ! » poursuivit Tyson.

**L'attaque Tonnerre paralysa Démolosse, qui tomba au sol, K.O !**

« Démolosse ne peut plus se battre. Miaouss remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Démolosse, reviens ! » fit Harrison.

**Il rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball. Dans les tribunes, Aurore retenait son souffle, car elle voulait qu'Harrison gagne.**

« Bien joué Tyson, mais voyons ce que ton Miaouss est capable de faire contre ÇA ! » dit Harrison en lançant une Pokéball.

**Il avait choisit Steelix. Tyson voulut rappeler Miaouss, mais ce dernier refusa.**

_« Il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! » pensa Tyson. _« Miaouss attaque Tonnerre ! »

« Steelix, Tunnel ! » ordonna Harrison.

**Steelix plongea sous la terre, et l'attaque Tonnerre de Miaouss toucha quand même le Pokémon, mais ce n'eut aucun effet sur lui. **

« Concentre-toi Miaouss ! » lui dit Tyson.

« STEELIX, MAINTENANT ! » cria Harrison.

**Steelix sortit du sol, déséquilibrant Miaouss.**

« Ligotage ! » dit Harrison.

**Miaouss se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte de Steelix. Il essaya de se défaire de la prise de fer de Steelix, mais il n'y parvenait pas.**

« Miaouss, Reflet ! » ordonna Tyson.

**L'attaque Reflet déstabilisa Steelix qui relâcha sa prise autour de Miaouss, qui en profita pour s'échapper.**

« Steelix, Tempêtsable ! »

**Cette attaque causa des dégâts à Miaouss, qui s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes. **

**Dans les vestiaires, Sacha et Pierre regardaient le match avec attention, tout comme Richie. **

« Le Steelix d'Harrison est bien plus redoutable que la dernière fois, lors de la Conférence Argentée ! » remarqua Sacha.

« Il a dû bien l'entraîner ! » dit Pierre.

**Selenya regardait le match, tout en se concentrant sur le match qu'elle disputera contre Paul. **

**Sur le terrain, le match se poursuivait.**

« Miaouss attaque Tonnerre ! »

« Steelix attaque Draco Souffle ! »

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, mais Steelix étant plus grand, et Miaouss affaiblit depuis son match contre Démolosse, son attaque Tonnerre fut contrée facilement et il fut touché par Draco Souffle. Il fut projeté sur le sol, et tenta de se relever, mais il s'écroula, K.O !**

« Miaouss ne peut plus se battre. Steelix remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Pendant que Tyson rappela Miaouss, dans les tribunes, la tension était à son comble.**

« Ils sont aussi fort l'un que l'autre ! » dit Drew.

« Tyson devra faire appel à un Pokémon de Type Feu s'il veut avoir une chance de battre Steelix ! » expliqua Ondine.

**Du côté du jury, les trois champions étaient plus que satisfaits.**

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un bon combat ! » dit Cissy.

« Pourquoi ne font-ils pas de substituions ? » s'étonna Rudy.

« Parce qu'ils sont têtus, c'est ce qui fait que ce sont d'excellents dresseurs ! » dit Didier.

**Sur le terrain, Tyson fit appel à son nouveau Pokémon.**

« Reptincel, je compte sur toi ! » dit-il lorsque son Pokémon Feu fit face à Steelix.

_« Les choses se corsent pour Harrison. Steelix fera-t-il le poids contre Reptincel ? »_

« Attaque Danse-Flamme ! » ordonna Tyson.

« Steelix, retourne sous terre ! » contra Harrison.

**L'attaque de Reptincel toucha Steelix, l'empêchant de s'échapper sous terre.**

« Queue de Fer ! » s'écria Harrison.

**Reptincel ne put l'esquiver, et fut frappé par l'attaque Queue de Fer de Steelix. **

« Attaque Lance-flamme ! » dit Tyson.

« Attaque Draco Souffle ! » répliqua Harrison.

**Les deux attaques se percutèrent, et malgré la fatigue que ressentait Steelix, il prit l'avantage sur Reptincel, qui se prit l'attaque Draco Souffle de plein fouet. Reptincel prit appui sur ses bras, essoufflé. **

« Reptincel, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Tyson.

**Reptincel respira ardemment, de la fumée s'échappant de ses naseaux.**

_« Qu'arrive-t-il au Pokémon de Tyson ? »_

**La fumée prit des teintes vert-orange. Tyson regarda attentivement, puis comprit. Reptincel venait d'apprendre l'attaque Draco Rage !**

« Allez Reptincel, il est temps de lancer Draco Rage ! » ordonna Tyson.

**Reptincel s'exécuta, et l'attaque Draco Rage fonça droit sur Steelix.**

« Steelix esquive ! » contra Harrison.

**Il réussit à esquiver de justesse.**

« Attaque Lance-flamme ! » poursuivit Tyson.

« Tempêtsable ! »

**L'attaque Lance-flamme de Reptincel se répercuta sur l'attaque Tempêtsable de Steelix, créant un tourbillon de feu. **

**Depuis les vestiaires, Sacha se remémora le combat qu'il avait disputé avec Héricendre il y a quelques années contre le Steelix de Jasmine.**

« Steelix, échappe-toi ! » ordonna Harrison.

**Lorsque les deux attaques se stoppèrent, Steelix avait disparu sous la terre. Reptincel tentait de savoir où allait sortir Steelix. La terre se mit à trembler sous le Pokémon Feu, qui se retrouva bloqué par l'attaque Ligotage de Steelix. Reptincel grimaça sous la douleur.**

« Reptincel, Brouillard ! » lui dit Tyson.

**De la fumée noire s'échappa de la gueule de Reptincel, recouvrant le terrain d'un épais brouillard. Il fallut attendre deux bonnes minutes pour que la fumée se disperse. Reptincel avait réussit à se défaire de Steelix, mais ils étaient tout deux éreintés.**

« Il est temps d'en finir. Reptincel, attaque Draco Rage ! » ordonna Tyson.

« Je suis d'accord. Steelix, Draco Souffle ! » dit Harrison.

**Les deux attaques se percutèrent de plein fouet, provoquant une explosion, et une nouvelle masse de fumée engloba tout le terrain.**

_« Le suspens est à son comble. Qui de Reptincel ou de Steelix va remporter cette manche ? »_

**La fumée se dispersa, et la surprise fut totale. Reptincel et Steelix étaient tous les deux K.O !**

« Reptincel et Steelix sont hors combat ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« C'est formidable chers spectateurs. La victoire va se jouer sur cette dernière manche ! »_

**Chacun des garçons rappela son Pokémon.**

« Allez Brasegali, je compte sur toi ! » appela Harrison en lançant sa Pokéball.

**Son Brasegali fit son entrée. **

**Depuis les tribunes, Flora était contente. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'apercevoir de quoi le Brasegali d'Harrison était capable par rapport à celui qu'elle possédait. **

**Ce fut au tour de Tyson de choisir son dernier Pokémon. Il prit une Pokéball et la lança en criant :**

« Jungko, à toi de jouer ! »

**Face à face, un Pokémon Feu, et un Pokémon Plante. Mais c'était également les deux starters de la région Hoenn. **

« Ça me rappelle le match qu'on a disputé avec Sacha lors du concours de Teracota ! » s'exclama Flora dans les tribunes.

« Vous aviez terminé ex-æquo si je me souviens bien ! » dit Aurore.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Flora.

**Dans les vestiaires, le même souvenir traversa l'esprit de Sacha. **

**Sur le terrain, les deux Pokémon se regardaient, le visage impassible, prêt à tout pour faire gagner son dresseur. Tyson fut le premier à attaquer.**

« Jungko attaque Ball'Graine ! »

« Brasegali attaque Lance-Flamme ! »

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, et furent de puissance égale. **

« Brasegali attaque Pied Brûleur ! »

**Brasegali sauta, arma son attaque, et fonça sur Jungko.**

« Jungko, Détection ! »

**Jungko esquiva sans crainte l'attaque de Brasegali.**

« Enchaîne avec Ecrase Face ! »

« Brasegali esquive et lance Poing de Feu ! »

**Le Pokémon d'Harrison esquiva et lança Poing de Feu sur Jungko, qui fut touché.**

_« Quelle dernière manche palpitante. Qui d'Harrison ou de Tyson rejoindra Pierre pour les demi-finales ? »_

**Soudain, Tyson et Harrison s'écrièrent d'une même voix :**

« VIVE-ATTAQUE ! »

**Les deux Pokémon se percutèrent sans ménagement, et les deux dresseurs enchaînèrent les attaques Lance-flamme, Ball'Graine, Poing de Feu, Pied Brûleur et Ecrase Face. La nouvelle attaque Ball'Graine de Jungko toucha Brasegali violemment, le faisant reculer et tomber sur un genou, essoufflé. Brasegali fut enveloppé d'une lumière rouge-orangée qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter comme des phares de voiture.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harrison, plus pour lui-même.

**Dans les tribunes, Flora reconnue les symptômes, pour les avoir vu sur son Galifeu lors du combat contre Drew lors des demi-finales du Grand Festival de Kanto.**

« Je sais ce qu'il fait ! » dit-elle. « C'est l'attaque Surchauffe ! »

**Sacha aussi savait ce qui arrivait au Pokémon d'Harrison, pour l'avoir vu utilisé par son Chartor et Dracaufeu. Perdu, Harrison sortit son Pokédex et le pointa sur Brasegali. Le Pokédex lui indiqua l'attaque _Surchauffe_. Harrison se mit à rire de joie.**

« Génial ! » dit-il en rangeant son Pokédex. « Brasegali, attaque Surchauffe ! »

**Brasegali chargea ses batteries et lança une énorme boule de feu sur Jungko, qui malgré l'ordre de Tyson, ne pu l'esquiver. Affaibli par cette nouvelle attaque, Brasegali retomba sur son genou, tout comme Jungko qui était épuisé.**

« Allez Brasegali, j'ai confiance en toi ! » lui dit Harrison.

« Jungko, je sais que tu peux le faire ! » lui dit Tyson.

**Envahit par les encouragements de leurs dresseurs, la capacité Brasier de Brasegali et Engrais de Jungko s'activèrent, donnant plus d'énergie aux deux Pokémon.**

« Attaque Pied Brûleur ! »

« Attaque Ecrase Face ! »

**L'attaque Pied Brûleur toucha Jungko, qui lui, toucha Brasegali avec Ecrase Face.**

« Jungko, attaque Lance-soleil ! » ordonna Tyson.

**Jungko chargea ses batteries d'énergie solaire, et le stade étant en plein jour et à disposition idéale pour une attaque de ce genre, l'attaque fut assez rapide.**

« Brasegali, Surchauffe ! » répliqua Harrison.

**Se chargeant à son tour d'énergie, Brasegali lança Surchauffe, et Jungko lança son attaque Lance-soleil au même instant. Cela provoqua une énorme explosion. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour voir de nouveau le terrain. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Jungko et Brasegali étaient encore debout, à bout de force. **

_« Tiens bon Brasegali ! » pensa Harrison._

**Epuisé, Jungko tomba le premier sur le sol, et ne se releva pas.**

« Jungko ne peut plus se battre. Brasegali remporte cette manche. Le vainqueur du match est Harrison ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent, saluant la prestation des deux dresseurs, et félicitant le nouveau demi-finaliste.**

_« Nous avons notre deuxième demi-finaliste : Harrison ! »_

**Tyson arborait un sourire tout en rejoignant Jungko. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et posa une main sur sa tête. Jungko ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son dresseur, honteux d'avoir perdu.**

« Ne sois pas triste. Je suis très fier de toi, tu t'es bien battu ! » le rassura-t-il.

**Harrison alla voir son Brasegali qui s'était laissé tomber en position assise sur le terrain rocailleux.**

« Bon travail, je suis très fier de toi ! » lui dit Harrison. « Allez, tu as bien mérité de te reposer ! »

**Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball avant de rejoindre Tyson qui venait de rappeler Jungko.**

« C'était un super match ! » lui dit Harrison en lui tendant la main.

**Tyson se redressa sur ses jambes et serra la main de son ami.**

« Oui, tu m'as impressionné ! » répliqua Tyson.

**Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires, où ils furent accueillis par leurs amis.**

« Vous avez été géniaux tous les deux ! » les félicita Pierre.

« Merci ! » répondirent-ils en même temps.

**La voix du commentateur se fit entendre.**

_« Nous allons faire une pause dans le tournoi. Les deux derniers matchs se disputeront cet après-midi à partir de quatorze heures. Bonne chance aux derniers candidats ! »_

« Nous avons largement le temps de rentrer au ranch ! » dit Selenya.

**Rejoignant Régis et tous les autres hors du stade, ils s'apprêtèrent à retourner au ranch.**

« A tout à l'heure Sacha, et sois prêt ! » lui dit Richie.

« Je le serai ! » affirma Sacha.

**Richie partit au Centre Pokémon pendant que les autres retournèrent chez les Terrier, ce qui permettra à Sacha et Selenya de bien revoir leur stratégie pour le match qu'ils disputeront contre Richie et Paul.**


	24. Match retour

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réunis autour d'un bon déjeuné préparé par Sylvia, Sacha mangeait tout en réfléchissant sur sa stratégie pour le match contre Richie. Ce qui lui valut un commentaire de la part de Régis.**

- « Sacha, évite de manger et réfléchir en même temps, ce n'est pas trop bon pour toi ! » se moqua-t-il, provocant les rires des autres.

**Sacha ne répondit pas.**

- « Tyson, pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ? » lui demanda Mélina qui était assise à côté de lui.

- « Non au contraire. Nous avons disputés un très beau match, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » répondit-il.

- « Ce qui est bien, c'est que deux de vos Pokémons ont apprit une attaque supplémentaires ! » dit Solidad.

- « Fais quand même attention Harrison. L'attaque Surchauffe demande beaucoup d'énergie, et Brasegali risque d'être épuisé si tu ne l'utilise pas au bon moment ! » lui confia Flora.

- « Je ferai attention ! » assura-t-il.

- « Quels Pokémons vas-tu choisir Sacha ? » lui demanda Ondine.

**Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de son dresseur et se manifesta.**

- « Oui Pikachu, nous allons faire équipe pour ce match-ci ! » acquiesça Sacha.

**Dracaufeu se posa dans le jardin et se manifesta bruyamment.**

- « Qu'a-t-il ? » s'étonna Drew.

- « Il dit qu'il est décidé à se rattraper et à faire gagner Sacha face à Richie ! » répondit Selenya.

**Sacha regarda son fidèle ami, regard que lui rendit Dracaufeu, déterminé à vouloir se battre. Le jeune dresseur se leva de table et alla voir son Pokémon.**

- « Es-tu en forme pour te battre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Dracaufeu acquiesça.**

- « Bien, je ferai appel à toi pour ce match, et nous remporterons la victoire ! » assura Sacha.

**Il avait déjà choisit son troisième Pokémon, et le fit entrer dans sa Pokéball, ainsi que Dracaufeu. **

_**Quatorze heures, troisième quart de finale du tournoi.**_

**Sacha et Richie étaient sur le terrain rocailleux déjà utilisé pour les précédents matches, et attendirent le signal de l'arbitre.**

- « Chacun des dresseurs aura droit à trois Pokémon. Les substitutions sont autorisées, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémon d'un des dresseurs auront été mit hors combat. Dresseurs êtes-vous prêts ? » demanda l'arbitre. « Commencez ! »

- « Vas-y Pikachu ! » dit Sacha.

**Pikachu entra sur le terrain, des étincelles émanant de ses joues montrant qu'il est prêt à combattre.**

- « Phyllali à toi de jouer ! » appela Richie en lançant sa Pokéball.

**Sacha consulta rapidement son Pokédex, et apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une forme évoluée d'Evoli, et que c'était un Pokémon Plante.**

- _« Les attaques électriques ne serviront à rien contre lui. Je vais devoir agir autrement ! » pensa Sacha._

- _« Le match commence donc avec un Pokémon de type Plante contre un Pokémon de type Electrique ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

- « Pikachu attaque Tonnerre ! » ordonna Sacha.

**Pikachu lança son attaque sur Phyllali qui ne bougea pas, et reçu l'attaque sans broncher. L'attaque n'eut aucun effet sur lui.**

- « Sacha aurait dû choisir un autre Pokémon ! » dit Flora depuis les tribunes.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que les attaques Electriques n'ont aucun effet sur les types Plantes qu'il va perdre. Pikachu a d'autres atouts ! » répliqua Régis.

- « Oui c'est vrai. Souviens-toi de ton match contre Brianna, Flora. Ton Brasegali a gagné face à son Laggron ! » lui rappela Tyson.

**Reportant leur attention sur le match, tous espéraient bien sûr que Sacha gagne le match.**

- « Phyllali attaque Tranch'Herbe ! » ordonna Richie.

- « Pikachu esquive ! » contra Sacha.

**Pikachu esquiva agilement l'attaque de Phyllali. **

- « Pikachu attaque Charge ! » dit Sacha.

- « Toi aussi Phyllali attaque Charge ! » imita Richie.

**Les deux Pokémon chargèrent l'un vers l'autre et se percutèrent de plein fouet, renvoyant l'autre de nouveau à leur place devant leur dresseur.**

- « Phyllali attaque Feuillemagik ! » dit Richie.

- « Pikachu esquive et lance Queue de Fer ! » para Sacha.

**Pikachu esquiva tant bien que mal l'attaque Feuillemagik et lança Queue de Fer. Il toucha Phyllali de plein fouet qui se releva difficilement après cette attaque.**

- « Phyllali lance Tranch'Herbe ! » ordonna Richie.

- « Pikachu, lance Electacle ! » répliqua Sacha.

**L'attaque Electacle évita l'attaque de Phyllali, et percuta le Pokémon de Richie, le mettant K.O !**

- « Phyllali a été mit hors combat. Pikachu remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

- « Phyllali reviens ! » dit Richie en rappelant son Pokémon.

**Souriant à son rival et ami, Richie fit signe à Sparky d'aller sur le terrain.**

- « Pikachu, viens te reposer ! » lui dit Sacha.

**Pikachu quitta donc le terrain et retourna se placer près de son maître.**

- _« Sacha vient de rappeler son Pokémon. Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? »_

- « Macronium, j'ai besoin de toi ! » appela Sacha.

**Macronium apparut le terrain.**

_« La seconde match opposera de nouveau un Pokémon Plante contre un Pokémon Electrique ! »_

**Sacha était plus que décidé à gagner ce match, mais surtout à prendre sa revanche sur Richie.**

« Sparky, Vive-Attaque ! » ordonna Richie.

« Macronium, esquive en sautant ! » contra Sacha.

**Macronium se servit de son attaque Fouet Lianes pour esquiver l'attaque de Sparky, et retomba lourdement sur ses jambes, mais nullement affaiblit.**

« Vas-y Macronium, Tranch'Herbe ! » lui dit Sacha.

« Sparky attaque Météores ! » répliqua Richie.

**Les deux attaques se touchèrent sans atteindre sa cible.**

« Sparky, Reflet ! » dit Richie.

**Sparky se matérialisa tout autour du terrain, déstabilisant Macronium, mais Sacha n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire.**

« Macronium, utilise Fouet Lianes pour trouver le bon ! » lui indiqua Sacha.

**Utilisant Fouet Lianes, Macronium frappa toutes les images de Sparky, jusqu'à toucher le vrai, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à l'une des lianes de Macronium.**

« Attaque Fatal Foudre ! » tenta Richie.

**Toujours accroché à la liane de Macronium, Sparky lança son attaque avec beaucoup de puissance qui engourdit un peu Macronium.**

« Attaque Hâte ! » poursuivit Richie.

« Macronium esquive ! » lui dit Sacha.

**Malheureusement, Macronium ne fut pas assez rapide et Sparky le percuta, le faisant reculer sur ses pattes. **

« Utilise Tranch'Herbe ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Sparky esquive et réplique avec Météores ! » contre-attaqua Richie.

**Sparky esquiva et son attaque Météores causa des dégâts à Macronium, l'affaiblissant.**

« Macronium, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sacha.

**Ce que Sacha ne vit pas, c'est que des particules de lumière furent absorbées par les pétales composant le cou de Macronium. Le Pokémon Plante se releva et chargea inconsciemment ses batteries d'énergie solaire.**

« Regardez, il est en train d'utiliser Lance-soleil ! » leur dit Tyson depuis les tribunes.

**L'étonnement fut total au sein du groupe, mais aussi parmi les membres du jury.**

« On aura tout vu aujourd'hui ! » s'amusa Cissy.

**Les deux garçons approuvèrent. Sur le terrain, Sacha remarqua finalement son Macronium.**

_« C'est l'attaque Lance-soleil ! » pensa Sacha._

« Sparky, lance Vive-Attaque pour l'empêcher de se recharger ! » s'écria Richie, qui avait comprit ce que faisait Macronium.

**Mais il était trop tard, Macronium venait de charger ses batteries.**

« Allez Macronium, il est temps de lancer ton attaque Lance-soleil ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Richie n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner à Sparky d'esquiver l'attaque qu'il fut touché de plein fouet. Sparky se posa sur ses petites pattes après avoir reçu l'attaque Lance-soleil, et Macronium reprit son souffle. Tout à coup, Sparky s'écroula au sol, K.O !**

« Pikachu a été mit hors combat. Macronium remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Richie prit Sparky dans ses bras et au moment où il allait le poser hors du terrain, Selenya vint prendre le Pokémon souris.**

« Je vais m'en occuper ! » dit-elle à Richie.

**Elle rejoignit les vestiaires avec Sparky, et Richie prit une troisième Pokéball, prêt à faire appel à son dernier Pokémon.**

« Zippo, Go ! »

**Zippo, alias Dracaufeu, fit son apparition sur le terrain.**

_« Macronium n'est peut-être pas assez fort pour le battre, mais il peut au moins essayer de l'affaiblir. Je dois tout tenter ! » pensa Sacha._

« Zippo attaque Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Richie.

« Macronium utilise Fouet Lianes pour le déséquilibrer ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Alors que le Dracaufeu de Richie lança son attaque, Macronium utilisa son Fouet-Liane sur les pattes arrières du Pokémon Dragon et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant cesser l'attaque Lance-Flamme.**

« Zippo envole-toi ! »

**Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola du terrain, entraînant Macronium avec lui.**

« MACRONIUM ESSAIE DE LANCER TRANCH'HERBE ! » lui cria Sacha.

« ZIPPO DÉBARRASSE-TOI DE LUI ! » lui hurla Richie.

**Macronium ne pu lancer son attaque Tranch'Herbe car Zippo plongea vers le terrain et se redressa au moment de toucher le sol, et Macronium percuta le terrain violemment, créant un nuage de poussière. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, Macronium était K.O !**

« Macronium ne peut plus se battre. Dracaufeu remporte cette manche ! » annonça l'arbitre.

_« Quel match Mesdames et Messieurs. Je me demande quel Pokémon Sacha compte-t-il utiliser pour tenter d'arriver à bout du Dracaufeu de son adversaire ! »_

« Macronium, reviens ! » rappela Sacha.

**Une fois que Macronium fut de retour dans sa Pokéball, Sacha fit appel à sa meilleure carte.**

« Sache une chose Richie, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! » lui dit Sacha.

« J'attends de voir ! » avoua Richie.

« DRACAUFEU, C'EST A TOI DE JOUER ! » cria Sacha en lançant sa Pokéball.

**L'imposant Dracaufeu de Sacha fit face à celui de Richie.**

« Dracaufeu, tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Sacha.

**Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et durcit son regard envers son adversaire. Richie ne pu contenir son étonnement devant la carrure de Dracaufeu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a plusieurs années lors de la Ligue Indigo, et il n'obéissait pas à Sacha.**

« Il est temps de prendre notre revanche Dracaufeu. Attaque Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Toi aussi Zippo ! » imita Richie.

**Les deux attaques Lance-flamme se touchèrent et furent de puissance égale.**

« Dracaufeu envole-toi ! » lui intima Sacha.

« Zippo, suis-le ! »

**Les deux Pokémons Dragon prirent leur envol et poursuivirent le combat dans les airs. Les attaques Lance-flamme s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'au moment où Zippo lança une attaque Lance-Flamme, Sacha ordonna à Dracaufeu :**

« ESQUIVE ET LANCE DRACO SOUFFLE ! »

**Esquivant aisément l'attaque de son homologue, Dracaufeu chargea et lança Draco Souffle. Zippo tenta tant bien que mal d'esquiver, mais il fut toucher. Cependant, il réussit à rester dans les airs. Ils se firent face de nouveau, prêts à tout pour gagner.**

« ZIPPO, BROUILLARD ! » hurla Richie.

**Le Brouillard masqua Zippo.**

« DRACAUFEU UTILISE TES AILES POUR FAIRE DISPARAÎTRE LE BROUILLARD ! » lui cria Sacha.

**Alors que Dracaufeu se débarrassait du brouillard qui l'empêchait de voir son adversaire :**

« ZIPPO ATTAQUE TRANCHE ! »

**Zippo apparut et frappa Dracaufeu avec son attaque Tranche. Dracaufeu répliqua avec une attaque Bélier qui causa quelques dommages à Zippo.**

« DRACAUFEU, LANCE FRAPPE ATLAS ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Hein ? » s'étrangla Richie.

**Dracaufeu attrapa Zippo alors que ce dernier se remettait du choc de l'attaque Bélier qu'il venait de recevoir, et se retrouva emprisonné dans l'étreinte de Dracaufeu, qui effectuait sa Frappe Atlas.**

« ZIPPO ESSAIES DE TE DÉGAGER DE CETTE ATTAQUE ! » s'époumona Richie.

**Mais ce fut trop tard. Dracaufeu piqua vers le sol et arrivée à proximité, lâcha Zippo avec force, créant une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant le Pokémon.**

_« Est-ce que le Dracaufeu de Richie est toujours debout ou a-t-il succombé à la puissante Frappe Atlas de celui de Sacha ? » fit la voix du commentateur._

**Le nuage de poussière se dissipa peu à peu, puis Zippo apparut, debout malgré les blessures qu'il avait reçu dû à l'attaque de Dracaufeu.**

_« Il est encore debout, c'est incroyable ! »_

**Sacha serra les dents et tenta de rester concentré, tandis que Richie espérait de tout cœur que son Dracaufeu puisse être en état de remporter la victoire. **

« Zippo, Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna Richie.

« Dracaufeu esquive ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Dracaufeu s'envola, esquivant l'attaque de Zippo.**

« Il faut en finir Dracaufeu, attaque Aile d'Acier ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Les ailes de Dracaufeu devinrent toute blanche et fonça sur Zippo, le percutant de plein fouet, sans que ce dernier ne puisse esquiver. Il avait été trop affaibli par l'attaque Frappe Atlas. Alors que Dracaufeu se plaça devant son dresseur, Zippo était incapable de se relever, et tomba K.O sur le sol !**

« Le Dracaufeu de Richie a été mit hors combat. Le Dracaufeu de Sacha remporte cette manche et la victoire ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« OUAIS ! » s'enthousiasma Sacha en sautant sur Dracaufeu. « T'as été génial Dracaufeu ! »

**Pikachu se joignit à eux. De son côté, Richie fut très déçu d'avoir perdu, mais il était content également parce qu'ils avaient disputé un très beau match. L'un comme l'autre, ils rappelèrent leur Dracaufeu respectif dans leur Pokéball avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.**

_« Sacha est donc notre troisième demi-finaliste. Maintenant, il est temps de faire de la place pour le dernier match de la journée. Selenya contre Paul ! » annonça l'arbitre._

**Dans les vestiaires, alors que Pierre, Harrison, Sacha et Richie s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs amis dans les tribunes pour assister au match, Selenya s'accroupit vers Akwakwak et Pyroli pour leur dire :**

« Vous allez avec eux, et vous restez avec Régis ! »

**Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et suivirent le groupe d'ami qui quittait les vestiaires, non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à Selenya.**


	25. La force de Selenya

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C'était le moment tant attendu. L'heure du dernier match des quarts de finales. Selenya contre Paul. Chacun d'eux était placé à un bout du terrain rocheux qui avait accueilli les trois derniers matchs. Il avait été un peu arrangé, mais les dégâts étaient minimes en comparaison des blessures des précédents combattants. **

**Dans les tribunes, Sacha, Harrison, Pierre et Richie avaient rejoints les autres, et chacun prit place. Sacha s'installa à côté d'Ondine avec Pikachu sur son épaule, Richie et Pierre aux côtés de Solidad et Mélina, et Harrison s'était mit à côté d'Aurore, qui rougit. De son côté, Flora faisait son possible pour ne pas rire devant l'embarras de son amie.**

« J'espère que Selenya va remporter ce match ! » dit Sacha.

« Ce sera un beau match, mais elle gagnera ! » assura Mélina.

« Paul est impitoyable. Elle doit se méfier ! » dit Aurore.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Aurore. Elle saura très bien se débrouiller. Elle a très bien entraîné ses Pokémons. » la rassura Régis.

_« C'est le dernier match de la journée, qui clôturera les quarts de finale de ce tournoi. Qui, de Selenya ou de Paul rejoindra nos trois qualifiés ? Nous le saurons après ce combat qui s'annonce palpitant, et intense ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

**L'arbitre répéta une nouvelle fois les règles, avant de dire :**

« Choisissez vos Pokémons ! »

« Ursaring, à toi ! » annonça Paul en lançant sa Pokéball.

**A la vue du Pokémon qu'avait choisit Paul, Sacha eut peur pour la jeune fille, car il connaissait la force dont faisait preuve Ursaring. Selenya, elle, demeurait impassible devant ce Pokémon. Elle sortit une Pokéball et la porta au niveau de ses lèvres.**

« Allez Tortank, montrons de quoi tu es capable ! » murmura Selenya avant de lancer sa Pokéball.

_« Ce sera donc Tortank contre Ursaring ! »_

**Le Pokémon de Selenya était plus grand que le Tortank que possédait Régis.**

« Il est plus gros que le tien ! » fit remarquer Pierre à Régis.

« Je sais, mais ne vous fiez pas à ça. Il est bien plus redoutable que mon Tortank ! » expliqua Régis.

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Ursaring, à toi de jouer. Attaque Marto-Poing ! » ordonna Paul.

**Ursaring se lança sur son adversaire, lançant son attaque, contre Tortank qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.**

« Tortank, esquive ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Avec agilité, Tortank esquiva l'attaque d'Ursaring, à l'étonnement de Paul qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle fluidité de la part d'un Pokémon aussi grand.**

_« Il est plus habile que je ne le pensais ! » se dit-il._

**Le poing d'Ursaring martela le sol.**

« Tortank, Coud'Krâne ! » dit Selenya.

**Avec force, Tortank se jeta sur Ursaring.**

« Ursaring, essaie de le bloquer ! » répliqua Paul.

**Ursaring réussit à bloquer Tortank en posant ses grosses pattes sur la carapace du Pokémon Tortue, qui s'arrêta net.**

« Tortank, Repli ! » contra Selenya.

**Tortank se replia dans sa carapace, ce qui énerva Ursaring.**

« Et maintenant, Tour Rapide ! »

**Tournant sur lui-même, Tortank entraîna Ursaring avec lui.**

« Ursaring, lâche tout et lance Ultra Laser ! » rétorqua Paul.

**Le Pokémon lâcha sa prise sur Tortank, mais lorsqu'il fut sur ses jambes, Ursaring vit double.**

« Ursaring reprends-toi ! » cria Paul.

« Tortank lance Hydro Canon ! » dit Selenya.

**L'attaque Hydro Canon toucha Ursaring de plein fouet, qui recula sous le choc.**

« Ursaring lance Ultra Laser, tout de suite ! » s'impatienta Paul.

**Ayant reprit ses esprits grâce à cette petite douche, Ursaring arma Ultra Laser, et Selenya n'ordonna rien. Tortank restait stoïque ! Ursaring lança son attaque foudroyante, et Selenya s'écria :**

« ABRI ! »

**Contre toute attente, un dôme protecteur se forma autour de Tortank, et l'attaque d'Ursaring ricocha, ne causant aucun dommage à Tortank. Le Pokémon Tortue recula sous le coup de l'attaque, mais conserva le dôme autour de lui.**

_« C'est incroyable. Tortank a réussit à stopper cette attaque fulgurante. »_

« Comment a-t-elle fait ? L'attaque d'Ursaring était très puissante ! » s'étonna Tyson depuis les tribunes.

**Régis et les proches de Selenya avaient le sourire aux lèvres. **

**Dans la tribune consacrée aux jurys, Rudy et Cissy étaient très étonnés !**

« Impressionnant ! » dit Cissy.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva Ruby.

**Didier se contentait d'esquisser un sourire.**

_« Comment ce gros lourdaud a-t-il bloqué mon attaque ? Il n'y a rien à dire, elle est très forte. Plus forte que je ne le croyais ! » pensa Paul. _« Attaque Tranche ! »

« Tortank, Charge ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Les deux attaques se percutèrent, renvoyant les Pokémons à leur place devant leurs dresseurs. L'Ursaring de Paul commençait à fatiguer, et Selenya savait que son Tortank aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.**

« Ursaring, Marto-Poing ! » ordonna Paul.

« Tortank, bloque-le ! » lui intima Selenya.

**Tortank bloqua sans effort le bras d'Ursaring, sous l'étonnement général.**

_« C'est extraordinaire chers spectateurs. Tortank a stoppé Ursaring sans efforts ! »_

_« Elle commence vraiment à m'agacer ! » pensa Paul._

« Tortank, débarrasse-toi de lui ! » lui dit Selenya. « Coud'Krâne ! »

**Cette fois, Ursaring ne pu empêcher son adversaire d'attaquer, et Tortank le frappa dans l'abdomen, le faisant chanceler et reculer très loin.**

« Lance Ultra Laser ! » s'écria Paul.

« Tortank lance Vibraqua ! » contre-attaqua Selenya.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Paul.

**Tortank fut le plus rapide et son attaque toucha Ursaring avant que celui-ci ne lance Ultra Laser. Ursaring tomba à terre, K.O !**

« Ursaring ne peut plus se battre. Le vainqueur est Tortank ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Le public applaudit bruyamment, et quelque part dans les tribunes, la Team Rocket vendait des sandwiches, tout en observant le match avec intérêt.**

« Elle est redoutable cette blondinette ! » remarqua Miaouss.

« Elle n'est pas la sœur du champion pour rien ! » dit James.

« Mais vous allez arrêter un peu de parler tous les deux et remettez-vous au boulot ! » grogna Jessie.

**Miaouss et James se remirent au travail, sans vraiment quitter le terrain des yeux.**

**Dans une autre partie des tribunes, Sacha et les autres étaient ébahis.**

« Wow ! » fit tout ce que trouva à dire Jacky.

« Tortank peut utiliser Vibraqua ? » s'étonna Sacha.

« C'est une attaque Eau, donc oui, Tortank peut utiliser cette attaque ! » dit Ondine.

**Paul rappela Ursaring, et lança une autre Pokéball sans perdre de temps :**

« Dimoret, à toi ! »

**Selenya prit la Pokéball de Tortank, et la pointa sur lui :**

« Reviens Tortank, tu en as assez fait pour l'instant ! »

_« Selenya a rappelé Tortank, sans doute pour qu'il se repose. Quel va être son deuxième choix ? »_

« Allez Marill, c'est à ton tour de montrer ce que tu sais faire ! » murmura Selenya avant de lancer sa Pokéball.

**Le petit Pokémon bleu entra sur le terrain.**

_« La deuxième manche opposera donc Dimoret à Marill ! »_

« Marill n'a aucune chance contre Dimoret ! » dit Sacha.

« Sacha, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la taille ni le type de Pokémon qui compte dans un combat. Tu l'as assez prouvé lors de tes matchs ! » souligna Pierre.

« Oui je sais mais, si je dis ça c'est parce que je sais que Paul a entraîné ses Pokémon de façon à ce qu'ils soient impitoyable. Dimoret est un adversaire redoutable ! » expliqua Sacha.

« Ne te fis pas à la petite taille de Marill, il est tout aussi doué que Tortank ! » dit Mélina.

**Mélina savait ce que sa sœur avait dans la tête. Son Sablaireau à ses côtés, elle prit Pyroli sur ses genoux. Akwakwak était perché sur les épaules de Zach.**

« Dimoret attaque Blizzard ! » ordonna Paul.

« Marill, esquive et lance Pistolet à O ! » contra Selenya.

**Marill esquiva agilement l'attaque de Dimoret, et lança Pistolet à O, qui toucha son adversaire.**

_« Il est rapide ! » pensa Paul._ « Relance Blizzard ! »

**Dimoret réutilisa Blizzard qui fonça droit sur Marill.**

« Marill, échappe-toi sous terre. » ordonna Selenya.

**Marill utilisa donc son attaque Tunnel et s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans le sol.**

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » se dit Paul._

_« Marill s'est échappé en creusant un tunnel dans le sol. Ce match est de plus en plus captivant ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête petite sœur ? » se demanda Didier depuis la tribune des jurys._

« MAINTENANT MARILL, ATTAQUE CHARGE ! » cria Selenya.

**Sortant rapidement et habilement de terre, Marill chargea sur Dimoret, qui recula sous l'assaut qu'il venait de subir.**

« J'en ai plus qu'assez. Dimoret attaque Griffe Acier ! » répliqua Paul.

« Marill utilise Queue de Fer ! » contre-attaque-t-elle.

**Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, mais Marill prit le dessus sur Dimoret et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain.**

« Eclats Glace ! » s'écria Paul.

**L'attaque toucha Marill de plein fouet, qui tomba à terre.**

« Marill, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Selenya, inquiète.

**Le Pokémon bleu se releva, et regarda sa dresseuse pour lui affirmer que tout allait bien.**

« Dimoret, lance de nouveau Blizzard ! » ordonna Paul.

« Marill, esquive et lance Mitra-poing ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Marill esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque de Dimoret, et lança son attaque Mitra-poing, qui toucha Dimoret au ventre. **

« Enchaîne avec Hydro Canon ! » poursuivit Selenya.

« Attaque Laser Glace ! » contra Paul.

**L'attaque Hydro Canon de Marill fut glacée par l'attaque de Dimoret.**

« Continu avec Griffe Acier ! »

« Marill lance Queue de Fer ! »

**Les deux attaques atteignirent leur cible, et causa beaucoup de dégât. Essoufflés tous les deux, Marill tomba à terre, incapable de poursuivre le combat !**

« Marill ne peut plus se battre. Dimoret remporte ce match ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Paul afficha un sourire satisfait, tandis que Selenya ne laissa rien paraître.**

« Marill, reviens ! » rappela-t-elle. « Je suis fière de toi. Tu as fais exactement ce que je voulais ! »

_« Quel retournement de situation Mesdames et Messieurs. Selenya va-t-elle rappeler Tortank ? »_

« Allez mon ami, je compte sur toi ! » dit Selenya en lançant une troisième Pokéball.

**Son Raichu fit son apparition, et des étincelles émanaient de ses joues. Malgré les combats qu'il avait disputait précédemment, Raichu était en pleine forme.**

« Pourquoi Paul ne rappelle-t-il pas son Pokémon ? » demanda Zach.

« Parce qu'il est têtu, et que c'est un abruti ! » répondit Sacha.

« Raichu a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie lors des seizième de finale. Il a battu ses trois adversaires à lui seul. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'épuiser inutilement ! » dit Pierre.

« Tu crois que je dois expliquer ? » demanda Mélina à Régis.

« Laisse-les mariner un peu ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Sur le terrain, Raichu et Dimoret s'observaient depuis un petit moment, quand Paul lança l'attaque le premier :**

« Lance Griffe Acier ! »

« Esquive et attrape-le ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Raichu réussit à stopper Dimoret et à lui bloquer les bras.**

« Et maintenant finis-en avec Frappe Atlas ! » ordonna Selenya.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Paul.

**Raichu lança sa Frappe Atlas, causant un nuage de poussière lorsqu'il frappa le sol avec Dimoret. Il fallut plus d'une minute pour que le nuage de poussière s'évapore. Quand ce fut fait, Dimoret était K.O !**

« Dimoret ne peut plus se battre. Raichu remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« En une seule attaque Raichu a neutralisé son adversaire. Quelle force ! »_

**Paul ne perdit pas un instant de plus et rappela Dimoret.**

_« Je crois l'avoir un peu trop sous-estimé ! » pensa-t-il._

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Paul ! » dit Sacha.

« A mon avis, il doit regretter d'affronter ma sœur ! » se moqua Mélina, faisant rire Akwakwak. « Il est du même avis que moi ! »

**Paul lança sa dernière Pokéball, faisant apparaître Elekable !**

_« Paul a fait appel à Elekable. Attendez-vous à un match étincelant ! »_

« Il a fait l'école du rire ou quoi ce commentateur ? » soupira Drew en se prenant la tête dans une main.

**Tout le monde autour de lui éclata de rire. **

**Sur le terrain, la tension était à son comble.**

« Elekable, lance Fatal Foudre ! » ordonna Paul.

**L'attaque fonça droit sur Raichu, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se reçut l'attaque Fatal Foudre, sans que ça ne lui cause un seul dommage.**

« Impossible ! » dit Paul.

« Merci d'avoir rechargé les batteries de mon Raichu ! » lui dit Selenya. « Et maintenant Raichu, attaque Tonnerre ! »

**L'attaque Tonnerre de Raichu traversa le sol, et envoya des morceaux de pierre sur Elekable, qui tenta de se protéger avec les bras.**

« Elekable lance Casse-Brique ! » attaqua Paul.

« Raichu attaque Reflet ! » contra Selenya.

**Raichu se dématérialisa à travers tout le terrain, stoppant Elekable dans son attaque.**

« Calme-toi Elekable, et lance Fatal Foudre sur toutes les cibles ! » lui dit Paul.

**Son Pokémon obéit, et une par une, les images de Raichu s'éclipsèrent, jusqu'à ce que Selenya contre-attaque en ordonnant à son Pokémon :**

« Vive-Attaque ! »

**Raichu se lança sur Elekable à vive allure, et le percuta de plein fouet.**

« Elekable, réplique avec Poing Eclair ! »

« Raichu lance Ultima-Poing ! »

**Lançant leurs attaques simultanément, chacun toucha sa cible, le renvoyant à sa place d'origine. **

« Ils sont de force égale ! » dit Sacha depuis les tribunes.

« Tu crois ça ! » dit Mélina.

« Le Raichu de ma sœur va lui botter les fesses ! » s'exclama Célia.

**Comme pour approuver les dires de la sœur de sa dresseuse, Akwakwak leva le poing en l'air.**

**Du côté de la Team Rocket, ils avaient terminés leurs ventes et s'étaient installés dans les gradins.**

« Je pari sur la blondinette ! » dit James.

« Elle n'y connaît rien ! » bougonna Jessie.

« En tout cas, elle nous a carrément mit la rouste l'autre jour avec son Tortank ! » lui rappela James.

« Sans oublier sa famille ! » rajouta Miaouss.

« Vous êtes des défaitistes ! » s'emporta Jessie.

**Dans les tribunes des jurys, Didier ne faisait aucun commentaire, et observait sa sœur avec attention.**

« Elle est bien plus forte que je ne le pensais ! » avoua Rudy.

« Elle a de qui tenir ! » dit Cissy en donnant un coup de coude amical à Didier, qui sourit sous le compliment.

**Sur le terrain, Paul s'impatientait de plus en plus.**

« Elekable, lance Casse-Brique ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Raichu, Queue de Fer ! » contre-attaque Selenya.

**Raichu bloqua l'attaque d'Elekable avec Queue de Fer.**

« Enchaîne avec Ultima-Poing ! » poursuivit-elle.

**Elekable n'eut pas le temps de se retirer que l'attaque de Raichu le toucha de plein fouet.**

« Je commence à en avoir assez. Elekable, attaque Giga Impact ! » s'écria Paul.

« Esquive en sautant ! » ordonna Selenya à son Pokémon.

**Contre toute attente, Raichu se servit de sa queue pour rebondir et se propulser dans les airs.**

« Je rêve ! » s'ahuri Paul.

_« Quel saut ! Raichu s'est élevé dans les airs en prenant appuie sur sa queue ! »_

« Elekable lance Fatal Foudre ! » ordonna Paul.

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Selenya.**

« RAICHU, ATTAQUE ELECTACLE ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Paul.

**Malgré l'altitude, Raichu fonça droit sur Elekable, et utilisa son attaque Electacle. L'attaque Fatal Foudre d'Elekable fusionna avec l'attaque Electacle, ce qui rendit l'attaque plus impressionnante.**

« Elekable, esquive, dépêche-toi ! » lui dit Paul.

**Mais avant qu'Elekable ne puisse faire un mouvement, Raichu le percuta de plein fouet, faisant trembler tout le terrain. Un tremblement qui se fit ressentir sur tout le stade. Un gros nuage de poussière se forma sur toute la surface rocheuse, empêchant de voir si Elekable avait résisté ou non à l'attaque de Raichu.**

_« Quel suspens, chers spectateurs ! »_

**Les minutes défilèrent, et quand le nuage de poussière s'effaça enfin, on pu voir Raichu sur ses pattes, des étincelles sur ses joues, et Elekable à terre, K.O !**

« Elekable ne peut plus se battre. Raichu remporte cette manche. Le vainqueur est Selenya ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent dans le stade, félicitant la jeune fille.**

_« Nous avons notre quatrième et dernière demi-finaliste : Selenya ! Applaudissez-la bien fort ! »_

**Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et dans les tribunes, Régis et Mélina avaient été les premiers à quitter les gradins, suivis de Sablaireau, Akwakwak, Noctali et Pyroli.**

« Elekable, reviens ! » rappela Paul.

**Raichu se jeta dans les bras que sa dresseuse venait de lui ouvrir, et il lui fit un énorme câlin.**

« Je suis fière de toi Raichu ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle le rappela dans sa Pokéball pour un repos bien mérité, et quand elle regarda Paul, elle pu apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de son adversaire. Elle retourna dans les vestiaires, et à peine avait-elle mit un pied à l'intérieur, que Pyroli et Akwakwak s'étaient jetés sur elle, la faisant tomber à terre, lui léchant le visage.**

« T'as été fabuleuse petite sœur ! » s'exclama Mélina.

« Arrêtez ça chatouille ! » dit Selenya à ses Pokémon, en riant.

**Ils finirent par la laisser respirer et elle pu se relever. Paul entra dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers elle.**

« Selenya ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

**Le silence régnait, et l'ébahissement fut total quand Paul lui tendit sa main, qu'elle serra.**

« Félicitations, tu as très bien disputé ce match. Et j'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé un peu trop ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je te remercie ! » dit-elle en récupérant sa main.

« Tu veux bien me rendre service ? Si tu te retrouves en finale face à Sacha, donne-lui une bonne leçon de ma part ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Selenya se mit à rire quand la voix du commentateur se fit entendre.**

_« Nous avons enfin nos quatre demi-finalistes. Il est temps de découvrir les deux prochains duels qui auront lieu demain après-midi ! »_

**Sur l'écran des vestiaires, Selenya regardait attentivement, et les résultats s'affichèrent. Sacha affrontera Harrison, et Selenya affrontera Pierre. **

« L'heure de la revanche à sonner ! » dit Sacha.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Sacha. Je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement ! » lui dit Harrison.

**Selenya regarda Pierre qui venait d'arriver. Un seul hochement de tête de la part de Pierre lui indiqua qu'il sera prêt à se battre, et que le meilleur gagne !**


	26. Soirée détente

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'île Pomelo, et depuis plus d'une heure, chacun des demi-finalistes s'était réfugié dans un endroit du ranch, afin de prendre soin de leurs Pokémon, et de mettre en place une stratégie pour le lendemain. Tous les Pokémons de la famille avaient rejoint sa Pokéball et résidaient tranquillement dans la salle spéciale du laboratoire du Professeur Terrier, ce qui permettait à Harrison, Sacha, Pierre et Selenya de vaquer aux soins de leurs amis sans encombre.**

**Harrison se trouvait dans le secteur Plante, en compagnie de Tyson, Max, Drew et Zach. Avec leur aide, il avait pu apporter de la nourriture pour nourrir ses Pokémon, afin de remettre sur pied ceux qui avait combattu contre Tyson. Flora et Aurore arrivèrent, suivit de Tiplouf.**

« On peut venir vous embêter ? » demanda Flora en souriant.

« Mais oui, venez ! » les invita Tyson.

**Lorsqu'il vit Aurore, le Mentali d'Harrison cessa de manger et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune coordinatrice.**

« Mon Mentali semble beaucoup t'apprécier Aurore ! » fit remarquer Harrison.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon ! » dit Aurore en caressant la tête du Pokémon.

**Elle alla à l'endroit où Mentali mangeait, et le déposa par terre. Il poursuivit son repas, mais quand Aurore releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux d'Harrison, et ne pu que rougir. Pour sortir son amie de l'embarras, Flora décida d'intervenir.**

« Harrison ? » appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? » fit ce dernier en regardant Flora.

« Tu comptes utiliser Brasegali pour demain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, mais je veux être certain qu'il soit en pleine forme pour demain ! » répondit-il.

« Vous pensez que Sacha utilisera Dracaufeu ? » questionna Tyson.

« Aucune idée. » dit Flora.

« Ce n'est pas le seul Pokémon de type Feu que possède Sacha ! » informa Aurore en donnant un Poffin à Tiplouf.

**Elle fit sortir Pachirisu, Héricendre et Laporeille, et leur donna également des Poffin, qu'ils s'empressèrent de manger.**

« La question est, lequel compte-t-il utiliser pour affronter Brasegali ? » dit Drew.

« Oh, on verra bien demain. Pour le moment, je m'occupe de mes Pokémon, et demain matin je déciderai lesquels j'utiliserai pour le match ! » dit Harrison.

« Tu vas faire venir des Pokémons dont s'occupe ta sœur ? » lui demanda Tyson.

« Vous verrez demain ! » s'amusa Harrison.

**Sur la plage qui bordait le ranch, Pierre avait posé son petit coin afin de s'occuper de Cradopaud, Simularbre, Leveinard, Racaillou, Steelix, Ludicolo, et Laggron, fraîchement évolué. Solidad, Célia, Mortimer et Jasmine lui tenaient compagnie. Laggron, Cradopaud et Ludicolo barbotaient dans l'eau, attendant que Pierre s'occupe d'eux. Il était en train de s'occuper de ses Pokémons Roche et Acier : Racaillou, Steelix et Simularbre, qui restaient à l'écart de l'eau.**

« Tu prends très bien soin de tes Pokémons, Pierre ! » le complimenta Mortimer.

« Merci, je suis à l'écoute de chacun d'eux, et j'espère juste qu'ils apprécient les soins que je leur prodigue ! » dit Pierre en s'occupant de Racaillou.

« J'en suis certaine ! » dit Solidad.

**Célia regardait Pierre attentivement, et notait chaque détail. Bien sûr, elle élevait ses Pokémons et prenait soin d'eux également, mais elle regardait surtout la façon dont il s'y prenait, et elle s'aperçut que sa méthode n'était pas si différente que celle de sa sœur Selenya.**

« Demain, tu disputeras un match très dur ! » lui rappela Jasmine.

« Je sais bien, mais ce qui m'importe, c'est que chacun de nous donne le meilleur de soi-même, et qu'il n'y ait aucun regret à la fin. » avoua Pierre.

« Ça, c'est être fair-play ! » souligna Mortimer.

« Et peu de gens en sont capable ! » dit Solidad.

« Vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise avec tous ces compliments ! » dit Pierre en passant à Steelix, faisant sourire ses compagnons.

**Le terrain qui avait accueillit les entraînements de Sacha, Harrison, Pierre et Tyson, était regorgé des Pokémons de Sacha. Dans l'eau, Kaiminus, Mustébouée et Ecrapince prenaient un petit bain revigorant en compagnie des Pokémons Aquatique d'Ondine et de Jacky, tandis que les autres mangeaient la nourriture Pokémon qu'avait apporté Mélina avec l'aide de ses nombreux Pokémons Vol.**

« Rassure-moi, ils ne sont pas tous à toi ? » demanda Ondine.

« La plupart, si, les autres appartiennent à toute la famille, et c'est moi qui en suis responsable, en dehors de ceux de Selenya ! » répondit Mélina.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Sacha, qui accueillit Feurisson sur ses genoux.

« Elle s'occupe elle-même de ses Pokémons, car elle a sa propre façon de les élever ! » expliqua Mélina.

« Je ne l'ai vu utiliser aucun Pokémon Vol en dehors d'Altaria ! » dit Jacky.

« Je pense que ça viendra dans les prochains matchs ! » dit Mélina.

**Kaiminus, Mustébouée et Ecrapince vinrent se joindre à leurs amis, et entamèrent leur dîner que leur présenta Ondine.**

« J'espère l'affronter en finale ! » dit Sacha.

« Ce serait un super combat, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle va se battre contre Pierre ! » lui rappela Ondine.

« Je le sais bien, mais même si Pierre est mon ami, me battre contre Selenya en finale ne me déplairait pas ! » dit Sacha en caressant la tête de Feurisson.

« Ne te plains pas si elle te bat ! » ria Mélina.

« Ça fera plaisir à Paul si tu te fais battre par Selenya ! » s'amusa Ondine.

« Moi, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il perde aujourd'hui ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Mélina eut un petit rire, avant de s'approcher des trois Pokémons Oiseaux de Sacha qui mangeaient côte à côte : Roucarnage, Hélédelle et Etouraptor. Ils se laissèrent caresser tour à tour par la jeune fille.**

« Ils sont magnifiques, et j'ai hâte de voir Etouraptor au combat ! » dit Mélina.

« Je pense l'utiliser demain, mais je réfléchis encore ! » dit Sacha.

« Et Pikachu ? » demanda Ondine.

« Il a fait beaucoup d'effort aujourd'hui, donc je préfère le laisser se reposer. » répondit-il.

« Il a fait de l'excellent travail ! » fit remarquer Jacky.

« Tu pourras t'en occuper pendant que je disputerais le match contre Harrison ? » demanda Sacha à Ondine.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » accepta-elle.

**Pendant ce temps, à la cascade, Selenya s'occupait de Tortank et Marill, qui prenaient un petit bain, ainsi que de Raichu.**

« Il n'y a plus de place dans l'eau pour un autre Pokémon ! » plaisanta Régis, qui s'occupait de brosser la fourrure de Pyroli.

**Selenya se mit à rire, suivit des autres Pokémons présents : Akwakwak, Altaria, Feunard, et le Noctali de Régis.**

« Tu as constitué ton équipe ? » lui demanda Régis.

« Pas encore ! » répondit Selenya.

« En tout cas, tu as été géniale aujourd'hui ! » la félicita-t-il.

« T'es gentil ! » dit-elle en mettant une main dans l'eau, avant de la porter sur le front de Tortank. « Tu t'es très bien battu ! »

**Il se laissa bercer par la caresse que lui donnait sa dresseuse, puis se fut le tour de Marill, et de Raichu.**

« Je ne sais pas qui tu comptes utiliser, mais je suis prêt à parier que Pierre fera appel à Steelix en dernier, et Pyroli est trop petit pour l'affronter ! » dit Régis.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la solution ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« J'ai confiance en toi, mais c'était juste pour te prévenir ! » dit Régis.

« Je sais ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je suis étonné que Raichu connaisse l'attaque Electacle ! » dit-il.

« Eh bien, n'oublie pas que je l'ai eu sous forme d'œuf, et lorsqu'il est devenu un Pikachu, je l'ai entraîné pour qu'il s'épanouisse, avant de le faire évoluer ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es pleine de ressource ! » constata-t-il.

**Cette remarque la fit sourire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, quand l'Alakazam de la mère de Selenya se matérialisa devant eux.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Alakazam ? » demanda Selenya.

**Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le Pokémon ne se dématérialise.**

« C'est l'heure du dîner ! » informa Selenya.

**Elle rappela Raichu, Tortank, Marill, Feunard et Altaria dans leur Pokéball, avant de repartir main dans la main avec Régis vers la maison, Noctali, Akwakwak et Pyroli ouvrant la marche.**

« Tu n'as pas fais sortir Héricendre de sa Pokéball de toute la journée ! » fit remarquer Selenya.

« Je vais le faire sortir ! » abdiqua Régis. « J'espère juste qu'il ne chargera pas ! »

**Selenya éclata de rire, et une fois dans le jardin, Régis libéra Héricendre, qui sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.**

« Je vois que tu t'es assagi ! » sourit Régis à son Pokémon.

**Héricendre se blottit contre Régis qui le caressait. Tout le monde était là, à l'exception de Sacha, Ondine, Jacky et Mélina, qui arrivèrent juste après Selenya à dos de Dracaufeu, Roucarnage, Rapasdepic et Airmure. Mélina rappela ses Pokémons, et toute la tribu se mit autour de la table.**

« Bon appétit à tous ! » leur souhaita le Professeur Terrier.

« Merci vous aussi ! » dirent-ils tous ensemble.

**Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, quand Didier, Rudy et Cissy arrivèrent.**

« Excusez-nous du retard ! » dit Cissy en s'asseyant à côté de Célia.

« Quelques détails à régler avant les matchs de demain ! » expliqua Rudy, en se plaçant à côté de Mortimer.

**Didier s'installa en face de Selenya, qui lui tira la langue devant le regard insistant de son frère.**

« Très mature petite sœur ! » ricana-t-il.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'ai le droit de te féliciter pour le match que tu as disputé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu viens de le faire ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Cissy décida de changer de sujet.**

« Comment se porte nos demi-finalistes ? Prêt pour demain ? » demanda-t-elle aux quatre concernés.

« Impatient ! » répondit Sacha.

« N'oubliez pas de vous amuser avant tout ! » leur conseilla Rudy.

« Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir vu la Team Rocket ! » dit Ondine.

« Laisse-les où ils sont ces clowns ! » soupira Flora.

« Que comptez-vous faire après le tournoi ? » voulu savoir le Professeur Terrier.

« Je vais devoir retourner à Azuria afin de reprendre mon poste de championne d'arène ! » répondit Ondine.

« Je vais faire pareil à Argenta, pendant quelques temps ! » poursuivit Pierre.

« Je rentrerais au Bourg-Palette et je verrais bien une fois là-bas ! » dit Sacha.

« Flora et moi allons parcourir Sinnoh pour les prochains concours ! » dit Drew.

« Et toi Aurore, où vas-tu aller ? » lui demanda Flora.

« Je pense que je vais participer au concours de la région Hoenn afin d'y retrouver Zoey. J'ai une revanche à prendre ! » informa Aurore.

« Tyson, que vas-tu faire ? » le questionna Pierre.

« Je vais participer au Plateau Indigo ! » répondit Tyson. « Et toi Harrison ? »

« Oh, je vais rentrer un peu chez moi, ensuite je pense participer à la ligue Hoenn ! » dit Harrison.

**Le rouge monta aux joues d'Aurore, ce qui fit sourire Flora, qui se retenait vraiment d'éclater de rire. Mélina le remarqua aussi, mais préféra se taire.**

**Après le repas, les filles aidèrent Sylvia à débarrasser, ainsi que Régis qui aidait chaque jour, pendant que le reste des garçons étaient sur la plage qui bordait le ranch, à l'exception de Damon qui faisait dormir sa fille. Sacha, comme à son habitude après avoir bien mangé, s'était allongé sur le sable, Pikachu sur son ventre, endormit.**

« T'as encore trop mangé ! » le charria Max.

« Même pas vrai ! » démenti Sacha.

« On t'a tous vu t'empiffrer ! » ricana Didier.

**Sacha se renfrogna sous les rires des autres, avant d'enfouir son visage sous sa casquette, qu'il avait baissé. Le silence régna de nouveau parmi les garçons, laissant seul le bruit des vagues, qui ricochait sur la rive, se faire entendre. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau, donnant un paysage magnifique et apaisant. Les oreilles de Pikachu se dressèrent, réveillant le Pokémon, qui porta son regard sur l'océan. Sacha, qui avait senti son Pokémon bouger, regarda son ami et lui demanda :**

« Est-ce que ça va Pikachu ? »

**Pikachu lui pointa l'eau du bout du doigt.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rudy.

« Pikachu, tu as vu quelque chose dans l'eau c'est ça ? » le questionna Sacha.

**Le Pokémon Souris acquiesça, et tous les garçons regardèrent l'eau, quand un Aquali sortit la tête de l'eau.**

« Ce n'est qu'un Aquali ! » dit Pierre.

_« Enfin, je te trouve ! » fit une voix féminine._

**Mélina, qui ne portait qu'une simple robe de plage, s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, où l'attendait son Pokémon. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui caressa la tête.**

« C'est le tiens ? » demanda Tyson.

« Eh oui ! » répondit Mélina.

« Je croyais que ton domaine c'était les Pokémons Vol ! » s'étonna Drew.

« Oui mais, on a tous eu notre premier Pokémon, et c'était tous des Evoli. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça veut dire que Didier en a un aussi ! » dit Sacha.

« Excellente déduction Sacha, tu mérites une médaille ! » le charria Mélina.

« Et, où est-il ? » demanda Pierre.

**Ils se tournèrent tous sur leur gauche, pour apercevoir sur un rocher, un Noctali magnifique.**

« Ce n'est pas celui de Régis ? » dit Sacha.

« Non, celui-là, c'est le mien ! » contredit Didier.

**Il siffla, et le Pokémon sauta du rocher sur le sable, rejoignant son dresseur. Le Voltali de Zach vint à son tour voir son dresseur.**

_« Les garçons ? »_

**Sylvia arriva sur la plage en compagnie de son fidèle Alakazam.**

« Il se fait tard, et si les champions veulent être en pleine forme pour demain, je leur conseille de se mettre au lit sans plus tarder : » leur dit-elle.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Sacha.

**Mélina repartit vers le ranch, suivit d'Aquali, ainsi que Zach et Didier avec Voltali et Noctali. Chacun des garçons rejoignit sa chambre, sauf Drew qui rejoignit celle de Flora avec qui il dormait, tout comme Mortimer qui partageait celle de Jasmine. **

**Dans sa chambre, Selenya était allongée sur son lit, Pyroli et Akwakwak à ses côtés, quand Régis entra avec son Noctali. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, tandis que les trois Pokémon s'installèrent au pied du lit.**

« Angoissée ? » demanda Régis.

« Pourquoi serais-je angoissée ? » répliqua Selenya.

« Pour le match de demain. » dit Régis.

« Non, je suis normale, et je serais angoissée seulement si je dois affronter mon frère ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, avant de se blottir contre Régis, qui referma ses bras sur elle.**

**Toute la maison s'endormit au même rythme, profitant de ce sommeil bénéfique à tous, mais surtout pour les quatre derniers concurrents du tournoi. Ce seront deux matchs qui opposeront quatre amis, mais chacun d'eux veut gagner sa place en finale !**


	27. Fair-play, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

Bonne lecture, et lâchez un petit commentaire pour avoir la suite s'il vous plaît !

* * *

**En ce matin de demi-finale, Selenya et Pierre étaient tous deux sereins. Ils allaient peut-être disputer un match important, mais au final, ils savaient qu'ils disputeraient un beau match, sans regret.**

**Pierre, après s'être assuré que tous ses Pokémons étaient prêts à se battre, quitta le ranch avec Sacha et compagnie. Selenya, quant à elle, s'était isolée sur le toit du ranch avec Pyroli et Akwakwak. Elle soupira bruyamment en se laissant glisser au sol. Ses deux amis vinrent se blottir contre elle pour lui donner du courage. Elle accepta leurs câlins, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre afin de récupérer sa ceinture où était posé les cinq Pokéball qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser. Elle l'attacha autour de sa taille, et retourna sur le toit où elle retrouva l'Airmure de sa sœur, qui l'attendait. Mélina était sur Roucarnage. Elle prit Pyroli avec elle, tandis que Selenya prit place sur Airmure avec Akwakwak, qui s'accrocha à sa dresseuse.**

« Direction l'arène Airmure. Toi aussi Roucarnage ! » leur ordonna Mélina.

**Les deux oiseaux prirent leur envol et firent route jusqu'à l'arène, où la foule de spectateur fut plus grande que la veille.**

**Selenya fut l'une des premières à arriver dans les vestiaires. Suivis de Mélina, qui avait rappelé Roucarnage et Airmure dans leur Pokéball, d'Akwakwak et de Pyroli, Selenya s'assit sur un banc de la pièce, et se mit à penser au match qu'elle allait disputer, mais pas seulement.**

_« Selly ? »_

**Elle leva la tête pour regarder sa sœur.**

« Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça ! » dit Selenya.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Mélina en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« Et bien, je me demande si, si je suis capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce tournoi ! » répondit Selenya.

« Bien sûr que tu en es capable. Tu es la meilleure dresseuse que je connaisse. Je conçois que c'est dur de devoir affronter un ami comme Pierre, mais tu y arriveras ! » la rassura Mélina.

« Mais, serais-je en mesure de battre Didier si je viens à gagner ce tournoi ? Je ne pense pas arriver à me battre dans un vrai match contre mon propre frère ! » avoua Selenya.

« Selly, tu t'en sortiras très bien si tu dois affronter Didier. Ne crois pas qu'il te ménagera parce qu'il connaît ton potentiel. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a tenu à ce que tu participes à son tournoi ? » dit Mélina.

« Je suis éleveuse, pas dresseuse ! » répliqua Selenya.

« Et alors ? Tes Pokémons savent se battre grâce à toi, grâce à la façon dont tu les élèves. Il n'y a pas de meilleure récompense. Ils ressentent ton amour pour eux, et ils te le rendent en te faisant gagner les matchs que tu as disputés jusqu'à présent. » rétorqua Mélina.

**Pour confirmer les dires de Mélina, Akwakwak et Pyroli vinrent se blottir contre les jambes de Selenya.**

_« Tu devrais écouter ta sœur ! »_

**Cissy fit son apparition.**

« Tu as tout entendu ? » demanda Selenya.

« J'ai entendu le nécessaire. » répondit Cissy. « Maintenant ma petite Selenya, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre confiance en toi et de livrer un match exceptionnel. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, et ton frère aussi ! »

**Sans un mot de plus, Cissy quitta les vestiaires pour rejoindre sa place de juré.**

« Je vais dans les tribunes, rends-moi fière sœurette ! » lui dit Mélina.

« Prends Pyroli avec toi. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser pour ce match ! » dit Selenya.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Mélina. « Viens Pyroli. »

**Le petit Pokémon suivit la jeune fille, laissant Selenya seule avec Akwakwak.**

_« Mademoiselle Selenya ? »_

« Oui ? » fit Selenya en regardant l'hôtesse.

« Veuillez me suivre. Votre match va commencer ! » lui dit-elle.

**Arrivée à l'entrée de sa partie du terrain, Selenya souffla un bon coup, quand la voix du commentateur se fit entendre, surplombant l'euphorie de la foule.**

_« Bienvenue chers spectateurs et spectatrices pour ces demi-finales. Les quatre meilleurs dresseurs vont s'affronter aujourd'hui, et je suis sûr qu'un grand spectacle nous attend. Veuillez accueillir les deux premiers demi-finalistes : Pierre qui vient d'Argenta, et Selenya, la sœur de notre champion ! »_

**Selenya entra dans le stade, suivit d'Akwakwak, et rejoignit sa place. De l'autre côté, Pierre se plaça en face. L'arbitre s'avança et parla.**

« Dresseurs, pour ce match, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser six Pokémons. Lorsque trois Pokémons d'un des dresseurs auront étés mis hors combat, nous procèderont à un changement de terrain ! » expliqua-t-il.

**A ce moment là, le terrain s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une surface aquatique. Une grande piscine de compétition, avec plusieurs plots au milieu de l'eau, fut installée au milieu du terrain.**

_« Cette première manche va donc se dérouler sur un terrain Eau. Ça risque d'être intéressant ! »_

**Dans les tribunes, Mélina venait d'arriver à la hauteur de sa famille et amis avec Pyroli. Elle se plaça entre Tyson et Zach. Pyroli alla se placer auprès de Régis, qui le prit sur ses genoux.**

_« Bonne chance Selenya ! » pensa-t-il._

**Pierre et Selenya échangèrent un regard commun : _que le meilleur gagne_ !**

« Choisissez vos Pokémons ! » dit l'arbitre.

« Ludicolo ça va être à toi ! » appela Pierre.

**Ludicolo fit son apparition sur le terrain, tout guilleret.**

_« Pierre a donc choisit Ludicolo. Quel Pokémon Selenya va-t-elle choisir pour cette première manche ? »_

**Selenya prit une grande inspiration, et s'empara d'une Pokéball.**

_« C'est parti ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle lança sa Pokéball, faisant apparaître un Lamantine, qui se positionna sur un plot.**

_« Cette première manche opposera donc Ludicolo contre Lamantine ! »_

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Ludicolo attaque Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Pierre.

**Ludicolo s'exécuta, et au moment où son attaque fut à moins de deux mètres de son adversaire, Selenya ordonna:**

« Lamantine, plonge ! »

**Lamantine plongea dans le bassin et disparu sous l'eau.**

« Attaque Bélier, maintenant ! » poursuivit Selenya.

**Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Lamantine sortit de l'eau et percuta Ludicolo, qui tomba à la renverse. Lamantine retourna dans l'eau pour se placer devant sa dresseuse. Il resta dans le bassin !**

_« Ce match commence très fort chers spectateurs ! »_

« Ludicolo redresse-toi et lance Tranch'Herbe ! » cria Pierre.

**Une fois sur ses pattes, Ludicolo lança son attaque Tranch'Herbe qui fila droit sur Lamantine.**

« Esquive et enchaîne avec Aqua-Jet ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Lamantine esquiva l'attaque de Ludicolo habilement, et s'élança, entouré d'eau avec l'Aqua-Jet. Il fonça droit sur Ludicolo.**

« Esquive Ludicolo vite ! » s'écria Pierre.

**Il tenta d'esquiver mais Lamantine fut très rapide et toucha Ludicolo, qui atterrit dans le bassin. Il reparut, toujours prêt à se battre, alors que Lamantine reprit sa place initiale.**

_« Apparemment Ludicolo est toujours en état de se battre, mais pourra-t-il battre Lamantine ? »_

« Il ne pourrait pas se taire deux minutes ce commentateur ? » grommela Sacha.

« Je croyais que tu voulais affronter ma sœur ? » s'amusa Mélina.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais quand même. Pierre reste mon ami ! » se défendit Sacha.

**Sur le terrain, Ludicolo avait réussi à se hisser sur un plot.**

« Est-ce que ça va Ludicolo ? » demanda Pierre à son Pokémon.

**Le Pokémon ruisselait d'eau, mais ne fléchit pas.**

« Allez Ludicolo, attaque Ball' Graine ! » ordonna Pierre.

**L'attaque fonça sur Lamantine, qui attendait les ordres de sa dresseuse.**

« Lamantine, esquive et lance Laser Glace ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Lamantine esquiva l'attaque avec souplesse et rapidité, et frappa son adversaire avec son Laser Glace. Ludicolo se retrouva emprisonné de glace.**

« Et maintenant attaque Bélier ! » conclus Selenya.

**Le choc fit exploser la glace autour du Pokémon de Pierre, et le fit tomber dans l'eau avec Lamantine. Ce dernier remonta à la surface, tandis que Ludicolo flotta à la surface, K.O !**

« Ludicolo ne peut plus se battre. Lamantine remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans tout le stade.**

_« Lamantine n'a eu aucun mal à battre son adversaire. Quel Pokémon Pierre va-t-il choisir pour tenter de gagner la prochaine manche ? »_

**Pierre rappela son Pokémon.**

« Tu as bien travaillé ! » dit-il en rangeant sa Pokéball.

**Il en prit une autre avant de s'adresser à Selenya.**

« Bravo, tu m'as drôlement épaté. Ton Pokémon est très fort ! » lui dit-il.

« Je te remercie ! » sourit-elle.

« Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! » fit-il avant d'appeler : « Cradopaud, à toi ! »

**Cradopaud apparut, les bras ballant comme à son habitude, les joues qui gonflaient.**

« Lamantine, tu es prêt à continuer ? » questionna Selenya à son ami.

**Lamantine regarda sa dresseuse et affirma d'un signe de tête.**

« Parfait, dans ce cas attaque Laser Glace ! » ordonna la jeune fille.

« Cradopaud esquive et lance Casse-brique ! » contra Pierre.

**Cradopaud esquiva en sautant, et lança son attaque sur Lamantine.**

« Vite esquive ! » cria Selenya.

**Lamantine réussit à esquiver et atterrit dans l'eau, tandis que Cradopaud reprit sa place sur un plot. Lorsque Lamantine refit surface, son corps hors de l'eau, il vint une idée à Selenya :**

« Lamantine, gèle la surface du terrain. Attaque Glaciation ! »

**Lamantine glissa sur l'eau de tout son corps et fit agir son attaque Glaciation. Les plots et la surface du terrain furent glacés. Lamantine fit une glissade contrôlée et retrouva sa place devant sa dresseuse. Quant à Cradopaud, le glaçage soudain du terrain ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur lui.**

_« Le terrain n'est plus qu'un immense étendu de glace. Les deux Pokémons arriveront-ils à poursuivre le combat ?_

« Elle ne manque pas d'idée ! » dit Cissy depuis la tribune des jurés.

« C'est assez original ! » approuva Rudy.

**Didier ne dit rien.**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête petite sœur ? » se demanda-t-il._

**Sur le terrain, Pierre ne sembla pas perturbé par la nouvelle apparence du terrain.**

« Ne nous laissons pas déstabiliser Cradopaud, attaque Dard Venin ! » s'écria-t-il.

**L'attaque Dard Venin fonça sur Lamantine.**

« Esquive et lance Rugissement ! » contre-attaque Selenya.

**Lamantine n'eut aucun mal à contrer l'attaque de Cradopaud et lança son attaque Rugissement, qui stoppa Cradopaud dans son attaque, qui grinça des dents.**

« Ressaisis-toi Cradopaud, et relance Dard Venin ! » dit Pierre.

**Durant une bonne minute, Lamantine et Cradopaud s'évertuaient à contrer ou éviter les assauts de chacun, quand Pierre profita d'une mauvaise glisse de Lamantine pour ordonna à Cradopaud :**

« Lance Direct Toxic ! »

**Le choc provoqua un petit tremblement dans la glace, et lorsque Cradopaud se retira, Lamantine était hors combat !**

« Lamantine ne peut plus se battre. Cradopaud remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre pour la seconde fois.

_« C'est extraordinaire, Pierre a réussi à renverser la situation et à revenir à égalité avec Selenya ! » s'exclama le commentateur sous les exclamations bruyantes de la foule._

**Selenya rappela Lamantine dans sa Pokéball. Elle savait quel Pokémon elle allait appeler, mais elle s'adressa d'abord à Pierre :**

« Et bien, c'est à mon tour d'être impressionnée. Tu as su prendre l'avantage sur le terrain que j'ai créé ! »

« Merci du compliment ! » lui retourna Pierre.

« Mais moi non plus je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! » dit-elle. « Voyons ce que Cradopaud peut faire contre mon prochain choix. Roucarnage, en piste ! »

**Un magnifique Roucarnage, aussi grand et gracieux que celui de Mélina, fit son apparition.**

_« Ça se complique. Voilà que Selenya a choisit Roucarnage ! »_

**Dans les tribunes, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Sacha et les autres, la Team Rocket poursuivait leur travail en vendant des sandwiches et des rafraîchissements au public, mais Miaouss et James ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder le match avec intérêt.**

« Je suis sûr que la blondinette va gagner. Ses Pokémons sont très bien entraînés ! » dit Miaouss.

« Ce n'est pas sûr, ce morveux est très fort aussi ! » le contredit James.

« Mais vous avez fini vos commérages ? Remettez-vous au travail ! » les gronda Jessie.

**Ils se remirent au travail, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil au match qui se déroulait.**

**Du côté de Pierre et Selenya, ils poursuivaient leur affrontement.**

« Tu es sûr de vouloir garder Cradopaud ? » demanda Selenya.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mes Pokémons Selenya, Cradopaud est en pleine forme comme tu peux le constater ! » répondit Pierre.

« Dans ce cas, je te laisse attaquer le premier ! » lui dit-elle.

« Comme tu voudras. » accepta Pierre. « Cradopaud saute et lance ton attaque Dard Venin ! »

**Cradopaud s'élança pour être à hauteur de Roucarnage, et lança son attaque Dard Venin.**

« Roucarnage attaque Danse-Plume ! » répliqua Selenya.

**L'attaque Danse-Plume de Roucarnage s'entrechoqua avec l'attaque Dard Venin de Cradopaud, les annulant sur le champ.**

« Cradopaud lance Casse-brique ! » s'écria Pierre.

« Roucarnage, esquive ! »

**Roucarnage était très rapide, car l'attaque de Cradopaud brassa seulement de l'air. **

« Maintenant attaque Reflet ! »

**Roucarnage se dématérialisa tout autour de Cradopaud, qui ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce.**

_« On dirait que la multiplication de Roucarnage n'impressionne en aucun cas Cradopaud. Il semble indifférent, c'est étrange ! »_

_« Cradopaud à l'avantage de ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de chose ! » pensa Pierre. _« Cradopaud, attaque Dard Venin sur tous les Roucarnage ! »

**Cradopaud enchaîna les attaques Dard Venin, effaçant de surcroît les effets de l'attaque Reflet. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Selenya qui ordonna à son Pokémon oiseau :**

« Allez Roucarnage, attaque Aeropiqué ! »

**Avec une vitesse et une grâce inouïe, Roucarnage effectua un tour en arrière et fonça droit sur Cradopaud, qui ne pu éviter la collision. La glace du terrain trembla, la fissurant à quelques endroits. Roucarnage reprit son envol pour revenir devant sa dresseuse, et Cradopaud se releva avec peine.**

« Cradopaud, vient te reposer ! » lui dit Pierre en sortant sa Pokéball.

**Mais Cradopaud fit quelques pas sur la glace pour s'avancer vers son adversaire.**

« Tu dois te reposer ! » répéta Pierre.

**Cradopaud se tourna vers Pierre et bougea sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire _non_, avant de se remettre face à face avec Roucarnage.**

_« Il veut continuer malgré sa fatigue ! » pensa Pierre._

_« Cradopaud semble ne pas vouloir abandonner le combat. C'est admirable mais peut-il battre Roucarnage dans cet état de fatigue ? » fit la voix du commentateur._

« Très bien, comme tu veux mon ami. Alors attaque Dard Venin ! »

**Cradopaud lança une nouvelle fois son attaque Dard Venin.**

« Roucarnage, esquive et lance Météores ! » contre-attaqua Selenya.

**Roucarnage esquiva et lança son attaque Météores, qui toucha Cradopaud de plein fouet, provoquant un tremblement plus grand sur le terrain, et un nuage de glace entoura le Pokémon de Pierre. De l'eau filtrait à travers les fissures de la glace, donnant un suspens supplémentaire quant au tournant du match. Lorsque le nuage de glace s'envola, le public pu voir Cradopaud tenter de se relever avec difficulté. Après quelques secondes à vouloir reprendre son souffle, Cradopaud tomba en avant, K.O !**

« Cradopaud ne peut plus se battre. Roucarnage remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« Quel match, chers spectateurs. Après ce troisième tour, on ne peut dire qui va remporter la bataille. C'est un match très palpitant je dois l'admettre ! »_

**Dans les tribunes, Sacha, Ondine, Jacky, Flora, Max et Aurore n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cradopaud était l'un des Pokémons les plus forts de Pierre.**

« C'est très serré ! » fit remarquer Jasmine.

« Ils sont aussi fort l'un que l'autre ! » dit Mortimer.

**Sur le terrain, Pierre venait de rappeler Cradopaud, et s'adressa à Selenya.**

« Je te félicite, tu as réussis à battre l'un de mes meilleurs Pokémons ! »

« Il est très fort je l'admets, mais si tu veux réussir à battre Roucarnage, il te faudra être un peu plus malin que ça ! » lui conseilla Selenya.

« J'en prends note, mais que dirais-tu de poursuivre ce combat passionnant ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Avec joie ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Laggron, à toi ! » appela Pierre.

**Etant un Pokémon Eau, Laggron n'eut aucun mal à prendre place sur le terrain glacé. L'eau du bassin filtrait toujours à travers les craquelages de la glace, et aspergeait de temps à autre les concurrents.**

**Roucarnage et Laggron se firent face intensément, et attendirent les ordres de leur dresseur respectif !**

**A SUIVRE…**


	28. Fair-play, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

Et voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Roucarnage et Laggron se firent face intensément, et attendirent les ordres de leur dresseur respectif !**_

**Selenya fut la première à lancer son attaque :**

« Roucarnage, lance ton attaque Météores ! »

« Laggron, Abri, vite ! » contre-attaqua Pierre.

**Laggron se protégea, faisant apparaître son dôme protecteur autour de lui, tandis que l'attaque Météores de Roucarnage s'écrasa sur sa paroi. Pierre répliqua :**

« Et maintenant, attaque Tir de Boue ! »

« Roucarnage, abrite-toi, vite ! » s'écria Selenya.

**Le même dôme protecteur dont s'était entouré Laggron, s'entoura autour de Roucarnage, bloquant ainsi l'attaque Tir de Boue de son adversaire.**

_« Ça ne va mener à rien si chacun de nous ordonne à son Pokémon de s'abriter à la moindre attaque ! » pensa Selenya._

_« Le corps à corps est le seul moyen de nous départager ! » se dit Pierre. _« Très bien, Laggron attaque pistolet à O ! »

**Laggron lança son attaque qui fonça, telle une fusée sur Roucarnage.**

« Roucarnage, esquive puis enchaîne avec ton attaque Aile d'Acier ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Roucarnage esquiva l'attaque de Laggron en effectuant un cercle autour du jet d'eau, puis, s'élança vers son adversaire. L'attaque Aile d'Acier était impressionnante, car Roucarnage était très rapide.**

« Laggron, dépêche-toi d'éviter ! » le pressa Pierre.

**Laggron bougea, mais pas assez rapidement car Roucarnage le toucha de plein fouet. Le Pokémon Oiseau revint vers sa dresseuse, tandis que Laggron se remit sur ses pattes. Pas très content, Laggron lança un rugissement tellement puissant que Roucarnage en grinçant des dents. Pierre comprit alors que son Pokémon venait d'apprendre l'attaque Rugissements !**

_« Il semblerait que Laggron vient d'apprendre comment utiliser l'attaque Rugissements. Ça promet d'être intéressant pour la suite du combat ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

« C'est un bonus pour Pierre ! » fit remarquer Ondine depuis les tribunes.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas avec l'attaque Rugissements que Pierre réussira à battre Roucarnage, ça ne fera que le déstabiliser ! » rappela Régis.

« Dis donc, t'es de quel côté toi ? » grinça Sacha.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais je suis du côté de ma petite amie, et je ne serai pas contre le fait de la voir te botter les fesses en finale si tu parviens à battre Harrison ! » le taquina Régis.

**Sacha fulmina contre son rival, puis, il se leva et cria très fort à l'attention de Pierre :**

« VAS-Y PIERRE NE TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE TU PEUX LA BATTRE ! »

**Il fut soutenu par Pikachu. Toutes les personnes autour de lui, y compris les spectateurs, se mirent à rire.**

**Sur le terrain, Pierre esquissa un sourire sous l'encouragement et l'entrain de son meilleur ami. De son côté, Selenya rit intérieurement, mais resta tout de même concentrée sur la suite du match.**

_« Continuons ! » pensa-t-elle. _« Allez Roucarnage, attaque Tornade ! »

**Roucarnage ouvrit grand les ailes et un vent puissant fit rage contre Laggron, qui fut repoussé sous l'attaque, et avait peine à rester maître de ses gestes.**

« Laggron, contre le avec Rugissements ! » lui ordonna Pierre.

**Laggron lança son attaque, parant Roucarnage, mais aucun dégât ne fut commit sur l'oiseau.**

« Roucarnage attaque Danse-Plume ! » s'écria Selenya.

« Laggron, esquive ! » contra Pierre.

**Laggron esquiva facilement, et aussitôt, Pierre ordonna une nouvelle attaque :**

« Et maintenant, Pistolet à O ! »

**L'attaque de Laggron toucha Roucarnage, qui ne pu esquiver. Il tomba sur le terrain gelé, mais réussit à tenir sur pattes sans glisser. D'une seule et même voix, Selenya et Pierre ordonnèrent la même attaque :**

« Attaque Charge ! »

**Les deux Pokémons s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, et le choc fut si brutal qu'une épaisse couche de glace obstruait la vue de tous. L'eau continuait de filtrée dans les fissures du terrain. Le suspens était à son comble, et le nuage de glace prenait tout son temps pour révéler si oui ou non un Pokémon avait été mis hors combat ! Enfin, quand une minute plus tard le nuage se dissipa, on pu voir Laggron debout sur ses pattes, et Roucarnage qui tentait de se relever péniblement. Il essaya de prendre son envol en ouvrant ses ailes, mais, il retomba sur la glace, K.O !**

« Roucarnage ne peut plus se battre. Laggron remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Le commentateur parla sous les applaudissements de la foule, et il eut du mal à se faire entendre. **

**Dans les tribunes, Sacha était très content pour Pierre.**

« Je le savais ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

**Mélina et Zach, son petit frère, se regardèrent en souriant. Tout deux savaient que leur sœur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.**

**L'air déterminé, et après avoir rappelé Roucarnage dans sa Pokéball, Selenya regarda en bas sur sa droite. Akwakwak était resté près d'elle depuis le début du match. Sentant le regard de sa dresseuse sur lui, il releva la tête. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et répondant par un hochement affirmatif, il s'élança dans les airs, et atterrit agilement sur la glace, plantant ses griffes dans la roche blanche. **

_« Selenya a donc choisit de faire appel à Akwakwak. Je tiens à vous préciser que lorsque l'un des deux Pokémon sera mit hors combat, nous procéderons à un changement de terrain ! » dit le commentateur._

**Selenya attendit que Pierre lance l'attaque en premier, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :**

« Laggron, Pistolet à O ! »

« Abri ! » s'écria Selenya.

**Akwakwak fut entouré du même dôme protecteur que Laggron et Roucarnage.**

« Et maintenant, Hydro Canon ! » poursuivit Selenya.

**L'attaque Hydro Canon était puissante, et percuta Laggron sans ménagement. Ça n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur lui, mais ça le fit reculer sur le terrain glacé.**

_« Je dois faire attention, Akwakwak est très fort ! » pensa Pierre. _« Laggron, attaque Rugissements ! »

**L'attaque Rugissements déstabilisa Akwakwak, qui se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains.**

« Stoppe-le avec Choc Mental ! » contra Selenya.

**Akwakwak réussit à lancer Choc Mental sur Laggron, qui fut élevé dans les airs, ce qui stoppa l'attaque Rugissements. D'un puissant mouvement de bras, Akwakwak fit percuter la glace à Laggron, ce qui provoqua un gros _boum _! La glace se fissura encore plus, et un trou se forma après le choc de Laggron. Laggron, qui avait été entraîné dans l'eau, remonta par le trou. Ce petit bain semblait l'avoir revigoré.**

« Laggron, attaque Charge ! » ordonna Pierre.

« Akwakwak, esquive et lance Combo Griffe ! » répliqua Selenya.

**Akwakwak esquiva l'assaut de Laggron, et enchaîna avec son attaque Combo Griffe, qui causa beaucoup de dommage à Laggron. Avec un dernier coup de griffe, Akwakwak se replaça à sa place initiale.**

« Laggron, ça va ? » demanda Pierre.

**Après s'être assuré que son Pokémon allait bien, Pierre reprit le combat et ordonna à son Pokémon :**

« Tir de Boue ! »

« Saute pour esquiver ! » contra Selenya.

**Akwakwak sauta dans les airs.**

« Et maintenant, lance Vibraqua ! » conclus Selenya.

**Tout en restant dans les airs, Akwakwak fit apparaître une énorme boule d'eau entre ses mains, et lança son attaque Vibraqua sur Laggron, qui n'eut pas le temps d'entendre l'ordre d'esquive de son dresseur. Il se reçu l'attaque d'Akwakwak de plein fouet, fissurant entièrement la glace du terrain. Retombant, Akwakwak toucha la matière flasque de l'eau, et se laissa entraîner au fond de l'eau. Il remonta à la surface, et se plaça sur un plot. Lorsque Laggron refit surface, il était K.O !**

« Laggron ne peut plus se battre. Akwakwak remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« C'est très impressionnant chers spectateurs. Ce match semble n'en plus finir ! »_

« Bien, nous allons procéder à un changement de terrain. En attendant, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur votre banc et vous reposer durant cinq minutes ! » dit l'arbitre.

**Pierre rappela Laggron dans sa Pokéball et regagna son banc, tandis que Selenya attendit qu'Akwakwak sorte du bassin pour rejoindre le sien.**

_**Cinq minutes plus tard !**_

**Le terrain Aquatique fit place à un terrain gravelé. Quelques rochers trônaient autour du gravier. Selenya et Pierre s'avancèrent vers leur place, mais cette fois, ils étaient à même le sol. **

_« Les concurrents vont devoir terminer leur match sur ce terrain rocheux. »_

« Le match peut reprendre. Choisissez vos Pokémons ! » annonça l'arbitre.

« Simularbre, je te choisis ! » appela Pierre en lançant sa Pokéball.

**Simularbre fit son entrée sur le terrain, et fit son habituel petit salut de l'armée.**

« Herbizarre, j'ai besoin de toi ! » fit Selenya en lançant à son tour une Pokéball.

**Le Pokémon de Selenya fit son entrée, et fit face à son adversaire. Il était un poil plus gros que le Herbizarre de Zach. Après le signal de l'arbitre pour commencer la deuxième partie du match, Pierre fut le premier à lancer une attaque :**

« Simularbre attaque Damoclès ! »

**Simularbre s'élança avec rapidité sur son adversaire, qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.**

« Herbizarre saute pour esquiver ! » contra Selenya.

**Sans se servir de son Fouet Lianes, Herbizarre sauta très haut et esquiva la Charge de Simularbre.**

« Et maintenant attaque Tranch'Herbe ! »

**A mesure qu'il retombait, Herbizarre lança son attaque Tranch'herbe qui toucha Simularbre et le fit reculer sous l'impact. Herbizarre toucha le sol de ses pattes, et fixait le Pokémon de Pierre.**

« Attaque Fouet Lianes ! » ordonna Selenya.

« Vite Simularbre, Copie ! » répliqua Pierre.

**L'attaque Fouet Lianes fut utilisée des deux côtés, et chacun des Pokémon réussit à toucher l'autre.**

« Herbizarre attaque Rugissements ! »

**Simularbre recula, ses mains au niveau de ses oreilles pour se protéger du bruit, en vain.**

**Dans les tribunes, James et Miaouss avaient arrêtés leur petit travail et s'intéressaient activement au match.**

« C'est plus intéressant que lorsque c'est le morveux qui se bat ! » constata James en parlant de Sacha.

« Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans un combat face aux Pokémons de cette petite blondinette ! » dit Miaouss.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Vous oubliez qu'on a du travail ! » fulmina Jessie.

« Relax Jessie, on a déjà tout vendus et toi aussi, alors fais une pause et regarde la suite du match ! » lui conseilla Miaouss.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire une pause, tout ce que je veux moi c'est capturer Pikachu ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Miaouss et James continuèrent de regarder le match, laissant Jessie les engueuler, sans prêter attention à ses paroles. Quand elle vit qu'elle ne les ferait pas changer d'avis, elle renonça et s'installa à côté de Miaouss.**

**Simularbre resta tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, se remettant du choc de l'attaque Rugissements lancée par Herbizarre.**

« Attaque Tranch'Herbe ! » s'écria Selenya.

« Copie ! » fit Pierre.

**Simularbre copia l'attaque d'Herbizarre, et les deux attaques Tranch'Herbe se percutèrent.**

« Herbizarre, attaque Reflet tout en préparant ton attaque Lance-soleil ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Herbizarre se multiplia tout autour du terrain, la préparation de l'attaque Lance-soleil visible sur tous les Herbizarre. **

« Simularbre, reste calme et utilise Marto-Poing le plus rapidement possible sur chacun des Herbizarre. » suggéra Pierre.

**Un par un, Simularbre frappa les Herbizarre, sans succès, quand il réussit à toucher le vrai. Il frappa si fort le vrai Herbizarre que ce dernier fut projeté en arrière. Il retomba sur ses pattes, quand son bulbe étincela.**

« Allez Herbizarre, attaque Lance-soleil ! » lança Selenya.

« Simularbre attaque Damoclès ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Simularbre se précipita avec vitesse sur Herbizarre, qui lança l'attaque Lance-soleil. Herbizarre fut percuté par Simularbre, et ce dernier se reçu Lance-soleil, créant une explosion sur le terrain. Le silence se fit dans tout le stade, attendant de savoir qui allait sortir vainqueur de cet affrontement. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, les deux Pokémons été tous les deux K.O !**

« Herbizarre et Simularbre sont hors combat ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« C'est extraordinaire chers spectateurs, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce match ! »_

« Comment l'attaque d'Herbizarre a-t-elle pu toucher Simularbre ? » demanda Sacha depuis les tribunes.

« Les Pokémon de ma sœur ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac ! » leur avoua Mélina.

« Pour l'instant elle a l'avantage d'avoir encore trois Pokémons alors que Pierre n'en possède que deux ! » dit Ondine.

« Pierre va sans doute utiliser Racaillou, ou Steelix ! » dit Sacha.

« Akwakwak serait efficace contre Racaillou, mais pas contre Steelix ! » fit remarquer Jacky.

« Attendez la manche finale, et vous verrez bien ! » leur conseilla Mélina.

**Parmi le jury, le bonheur était total. Le match que les trois champions observaient, dépassé leurs attentes.**

« Et bien, je dois avouer que c'est le match le plus captivant auquel je n'ai jamais assisté ! » se réjouit Cissy.

« Pierre a vraiment l'étoffe d'un champion d'arène, et Selenya se débrouille aussi bien qu'un vrai champion d'arène ! » dit Rudy.

« Je suis d'accord ! » confirma Cissy.

**Didier ne disait rien, ce que constatèrent Cissy et Rudy. Ils ne lui disaient rien non plus, car ils savaient très bien que si Didier avait demandé à Selenya de participer au tournoi, c'était pour tester ses capacités dans une compétition.**

_« Un jour, petite sœur, le titre de champion de l'arène de Pomelo sera à toi. Tu en as l'étoffe, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le jour où tu seras prête, je te passerais le flambeau ! » pensa Didier._

**Sur le terrain, Pierre fit appel à un de ses fidèles amis :**

« Allez Racaillou, c'est à ton tour de montrer ce que tu sais faire ! »

**Juste après l'apparition de Racaillou sur le terrain, Selenya fit elle aussi appel à un Pokémon de type Combat :**

« Allez Machoc, en piste ! »

**Machoc entra sur le terrain, et se prépara à affronter son adversaire.**

« Machoc attaque Poing-Karaté ! » ordonna Selenya.

« Racaillou esquive en utilisant Tunnel ! » répliqua Pierre.

**Racaillou s'enfonça sous la terre, tandis que le poing de Machoc cassa un rocher.**

« ATTAQUE CHARGE, VITE ! » cria Pierre.

**Racaillou sortit de terre avec force, et percuta Machoc, qui s'étala contre un rocher qui se cassa à son contact.**

« Machoc, réplique avec Bélier ! » s'écria Selenya.

**Se remettant sur ses jambes, Machoc s'élança contre Racaillou, le faisant reculer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Racaillou et Machop enchaînaient et esquivaient les attaques lançaient par leur dresseur. Ils étaient de plus en plus essoufflés, quand soudain, Pierre et Selenya lancèrent ce qui sera leur dernière attaque avant la dernière manche.**

« Racaillou attaque UltimaPoing ! »

« Machoc attaque Dynamopoing ! »

**Le choc de leurs deux attaques provoqua une énième explosion de gravier et de roche, créant un gigantesque nuage de fumée.**

_« Le suspens est insoutenable chers spectateurs. On ne peut imaginer qui sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ! » _

**Le nuage se dissipa, et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, les deux Pokémons étaient K.O !**

« Machoc et Racaillou sont hors combat ! » déclara l'arbitre.

**Le public se manifesta en applaudissant bruyamment devant le match auquel il assistait ! Pierre et Selenya rappelèrent leur Pokémon, avant de se regarder dans les yeux.**

« Bravo Selenya, tu es encore plus forte que je ne pensais ! » lui dit Pierre.

« Je te remercie, et tu mérites vraiment ton titre de champion d'arène ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

« J'apprécie ton compliment, mais voici ma dernière et meilleure carte ! » dit-il en prenant sa dernière Pokéball. « Steelix, je compte sur toi ! »

**Son imposant Steelix entra en scène, l'air déterminé.**

_« Pierre a donc choisit comme dernier Pokémon Steelix. Selenya a encore le choix entre Akwakwak, et son sixième Pokémon ! »_

« Il va lui falloir un Pokémon de type Feu si elle veut avoir une chance de battre Steelix ! » fit remarquer Drew.

« Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle va faire ! » l'appuya Flora.

**Selenya lança son ultime Pokéball, et un Typhlosion apparut.**

_« Mince, elle a bien prévu son coup. Je dois être attentif et prudent ! » pensa Pierre._

_« J'ai peut-être l'avantage du type, mais je dois être prudente ! » pensa Selenya._

**Elle fut la première à lancer une attaque :**

« Attaque Lance-Flamme ! »

**Typhlosion lança son attaque Lance-Flamme, qui fonça droit sur Steelix, mais Pierre réagit :**

« Steelix, esquive et enchaîne avec ton attaque Charge ! »

**Steelix évita de justesse l'attaque de Typhlosion, et chargea son adversaire.**

« Typhlosion esquive, vite ! » ordonna Selenya.

**Typhlosion esquiva agilement Steelix en sautant sur sa droite, et Steelix s'écrasa sur le sol gravelé.**

« Allez Steelix, va sous terre ! » s'écria Pierre.

**Steelix se servit de son attaque Tunnel pour disparaître sous terre. Typhlosion qui était appuyé sur ses pattes arrière, regarda tout autour du terrain.**

« Typhlosion, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu fasses comme à l'entraînement ! » lui dit Selenya.

**Il s'exécuta, et ferma les yeux.**

_« Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps d'anticiper mon attaque ! » se dit Pierre. _« MAINTENANT STEELIX ! »

**Avec un grand fracas, Steelix sortit de terre, mais Typhlosion avait anticipé son geste, et il réussit à éviter la charge de Steelix.**

« Et maintenant, attaque Roue de Feu ! » lui dit Selenya.

**Typhlosion fut enveloppé de flamme, et s'élança avec rapidité sur Steelix.**

« Quelle rapidité ! » s'écria Sacha dans les tribunes.

« Steelix, échappe-toi une fois de plus sous terre ! » ordonna Pierre.

**Steelix s'échappa juste à temps, mais Typhlosion avait atteint le bout de sa queue en métal.**

« Vite Steelix, attaque Etreinte ! » le pressa Pierre.

« Typhlosion attaque Météores ! » répliqua Selenya.

**L'attaque Météores toucha Steelix lorsque celui-ci sortit de terre, mais le Pokémon de Pierre réussit à emprisonner Typhlosion dans une étreinte très forte. Typhlosion grimaça douloureusement.**

« Brouillard ! » contra Selenya.

**Du brouillard noir, épais, enveloppa tout le terrain, masqua Typhlosion, et déstabilisa Steelix. Lorsque le brouillard s'évapora, Typhlosion était sur ses gardes, et un gros trou remplaçait l'endroit où se trouvait Steelix.**

« Steelix, lance Queue de Fer ! » ordonna Pierre.

**Steelix ressortit du trou et lança son attaque Queue de Fer, que Typhlosion n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se remit sur ses pattes, mais Pierre enchaîna :**

« Lance Dracosouffle ! »

« Vite, esquive ! » contre-attaque Selenya.

**Typhlosion esquiva de justesse.**

« Roue de Feu ! »

**La Roue de Feu de Typhlosion était plus rapide que la précédente, et cette fois, il toucha Steelix de plein fouet, qui tituba sur lui-même.**

« Steelix reprends-toi vite, et lance Tempêtsable ! » fit Pierre.

« Vite Typhlosion, Lance-Flamme ! » contra Selenya.

**Steelix commença à tourner sur lui-même, et une fine couche de sable s'éleva tout autour de lui, mais l'attaque Lance-Flamme de Typhlosion fut si puissante qu'elle stoppa Steelix et le toucha en plein visage.**

« On termine une fois encore avec Roue de Feu ! » poursuivit Selenya.

« Steelix, tu dois esquiver ! » s'écria Pierre.

**L'attaque Roue de Feu percuta Steelix, faisant s'élever de la poussière autour d'eux. Typhlosion sauta en arrière, se plaça sur ses pattes arrière tout en restant prêt à se battre, et attendit. Steelix était encore debout, mais l'attaque Roue de Feu de Typhlosion finit par avoir raison de lui, et Steelix tomba de tout son long, K.O !**

« Steelix ne peut plus se battre. Typhlosion remporte cette manche. Le vainqueur de ce match est Selenya ! » annonça l'arbitre.

**Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans toute l'arène, et des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans les airs.**

_« Nous avons notre premier finaliste après un match palpitant : Selenya ! »_

« J'ai gagné ! » murmura Selenya.

**Typhlosion s'était approché de sa dresseuse, et Akwakwak sauta sur le dos de Selenya, ce qui la réveilla de sa petite transe.**

« On a gagné ! » se réjouit-elle.

**Elle serra Akwakwak dans ses bras, et Typhlosion se mit à sourire.**

**Du côté de Pierre, il s'était rapproché de Steelix, et il lui caressait la tête.**

« Tu t'es très bien battu Steelix, je suis très fier de toi ! » lui dit-il. « Allez, tu as bien mérité de te reposer ! »

**Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball, et Selenya avait fait pareil avec Typhlosion. Les deux ex-adversaires s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et se serrèrent la main.**

« Tu as vraiment mérité de gagner, et tu m'as impressionné. Toutes mes félicitations ! » lui dit Pierre.

« Merci Pierre, et je suis contente du match qu'on a disputé. Dans les règles ! » sourit Selenya.

**Ils finirent par rejoindre leur vestiaire respectif, tandis que l'arbitre prévenait le public que le match suivant qui opposerait Sacha contre Harrison aura lieu en début d'après-midi.**

**Dans les tribunes, la Team Rocket était toujours assise au même endroit.**

« Quel match ! » s'exclama Miaouss.

« C'était très mauvais ! » marmonna Jessie.

« Allons Jessie, reconnais quand même que c'était enrichissant ! » lui dit James.

« Mouais ! » fit Jessie.

**Du côté de Sacha et compagnie :**

« Ouais, je savais qu'elle gagnerait ! » s'enthousiasma Mélina.

« Pierre a perdu ! » se désola Sacha.

« Il faut bien un perdant Sacha, et je ne pense pas que Pierre se lamente d'avoir perdu. Allons le voir ! » dit Jacky.

**Régis était déjà partit en compagnie de Pyroli rejoindre Selenya, suivit des membres de la famille de la jeune fille, tandis que les autres allaient voir Pierre.**


	29. Un match enflammé, 1ère partie

Disclaimer :L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Comment me faire pardonner d'une si longue attente ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu de grosses difficultés à terminer ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa courté !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le match venait de se terminer. Selenya avait rejoint son vestiaire avec Akwakwak. Elle n'en revenait pas : elle venait de se qualifier pour la finale !**

_« Toc toc ! »_

**Elle releva la tête, et vit Régis entrer avec Mélina, Zach, Célia, Thalia et Damon. Pyroli s'élança dans les bras de sa dresseuse, heureux pour elle. Selenya le rattrapa et le serra contre elle.**

« Félicitations, tu as disputé un super match ! » lui dit Damon.

« Merci ! » dit Selenya.

« Je suis content de voir les progrès de ton Typhlosion, il est plus rapide encore qu'après son évolution ! » fit remarquer Damon.

« Je l'ai beaucoup entraîné ! » expliqua Selenya.

« Je savais que tu gagnerais ! » dit Mélina.

« Je suis contente du match qu'on a disputé. Pierre était très fort ! » se contenta de dire Selenya.

« Allons à la maison. Tes Pokémons ont bien besoin de se nourrir, ils l'ont mérités ! » dit Mélina.

**Selenya prit la main que Régis lui tendait, et ils sortirent du vestiaire, allant attendre les autres à l'extérieur de l'arène.**

**Du côté de Pierre, il sortit de son propre vestiaire quand il fut assaillit par Sacha.**

« Pierre, ça va ? » demanda Sacha en toute hâte.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » s'étonna Pierre.

« Tu as perdu ! » bougonna Sacha.

« Il faut bien un perdant, et je ne suis pas déçu. Nous avons disputés un match passionnant, et Selenya mérite amplement sa victoire ! » répondit Pierre.

« Sacha, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour Pierre, et tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ton match à venir contre Harrison ! » lui conseilla Flora.

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! » dit Sacha, l'air déterminé. « Mais avant il faut que je mange ! »

**Toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui tombèrent à la renverse. **

« Il ne pense qu'à son estomac ! » se désola Ondine.

**Trente minutes plus tard, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la famille Terrier. Selenya et Régis s'étaient isolés pour s'occuper des Pokémons de la jeune fille, tout comme Pierre qui était aidé de Célia.**

« Où est Harrison ? » demanda Tyson.

« Il téléphone ! » répondit Sylvia, la femme du professeur.

« Sacha, tu as composé ton équipe ? » questionna Mortimer.

« Oui, depuis hier soir, et je suis prêt à me battre ! » dit Sacha.

« Ce deuxième match sera tout aussi palpitant que le premier ! » dit Jasmine.

« Mais ma sœur te bottera les fesses si tu l'affrontes en final ! » dit Zach à Sacha.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » dit Sacha.

_**Dix minutes avant le match !**_

**Harrison était dans son vestiaire, entouré de Tyson, Flora, Max, Drew et Aurore.**

« Bonne chance Harrison ! » lui souhaita Tyson.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ! » dit Harrison.

« Donne ton maximum, et qu'à la fin il n'y ait aucun regret ! » lui conseilla Drew.

« Ne t'en fais pas, peu importe qui gagnera, ce qui compte c'est de donner le meilleur de soi-même. » répliqua Harrison.

« Tu as raison ! » approuva Flora.

« Bonne chance ! » lui dit Aurore en rougissant.

**Harrison lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir encore plus la jeune coordinatrice.**

**Dans le vestiaire qu'occupait Sacha, Pierre, Ondine et Jacky encourageaient leur ami.**

« Surtout fais attention, tu sais de quoi Harrison est capable ! » lui dit Pierre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais gérer ! » leur assura Sacha.

« Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi Sacha, tu sais bien que ça t'a déjà joué des tours dans le passé ! » lui rappela Ondine.

« Je ferais attention ! » leur promit-il.

« Viens Pikachu ! » dit Ondine.

**Après un dernier encouragement à son dresseur, Pikachu sauta sur les épaules d'Ondine et les trois amis quittèrent le vestiaire, laissant Sacha se concentrer.**

**Les minutes s'écoulèrent, quand enfin, les deux adversaires firent leur entrée dans l'arène. La première manche se déroulera sur un terrain composé entièrement d'herbe. La surface toute entière en était recouverte, ce qui rappela des souvenirs aux deux amis. Une ligne de hautes herbes traçait horizontalement le terrain, laissant un trou de quelques centimètres au milieu de la ligne, ce qui permettrait aux Pokémons de se voir pendant les affrontements.**

_« Parfait ! » pensa Sacha._

**De son côté, Harrison était plutôt satisfait du terrain. Une fois qu'ils furent en place, et que le commentateur eut finit de parler, l'arbitre annonça d'une vive voix :**

« Bien, ce match se déroulera à six Pokémons contre six. Vous avez le droit de faire des substitutions, et lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un des dresseurs seront mis hors combat, nous procèderons à un changement de terrain. Dresseurs, vous êtes prêts ? »

**Ils acquiescèrent.**

« Commencez ! » déclara l'arbitre.

« Kaiminus je te choisis ! » appela Sacha en lançant son Appât Ball.

**Kaiminus en sortit, sautillant comme il en avait l'habitude.**

_« Sacha a donc choisit de faire appel à Kaiminus pour ce premier match ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

**Harrison lança sa Pokéball, et en sortit Démolosse.**

_« Ce sera donc un premier face à face Eau contre Feu ! »_

**Dans les tribunes, Tyson ne revenait pas du choix de son ami.**

« Mais, pourquoi a-t-il choisit un type feu contre Kaiminus ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien que le type n'est pas souvent important, j'avoue que son choix m'étonne ! » approuva Drew.

« Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête ! » dit Aurore.

**Sacha, lui, ne releva pas le choix d'Harrison.**

« Allez Kaiminus, attaque Pistolet à O ! » lança Sacha.

**Kaiminus cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens et lança Pistolet à O avec son entrain naturel.**

« Démolosse, esquive et attaque Lance-flamme ! » contra Harrison.

**L'attaque de Kaiminus manqua de peu Démolosse, qui avait réussi à esquiver, avant de contre-attaquer avec son Lance-flamme.**

« Vite Kaiminus, esquive ! » ordonna Sacha.

**Kaiminus esquiva, puis, les deux Pokémon se firent de nouveau face. Le match était lancé… Le public applaudit ce début de match qui commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.**

« Kaiminus attaque Charge ! » s'écria Sacha.

« Démolosse, esquive et Charge toi aussi ! » contra Harrison.

**Le Pokémon d'Harrison esquiva l'attaque de Kaiminus, puis, le percuta avec sa Charge.**

« Attaque Griffe ! »

**Kaiminus frappa Démolosse sur le museau, lui causant des dégâts minimes…**

« Réplique avec Coup d'Boule ! »

**Cette fois, Démolosse donna un grand coup de tête à Kaiminus, qui atterrit dans l'herbe, sur le ventre. Il réussit à se redresser sur ses petites pattes.**

« Kaiminus, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sacha.

**Le crocodile affirma d'un hochement de tête, et pour le prouver, sautilla comme à son habitude. Démolosse attendait les directives de son dresseur… Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harrison, tout comme Sacha, ne se mette à ordonner sur un même ton :**

« Attaque Lance-flamme ! »

« Pistolet à O ! »

**Les deux attaques de type contraires se percutèrent. **

**Le Lance-flamme de Démolosse prit plus de puissance, car ce dernier était bien plus imposant que Kaiminus, qui se retrouva affaiblit face à son adversaire, mais il réussit quand même à tenir bon avec son Pistolet à O.**

« Démolosse encore plus de puissance. » s'écria Harrison.

**L'attaque eu encore plus de puissance… Kaiminus recula tout en gardant le rythme – mais il fut évident pour Sacha, comme pour les spectateurs que le Pokémon crocodile s'épuisait… Mai Sacha refusa d'abandonner, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.**

« Allez Kaiminus, je sais que tu peux le faire, tiens bon. » l'encouragea le jeune dresseur. « Tu peux y arriver ! »

**Sentant la confiance de son dresseur et ami au plus profond de lui, Kaiminus rompit l'attaque en bondissant dans les airs. Soudain, avec une toute nouvelle puissance, il lança à nouveau Pistolet à O… mais ce n'était pas Pistolet à O. L'attaque – dont le jet d'eau était entouré de rond aussi gros que l'attaque – toucha Démolosse de plein fouet, le mettant à terre mais pas K.O. Kaiminus atterrit sur ses pattes, en pleine forme.**

« Kaiminus vient d'utiliser Hydro Canon… » comprit Sacha avant de sourire : « Génial ! »

**Les spectateurs se manifestèrent par les familiers bruits incessants des applaudissements et par des **_**« oh » **_**et**_** « ah » **_**!**

« C'est étrange que Kaiminus n'ait apprit cette technique que durant son combat. » dit Flora. « Depuis le temps qu'il est avec Sacha ! »

« Un Pokémon a parfois besoin d'être encouragé par son dresseur pour apprendre une nouvelle technique. » dit Selenya. « Certains l'apprennent facilement, d'autres mettent plus de temps ! »

« Kaiminus a apprit Hydro Canon au bon moment. Il était en perte de puissance. » fit remarquer Ondine.

« La roue peut très vite tourner, Sacha doit rester vigilent ! » dit Pierre.

« N'oublions pas que ce n'est que le début du match. L'un des Pokémons d'Harrison peut très bien apprendre une nouvelle technique ! » dit Selenya.

**Sur le terrain, Pokémons et humains se faisaient toujours face. Kaiminus semblait être revigoré par cette nouvelle technique apprise… mais son jeune dresseur savait très bien que l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle technique durant un combat pouvait leur jouer des tours. Sacha devait être prudent et ne pas utiliser Hydro Canon inutilement. **

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Sacha, ce n'est pas fini ! » dit Harrison avant d'ordonner à son Pokémon : « Démolosse, attaque Charge ! »

**Démolosse s'élança aussitôt sur Kaiminus…**

« Esquive ! » lui ordonna Sacha.

**Kaiminus esquiva en sautant sur le côté.**

« Attaque Griffe ! » poursuivit Sacha.

**L'attaque de Kaiminus fut si rapide, qu'Harrison n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner une contre-attaque. Démolosse se reçut les griffes de Kaiminus en plein dans la mâchoire.**

« Encore ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Il réitéra son geste et Démolosse perdit du terrain.**

« Démolosse attaque Coup d'Boule ! » répliqua Harrison.

« Kaiminus esquive et lance Pistolet à O ! » contre-attaqua Sacha.

**Le petit crocodile bleu évita agilement le Pokémon Chien et son attaque Coup d'Boule. Son Pistolet à O percuta le flan de Démolosse. Sacha prit la faiblesse de son adversaire à son avantage et ordonna :**

« Il est temps d'en finir Kaiminus, attaque Tranche ! »

**En prenant son élan, Kaiminus allongea sa patte droite, dont les griffes s'allongèrent, et frappa Démolosse tellement fort que le Pokémon Feu atterrit au sol. Les hautes herbes autour de lui frémirent sous l'assaut. Le premier combat venait de se terminer.**

« Démolosse ne peut plus se battre. Kaiminus remporte cette manche ! » annonça l'arbitre.

_« Cette première manche qui semblait interminable vient de se terminer sur une victoire de Kaiminus. Il faut dire qu'il a été bien aidé par sa nouvelle technique acquise au cours du combat ! » fit la voix du commentateur._

« Bravo Sacha. » dit Harrison en rappelant Démolosse dans sa Pokéball. « Mais ce n'est que le début de ce match ! »

« Je sais ! » acquiesça Sacha.

« Ça va nous rappeler des souvenirs. » dit Harrison en montrant sa deuxième Pokéball, qu'il lança : « Farfuret Go ! »

**Le Pokémon d'Harrison atterrit sur ses pattes arrière, les griffes de ses pattes avant luisantes au soleil. Sacha esquissa un sourire en se rappelant de leur match à la Conférence Argentée quelques années plus tôt.**

« Allez Kaiminus attaque Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Sacha.

« Farfuret, esquive et lance Griffe Acier ! » contra Harrison.

**Le Pistolet à O fut facile à esquiver pour Farfuret, car il n'était pas assez fort. Farfuret sauta pour prendre de l'élan et abattit ses griffes sur Kaiminus. Harrison y vit une opportunité et enchaîna :**

« Attaque Ball'Ombre ! »

**L'attaque ne laissa pas le temps à Sacha de donner une directive ni même à Kaiminus de se relever entièrement, que la boule d'énergie noire frappa le petit crocodile bleu… qui le mit K.O !**

« Kaiminus ne peut plus se battre. Farfuret remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre.

_« Cela n'a pas traîné. » dit le commentateur par-dessus les applaudissements. « La seconde manche a finit aussi vite qu'elle a commencé. »_

« Kaiminus, non. » s'écria Sacha. « Reviens, tu t'es très bien défendu ! »

**Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball et replaça celle-ci à sa place. Il s'empara d'une autre et appela son deuxième Pokémon… qui n'était autre qu'Oniglali.**

« Oniglali ? » s'étonna Ondine depuis les tribunes. « Pourquoi Sacha l'utilise-t-il contre un autre Pokémon Glace ? Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais tout de même. »

« Il a certainement une idée derrière la tête. » dit Pierre.

« Ou alors il suit simplement son instinct. » dit Régis.

« Ils sont pour l'instant à égalité, le match n'est pas encore finit et on sait très bien que Sacha peut parfois se montrer très inventif. » intervint Flora.

« Mais Harrison a aussi plusieurs cordes à son arc. » dit Mélina.

« Ce combat risque d'être très long. » souffla Selenya.

**La jeune fille, qui avait remporté son match contre Pierre le matin même, resta concentrée sur le match en cours. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qui de Sacha ou d'Harrison accèderait à la finale. Ils étaient tous les deux d'un niveau élevé et ils avaient aussi des Pokémons très fort.**

**Le début de ce match était aussi intéressant pour les spectateurs que pour les membres du jury.**

« Ça commence très fort ! » dit Cissy.

« Je pense que l'on va encore être surprit ! » dit Rudy.

**Didier, le champion de Pomelo ne disait rien. Il restait concentré sur le match… comme sa sœur depuis les tribunes.**

**Sur le terrain, les Pokémons n'avaient pas bougés. La tension était palpable entre les deux adversaires ainsi que leur dresseur.**

« Oniglali attaque Reflet, maintenant ! » ordonna Sacha.

**En l'espace de quelques secondes, une dizaine d'Oniglali entouraient Farfuret, qui ne savait plus lequel était le vrai Oniglali.**

« Ne perds pas de temps Farfuret, et attaque Tranche sur tous les Oniglali ! » répliqua Harrison.

**Le Pokémon Chat s'élança et frappa le plus fort possible chacun des Oniglali qui l'entouraient.**

« Oniglali attaque Laser Glace ! » contra Sacha.

« Farfuret relance une attaque Tranche, vite ! » s'écria Harrison.

**Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent. Le Laser Glace d'Oniglali bloqua Farfuret au niveau des jambes, mais ce dernier avait eu le temps de donner un violent coup de son attaque Tranche sur Oniglali.**

« Dégage-toi de cette glace Farfuret, Ball'Ombre au sol ! » dit Harrison.

**L'attaque projeta Farfuret dans les airs, le libérant ainsi des fines couches de glaces qui recouvraient ses jambes.**

« Vive-Attaque ! » poursuivit Harrison.

« Oniglali lance Laser Glace une nouvelle fois ! » s'écria Sacha.

**Le Laser Glace toucha Farfuret de plein fouet, qui fut stoppé dans son élan. Il tomba au sol sur ses genoux, à nouveau prisonnier de la glace.**

« Oniglali termine avec Coup d'Boule ! » dit Sacha.

**La nouvelle attaque d'Oniglali mit Farfuret K.O !**

« Farfuret a été mit hors combat. Oniglali remporte cette manche ! » déclara l'arbitre !

**Ce n'était que les dix premières minutes du match, et déjà trois Pokémons avaient été mis hors combat. L'enthousiasme des spectateurs – qu'ils soient dans le stade ou devant leur poste de télévision – était aussi visible qu'auditif. Harrison rappela son Pokémon. Il fixa Sacha, de l'autre côté du terrain, qui visiblement semblait très satisfait de ce début de match.**

_« C'est loin d'être fini Sacha ! » pensa Harrison en s'emparant d'une troisième Pokémon._

**Il lança sa Pokéball, laissant apparaître son Mentali.**

« Oh génial j'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre ! » s'extasia Thalia depuis les tribunes.

**L'un au sol ancré sur ses pattes, l'autre en lévitation au dessus du terrain herbeux, les deux Pokémons attendaient…**

« Attaque Charge ! » s'écria Harrison.

« Attaque Coup d'Boule ! » répliqua Sacha.

**Les deux Pokémons s'élancèrent avec force l'un sur l'autre…**


End file.
